Living In The Future?
by Aliciooop
Summary: Sequel to Moving On. Alex and Gene wake up in 2008 with Molly and Evan. Adjusting to life in the future won't be easy- is everything as it seems? T for language, now complete.
1. Mad World

_A/N: Hello folks! Welcome back! This is the sequel to "Moving On" My first long Ashes fic. Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for reading Moving On, I really enjoyed writing it- and for the first time I didn't want to give up in the middle of it, which was mainly down to the lovely feedback everyone gave me._

_Secondly I'd like to say that to be perfectly honest I'm not even 100% certain what the outcome of this story will be, I may even have to write two endings._

_Finally, I go back to school on 8__th__ September, though I'm hoping I'll have the final chapters written by then, to be uploaded regularly. I hope I'll be able to upload at least every other day, if not please bear with me._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes nor the characters in the series. This is purely a story for other people's enjoyment.**_

***

The glint in a crazed man's eye. The fear on the slender brunette's face. The _**BANG**_ of the gun as a bullet entered his chest…

Gene Hunt woke up sweating. His heart was racing, his thoughts were messy and events were disorganised in his mind. Despite his dream (or nightmare) and the slideshow of images looping continuously in his brain, it took Gene a moment to figure out where he was. The pale blue curtains and crisp bed sheets may have been a giveaway to most people, but the anaesthetic was making Gene feel nauseous.

Gene was about to run his hands over his face to wipe away the tiredness- as he did his arm brushed against a bandage across his chest.

Bandage. Gunshot. Shipman. Bolly.

Where was Bolly? Was she all right? Did she-

As far as Gene was concerned, there were four possible outcomes.

He was in heaven.

No, all right, make that three.

He was in Hell.

Possible, but the lack of a weird looking bloke with a pointy staff ready to shove up Gene's arse made it look less likely.

Bols was-

No, he didn't even want to put that one into thoughts.

She was fine.

All in all there was around a 30% chance everything would be absolutely fine. It didn't look great.

Option Two was wiped out fairly quickly, as Gene noticed a nurse walking past.

"Excuse me, lady?" Gene called groggily. His tongue felt numb in his mouth- how strong had the painkillers been?

The nurse came to his side. "Ah, Mr Hunt," she said warmly, "you're awake."

_Well I'd figured that one out, ta, love_, Gene wanted to reply. Instead he cleared his throat. "Er...yeah, could you tell me the date?"

"14th September," She replied, still smiling. "Now, we need to run some basic tests…"

Gene switched off. Now, maybe he was wrong, but he was sure it was the 13th when Shaz and Chris got marries- which would make it the early hours of the 14th when…

"Er, sorry love," Gene interrupted the nurse. "is Alex Drake in 'ere?"

The nurse frowned. "She's on the Hyde ward, why?"

It was Gene's turn to frown. "Wasn't I brought in with 'er?"

The nurse spluttered. "No, dear, you were brought in after an out of hand pub brawl."

Gene's jaw dropped- it hadn't exactly been out of hand; it wasn't exactly _his_ fault a complete nutter came after him with a gun!

"And Alex-,"

"-was brought in two months ago." The nurse finished for him. "Now, if you'll excuse me-,"

"'ang about, lady!" Gene burst out. Bolly couldn't have been brought in two months ago- she was with him last night!

Unless…

How long had he been unconscious for?! A year, two years?! What had Alex done in the meantime to get brought in for? She was a magnet for trouble.

"'ow long did you say I've been in 'ere?"

The nurse sighed, and then put on a patronising nursey smile.

"Around twelve hours, Mr Hunt."

"But Bols…"

This wasn't making any sense to Gene. None at all. How had Alex…?

"Yes?" the nurse questioned.

Gene had no reply. Whatever was going on scared him.

"C-Can I see her? Alex Drake, can I see her?"

"Why on earth would you want to-,"

"-friends." Gene croaked his throat dry. "We're close friends."

The nurse tutted. "I'm afraid it's only family allowed at the moment-,"

"Please." Gene pleased.

***

As Gene sat by Alex's bed listening to the bleeping of (strangely very high-tech) machines, he became lost in his own thoughts.

Where were his friends? The only flowers by Alex's bed (thought there were many bouquets) were from…Molly. Of course, Alex's little girl.

But no one had been to visit Gene- why? Of course, he'd only been in hospital for a few hours, and fair enough, Shaz and Chris were off on their honeymoon that morning, but Ray? Surely Ray should have been in to see him…

And what about Luigi? Was he all right? Had Shipman got away, or did he actually call for help for Alex?

And why did Alex have a bandage around her head, though no sign of bulk underneath her hospital gown?

Gene sighed, nothing seemed to make sense.

A different nurse came in to take Alex's readings.

"Excuse me, love, any chance of a paper?"

The nurse nodded and scurried back in five minutes with a copy of one of the broadsheets.

Gene Hunt wasn't a glory seeker, but maybe some recognition from a paper would make him feel better- oh hang about, of course, the event happened after the papers went to print. That would be the reason why there was no mention of it on the front page.

"Gordon seeks 2012 Glory".

Gordon? Who the bloody hell was Gordon?!

The main picture was a man with some kids- swimmers, Gene thought. They had medals round their necks, which were awarded by the bloke who was presumably "Gordon". Gene frowned- _news_ belonged in newspapers not nonces handing out pretty coloured ribbons to kiddies. Gene glanced at the top of the page and burst out laughing. The noise was so loud; the nurse came back in to find out what the commotion was. She stared at Gene until his peals subsided.

"Ha, very funny, love. Now, erm, today's paper?"

He smiled expectantly, still chuckling, though the nurse looked both slightly afraid and confused. Gene tapped the date.

"2008? I mean, you could 'ave been a _bit_ more creative- no spacemen?"

The nurse's frown deepened.

"Sir that _is_ today's papers." She pointed at the television screen on a bracket on the far wall- for some reason Gene hadn't noticed it playing when he came into Alex's room. The colours were bright, the presenters were _smiling_- had the Beeb had a revamp or something?

But.

There.

The bottom of the screen.

14th September.

2008.

Gene gasped, suddenly he felt sick. The room was spinning; lights were dancing in front of his eyes. His throat was dry; he was gagging though nothing was coming up.

"_Are you all right, Mr Hunt?"_

Gene was vaguely aware of the nurse tapping his shoulder, then trying to steady him. He was grasping at the wall to stop himself falling- if he fell now, who knew what would happen…

Two hours later Gene was back by Alex's bed. He was still shaking, things made no more sense, but he'd had to pull himself together to avoid questioning from the nurse who was now keeping a very close eye on him following his panic attack earlier. Although part of him wanted to run, to keep running- or to find the nearest bar and plunge himself into an alcohol induced coma- although that was what every inch of his body craved, Gene needed answers. He needed answers _now_.

"Please, Bols." Gene muttered under his breath. "Just _wake up_."

This wasn't like the last time- not at all. At least last time he was real, in a real place, a place he knew and a place he believed. But in the same way as last time, he needed her. He needed her to wake up and _help_.

Gene wasn't one for fairy tales- and he _certainly_ didn't see himself as a handsome prince, but if in some strange, skewered depth of reality a kiss could wake a sleeping beauty…maybe it was worth a try?

Breath short, Gene leaned in and kissed the lips he'd grown so fond of. The hug knot in his stomach untwisted slightly, but the tension was still there. Though he felt a little better for the comforting peck, Gene wasn't much calmer. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was being out of control. It was safe to say there wasn't much here, in this strange…_place_…that he could control.

Twenty minutes later, she awoke.

Gene had shut his eyes with the intention of thinking better that way- though he was exhausted, and accidentally nodded off. He'd vaguely heard the nurses discussing asking him to leave- Alex's family had arrive, but he was determined he was going nowhere. Alex had a lot to answer for, be it days, weeks, months later.

He heard a familiar gasp and his eyes snapped open…straight into the gaze of the brown eyes he'd been prepared to give his own life for. Gene leaned forward.

"How many times can a girl wake up in 1982?" Alex asked, sighing. Her voice shook a little.

"Thing is, Bolly…this isn't 1982." He was talking gruffly; barely able to form the words that had been running through his mind like the breaking news banner on the bloody channel that had shown him where he really was.

Suddenly the door opened, and a girl with blondey brown hair ran in, flinging her arms around Alex.

"Mum!" She exclaimed.

_So that's Molly_, Gene thought.

Alex's face filled with shock as she looked over Molly's shoulder at Gene.

She had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Decision Making

_A/N: I'm really hoping you enjoyed the last chapter- this one's a long 'un!_

"Gene…" Alex stammered as soon as Molly had left the room.

This wasn't right- things didn't make _sense_. Gene didn't belong in this world- he was a bloody construct!

"Th-this…this can't be _real_." She murmured, voice shaking.

"Well you explain 'ow it's in both of our 'eads then, Alex!" Gene snapped, rubbing his temple with his thumbs- one of his sure signs of stress. "I'm sorry." He added on in a mutter.

Alex shook her head- then winced; it turned out a bullet to the brain caused a monumental headache.

"It doesn't matter." She tried to assure him.

Gene looked at her, the expression on his face was unrecognisable, though Alex wasn't surprised as the situation was one neither had been in before.

"Doesn't matter?" Gene questioned. "Everything I 'ave…it's gone! Lost. I'm…" Gene broke off for a minute, looking away. When he looked back at Alex, she noticed rings showing like bruises under his eyes- he'd never looked so weary.

"I'm twenty six years ahead of my time, Alex. What does that make me? An old man? Am I…" Gene shuddered, "Am I retired? Am I…_dead_?!"

"No!" Alex burst out. "You're not, I'm n-not, we're not-,"

Gene hushed her; slightly worried a nurse would overhear their conversation and have them locked down in a psych ward.

"I don't mean it like that." He chuckled darkly- even death was nothing to fear now in this alien planet; Alex was safe now, and at least the confusion would end…

_Pull yourself together 'unt!_ The voice in the back of his head told him. _You're not a bloody coward- deal with it!_

"Then…what…"

"I don't know." Gene said simply and sighed. The pair sat in a tense silence as the seconds ticked by.

"Evan!" Alex sat up suddenly.

Gene had been trying _very_ hard to stay calm, but he could feel his grip on his temper slipping away very slightly.

"Bols. I'm struggling here. I'm _really_ struggling to understand at what point _Evan White_ became a priority in 2008!" Gene snorted, trying to keep a level head. "I somehow "travel"," Gene waggled his on the word travel, the way Alex had done when she first met him in 1981. Of course, it wasn't really funny, but the memory was enough to cheer Alex up slightly. "…twenty-six years into the future- how I have _no_ idea, but I'm 'ere, with you, in 2008. As long as you've got your priorities sorted, Bols!"

Alex scoffed. "Gene, there are going to be _so_ many things you don't understand about this world, so you might want to work on being a bit calmer towards me, don't you think?!" Alex understood how confusing the whole experience must be for him- though she knew he'd never let on- but she needed to find a way to snap him out of his ratty mood; it wouldn't make anything easier for either side. "Hear me out?" She asked, slightly worried about the upcoming reaction.

"Oh dear." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Alex waited for a moment, biting her lip. "Evan White is my godfather."

Gene felt his stomach drop to the floor.

"What? But…"

"Wait for it." Alex took a deep breath. "Do you…do you remember his goddaughter…Alex?"

Gene didn't want to hear it. She really _couldn't_ be about to say what he thought she was…

"…that was me."

"Bollocks." He retorted.

"Gene-,"

"It's not possible!"

Gene was panicked. He'd seen it coming when she started to say it, but now…ha! _Now_, things were different- _everything_ seemed to have disappeared. Now he was supposed to believe Alex was something other than what she was? That she was …something different? Of course, she'd never been merely a Detective Inspector to him the Detective Chief Inspector- she was always _special_. But she wasn't _that_ special…intelligent, witty, even perhaps beautiful, but she was Alex. She didn't belong in this…this strange world that would give him nightmares.

"Gene," Alex pleaded. It had never been so important that he listened to her.

Gene breathed heavily, massaging his temple again. It took him a moment to pull himself together, before he finally said "yeah" in a resigned voice.

"We need to find somewhere for you to stay when you get out."

Gene frowned. "What's wrong with my 'ouse?!"

"We don't even know if it _is_ your house anymore."

Alex sighed. It had been comparatively _easy_ for her and Sam to find their ways in their worlds in the past. They both had a back-story ready for use. But Gene…what had happened? Where was _his_ story? Was he still a policeman, did he still work at Fenchurch East? What had really happened that night at Luigi's, did Shipman get away, did they die?!

"Oh darling, Molly told me you were awake!" Evan rushed into Alex's room- the final straw for Gene. As Evan kissed Alex's forehead and held her tightly, Gene realised Alex might have actually been right. And he'd been wrong. So wrong. His stomach was churning and the room was beginning to spin again. Thankfully he was sitting down and there was no need to cause the fuss his earlier "attack" had done. He looked firmly at the floor, hoping Evan wouldn't notice him.

…There was a thud, as, wide-eyed, Evan fell into the wall.

"As I live and breathe…Gene Hunt." Evan gasped.

Bugger, he'd noticed all right.

"Welcome to our world." Alex muttered, only loud enough for Gene to hear- he smiled ruefully in return.

"Evan." Gene stood and held a hand out awkwardly for the man to shake.

"A-are you here on p-police matters?" Evan stammered as Gene's hand was left to hover in the air.

"Yeah that's right; I just thought I'd dress for the occasion." Evan looked confused, before taking in Gene's hospital gown and unshaven face.

"You haven't aged at all." Evan pointed out, gaining a little of the colour he'd lost upon first seeing Gene.

"You 'ave." Gene snorted, sitting back down.

"So w-what are you…what I mean to say is…why…?"

Gene and Alex exchanged panicked glances. What were they supposed to say? How _did_ they know each other?!

"Gene…heard there'd been an accident…involving a junior officer…he'd been meaning to pop in…right, DCI Hunt?" Alex clutched wildly at straws, hoping to pull together a convincing explanation.

Gene stammered. "Yeah," He cleared his throat. "I, er…I was brought in earlier…after…an out of control, erm, bar brawl."

Making it up on the spot, Gene was simply going on what he knew. Unfortunately, Evan didn't seem convinced.

"I'm, er…going for a fag." Gene excused himself after realising the ache inside him was partly due to nicotine withdrawal. Well, out of all the things he could learn, at least he knew he was still a smoker…

"Oh, Alex." Evan sighed and took Alex's hand once Gene had left the room. "I'm so sorry, darling." He kissed her knuckles lightly. "This is my entire fault…"

Alex had been expecting this. She'd known from the moment she'd unearthed the truth about her parents' deaths that _this_ particular moment would arrive.

"Evan, really-,"

"No, please, Alex, it's about time you knew the truth-,"

"But, Evan-,"

"I should have told you years ago- I p-promised _him_ I would and he-he-Hunt, he…" Evan trailed off, looking horror-struck.

"Evan." Alex said steadily. "I know everything."

Evan's complexion greened.

"E-everything?"

Alex nodded. "Mum and Dad. You and…" Alex shivered "…mum. Dad. I know it was D-Dad…and I know about Arthur Layton."

Evan gasped, his eyes filled with further horror, and the knowledge that Alex knew it all crippled him, physically and emotionally. His hands clutched at his sides as if he were trying to keep himself from falling apart at the seams. It was heartbreaking for Alex to watch' it was the same position Gene had assumed in the bathroom when he'd spoken about the child he lost. Billy. In a sense it was as if a part of Evan had died- the part that could pretend the past had never happened.

All of a sudden Evan's quivering figure stiffened.

"He told you." His voice was venomous, and full of accusation. His eyes that had previously hosted a glazed over expression now seemed alight with an angry flame. And it scared Alex.

"He promised. He even wrecked the tape! I trusted him-,"

"Evan."

Alex knew her effect on Evan. Like most daughters (though goddaughter in this case), Alex knew how to widen her big brown eyes, flutter her eyelids and get anything she wanted from the father figure. It was because of this skill, because of the way she could say his name that Evan's face softened again.

"Gene didn't tell me." Alex spoke softly, determined to keep the hand in her favour for as long as possible. But how did she explain this? On one hand she could lie- but Alex had seen how lies can tear people apart and how lies, or rather the ommitance of the truth could get people hurt. Exhibit A being the bullet recently dislodged from her brain.

On the other hand, Alex could tell Evan everything. She'd have to wait until Gene was back of course, but she could handle that. Alex would be able to explain everything to the two men she trusted most in both worlds. But at the end of it? How would Evan react? Would he believe her? Would he call for the psychiatric nurses? Would she spend years in an out of hospital as doctors questioned her sanity?

Suddenly lying seemed like a better option- though Alex knew she and Gene needed a better cover story, a reason to be so close. But…would they even be that close anymore? Alex knew that though the moments she'd spent in Gene's arms certainly felt (and seemingly _were_) twenty-six years in the past, they'd been a few of the best moments of her life- but would Gene feel the same? She'd thought he did, but she knew he'd been shaken. He'd taken a bullet for her, for God's sake…but what if he regretted it? What if he wished he was back home? Away from Alex, and the poison she'd inflicted on his life.

And then the way forward was clear.

"I've known for…years." Alex told Evan, smiling slightly at the subtle irony that Evan, as intelligent as he was, would never fully comprehend. "When I first joined the force…I looked through some files to find out what happened. It's only coincidence that Gene's name cropped up. Speaking of whom…"

***

Gene fished around in the wallet he'd found on the chest of drawers by his hospital bed. The notes looked…odd. The date imprinted on the coins, each of which was after 1982, just confirmed what Gene had now been forced to realise.

"That'll be two quid fifty, love."

Gene looked up to see a woman in her late sixties eyeing him suspiciously and pointing at the bottle of water in his hand. But gene was horrified.

"Two quid fifty?! I want the bottle, not the bloody well!"

Grudgingly, after realising the water was overpriced and whilst he muttered words like "rip-off" "rubbish" and "nonsense", Gene handed over a fiver.

"Tar very much," Gene said sarcastically, before walking back the way he came.

The cold water he was drinking was sobering. It tasted real. It felt real in his mouth. His hands were cold because he'd taken the bottle out of a fridge. But how was it possible?

Oh, how he wished people would stop staring at him in the hospital gown. There were no clothes left with him, except the underpants he was wearing- the nurse had said they'd been unable to get the blood out of his clothes, and simply didn't give them back to him.

And then he was back outside Alex's room.

And sitting outside was the slight blonde girl who'd hugged Alex. Molly.

"'Ello there." He said, looking at her.

There were bags under her eyes (Alex's eyes), though the eyes themselves were bright and alight with fresh hope. She'd jumped when Gene spoke to her- he could only imagine how many times over the past couple of months doctors had spoken to her with bad news.

"S'all right. S'only me." Gene smiled kindly as the girl's face bored into his.

"Oh. You're the man who was in with my Mum."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She smiled slightly, apparently relieved. She sank back into her blue plastic chair.

Gene eyed the door, before deciding to wait a while.

"Mind if I…?" Gene pointed at the empty seat on Molly's left.

"No." She was a lot more like Alex than he'd first observed, now Gene had the time to look. Her posture, the way she was able to stare at one spot on the floor without blinking as she thought, and the way she picked the skin around her nails.

"They'll get sore if you're not careful." Gene warned.

Molly just chuckled. "You sound like Evan."

This took Gene aback. He'd sounded…fatherly. And he'd shut that part off a long time ago…

"Hmph." Was his only answer.

Molly looked up. "How do you know my Mum?" she asked him, curious.

"Work." He quickly replied. When he noticed the odd look on her face, he extended his answer. "We're work colleagues."

"Oh." She went back to picking her nails. And biting her lip- another Alexism.

"What's wrong?" He asked automatically; it was a phrase seemingly programmed in his mind when Alex wore the same look on her face.

Molly sighed. "I bought her some flowers; do you think she'll like them?" She pointed at the bunch of roses on the seat to her left. Gene, bemused, looked obediently.

"I'm sure she will, they're very…nice." He replied, gruffly. "But 'aven't you already bought 'er some?"

Molly shook a little.

"She deserves presents."

Something didn't feel right to Gene. "Yeah…she does. But…but that's not what this is about, is it?

Molly looked into Gene's eyes- and she could have been her mother. The same torn expression, the exact same eye shape…and the tears that were forming were as moving to Gene as if she'd been Alex.

"It's all my fault." The girl whispered, before she fell under quiet sobs.

Gene didn't know what to do. Had this been Alex, he'd have comforted her in some way- a sarcy comment a tease, or maybe a "comforting arm". But this was a thirteen year old girl- innuendos and a slap on the arse were out of the question!

Only she wasn't any teenage girl. She was Alex's teenage girl. If only they did a book on the "etiquette of comforting the woman you flirt outrageously with's daughter when she starts to cry". Huh, who knows, maybe they did now.

Gene edged a little closer. "What is, love?" He asked, hoping his tone was sympathetic, though trying not to get into fatherly territory- he wasn't dragging that up again.

"My M-Mum, s-she t-told me t-to s-stay in the c-car and I d-didn't and if I d-did she'd h-have been O-Ok!"

Should he get Evan? Or Alex? Maybe a nurse would help- they were trained for this sort of thing, weren't they?

_Pull yourself together, Hunt!_ A voice in his head called. The voice was right. The girl needed him, the person she'd begun to bear it all too.

"Love, I've know your Mum a long time," he told Molly in a soothing tone. Well, it was true wasn't it? "And she would _never_ blame you."

"That d-doesn't m-mean it's n-not my f-fault!"

How could he tell her? Alex had never spoken about Molly with anything but deep love for her; he _knew_ Alex wouldn't be capable of blame. But this was a scared young girl- most teenagers didn't think rationally anyway, let alone the traumatised ones. Molly had probably twisted herself up in knots every night, thinking her Mum might not wake up because of her.

"It's not your fault. It was a nasty, tragic thing. It was no one's fault except the bloke 'ho did it. It's not _your_ fault."

"H-how d-do you kn-now?"

"I'm a policeman, pet, I know _everything_."

With that the girl lifted Gene's arm and pushed herself against his side in an unexpected hug. For a moment, Gene's arm stayed in the air, but Molly's snivelling weakened it. As he had done so many times to her mother, he pulled the girl into a tight hug, before lightening the mood.

"'Ere, didn't your Mum ever tell yer not to 'ug strangers?" He muttered. But she didn't answer the way he'd expected.

"My Mum likes you. You're not a stranger to _her_."

She looked up at Gene, half-frowning. Her eyes were still wet, but she'd stopped shaking.

Gene was knocked for six.

"W-what d'you mean she…likes me?"

Molly thought for a moment.

"When I hugged her…a-and she hugged back…she was looking at _you_. Then when she finally looked at _me_ there was a…well a spark in her eyes, y'know? She seemed happy. And Mum's _never_ happy with a headache…so it must be you. And if you make her smile like that, then…well I'm sure you're not a stranger."

Gene looked curiously at the girl.

"Well you're an insightful little thing, aren' yer? You sure you're only thirteen?"

Molly sighed. "Thirteen on the 14th July…the day m-mum…"

Her voice shook.

Gene found her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bit of a crap birthday present."

Molly chuckled, while Gene (mentally) cursed at his overuse of expletives, especially in front of Molly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Evan says way worse sometimes."

Gene joined in with her chuckling. It was a lovely sound for him to hear- she was a lovely girl, and a credit to Alex.

After a few minutes, Gene removed his arm from around Molly's shoulder and stood up. He held out a hand.

"Come on then." He smiled and indicated to the door with a nod of his head.

Molly took a deep breath, picked up the bunch of flowers, and placed her free hand in Gene's while he opened the door.

***

"Mols!" Alex exclaimed, holding her arms out. Her little girl had clearly been crying- something that tore Alex apart whenever she witnessed it. She never felt more helpless than when Molly was crying. Even in 1982. Molly took her hand out of Gene's after squeezing it in silent thanks and ran into her mother's arms. Evan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Gene looked at the floor, feeling out of place in the family scene.

When Alex let go of Molly, leaving her free to sit on the bed, she spoke.

"You don't mind if Gene comes and stays with us for a little while, do you?"

Molly gave Gene a triumphant smile that also said _I told you so_, before turning back to her Mum.

"No, I don't mind at all, he's very nice. We had a nice chat." She beamed.

Alex looked at Gene curiously, before saying "I explained to Evan that your house is being fully redecorated, and that I'd offered you the settee. I'm sure you'll be out of here before me." Alex's eyes were wide and Gene realised _this_ must be the cover story.

When visiting hours were over, Alex had been hugged and kissed practically to death (a phrase she'd be careful not to use any time soon) by her godfather and daughter. Molly had also given Gene a peck on the cheek to thank him, whilst Evan resolved to a sullen nod.

"I'd best be off too, Bols." Gene said once they'd left.

"No- wait!" Alex stopped Gene before he got to the door. He raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"I think I've worked it out."

Gene frowned and walked back to the chair in which he'd previously been sitting by her bed.

"Go on…"

Alex took a deep breath. "I _thought_ I was sent to 1981 to stop my parents dying-,"

"Y-your parents?! You mean…the Prices were…?"

Alex gulped. "Yeah. But obviously not…by the time we were in '82 I lost all idea of why I might be there. Sam thought-,"

"Sam?!" Gene interrupted.

"…Tyler, yes."

"You mean, Tyler's involved?!"

"I'm not sure- but will you hear me out?!"

Gene sighed impatiently. "Go on then!"

"Sam thought he was sent back for something to do with his Mum and Dad- Sam's problem was he didn't _really_ want to leave. And the thing…or _things_…we both had in common, are you, Chris and Ray."

"You mean-,"

"_Wait for it_!" Alex hissed angrily. "It's got to have been real, because you're here. Sam's mum remembers everything Sam described, and Evan I _think_ remembers DI Alex Drake. I need to talk to him about the arrest though…"

Alex trailed off, thinking. Gene hated it when she did that.

"So…?" He prompted.

Alex looked him straight in the eyes. "I think we need to find Chris, Ray, Shaz…and maybe Annie."


	3. Buying Time

_A/N: I really hope you're all still enjoying this story; it's harder to write than I imagined!_

It was the day Gene Hunt had been waiting for- September 19th, the day he was _finally_ allowed to leave. In the five days he'd been a patient (or a captive as he saw it); he'd managed to unearth a few things…

Fact number one: according to his file that the nurses updated daily, he was still forty-six years of age. This was of course of some relief- the idea of being seventy-two didn't exactly _appeal_ to Gene, and had still been slightly afraid that the twenty-six years may have manifested itself in some way- though he was roughly the same weight, clothes were the same size, and his hair didn't seemed to have thinned any further. He was still forty-six.

Fact number two: 2008 was full of the _weirdest_ bits of technology. The telly babbled on about the "internet" a place where you could find all sorts of delights- and be stalked by people you hardly knew on what they were calling "Facebook". There were _tiny_ machines to listen to far more music than Gene would have ever believed- Molly had an iPod, with hundreds of songs he'd never heard (nor wanted to again for that matter!). And the "Blackberry" she owned…that was just…odd. Mind you, she'd got it from Evan, maybe he wasn't actually too surprised…

Fact number three: if he could be stuck in a foreign time with anyone at all, he was glad it was Alex. Chris would have _definitely_ pissed him off by now, Shaz would have been no help at all, and he doubted even _Ray_, his oldest friend, the only colleague he trusted even half as much as Alex would have been of much use. But Gene's daily visits to Alex had kept him sane, and updated him on everything he needed to know. They hadn't mentioned the topics of Shaz, Ray and Chris since Alex had made the ultimate suggestion, and they weren't going to until Alex was back on her feet (she should be out in a couple of days according to the nurses). Instead, they'd spent the time chatting, playing poker, and teaching Gene everything he could use in the strange time zone.

"I don't get it!" Gene said finally, slamming down his cards on the table. "You beat me again!"

Defeat wasn't something Gene _liked_ to admit, but at seven games to two it wasn't looking good. Alex looked awkward.

"I've been playing a while." Secrets were pointless now anyway- he'd placed all his trust in her as it was, maybe she ought to open up a little more.

"A while?" Gene raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious.

"…since I was fifteen."

Gene cursed. Of course she had. Bloody women.

"Evan said he's coming at around about four." Alex finally notified Gene when the smug silence had become boring.

That was scary. He had two hours to fill in before he was discharged, though his bags were packed and ready. This had been another discovery- a bag had been dropped off at the hospital reception for "Gene Hunt" two days into his stay.

Fortunately, although there had been several jumpers that looked like they belonged to golfers, as Alex described them ("Golf?! Don't tell me I'm into bloody _golf_!"). Gene's boots and driving gloves made an appearance too- it seemed his life hadn't completely disintegrated.

"I was thinkin', Bols…" Gene began testily. He was trying to take his mind off what would happen in one hundred and twenty- sorry, one hundred and _nineteen_- minutes time.

"Careful." Alex warned, smirking. She was in better spirits than she'd been in years. Well, Molly and Evan's years. They'd both noticed the change in her attitude and the smile that not only lit up her face, but her eyes too.

Gene snorted.

"'Bout what you said…'bout Chris an' Ray."

Alex gulped. He'd breached the non-verbalised agreement that the two of them wouldn't discuss this until both were discharged and ready. He seemed aware of it too, as he spoke in his codes. Partly this was down to the fear of the nurse who'd been keeping a very close eye on him, and the other was the acceptance. If he accepted he was here, would he get home?

"Gene…" Alex was wary, but Gene held up a hand.

"I don' want' a big discussion, Bols, I just wan' to know what you think."

He'd called her Bols. It instantly made her more willing to listen. Still looking slightly wary though, she nodded.

"I was wonderin'…whether me Mam'll…still be…you know."

Alex did know. But did Gene want to? What if his "Mam" were alive, would Gene cling to her, like a remnant of a lost dream- would it give him another reason to stay? But what if she weren't, would he want to go…._home_? Alex had known from the moment she woke up that this was going to be painful- the pain would be _far_ worse for Gene, even if he hadn't brought his mother into the equation.

Gene noted the look on Alex's face.

"Nah, you're right…stupid idea, I shouldn' 'ave-,"

"Wait."

Alex held her hand up this time.

"It's not necessarily a _bad_ idea…but I think Chris and Ray need to take priority." She smiled sympathetically. "They might be able to help!"

Gene smiled his crooked smile. "You're right. As bloody always."

Alex laughed. It was a soft laugh, one that warmed the room. A laugh she hadn't laughed since 1990, real-time. A laugh that made Gene melt- and give himself a mental slapping.

114 minutes.

"Stop clock watching." Alex smiled knowingly.

Gene was taken aback; no one could read him like she could, not even him Mam. But he didn't really believe it was just because she was a shrink…at least, he hoped it wasn't.

"It's going to be fine." Alex told him. "They're letting me out the day after tomorrow anyway."

Gene sighed. "Course it will. I'm the Gene Genie, the Manc Lion. I _always_ land on my feet."

She laughed again, not caring about his macho attitude- if it was what it took, he could do as he liked.

"Except when loonies turn up to kill you and you go all gallant and get yourself killed for someone."

"Not just someone."

Bugger. Did he just say that out loud?!

Alex blushed.

Shit- it seemed he had.

What the bloody hell was she supposed to say to that?! _Aw_ wouldn't really cut it, neither would _Give over you big softie_. Instead, Alex settled for a playful punch to Gene's shoulder. It was short, it was sweet, and it was a way of cutting through the tense atmosphere that had suddenly appeared.

"Ow." Gene muttered gruffly, rubbing his shoulder, though it hadn't really hurt. Thank God she'd done it- imagine if she'd declared her undying love…mind you, to be honest he wouldn't really have minded. But imagine if she'd rejected him. That would have been unbearable.

111minutes…

"Stop it!" Alex moaned when she caught him staring at the clock again.

"What?"

"You know what." She answered, sternly but smiling.

…103 minutes…

…97 minutes…

….64 minutes…

"Gene!" Alex was annoyed now. She knew he was nervous, but couldn't he just fidget like a normal person?

Gene just looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

…49 minutes…

"I _swear_, Gene, if you don't stop looking at that bloody clock-,"

"Hello darling." Evan walked into the room clutching yet _another_ bunch of flowers, Molly quickly following.

"Hiya Mum." Molly grinned, moving to give her a hug. "Hi, Gene." She smiled from over her Mum's shoulder.

As much as he'd hated the fact Evan was early, Gene's mood was brightened by the recognition he'd received from Molly. Gene had a lot of time for Molly; she was smart, kind, sweet and well-mannered, much like her mother but far more innocent and far less gobby.

"Molly" Gene nodded and smiled.

Smiling seemed contagious in 2008- it wasn't something only the poofs did. He'd found himself smiling a lot more in this new colourful world than he'd done in years from 1982. Well, at least before Alex came along.

"Sorry we're early petal, but I've a meeting at the office at six." Evan informed Alex, not even looking at Gene.

Evan had made his position on Gene's sudden reappearance clear; he wasn't happy, he wanted Gene as far away as possible before things collapsed from being the safe haven of his home to a place he could no longer stand to be. Whilst Alex and Molly were reminders to Evan that he wasn't a complete failure, Gene was the reminder of the pain and suffering he'd caused all those years ago. Gene was the reminder of his nightmares. The two parts coming together was a sickening idea, but it seemed he had no choice- he wouldn't lose Alex completely.

"Afternoon, Evan." Gene nodded at Evan, thinking he'd perhaps better make an effort- he was going to be staying in the man's home after all. Evan scowled at the sound of Gene's growling voice, but quickly rearranged his face to become a cool but civil mask.

"DCI Hunt."

Alex grimaced. She did feel a little bad for having put the two men in such an awkward position- Gene would have been all right in a hotel for a few nights and visiting Alex during the days. But what about when she left the hospital and no physical barrier like visiting hours would keep them apart? Selfishly, Alex would rather have him staying in her home, there for every moment, hearing the sounds of his snores from her bedroom again- she'd rather he faced the wrath of Evan.

…

"Right, petal, I think we need to be going." Evan looked at his watch and moved towards Alex to give her a hug. She froze as he touched her and looked in pain at the expression on Gene's face. He was _scared_. Molly was next to hug her Mum, but Alex couldn't take her gaze away from her old boss. _Her governor_. He was standing by the far wall, looking at the floor. Like a child standing outside the head teacher's office. Guilt and fear were plain on his face.

Alex cleared her throat, trying to push her own panic aside.

"Can you take Molly and put Gene's bag in the car?" Alex asked her godfather, wanting-no, _needing_ a minute alone with Gene.

"But-,"

Evan began to argue, but the look from Alex- that Daddy's girl look again- made him retreat. He nodded and took Gene's bag from him, after which he received a gruff mutter of "thanks".

"S'up, Bols?" Gene asked, crossing the room towards her.

Alex was fighting back tears. It was silly really, the fear of abandonment that was rising in her. She too was scared- scared of being alone in the hospital that night; the worst kind of alone too, so many people around her but still feeling dejected. She was scared that one too many snide remarks from Evan would make Gene walk out. She was scared that Evan would throw Gene out. She was scared that Gene would walk out on her in a desperate attempt to get home. She couldn't deal with this _alone_.

"Don't go?" She whispered. It wasn't a command- she could never command Gene Hunt to do anything. It was a plea, a worthless plea due to the fact the nurses would call security if he didn't leave. But she needed to ask anyway.

Gene could feel himself soften. How could he resist those big brown eyes and that frown, and the way her whisper made him quiver? He didn't know anyone but _poofs_ felt this way…apparently they did. But he had to go.

"It'll be fine," He soothed, sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed.

Alex took a deep breath though her nose. "Yeah. Course. You're right."

"I'm at the end of the phone. I'll be back tomorrow."

"No, you're right. I-I'll be fine."

Gene laughed softly at the way she said the words, but her expression contradicted each one. "Cheer up, soft girl." And he squeezed her hand.

It was her turn to laugh. "Do I get a hug?"

"Gene Hunt doesn't _hug_."

"Does he comfort?"

"He might…if you asked nicely."

Alex tittered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling when he eventually placed his on her back. She knew exactly where, the warmth was too different to miss. "You'd better go." She whispered in his ear. "Just swap your dinner plate with Molly's- Evan won't let her eat arsenic."

Gene pulled away, laughing, then got up gently from the bed and walked towards the door, pausing before he left.

"See you in the morning, Bols?"

Alex nodded, and waved shyly. "Bye".

The door clicked shut, and Gene was gone.

It took a couple of moments for Alex to realise that the tears must have been falling for a few seconds. She just stared at the door, hoping against hope that he might have forgotten something. She knew she was being silly- she had been so independent in 2008, now it was almost as if…as if her and Gene were two halves of the whole. As if they were two people in the same couple. As if Gene had stolen her heart.


	4. Discovering Interesting Discoveries

"Evan, you really didn't need to….you only cook pancakes when I'm ill!" Alex had got up on the sunny morning after she was discharged from hospital in time to wish her little girl a good day at school, and kiss her godfather goodbye before he left for work at his big office. She was wearing a black dressing gown tied tightly round her waist, and her silk pyjamas underneath. Gene didn't know what it was, but he'd _never_ found a woman in pyjamas sexy before. Bloody hell.

Evan had been to pick Alex up from hospital the previous afternoon, Molly and Gene had stayed at the house, making things as homey and as normal (by Molly's standards obviously) as possible. Gene didn't think a drive alone together was a good idea. The car would probably end up over the cliff…

For the past couple of days, Gene had been on his _best_ behaviour. Evan had shown Gene to the spare room, shown him how to use all the appliances (in a very strongly hinted method of telling Gene that under no circumstance would he cook for the man he detested. Hey, it worked for Gene- there was no risk of food poisoning…) and kept out of his way at all times. Molly on the other hand had spent her evenings (Inbetween homework and chatting to her friends on something weird called _MSN_) playing cards and Monopoly with Gene. He hadn't had much of a choice once he'd let it slip that he used to play board games with his Nana.

_***_

"_Have you got kids, Gene?" He could remember her asking on one of their nights. Gene had taught himself to automatically respond with "no" over the years. So when it slipped out, he was still playing the game, and charging Molly for standing on his Leicester Square property, to which she willingly paid over the fine. But she was surprised at how he didn't even look at her when he answered. When he looked up, she had raised her eyebrows questioningly. Damn, why was she so much like her mother?_

"_I…never got round to it. Not that I don't want any, just didn't 'appen."_

_Molly looked at him again, in the way she could always tilt her head to the side and look into his eyes. _

"_Ever been married?"_

"_Once. Why?"_

_Molly snorted. "Just wondering."_

_Gene laughed. "Kids like you don't "just wonder"."_

"_Kids like me?"_

"_The bright ones."_

"_Ha."_

_She thought for a moment, arranging the houses on her Mayfair property- a trap for Gene to fall into. One of the many she'd been setting up recently._

"_So what happened?"_

"_So you weren't just wondering?"_

_Molly smiled, but said nothing._

_Gene sighed. "Didn't work out. She wasn't that great in the end."_

"_You married her." It wasn't said accusingly, just simply. With a frown on her face. "My Mum and Dad were married once."_

"_She said."_

_Gene rolled the dice, but waited for Molly to continue._

"_Dad didn't like being a Dad. I haven't seen him since I was five. He sends Mum money, more money than he needs to as well, and he sends me a cheque every now and again. He even gets me Christmas cards. I though he might have come back when Mum was…ill…though."_

_Gene was stuck for what to say. In all honesty, this Pete sounded like a bastard- walking out on his wife and young baby, but however mature Molly was, he couldn't very well say that to her._

"_Do you wish you did see 'im?" Gene asked, moving his car playing piece around the board._

_Molly gave Gene an odd look. "No, he's a tosser."_

_Well that was unexpected. Molly just laughed at the look of shock on his face. "And that'll be two hundred pounds please."_

"_Huh?"_

_Molly pointed at the board. "You stood on Fenchurch street station. One of my three."_

_Hah. He wished…_

"_You know my Mum fancies you, right?" Molly told Gene as he handed over a fistful of paper notes._

_This idea was more shocking than Molly swearing. Gene had thought from the first time Alex walked into Luigi's that no matter how gorgeous she looked, he'd never shag her…well, he'd been wrong about that hadn't he? Was it so impossible, so implausible, that Alex may actually have feelings for him? Frankly, yes. From Gene's perspective anyway._

"_What the bloody 'ell gives you that idea?"_

"_I can tell."_

"_I thought your Mum was the shrink?"_

_Molly laughed. "She fancies you, Gene; it's not the end of the world."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_I'm thirteen, I'm always right."_

_The nice kid had just turned into a typical bloody teenager._

***

"Evan?" Alex was sitting in the front seat of Evan's Mercedes as he drove her back home after being discharged. Evan was smiling more than he had done since Gene had come to stay- though to be fair, Gene had been on his best behaviour.

"Yes, darling?" He smiled his eyes still on the road.

"What do you remember about 1982?"

The car stopped suddenly and Alex fell forward. Luckily this time she _was_ wearing her seatbelt. Evan cleared his throat, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"W-what part of 1982?"

"August. Late August."

Evan's expression changed. "How many files did you read? Back when you joined the force, that is."

For some reason, something in Evan's hardened tone made her feel guilty. But something made her feel angry. She'd known there'd been secrets ever since she found out about her parents- but she didn't know there'd been this many secrets.

"I'd rather you told me. We have too many secrets, Evan."

He sighed. "I know. But I did it for you."

"And I got shot. So let's go for honesty here, right?"

Truth be told, Alex had hated playing the guilt card. She knew fine well that Evan hated himself for not telling her- he hated himself for being the reason Arthur Layton had tracked her down and shot her. But most of all, he hated himself for being in such a vulnerable position, that Gene Hunt was able to walk into his life after so many years and still have some power over him.

"I just want to hear it from you."

"The arrest?"

"I'm presuming that's why you can't stand Gene."

"It's that obvious?"

"You're not very subtle with it, Evan."

He sighed, and looked at Alex with a pained expression.

"You want it all?"

Alex gulped. "Yep. No more secrets."

As they pulled over to the side of the road down an empty street, Alex could see Evan was clinging to the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. She shuddered at the thought of his nails digging into the leather steering wheel- that car was his third goddaughter.

"Where do you want me to start?" Evan asked, biting his lip.

"The party. The party would be good."

"Oh, you know about the party?"

Alex nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Well, the party was the first time I'd done anything remotely social since your M-…well, you know. It had been about five months. You hadn't told me until about five minutes before I left that you were feeling poorly, but the sitter assured me you'd be fine. I felt _awful_ about it, but Roger wouldn't let me give my excuses. And for once, it was nice to talk to someone other than a six year old."

He looked apologetically at Alex- making her smile. How odd that a man could be so concerned of someone's feelings about something that happened so long ago. She supposed that was why she loved him.

"Then Alf- Alfred Harris- died. He was murdered. And I was one of the people who argued with him at the party. He th-threatened you. He threatened both of us, but it was the fact he threatened you that got me so wound up."

He took a deep breath.

"And then, I found myself involved in a murder investigation. Gene Hunt was at the helm and- well you'll never believe this, darling, but there was a D.I. A female D.I. She was…called Alex Drake. I mean it's such a coincidence…"

Alex zoned out for a minute. The news had hit her like a brick wall. She'd existed. She'd existed in 1982 which meant everything that had happened had been as she thought…

"…she was nice, looked a lot like you as I remember. Well, her eyes, and her lips. Hair was different- but mind you, it was the eighties. Anyway. They didn't have much on me. Alex knew it wasn't me- I don't know how, but when she told me she believed me…I believed her. Even when Hunt and his bloody lapdogs- Carling and Skelton- beat me to a pulp…she tried to stop them. I don't know; maybe because she was a woman, maybe female police officers don't enjoy the violence as much. She couldn't do much though- they just kept hurting and hitting and hurting and hitting."

Evan was suddenly shaking, his expression further pained by the traumatic memory. He fiddled with his shirt, and pulled it up, showing a scar in the middle of his stomach, just below his belly button.

"That was when Carling threw me into a table. It was only a scratch, but the memory- and the scar- stayed with me for life."

Alex shuddered. She hadn't remembered anything about Ray throwing Evan into a table…maybe that was after she and Gene had left the room. Maybe she didn't want to know. But how many other detainees that were being violently interrogated had she overlooked?

"What then?" Alex asked quietly, as Evan pulled his shirt back down, and tucked it into his trousers.

"Someone let me go. They had new information. It was this…this bloke, Robert Shipman."

The name sent shivers down her spine- she didn't know whether to hate him for everything he was putting Gene through now, or to thank him for letting her get home. It was a messed up situation.

"And then?" Alex prompted. She needed to hear the end of the story. No, more than that- she needed to know what had happened to her and Gene.

"It was odd; they had to let him go, so I heard. One of the senior partners at my law firm back then, he was Shipman's lawyer. Of course, we're not supposed to discuss cases, but we always did. Harry- Harry Ford, that is, managed to get him off due to the fact there was little evidence. Two days later, Shipman's up again, on indisputable kidnap and murder charges."

"What?!"

Evan gave her an odd look.

"I-I mean," she carefully backtracked "If Harry was such a good lawyer…how did he end up…back…"

Evan looked suspicious, but said nothing. "I'd have thought you'd have read it all in the files."

"Must have missed it." She mumbled. "Go on, tell me the rest."

Further murder charges?! Kidnap?! Well, kidnap possibly, but…but who'd died? Her? Gene? Luigi? It was almost unbearable to think that poor innocent Luigi, the butt of many jokes but the faithful and reliable Landlord may have been killed, because of Gene and Alex's mistake.

"Well, this is partly why I was so confused. I heard that Hunt…_Gene_…had died. Shipman kidnapped him and Alex and the landlord of whichever Bistro it was she lived above…Oh I can't even remember the name now!...He was Italian, erm…"

"Luigi." Alex muttered weakly, feeling ill. She was dreading what was coming next. Gene dead? Who else?

But Evan looked at Alex again. "Yes…yes Luigi. Well he was fine-,"

_Thank God._

"-but he heard the gunshot that supposedly killed Hunt. He was semi-conscious, he just said how he remembered Alex screaming, and then not hearing Hunt again. Then he heard Alex go down. Then he was unconscious. I'm _sure_ I was told they were dead, but obviously, Hunt can't be…"

Evan trailed off, biting his lip in confusion.

They were both dead? But Luigi was fine. At least Luigi was fine…

"Last I heard, their colleagues had to identify the bodies, and then the bodies were taken away somewhere. Shipman went down for life- didn't last it though. He died a few weeks ago; I've still got the cutting somewhere if you want to see it?"

"Er, y-yeah…"

Alex was lost in thought. Shipman had died? How many weeks ago? Could it all link back to Layton, or to Gene, or-or…?

"So that's why you hate Gene? The scar? F-for the arrest?"

"My reputation was destroyed Alex. I was nearly sacked, I couldn't see you for so long, I-,"

Evan broke off for a second, before putting his seatbelt back on and starting the car, seemingly needing a distraction from the memories he'd dragged up. "He promised me. When your parents…he wasn't going to look any further into it. He was actually the one who found you; he and Alex were there when it happened. I thought he was a good guy. He seemed to care more about you than she did. I don't know. Ask him about it."

"I will."

Evan sighed. "Do you understand now, Alex? Why this hurts me so much, why I can't _stand_ to have him in my house?! Every time I look at him I remember _everything_ I've tried so hard to forget!"

"What do you want me to do, Evan?" Alex asked, swapping her gaze from the road to looking at the profile of Evan's face. "I can't kick him out!"

"Look I know you hate being rude to people, but-,"

"It's more than that!" Alex burst out, frustrated at how little she could say without sounding like a nutter. "It's not that it really _isn't_. You can't _possibly_ understand why I need him around-,"

"Need? _Need_?! Alex, are you- are you in _love_ with that man? He must be, what, forty years older than you?!"

"Evan, I-,"

"For God's sake, Alex! What on earth can you find attractive in-,"

"I'm not in love with him!" She lied furiously. "I'll explain it all one day, but not now. Not here. Gene needs to be there when it's explained-,"

"What's this big secret, Alex? We've _never_ had secrets-,"

"No, Evan. _Think_. _I've_ never had secrets. It's not exactly a two-way thing is it?"

That shut him up. The moment she said it she wanted to take it back, but she was so angry at his dismissive attitude. So he could shag her mother but she couldn't like a man with a non-existent age-gap?! Pfft.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did." He didn't reply coldly, but with a resigned sigh. He was quiet for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "Can you promise me you'll tell me one day?"

Alex thought. Could she promise that? As much as she wanted to tell him, she didn't know if it was possible. Could she _really_ explain everything that was going on? Was there much point- surely there was no way he'd believe her. But she _did_ want to tell him one day. If Gene left…she'd need him. And she'd need him to know everything.

"Yes." She whispered, determined she'd never break that promise.

***

Alex knew that the only reason Evan had cooked the pancakes was because he felt guilty. Guilty for treating Gene so badly when he was clearly so important to Alex, and guilty for keeping secrets. The latter was something Alex could do nothing about now- she'd said the words that had hurt him, and to be honest she'd meant them. It wasn't exactly something she could take back with sincerity…But Evan was now trying _his_ hardest to make this easier for Alex, working on the promise that one day he'd find out her reasoning, and the new bit of hope he held, over the fact (as far as he was aware) his goddaughter wasn't screwing Gene Hunt. The table was even set for two (Molly and Evan had already eaten). Things were beginning to look a little brighter, for everyone.

"Look, Giles…I know and I'm sorry…yes I know I've taken a lot of time recently…it's been out of my control, you _know_ that…listen, please Giles…"

Evan had been on the phone for ten minutes now, speaking to Giles Wickham, one of the partners at his law firm in the city. Alex felt guilty now- Giles was complaining about the amount of time Evan had taken out of work recently, thanks to Alex and her time in…a coma. A coma.

"Giles…I won't be able to make the seminar! It's impossible, you can't expect…now, really, there's no need…I'm sorry but…Giles…"

Alex frowned. What seminar? He hadn't mentioned anything.

"…York is a long way away you know…I can't just…I know…I'm really sorry…Giles, please, understand that I…no…no of course not…"

"Evan?" Alex asked.

"…one moment Giles…" Evan put his hand over the speaker on the phone. "Yes, darling?"

"What seminar?"

Evan sighed. "It's not important. Just some work thing in York. Tonight."

"So what's the problem?"

"Th-there's no problem. I just can't go away for the night. Not now."

Alex was puzzled. "Why on earth not?" She asked.

"Darling, you've only just got out of hospital…it wouldn't be fair of me…"

"Molly and Gene are perfectly capable of looking after me for a night!"

Gene nodded from his plate of honey drizzled pancakes, while Molly continued packing her school bag.

"Alex…come on…" Evan frowned. He didn't want to leave her at all, let alone under the protection of Gene Hunt. He couldn't ask _that_ man a favour, no matter how hard he was trying to put his differences aside.

"No, seriously. Go to your seminar. Go on!" Alex smiled, pointing at the phone. Evan wasn't losing his job because of her.

Reluctantly, Evan put the phone back against his ear. "Giles? Yes…it looks as if…I'll be able to make the seminar. Yeah. Yes, I'll be in the office this morning for a small bit of paperwork, get the train this afternoon and meet you at the hotel for six? Ok…yes…sorry Giles…thank you…OK then…bye."

Evan put the phone down, frowning at Alex. "Guess I'd better go pack a bag then." He shuffled slowly into the hall, before making his way up the stairs to his room…

"Now, I can still pull out you know?" Evan asked, desperate for Alex to decide she needed him and not Gene.

"Don't be silly." Alex smiled. "We'll be fine. Have fun!" She pecked her godfather on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you later!" Molly gave her Mum a hug and a kiss, gave Gene a peck on the cheek, and left to be driven to school by Evan.

The house, for the first time since she'd got home, was now only occupied by her and Gene.

"S'just you an' me now, Bols." He smiled. "Time to get down to business."

_A/N: Mainly a chapter to fill in the timelines, I thought people would want to know how Alex and Gene were reacting. It was also a catalytic discussion between Alex and Evan, so not a pointless chapter! Next chapter WILL have some more Galex so don't worry :D. I'm also thinking (for those who read Moving On) of doing a oneshot about the night Gene lost his son. If anyone is interested just let me know in a review and it'll be up, I'd quite like to write it anyway :D._

_Please review!_


	5. Discussing Options

For the first time, Alex and Gene were alone in a house together. Their movements weren't monitored, their heartbeats weren't being checked (a relief for Alex as Gene wasn't capable of walking into the room without jolting her slightly) and they could talk. They could talk about _everything_.

"So…house to ourselves." Gene smirked.

"And stop right there." Alex reprimanded him. "You can leave _that_ thought alone…for now."

Gene tutted and sighed. "'Nother tea, Lady Bols?"

Alex grimaced at the cup of milky tea between her hands, and then smiled. She'd been right, all those weeks ago- Domesticated Gene Hunt was _gorgeous_. "I thought you'd never ask." Poor Evan had never been _very_ good at making tea the way Alex liked it- but this way another sign that 1982 must have happened; Alex liked her tea the way Gene made it.

He got out of his seat and strutted towards the kettle, filling it with water and flicking the switch.

"Mugs are-,"

"Above the sink! I know!"

Alex sighed. Déjà vu was just one of those unavoidable things, but at times like this it really made her sad. The last time they'd had _that_ conversation, they were alone together. In Alex's home. In 1982. God, she missed those days.

"So." Gene said, sitting down with his and Alex's mugs of steaming tea.

"So." Alex smiled, taking a sip. The blissful beam on her face was a sign that the tea was pretty good.

"Bols-,"

"I was just about to ask."

Gene smiled. So the shrink _could_ read minds.

"How are we doing this?" Alex asked, suddenly looking serious. It slightly ruined Gene's teasing mood, but he was glad she'd got down to it. They had about eight hours before Molly would be home from school, which meant the top secret stuff had to be done now. God, he felt almost like a spy. And Alex in black was not a thought he needed right this minute when she'd swerved him from the sex idea.

"Could you grab me that pad of paper?" Alex pointed at the counter by the cooker.

Gene frowned. "What did your last slave die of?"

"Not working hard enough." She retorted, clearing the plates to one side and picking up a pen off the shelf.

Gene dropped the thick pad of paper on the table and dropped back into his seat, elbows on the table and his chin resting on his raised fist.

Alex stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"So."

Gene looked at her. "Well, seeing as you've got so many ideas, Bols…" he muttered sarcastically.

She sighed. It wasn't lack of ideas; it was more how to go about them. She drew a small bubble in the middle of the page and then lines coming out from it. A spider diagram.

"What do I write?" She asked, chewing the end of the biro in her hand.

"Ray, Chris, Shaz." He began, slightly hoarsely as his throat seemed to recognise the words he hadn't said in the last week. "We need to find them."

"And Annie?"

Gene thought for a moment. His face tightened, and then relaxed. And then again, as if reacting to his brain weighing up the pros and cons. Oh, how Alex _wished_ she could see inside his head right now.

"An' Annie." He murmured finally.

"Then what?"

Half an hour later Gene and Alex had filled two spider diagrams with ideas. Several were crossed out, and Gene's scrawly writing had been added next to the preferential points.

"What 'ave we got?" He finally asked, draining his (second) mug of tea.

Alex bit her lip.

She sighed. "Pretty much everything we had," Alex looked at her watch, "sixty-three minutes ago. We've gone round in circles. We need to find Chris and Ray, find out what happened to _us_ and then work out a way ho-,"

Alex couldn't believe the word that had nearly slipped from her mouth. _Home_. All that time in the eighties and she'd wanted to get back to 2008. To her little girl and her godfather, the two people she loved most in the world. But now _home_ maybe wasn't the right word. Because _home_ was with Gene, and the world she'd had friends, not colleagues. The world where Gene was happiest, and the world she'd left behind.

Gene had noticed too. And it jolted him. All the time she'd fought to escape from him, from where they were, and somehow she'd dragged him with her. Now she was calling it…_home_?

He cleared his throat. "So how?"

"Sorry?"

"How do we go about this?"

Alex thought for a moment. Things needed to be done in an orderly fashion- with decorum, like she'd been brought up. Of course, she didn't reckon there was an exact _etiquette_ for finding-out-how-you-died-when-you-weren't-even-born but she needed to handle this properly. In a way Molly and Evan wouldn't notice anything was wrong- at least until the day Alex told them everything. Task number one was manageable. So was task two with a little effort. But task three…task three might not hold every answer she wanted. At the end of the day, she couldn't leave 2008, she had too much responsibility. But Gene couldn't leave her. She wouldn't let him…

"I need to call Tony." She finally answered.

"Tony?"

Alex looked sly for a moment. "Come on, Gene, you know as well as I do, every copper has _contacts_…I just didn't join the "nipple-waggling" Masons to get mine." She smirked as Gene debated whether to hit back with a sarcy reply or not. In the end he just sighed, as Alex reached for her mobile phone (a concept Gene had struggled with- phones with no cables?!) and pressed some of the buttons. Then she held it to her ear.

"Tony can get hold of anyone- and I mean _anyone_-'s details. He works at the database; I can get addresses of prime ministers, gangsters, celebrities-,"

"Celebrities? Ask 'im to give Twiggy a ring, will yer, I'm free all next week."

Alex sighed- then her expression changed to one of happy surprise. "Hi, Tony? It's Alex Drake."

Alex stuck her tongue out cheekily at Gene as she listened to the voice on the phone.

"…no, I'm fine now thanks, nothing like a good old bullet to the head!"

Gene snorted. While Alex just rolled her eyes.

"…well, now you mention it…ha-ha, yes…no I could do with a favour, if you wouldn't mind…"

The long pause had Gene slightly on edge. Firstly, what man could refuse _that_ voice? And secondly, why was he refusing?

"…that's very kind of you, Tony, but really I don't mind…if you're sure…thank you. Yep, I need you to track down four people for me, pretty quickly…well by the end of the day if you wouldn't mind, you've got my email address haven't you?"

Oh, Alex was into that emailing stuff too? Maybe he should get an "email address". Molly would help him.

"Firstly, a DCI Gene Hunt, worked at Fenchurch East from," Alex mouthed at Gene to write down the years for her. "…1979. Date of birth? Oh, erm…" Gene wrote on the paper again. "29th March 1936." Alex cringed (though not violently enough for Gene to notice) at Gene's date of birth. Though on his hospital record it had said 1962, it didn't detract from the fact that Gene's memories were very much in tact. He could remember the fifties, not the nineties.

"Yep, thanks Tony…Now, this one's an odd one, There was a Detective Inspector Alex Drake…yes it's a coincidence isn't it…yeah, 1981 at Fenchurch East. Date of birth?" Alex thought wildly, wondering if her real birthday was useable. "…erm, 3rd December 1950…I know, even the same birthday…Yeah as much as you've got on her and Hunt. Now I just need current addresses for the other two if that's all right?"

Alex paused again, listening intently to the voice on the line. "Yeah, I know the drill…OK…I'm looking for a Ray Carling, he was a Detective Sergeant at Fenchurch East at the same time…erm, date of birth?" Alex looked at Gene meaningfully and he began to scrawl down the dates of both Ray and Chris' births. "Erm…yeah 11th April 1945…"

Alex smiled gratefully at Gene, who gripped the pen as a weird swooping sensation filled his stomach. He was either about to vomit everywhere or…well the other option wasn't worth thinking about. It wasn't possible…at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

"…Detective Constable Christopher Skelton- Christopher _Andrew_ Skelton…same time yeah…17th August 1953." Alex looked up from the piece of paper. "…yeah I've got other things on them as well? If that helps with tracking them down? Skelton married in 1982…Sharon Eloise Granger…Hunt took part in national service when he was…"

"Eighteen."

"…eighteen. Drake lived in a flat in Southwell Street…yep…yep….oh that's great! Oh thank you, Tony, I'm really grateful. Oh yes, six weeks- I'm using them well! Ha-ha…all right…yes, bye bye…thank you aga-,"

Alex pulled the phone away from her ear. "He's gone." She said simply.

It wasn't until three-thirty that afternoon that Alex heard back from Tony. He emailed her five pages worth of information, including newspaper articles and birth certificates.

"Witness protection!" Alex gasped as she read the final page of the papers.

"You _what_?!" Gene yelped, crossing the room at a running pace so he was by her side in seconds.

Alex breathed heavily for a moment, the shock winding her, though she couldn't think why. "There's a newspaper article here…_Hunt and Drake were found dead after the Landlord of Luigi's bistro escaped the situation and raised the alarm._" She read. "But then on the piece Tony sent it says we were put under witness protection under the names…"

Gene looked confused as Alex trailed off. "…names?" He asked.

She looked at him with bright eyes. "Ray and Caroline Green." She sighed. It wasn't as if it was an important detail or as if it had even happened…but the idea that Alex and Gene had been so close…

"Green? Green and…?"

"Just Green." She replied simply. She took a deep breath and blinked away the tears that had clouded her vision. "According to this, we were set up as a married couple. But we married legally in '85."

"M-married?!"

Gene was gobsmacked. It wasn't so much the idea of being _Alex_'s husband…more the idea of being _anyone_'s husband ever again. He'd resigned himself to being a lone ranger – until Alex had come along that was. But still, he hadn't lived the life of a monk while she'd been around; he just…hadn't enjoyed it as much. But marriage? He'd _married_ Alex? How could this have happened? Something took place in '85, affecting both of them- but neither remember it?

"Bloody 'ell, Bols." He murmured gruffly. "Or should that be _missus_ Bols?" He teased gently, trying to lighten the situation. "'Ow can this 'ave 'appened? Shouldn't we remember it or…?"

"Or. I don't have a clue what's going on, but it's all documented here."

Gene's eyes widened. "Next you'll be telling me Doctor 'o's real."

Alex snorted. "Did you know the Daleks can fly now?"

"Flying Daleks?! What the bloody 'ell's goin' on 'ere?!"

Alex finally broke into the smile Gene had been attempting to withdraw. It was what she l…_liked_ about Gene; the way her could make such a dark situation somehow lighter. He could make her smile when really she wanted to hide in some dark depth, when the confusion became too much, and when smiling seemed like an impossibility.

When she had finally pulled herself together, Alex flicked back a couple of pages to find the addresses she'd been looking for. She cleared her throat.

"_Christopher Andrew Skelton, 53 Lynton Road_." She read. "_Manchester_."

Gene sighed. Lucky buggers. How had Chris managed to get back to Manchester, when he was stuck in London? But then something clicked.

"'Ang about, did you say _Lynton Road_?" He questioned Alex, who was still reading through the page in front of her.

"Yep, and he's got a wife and numerous children- I'm guessing him and Shaz are still together but it doesn't specify."

"I might be wrong…which is unlikely as you know…but I _think_ that's where Chris' Mam an' Dad used to live."

Alex looked up. "Oh." She said in surprise. "What about Ray? _14 Irwin Terrace_."

"That's just off Lynton Road, yeah."

Alex laughed. "At least we won't need a sat nav-,"

"A what?"

"Satellite Navi- never mind."

Gene snorted. It wasn't the first time she'd given up on explaining these modern things to him, but he knew if it was important she'd have told him. "Chris must be doing pretty well for 'imself then." He carried on. Alex gave him a questioning look. "Lynton Road, it's all four-bedroom detached. Nice 'ouses up that end of town."

Alex smiled. That was nice. She was pleased Chris and presumably) Shaz had done well for themselves- they deserved it.

"What about Ray?" She asked.

"Erm…Irwin Terrace?" He thought for a moment. "S'all terraced, like, but they're not bad 'ouses."

"So…when are we going?" Alex asked after a moment.

That was the all important question. Gene wanted to see how everything had turned out- how his friends were, what they'd been up to, what they were doing now. But on the other hand, did he want to know how they'd coped without him and Alex? Had their lives been ruined by the grief- or had they forgotten completely. It was a question, Gene realised, that maybe he didn't want to know the answer to.

"I don't know." He murmured, chewing his lip as he looked at the tablecloth.

Alex knew he hated not having the answers, so decided to let it drop. "Let's think about it for a while. We don't have to rush into anything."

Gene smiled, distractedly. "Cheers, Bols."

***

"Mols, you don't have to do that you know?"

Molly had been setting the table ready for dinner, whilst trying to cook at the same time. Her cheeks were red with frustration- Alex knew it would only all end in disaster.

"No, but I want to- you've only been home a day and-,"

"Mols. Seriously, I'm not ill! I can cook, I'm your Mum, and I'm supposed to look after _you_."

Molly looked torn. On the one hand she really wanted to make her Mum as happy as possible- and give her time to talk to Gene. But on the other, she knew her Mum didn't want to be cleaning tomato sauce from every surface of the large kitchen. Resigned, she put the wooden spoon down on the counter, as Gene walked into the room.

"You two go sit down- I'll manage it." He smiled expectantly, opening the can of chopped tomatoes that sat by the microwave.

Alex stammered. "Erm…you cook?"

Molly sniggered at Gene's playfully hurt expression. "I'm not a cookery retard, Bols!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You can cook spaghetti bolognaise?"

"'ow many times 'ave I ordered it in Luigi's?"

"It's not exactly the same as-,"

"Sit." He commanded, pushing Alex and Molly out into the living room.

Forty minutes later (after many expletives had been heard coming from the kitchen) Gene called the girls into the kitchen, where a plate of what Molly could only describe as "wow" awaited them. Good wow or bad wow? Most _definitely_ a good wow. And, in a Gene-like fashion, he'd even found Evan's wine collection and poured himself and Alex a very generous glass. Molly meanwhile was drinking lemonade.

"We don't even _have_ lemonade!" Molly mentioned curiously.

"I nipped out." Gene admitted shyly.

So _that_ was why the front door had slammed- Alex had decided at the time it was better not to ask.

***

Alex was dreaming. She knew she was. But it was still scaring her.

It was a dream about _that_ dream she'd had many times in 1982. The one where Molly was walking round the room, and sitting on the bed.

"Mummy. Mum. Mum." She was saying. But Alex knew it wasn't real. Any moment she'd open her eyes and it would be Chris, or Ray, or Shaz saying "Ma'am." Of course, that wasn't possible, because she was dreaming about having that dream, so she'd watch herself wake up thinking it was Chris, and then she'd wake up and it _would_ be Molly. It was very disorientating, but she couldn't wake up. And in her dream, she wasn't waking up.

"_Mum, Mummy I've had a nightmare…Mum"_

"You're not Molly. Go away."

"_But Mummy…Mum…"_

"You're not Molly. You're not Molly."

It was almost upsetting to see the girl in front of her. The bed creaked as Molly sat on the edge of it. Alex could remember this part- and how much it hurt when she'd opened her eyes to see Chris. She wouldn't let her unconscious self go through _that_ again.

"_Molly- you're not _my _Molly. Go away!"_

"But Mum-,"

"I'm not your Mum! You're not my Molly. You're not my Molly!"

"_Mummy…"_

"Mum!"

"You're not my Molly! I'm not your Mum!"

"_Mummy…Mum…"_

"Mum I had a nightmare-,"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOLLY!"

…

Gene was woken by screaming coming from Alex's room. Heart pounding he raced as fast as he could, ready to murder any burglar scum that might be harming her or Molly. But when he got into the room, Alex was shouting at a crying Molly, who was desperately shaking her Mum.

"Mum please-,"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOLLY!"

Gene was immediately confused- and then he realised. She was still asleep.

"Molly?" Gene asked, over the noise of Alex's sleeping sobbing screams.

Molly looked up, tears streaming, her face pale. "She-she just started y-yelling, I-I had a nightmare, I wanted a hug-,"

Gene crossed to where Molly stood and wrapped a quick arm around her shoulders, providing her with a bit of comfort as he watched Alex scream from her bed. She showed no sign of waking soon.

"Mols go and get a couple of glasses of water, will yer?"

"A couple?"

"Yep, two- off you go, and quickly."

Gene then sat on the bed in front of Alex, putting his warm hands firmly on both shoulders and trying to shake her.

"Bols! Bolly you're dreaming! Bolly!" Gene's palms twitched, wondering if slapping her out of her hysterical state would work. But he couldn't hit Alex, not even to help her. It wasn't possible.

"Bolly- wake up!"

"NOT MY MOLLY! Y-You're not my Molly!"

"No, I'm not your Molly, it's me…Gene." He said softly, putting a palm against her face, but she moved away, fighting the sudden contact.

"My Molly- you're not my Mols!"

"Gene?" Molly was standing in the doorway. He beckoned her over with the half-full glasses of water.

"Should I call Evan?" She asked, still shaking slightly.

Gene looked at the pale girl in her red pyjamas, feeling sorry for her as he watched her vulnerable expression. But he had this under control now.

"No, watch."

"Bolly, you've got one more chance to wake up-,"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOLLY!"

Gene grimaced. "Right." He took a glass from Molly, took a breath and poured it over Alex.

Molly gasped, but Alex's eyes flew open- the shock had been enough to wake her.

"G-Gene?" And she began to cry. She'd known she'd been dreaming, but she just _couldn't_ wake.

Gene pulled her damp, cold, frame against him as she sobbed into his chest. He put an arm around her and took the other glass from Molly, offering it for Alex to sip. Her shaking hands made the glass audibly clink against her teeth as she cried.

"I'm s-sorry, Mols." She whispered, her big brown eyes looking up at Molly as she lay against Gene.

Molly shook her head. "It's all right now."

"It's not." Alex disagreed. "I'm so sorry."

Molly shook her head sadly and pottered back out of the room.

Alex felt awful, and shivering, lay against Gene's chest sobbing.

A few minutes later, when the crying had subsided, her trauma from her nightmare disappearing, she sat up and looked at the man who'd been cradling her like a child.

"You got me wet." She whispered, offering a watery smile and running her hand through her damp hair.

He chuckled lightly. "Was the only thing I could think of. Well, that or a slap, an' I didn' think you'd appreciate tha'."

Alex shook her head, and then looked at her pillow. "Pillow's wet too." She said simply. She felt so helpless- vulnerable even. That was what she'd hated about that dream sequence. It wasn't even particularly scary, it was more the fact she was unable to wake up. And being unable to wake up took her back to the dark part of '82- the only dark part she could really remember. And thinking about the bad times made her think about the good. About her friends, and the time that had given her friends, not colleagues. About Shaz, Chris and Ray. This was why she'd spent the last few minutes sobbing. Nostalgia and homesickness, not the traumatic dream, as Gene had thought.

Gene thought for a moment. "Take my bed; I'll kip on the settee." He offered, and taking her cold hand, pulled her up from the bed.

"Let me get into some different clothes then."

Gene walked through to the guest bedroom, where the sheets were on the floor he'd thrown them off so quickly. He'd been scared- so scared, for Alex. And Molly. But Alex. His Bols. He hated that such a strong independent woman could be so pained by a dream. It was like watching Superman get hit with a dose of Kryptonite.

After Gene had made the bed, Alex walked in. There he was again, Domestic Gene Hunt. Caring Gene Hunt.

"Go on, Bols, get yourself to bed. I'll grab some spare sheets and be outta yer way-,"

"Don't go?" She pleaded. It was like the time he'd had to leave at the hospital. But this time…this time there was nothing to keep them apart, except for Gene's conscience. He couldn't take advantage of an upset woman. That just wasn't who he was. And Alex knew this.

"Bols-," he began, reluctantly.

"Please. Please, just stay. I need…I need to feel…safe." She was begging him now- Gene couldn't stand to see her beg. But he knew the pain would be worse if he saw her pained expression again. If it was _his_ fault she was in so much pain.

"'K." The one syllable was all Alex needed to hear. The water that had filled her eyes drained immediately- anyone but Gene would have suspected crocodile tears, but Gene, knowing Alex so well, knew it was just the relief of not being abandoned.

"I'll kip on the floor then?"

"No." She replied straight away. "Hold me. Please."

Gene sighed. It was no effort for him to stay in her presence, but he didn't want to hurt her in the long-run.

"Please?"

He nodded slowly, knowing his heart beat had increased, just from being in such a position. He waited until Alex had become settled on the bed, and patted for him to get in next to her. Carefully, trying not to jolt the bed too much, he slid under the covers and placed and arm around her, warming her, and running a hand over her damp hair. She nuzzled into his chest, suddenly aware of how exhausted she was.

"I miss them, Gene." She confessed finally.

"Me too, Bols." He admitted. It was quite an admission for Gene, really, not being a man ruled by emotions or by social inclusion, but he did miss his old work mates- the ones who understood him, and were led by him. The ones who had known Sam. And the ones who'd known _him_.

Alex looked into Gene's eyes, feeling closer to him than on most occasions- except for the time she'd slept in his arms, or even the time that faced with death, the pair had become closer than ever.

"How does Thursday grab you?" She asked him, feeling nervous at the suggestion.

"Thursday?"

"We find them."

Gene gave a silent nod of approval, as he pulled her closer, and Alex drifted into a deep sleep against his broad chest.

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry the update's late! I have a HUGE favour to ask of you all, if you'd like to see The Doctor regenerate into Gene Hunt for Children in Need, PLEASE sign the petition, and pass it on to anyone else who might sign too! With 100 signatures (or round about) I'm emailing it to the Beeb, so please PLEASE sign!!! _.com/petition/genehuntnextdoctor/


	6. The Memories That Haunt Us

The next morning Alex woke warm, comfortable and with that feeling when you can't quite remember what you dreamed about the night before. It wasn't until she noticed that the pillow she'd thought her head had been lying on was Gene's chest- and it was moving. Then the guilt set in as she remembered _everything _that happened the night before, from her nightmare, to the look on Molly's face when Alex had finally woken up from her nightmare. She'd crept out of the bed, leaving Gene snoring gently to make Molly her breakfast. It was seven-thirty, and Alex thought she ought to get back into mothering mode sooner rather than later; she'd been relying on Evan for far too long.

"Mols…" Alex gently woke her snoozing daughter and placed a cup of tea by her bed with a piece of toast with raspberry jam. Aside from Evan's culinary delight that was pancakes, it was Molly's favourite breakfast.

Molly's eyes opened gently, her forehead furrowed slightly as she fought against the light that was creeping in from behind her purple curtains. She tried to curl back up in her duvet, where Alex presumed it was warm and _safe_.

"Come on, Mols." Alex chuckled, smiling at her little girl who desperately wanted to go back to sleep. It being Wednesday she had to be up for school- she'd been out of school too much when Alex had been away- when Alex had been in her coma. When Alex had been _in her coma_.

Alex had continuously apologised to her daughter from the moment her eyes were fully open, to the moment she left the door dressed in her smart school uniform (which she'd no doubt mess up on the way to school, because she'd look far "cooler") and swung her bag over her shoulder in a well-practiced manner. But it didn't stop Alex feeling awful about the things her subconscious self had come out with the night before.

It was now Thursday. The day after Wednesday, the day before Friday, and two days after Alex and Gene had agreed the date that they'd go looking for Shaz, Chris and Ray. First stop 53 Lynton Avenue, Manchester.

Of course, Evan had scowled when she'd told him she was going away with Gene for a couple of nights, and she'd be taking her car so Evan and Molly would have to make do with the Volvo for a couple of days. She knew exactly what Evan was thinking. "She's screwing Hunt" would be the exact line running on loop through his mind, but she couldn't explain things properly. All she was able to say was "I promised you, one day". Unfortunately, she doubted whether it was quite good enough in this instance.

It was Thursday. The day after Wednesday, the day before Friday, and two mornings after Alex had spent the night in Gene's arms, with him fighting away her nightmares, and holding her when she cried. It was two mornings since she'd been forced to realise the deep feeling in her stomach wasn't worry or stress. It wasn't anger, it wasn't confusion. But she couldn't be sure it wasn't need. The need to have Gene close to fight away the terrors- when she needed him he was there. And because of this, she couldn't be sure that the feeling in her stomach wasn't love.

"Can I drive?" Gene asked as Alex stepped towards the driver's seat, after putting her overnight bag in the boot.

"Do you have a licence?" She teased, opening the door.

"Thank you, smart-arse, I _do_, as it 'appens!" He pulled out the card he'd found tucked away in his wallet the night before and showed her. "I was born in '63 apparently." He told her, glancing over his licence, before walking round to the driver's door, gently shunting Alex out the way (the touch of his skin against hers making them both shiver) and sitting in the seat.

As Alex got in the car, she reached for the map in the glove compartment.

"I know my way to _Manc_ thanks, Bolly!" Gene snapped, slightly disgruntled, and leant over her to slam the glove compartment shut again. "Now belt up."

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Either or, but seeing as I know you won't shut yer plumy gob, just put your belt on?"

Smiling at Gene's general lack of mannerisms, she did as she was told, Gene switched on the engine and the car purred into life. The smile on his face was a symbol that he hadn't lost his love of driving in the time warp.

"Be careful though." Alex warned. "There are speed cameras _everywhere_, and it's my license you'll be putting points on!"

"Just 'cos it's 2008, Bols, doesn't mean I'll drive like a nancy!"

Alex was tense about going to Manchester. She didn't know what to expect; anger, fear, joy? She knew she _wanted_ to be excited about seeing Shaz again, seeing her friends again, but somehow…it was all pushed away by the twisted knot in her stomach, writhing uncontrollably whenever she thought about a reaction from their old colleagues. As far as the others were concerned, Gene and Alex had died years ago, when "really" they'd been hidden under witness protection, and living in America. They'd had no children, and married in 1985. They'd only recently come out of witness protection after the death of Shipman six months ago. At least, this was the story they'd be giving to anyone who asked.

Gene was tense too. Not about _feelings_ or about _reactions_, no, he left the worrying about things like that to the resident shrink. No, Gene was worried about Alex. Because, Gene knew he could take a punch from Ray, he could take a punch from Chris, and he could take a slap from Shaz. But he also knew that Alex would be heartbroken if they were rejected, and confused if they were accepted straight away. He was worried what all this _mess_ that he could call 2008 would do to her…like it or not, he was worried about her.

"We're nearly there." Gene told Alex as they rounded a corner at twelve-thirty. "You ready?"

Alex's complexion greened slightly. She felt sick, weak and faint. In fact, she hadn't felt like this since Shipman had pointed a gun at Gene. Still, she nodded.

Gene took a deep breath- he was about as ready as Alex was, but the sooner they were there, the sooner it could be started.

The Volvo pulled up in front of number 53 Lynton Road. It was a nice road- all four-bed detached, with front gardens and drives, and presumably quite large back gardens.

"Wow." Alex whispered to Gene, who looked at her encouragingly.

"It's a nice place." He agreed. "Chris' parents lived here from when they were married…I'm presuming they've copped it." Alex winced at the way Gene could so brashly talk about the deaths of people he knew, Gene noticed and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at the door.

"You ready?" He asked again, squeezing her gently.

Alex breathed steadily for a few moments. "Yep." She answered quietly, before leading Gene up the drive to the front door, and knocking quietly.

She wasn't even sure anyone would have heard it, and as Gene reached for the knocker after a long wait, the door opened. A woman in her early fifties stood with a young boy on her hip. Her black hair framed her face, with a few signs of grey, and wrinkles under the kind eyes she recognised from years ago. Shaz's face widened in shock, and she nearly dropped the child she was holding…

_**Shaz's Memory…**_

_The room was cold and dark. Too cold. Too dark. Except for two spotlights over two tables with two pale green sheets and two bodies underneath them. Dr Lewis had left them alone in the harsh room- it was against normal procedure when identifying bodies, but being that the three of them were police officers, no one particularly minded._

_She was supposed to be on her honeymoon. Blackpool. With the man she loved. She'd even bought new lingerie- it was almost laughable. But as soon as they'd tried to check in, the hotel receptionist passed on the message to ring a "DS Carling at Fenchurch East police station, London". Poor, alone, audibly shaking, Ray. So they left straight away, and didn't speak a word, until they were at Fenchurch East, both unsuccessfully fighting back tears._

_This was how, on Monday 15__th__ September at ten o clock, Shaz, Chris and Ray came to be standing in the morgue to formally identify DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake._

_Shaz stood in the middle, holding both men's hands. With Chris she interlocked her fingers, an intimate sign of love and comfort. With Ray she gripped his hand firmly, a friendly gesture of support and shared anguish. Both men were grateful, as they felt it should be them supporting Shaz. Shazza, the woman, the girl, the one who should be crying into her tea as they offered sympathy. But all three knew Shaz would never be looked at in the same light again- the strength she'd shown so far outshone both men. If they weren't so full of grief they may have even been ashamed. But they were. So they weren't._

"'_oo first?" Ray asked, mumbling slightly and trying not to choke on his words._

_Shaz took a deep breath. "Both together."_

_She could feel her left palm shaking. Her husband's connection. She squeezed it tighter, pleading silently for him to pull himself together. She wouldn't be able to keep up her firm resolve if he broke down so soon. _

_She turned her head to look at Ray._

"_You ready?" She asked, slightly startled by the raise in pitch towards the end of her question._

"_No." He gruffly admitted. "You?"_

_Shaz shook her head, biting her lip. "But I don't think I ever will be."_

"_On three then?"_

_Chris cleared his throat. Shaz knew he hated himself for weakening in front of her, when he needed to be strong. He really was trying to pull it together._

_Shaz saw Chris clench and unclench his fist as he moved his hand towards the smaller sheet covered mound. Ray reached for the opposite corner of the sheet covering the larger body and began the countdown._

"_One." The sound echoed slightly in the room. Shaz couldn't tell whether the men were really so pale or whether the bright lighting drained them further._

"_Two." Chris muttered._

_Shaz was relieved to hear him speak in a relatively normal voice, but panic was beginning to set in. Her breathing increased- could she really cope with what she was about to see? She felt sick, she felt weak, and she felt guilty. What if she and Chris hadn't left Luigi's until later? Alex and the Guv might have been OK…or Chris could have been on a slab next to them. Shaz fought back the tears, taking a moment, before saying in a shaky voice "three"._

_As promised, the sheets were pulled back simultaneously._

_Gene Hunt, pale, serious, pained._

_Alex Drake, pale, serious, pained._

_Two images that would haunt the three of them until death; longer if it were possible._

_Shaz couldn't hold back the tears any longer, but they fell silently down her cheeks. She could hear Chris gasping, before succumbing to emotion himself._

_Ray was silent._

_Shaz almost felt angry. What was he so afraid of? The Guv couldn't exactly call him a "poof" now. How was he able to remain so calm, when staring at his dead friend?_

_Ray dropped her hand and staggered almost drunkenly towards the open door, where he fell against the outer wall. Where he began to sob uncontrollably._

"_Ray?" Shaz dropped her hand from Chris' and ran from the room to comfort her husband's best friend._

_The bright lighting outside was a strange difference- but she couldn't react to it, there wasn't time. Ray needed someone- not necessarily Shaz, just someone._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Shaz could see Chris re-covering the bodies- re-covering their colleagues. There was no doubt in anyone's mind it was Gene and Alex._

_But in front of her sat a broken man- a man she had no way of helping. She placed a cool hand on his knee and her arm around his shoulder in an awkward but comforting embrace. Then Shaz pulled back and looked him in the eyes, sensing he needed to talk through what was going on in his head._

_He took a moment to gain a little more control, still breathing angrily between hard sobs._

"_It-shouldn't-'a-been-'im!" Ray gulped. "'E-di'nt'-deserve-to die- like tha'!"_

_Shaz could see nothing but pain and guilt in Ray's eyes._

"'_E-died- for 'er!"_

_Shaz nodded weakly. "Yep." She sniffed._

_Ray winced. "Why?! Why 'im?! I could'a…could'a died instead! Not 'im- not them- ME!"_

_But instead of holding him, hugging him, helping him forgive himself, Shaz lost control. She felt her hand fly across the crying man's cheek, though she had no way of stopping it. It wasn't until her pal was wet that she could even acknowledge she'd done it._

"_Don't you _ever_ say that again!" She wept. "This isn't easy for _any_ of us, Ray Carling! B-but it's not your fault, it's not _anyone's_ fault- except Shipman. 'E's the one you should be blaming!"_

"_But if I'd been there-,"_

"_But you weren't! You couldn't 'ave been, Ray!"_

_Shaz was shrill, tears were still pouring and her temper was severely frayed._

"_I should'a stayed-,"_

"_Why?! What reason did you possibly have to stay?!"_

_Ray's silence calmed Shaz._

"_It shouldn't have happened to anyone! But it did. But it no more deserved to 'appen to you, Chris or me than it did to Ma'am and the Guv. No one should 'ave died, Ray- but they did. And we have to move on."_

_Shaz wrapped her arms around Ray a little less frantically than before, but the meaning was still there. Comfort. And God knows, they'd need a lot of that over the next few months…_

_A/N: Don't worry, Shaz and Chris' reactions come in the next chapter!!! I'm sorry it's so late again; I've had so much on this week! Hopefully another chapter up by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest! Please review, and if you haven't already, sign the petition for a Doctor/Gene Hunt regeneration sketch! .com/petition/genehuntnextdoctor/_


	7. Greeting A Stranger

"No." She gasped, placing the boy she'd nearly dropped on the floor, who ran off towards the sounds coming from a television. "No…it's not…possible." She breathed. "I'm going mad!" Shaz was getting close to hysterical now.

"Shaz…Shaz you're not going mad, we really are here!" Alex held her hands out tentatively, trying to calm their old friend down.

"But you haven't aged at all!"

Alex looked apologetic, while Gene rolled his eyes.

"Who's at the door, Mam?" A girl's voice came from the doorway the boy had just run through.

Shaz gulped. "Carly, get out here!"

A girl aged about thirteen appeared into view, dragging her feet, and her hands were in her pockets. She was the spit of Chris.

"Mum? Who are they?" Carly whispered to her Mum, looking awkward.

"Y-you can see them too?" Shaz stammered.

The girl stared at her mother. "Erm…duh?" Carly walked back through the doorway, leaving Alex and Gene still on the doorstep with Shaz seemingly reassured of her sanity.

"I…I suppose you'd better come in then." She stuttered.

Shaz may have aged, but she was still the beautiful young woman she'd always been- even Gene noticed as he walked past her into the grand home he knew pretty well, having been invited to maybe a function at Chris' parents' house back in the day. Her hair was longer than it used to be, but as straight as it ever was. Her pale complexion may have had a few lines added to it, but the make up she wore de-aged her. The crows feet at the corners of her eyes weren't deep-set, causing Alex to think they were only a fairly recent addition. Shaz dressed well, her clothes clearly weren't cheap, but somehow, without looking glamorous, she looked pretty. She looked young. She looked as if it could only have been ten years since they last met; she looked like the lady of the manor.

***

"We've got eight kids now." Shaz explained pointing around the room she'd shown Alex and Gene into at the photos on the dining room walls. It was a large room, with a grand oak table across which Shaz had been sharing bits of the past with Alex and Gene.

"Gene's twenty-,"

Alex choked on her tea. "Gene?!" She asked, wide-eyed. Gene scowled at her.

Shaz blushed. "Alex, our eldest is eighteen."

"You named your kids…after us?!" Alex was surprised to say the least- and very touched.

"Well…yeah. We couldn't 'ave you as godparents, what with you being _dead_." She glowered.

This was a side to the pair had never seen of Shaz before. Angry Shaz, _tough_ Shaz; though Alex supposed motherhood may have hardened her- eight children?!

Shaz sighed, but carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Gene, Alex and Sam are at university now. Lucy and Ben are doing their GCSEs next summer, Carly's ten, Anna's six and Robbie's four." Shaz smiled fondly. "Who was your favourite?" She asked Alex suddenly.

Alex stared at Shaz in confusion. "…of your children?"

"No, Ma'am! Of Take That! Robbie was always mine…"

"Oh. Erm, Mark, I guess…"

Gene looked bemused, but said nothing. In fact, he was pretty quiet for his normal self. Shaz seemed to notice his expression.

"No, I didn't 'ave you down as a Take That fan, Guv."

Gene winced slightly at the use of his old name. The name no one had called him in 2008 yet.

"I'm not your Guv, Shaz." He responded, sighing sadly.

Shaz looked into the man's eyes.

"You were always the Guv, Guv- even after…"

Shaz trailed off, her cheeks colouring but her mood visibly darkening.

"Shaz?" Alex asked tentatively. "What happened? You know…after…"

Shaz frowned. "They didn't tell you?"

The first thing Alex and Gene had explained to Shaz was the Witness Protection story, how they'd been in hiding from Shipman and any friends he may have had, and how now that Shipman was dead, they could go back to their old lives.

"No, we weren't told much. Just that we had to lie low, use our new names, new bank accounts, stay away from anything that connected us to who were really were."

"New names?" Shaz asked, curious as to what their new lives had been made of.

"Ray and Caroline Green." Alex answered.

Shaz looked up from the dregs of her tea. "As in, Ray Green and Caroline Green?"

Alex blushed. "Yeah."

"As in…you're _married_?" Shaz stared incredulously from Alex to Gene and back again.

Gene frowned indignantly. "What's so unbelievable about that?"

Shaz thought for a moment, not seeming to realise she might have offended Gene. It actually amused Alex how much she _had_ offended Gene.

"We always thought you'd make a lovely couple," Shaz told them, smiling serenely. "We just never thought you'd get together. 'Course, after the reception…" Shaz raised her eyebrows meaningfully at Alex, who knew she was referring to Alex giggling as Gene led her upstairs to the flat above Luigi's. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. "Have you got any children?" Shaz asked.

Alex cleared her throat. "No, just my Molly."

Shaz looked up. "Oh I'd forgotten about your daughter, Ma'am…how old is she now?"

"Thirtee-,"Gene tried to answer.

"…thirty-nine!" Alex interrupted. "She-she's thirty nine now." And she gave Gene an apologetic look. He'd forgotten about the twenty six years.

"I s'pose you're a bit past it for kids now though, Ma'am?" Shaz asked politely enough- in fact the edge on her voice made Alex choke on her tea _again_.

In fact, when it came to her, Alex forgot about the age difference. Shaz thought Alex must be fifty-seven…Gene must be seventy-two…no wonder people had problems with the un-aging thing.

"Erm…yeah." Alex avoided whatever look Gene was about to give her. Sarcasm would reduce her to giggles, whereas disgust at talking about "women's stuff" would force an involuntary quip from her. When it was impossible to win either way, it was probably best just not to look.

"So…?" Gene asked. The conversation had been sidetracked until Shaz had forgotten about Alex's original question.

"So what, Guv?"

"So what happened? After we were…sent away?"

Shaz tensed up. "'Nother cuppa, Guv? Ma'am?"

Quickly she stood up, took their cups from them and bustled into the kitchen. Alex and Gene exchanged worried looks.

"What the 'ell was that about?" Gene hissed, checking out of the door to see if Shaz was coming back anytime soon.

Alex frowned. "I don't know. But whatever happened, it wasn't good. She's hiding something. I just don't know what it is."

"I think we should drop it."

Alex looked at Gene in shock. "What? Wh-_what_?!"

"Drop it like it's hot shit. Whatever _it_ is there's too much happened. It's unfair to make her drag it up again."

The one time Alex didn't need Gene to be sensitive- the one time she actually needed his help in persistence, he cared too much. How much did Alex care? Did she care more for her old friend, or for finding a way back for Gene…what mattered more?

She stared defiantly into his brilliant blue eyes.

"No."

Gene snarled. "Bolly…"

"Don't take that tone with me, Hunt. I'm not your DI anymore, remember?"

Gene winced as if she'd physically slapped him. The words had been out of her mouth before she'd had time to control them, and she'd forgotten that this world was practically a kick in the teeth for Gene. He had no power. He had no authority. He was _normal_, not anyone for anybody to look up to, to fear or to loathe. He was an average man, with an average life, enough money to keep him going for the rest of his life, and nothing to define him as the man he used to be.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She could see the momentary lapse in his hardened stare, and she pushed through it, breaking down the boundary. "But if you want to find out what happened, we need to know everything. If you want to go back, _we need to know_."

The lines on Gene's forehead twitched. "If I want to go back? What about you?"

Alex flinched, ripping the eye contact away faster than she meant to. It had the same effect as ripping a plaster from the tenderest piece of skin. "Let's not do this here." She muttered, staring hard at the table and hoping the tears she could feel forming wouldn't fall from her eyes.

"Here you go, Ma'am." Shaz placed a new steaming mug of tea in front of Alex, then one in front of Gene before sitting down again. "What were we talking about?"

"What hap-,"

"Drop it." Gene growled. "Where's Chris, Shaz?"

"Work." She smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. "He won't be home for another couple of hours, but I hope you'll stick around." She smiled.

"Shaz-,"

"You are still Shaz, aren't you?" Gene asked, cutting off Alex as she began to probe Shaz for information.

"Well, the girls at Yoga call me Sharon, but Chris and Ray still call me Shaz, yeah."

"Shaz-,"

"Alex will you just _leave it_!" Gene snarled furiously, his teeth bore as he frowned at her.

Shaz looked between the pair of them, sensing something wasn't right. She knew what Alex wanted to know- she hadn't even forgotten when she came back into the room. But she'd relived the worst few minutes of her life in a split-second when she'd seen the pair on the doorstep. She knew she was strong enough to explain it all, to tell them what had happened afterwards, but she didn't want the memories she'd spent years burying to resurface.

"You want to know it all, don't you?" Shaz sighed, looking at Alex, who nodded sadly, to Gene's snort of apparent disgust…

"When…when it 'appened," Shaz began, tensing a little and avoiding eye contact as she retold the story that had played in her mind for years, "…everyone fell apart. Me and Chris…we were on our way to Blackpool, for the 'oneymoon. We got a call from Ray- 'e told us the news, and we came straight home. We…_we_ had to ID you two. A-and you _were_ dead, I mean, I don't know how they managed that one…I don't know…" Shaz looked at Alex in confusion, as if hoping for an explanation. Alex didn't have one either, so just shook her head apologetically.

"After the funeral- it was a joint funeral, like, the church was full- Ray couldn't go back into the office. He dug out a form and signed up for the army. He left three weeks later. We…we didn't see 'im for _years_…we wasn't even sure if he was alive or not. It was bad enough losing you two, but losing him as well…Chris was a mess, I don't suppose I was much better." Shaz took a shaky sip from her tea and sighed. "Chris got offered the DCI job back 'ere, in Manchester. 'E really wanted to come back, and I said yes straight away. Anything to make him happy, I couldn't stand seeing him the way he was. An' we already 'ad little Gene, and Alex was on the way. There wasn't much of a decision to make. I had to look out for my family."

Alex suddenly felt awful. Not only had Gene been right and this was hard for Shaz to relive, but Shaz spoke in a hardened manner. As if being cool and conscious of her emotions was the only way she could tell the story. Completely unlike her old self.

"So we moved in with Chris' parents for a little while, they were lovely. We were looking for a house of our own, but when Chris' Dad died his Mum would have been rattling around the 'ouse on 'er own. So we bought the 'ouse off her, and she lived 'ere with us. We've been 'ere twenty years now…"

"What about Ray?" Gene asked, aware that she hadn't mentioned him since earlier in her recollection.

Shaz laughed slightly- more like a cheerful exertion of air than an actual laugh. "Like I said, we di'n't hear from Ray for years after 'e left the Force. But then we got this letter in May '94, saying 'e was in hospital, could we go visit. So we did. An'…an' 'e'd lost a leg when a bomb 'ad gone off near 'im. 'E's lucky that's all 'e lost, compared to 'is mates 'e got off pretty lucky…"

Alex gasped. "A leg? Wh-,"

"Where?" Shaz finished for her. "It's amputated just below the knee, 'e wears a false leg now. Still, it's not all bad."

Gene just looked at Shaz. "It's not all bad? Why, 'cos 'e di'n' lose 'is bollocks as well?!"

Shaz laughed. "Nah, Guv, I mean, 'e met Iris while 'e was in 'ospital. She was his physiotherapist, like. They got married in '96, an' they've got a couple of kids now. They live just round the corner; you could probably pop round an' see 'em if you want?"

Alex smiled the first full smile she'd managed since entering the house almost an hour ago. Ray had got _married_. The whole group were coupled off, happy, enjoying life. It was good. It was more than that, it was wonderful.

"And Annie?" Gene asked in a husky tone.

Of course, Annie.

Shaz bit her lip, seemingly struggling with what to say.

"Spit it out, Granger." Gene told her, hoping that a bit of authority might hurry up her next story.

"We all thought she was doing fine…then…" She trailed off, looking at Alex but not Gene. Presumably because Alex hadn't known her and whatever explanation wouldn't hurt Alex as much as it would hurt Gene.

"Shaz?" Alex asked softly.

"She was fine…she _was_ fine. But then…about two years ago, she went a bit…._funny_. Kept saying she'd seen Sam, Sam was alive, she'd _seen_ him. We thought it was just grief doing funny things, but then…I don't know. Then last year, when this bloke topped 'imself, she went mad. Saying he was _her_ Sam. In the end…there was nothing we could do!"

"Shaz! What happened?"

Slowly, Shaz brought her gaze up to Gene's. "She's been committed. Psych ward at St Leonard's."

The news hit Gene like a shard of ice through his heart. He'd never given Annie enough credit back in the day- but she was a happy, bubbly, strong-willed, and lively girl. She knew right from wrong, often more so than Sam had done, and she wasn't a fruitcake. But she'd been committed. If something like that could happen to _Annie_, what hope did someone like Gene have? He rubbed his eyes, and leaned forward on his chair. Blimey. He'd been right. He hadn't wanted to know. So he'd leave his last question until later.

"Gene?" Alex murmured quietly, putting her hand delicately on top of his as it sat in his lap. He looked up briefly and met her eyes with a downhearted, forced smile. A smile that made her melt. She squeezed his hand and looked back up at Shaz.

"So."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shazza, darling, you'll never guess what!"

The front door slammed shut as a man (Chris, no doubt) walked into the hallway. Alex froze with fear- another person they'd have to uphold the sincerities with until everyone relaxed. Shaz sat bolt upright, her face losing colour again. She immediately leapt out of her seat and out the door.

"Chris, baby, don't go in there yet."

Alex and Gene could hear them in the hall, hear a briefcase being set down on the floor, and hear a jacket being put on the banister.

Chris gave Shaz a kiss, and paused before saying anything. "What's wrong?"

His voice hadn't changed much- deepened with age possibly, but there was still the youthful enthusiasm he'd always had.

Gene smiled at Alex, squeezing her hand in his lap where it had been for the past couple of hours, since Gene had found out about Annie. So many possibilities of her future had run through his mind, but St Leonard's wasn't one of them. His mind hadn't thought of that one.

Gene was drawn out of his thoughts by the loud thud from the stairs.

"Chris, baby, trust me! I'm not mad, I'm not, Carly's seen 'em too! Chris!"

But Chris was in the dining room. He was pale underneath the flush of anger, frustration and sorrow that had risen in his face. His hair was slightly thinner, he was around the same build as he had been, and wore a smart suit. But he looked tired- weary.

"Sta-stand up." Chris ordered Gene, swallowing hard, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he fought his anger, and clenched his fists.

Taking a quick glance of confusion towards Alex, Gene slowly pushed his chair out from the dining room table and stood up.

It happened quickly. Quicker than Chris had expected anyway. One minute Gene Hunt, the man he'd thought to be dead, his old boss, a man who struck a chord of fear into the souls of any crook in a thirty mile radius, was standing in front of him. Then he wasn't. Then he was on the floor, clutching his left cheekbone.

"Guv!" Shaz looked appalled from the doorway, before leaving to fetch some medical bits to clear up the graze. Chris just shook his fist and waggled his fingers. It had been years since he'd thrown a proper punch.

Alex rolled her eyes, telling herself not to get involved, although Chris' reaction had taken her by surprise. Chris was always so calm, well-intentioned. And he'd just punched Gene Hunt in the face. Hard.

Chris simply stared hard faced at Gene, though little by little Alex could see his resolve softening. He wasn't angry. He was in shock. Post traumatic stress- though the trauma had happened years ago. He wasn't looking at Alex, he and Gene were keeping eye contact, each blinking but neither moving. After three long minutes, Chris put out his hand to help Gene up. Gene stared at the hand hovering in mid-air in front of it.

"Let him help." Alex hissed, thankful for Chris' good nature.

As if commanded, Gene took Chris' hand, and shakily got back onto his feet.

"Feel better for that?" Gene asked Chris, withdrawing his hand as he helped Alex out of her seat.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Yeah thanks, I do."

Shaz bustled back into the room, and put the cotton wool, bowl of warm water and antiseptic cream on the table. Before taking Chris in her arms and hugging him.

"I told you I wasn't mad." She murmured into his ear, comforted by his presence.

Alex smiled weakly at the pair. Chris and Shaz. ChrisandShaz. You didn't get one without the other- they were a team. They were a team in the way Alex thought of her and Gene. Teamwork.

"Sit down, Guv, let's get that graze looked at." Shaz pulled away from Chris, sighing, and reaching for the cotton wool.

Gene looked uneasy and pulled away. "Thanks, Shaz, but I think we'd best be off. Places to be, y'know…" Taking Alex by the hand, Gene moved towards the door. "Thanks for the tea." He nodded at Shaz, and avoided Chris' stare.

They were halfway through the classy hallway when they heard Chris call to them.

"You mean, after all these years, you're just going to walk away. Sod it all, you'll just walk back in, announce you're really alive an' walk back out. Very good of you, Gene."

Alex froze and turned around, seeing Chris and Shaz standing in the dining room doorway. Shaz looked apologetically at Alex, biting her lip, but Alex knew Chris had said everything Shaz had wanted to. And they were right- of course they were. How _could_ they just walk in and out of people's lives, leaving destruction in their wake? How _could_ they not have thought how this might affect Shaz and Chris? How _could_ they have been so bloody selfish?

Gene was weakened by Chris' use of his name. With Shaz, it was as if something was still how it used to be- as if she hadn't wanted things to change. But Chris had lost his respect for his old "Governor", the lack of title proved it.

"What do you want us to do?" Gene asked him, frowning. "Walk away, leave you in peace in your 'appy lives, or to stay here an' remind you of everything that 'appened?"

"We never _forgot_ anything that happened, Gene! How the bloody 'ell could we forget?!"

Alex winced as she heard the pain breaking in his voice.

"Year after year, Gene, year after year, we'd look at our kids, and see everything that left. Even 'ere in Manc, people still remember you! People 'oo you once cared about! Every Christmas, we'd see the pain on _your_ Mam's face, 'ow could you do that to 'er?!"

"I had no bloody choice!" Gene roared, losing his cool at the mention of his mother. "I-had-no-_choice_, Chris! Do you think I wan'ed to leave 'er?! Do you think _we_ wan'ed to leave?!"

Shaz nipped out from the hallway and into the living room, where the television could still be heard. "Go watch telly in the conservatory, Carly, take Robbie with you." And she shut the living room door on her way back out.

"She died ten years ago, Gene. Ten whole years. That's sixteen years she had to live knowing her two sons were dead. Imagine the pain that caused her. Are you imagining?!"

Gene grimaced as he tried to stop himself punching Chris right there and then.

"Come on, Gene. Let's go." Alex's voice played like music in Gene's head. A song he'd never be able to resist. His muscles relaxed, and he moved closer to the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Chris snarled. "Ray deserves an explanation too. 'E lost 'is _leg_ because of you two."

This was scaring Alex. Chris was never so brutal, never so tough. But maybe this was exactly what their "deaths" had done to him. And for some inexplicable reason, Alex couldn't help but feel guilty, though none of this had ever happened, it had for someone.

Shaz put her hand over Chris' mouth as he was about to begin another furious rant.

"Chris, go get a couple of beers from the fridge. An' then go an' sit with the Guv in the kitchen." She looked at Alex. "I think they need to talk this out." She sighed.

_A/N: Right, hopefully I will be able to get one more chapter up by Saturday, I'm going and staying at my Gran's until September the 7__th__, but I'll hopefully get some chapters written up to put on the computer when I get back! I get my results tomorrow as well, so I'm hoping I'll get some serious writing done on Friday!_

_Review please!!!_


	8. Embracing The Past

"I'm sorry, Gene. I was out of line." Chris had sat staring at Gene for about five minutes, not saying a word. His expression had changed as he took in everything Shaz had taken in, but silently. The man hadn't aged a day, but he looked tired. The graze under his eye looked sore, but wasn't bleeding too much. His clothes were that of a rich man, though Chris had no idea what he did now.

Gene half-smiled, thankful that Chris had finally said something. "Not 'alf as outta line as we were coming 'ere. We should never 'ave put you through this. It wasn't right."

But surprisingly, Chris shook his head. "No, no I'm glad you did. I mean, you're alive! We missed you both like crazy. So did Ray and Annie…I s'pose Shaz told you about Annie?"

Gene nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Yeah she did."

"I don't know what 'appened…she was fine, _fine_, but then this nutter-,"

"It's all right, Chris, I don't blame yer-," Gene tried to soothe him.

"You might not, but Sam would. Sam would 'ave said we shouldda been looking out for 'er. Sam wouldda blamed us. I can't bear that thought…Guv."

"You don't 'ave to call me Guv, Chris."

Chris just smiled. "It doesn't seem right, calling you Gene. You were always the Guv."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Shaz asked Alex, nervously looking at the wall that separated the dining room from the kitchen, where they hadn't heard any shouting since the men had gone in there a few minutes earlier.

"I hope so." Alex murmured.

She was worried about Gene. He'd seemed broken from the furious shouting match with Chris- the taunts Chris had made had shocked him to the core. She was also worried about Chris- he'd so freely made the awful accusations, assuming that Gene had wanted to leave, and purposefully put his mother through hell. Alex felt red hot anger rising as she remembered the twisted expression on Chris' angry face, as Gene's face fell. It was playing over and over again in her mind. Like it must have been playing over and over in Gene's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't know what it was like, Guv." Chris muttered, taking a sip from his can. "We were on our way to Blackpool, and then Ray…" Chris breathed out. Unlike Shaz, he had a hold on his emotions, but there was hollowness in his eyes that spoke louder than the words he was saying. "No one ever moved on, Guv. We all had to get away. Viv's not even there any more, 'e retired and moved to Liverpool about five years ago."

Gene sighed. He didn't want to hear any more stories about how bad they'd all felt. He didn't want them to have to explain everything- he didn't want them to feel they owed him anything. If anything he owed them- but there was nothing he could do to repay them. Things were just out of his control- something Gene had always despised.

"Chris, stop." Gene murmured, taking a sip from his can. And then another. And then another longer sip. God that felt good.

Chris looked at his watch and took a sip himself. "Ray should be 'ome soon."

Gene shot up out of his chair. "What?" He was stood, still holding the can halfway to his mouth as he'd begun to take another drink.

Chris looked confused. "Ray. Don't you…don't you want to see 'im?"

Gene opened his mouth, trying to form the words that explained everything. Then he shut it, knowing whatever he said, he'd feel like a poof. But then, a lack of explanation was out of the question, he wasn't a coward- and he opened his mouth again. Then shut it knowing there was no way on earth he could open up to Chris. Not even after the lines of their shaky friendship were being rebuilt.

Overall, he looked like a goldfish.

He eventually decided on "Yeah. Yeah that would be great".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you ever go to Blackpool?" Alex asked, struggling for questions to ask that didn't hurt either side.

Shaz laughed, appreciating her friend's effort.

"Yeah. Yeah, Mum sent us away for our second anniversary, which was lovely of her. Obviously, we didn't feel like doing much for our first. But the hotel was _lovely_."

Alex smiled. "Tell me about it."

Shaz smiled back. "Oh you shouldda seen it, Alex, it was gorgeous. The bedroom was huge, white floors, drapes at the windows- we even had a balcony, can you imagine it?" Shaz sighed, "Well, I suppose you can nowadays, you can't seem to go anywhere without a balcony. But still, it was wonderful at the time. Every morning we'd go for a walk along the pier, have a cuddle on this one bench. We even scratched our names in it- it was still there last time we visited!" She smiled again shutting her eyes to picture the image properly. She could remember it clearly, the first time in two years that the pair had been happy. Away from the constant reminders of their losses, away from the grey haze of life that was London, to the brightness and colour of Blackpool.

"We ate at a different place every night; we even went skinny dipping one evening!"

Alex giggled, thinking how well skinny dipping suited Shaz and Chris, as she felt a small flash of fondness for the pair.

"It was the honeymoon we never 'ad…it was lovely." She thought for a moment. "What about you an' the Guv? Where did you go, on your 'oneymoon, like?"

***

"Ray? Ray you about, mate?" Chris had opened the front door to the terraced house which apparently homed Ray, his wife, and his two children.

There was a grunt of acknowledgement from a room off the hallway. "In 'ere, Chris!"

Chris and Shaz went together holding hands, leaving Gene and Alex in the hallway, waiting for the signal they'd agreed on. They knew there was no way they could rush in unannounced.

"Ray!"

There was a scuffling from the room, and a noise made in some sort of effort as Chris was obviously lifting something.

"What the bloody 'ell were you doing down there?" Chris finally said, panting.

"Taking a nap, what d'yu think I was doing?" Both Alex and Gene's stomachs gave a small flip of recognition. It was Ray all right, in his gruff manly tone. "Didn't wear have my leg in properly…and I fell over, couldn't get back up." He was obviously embarrassed.

Shaz tutted. "Ray, we told you to ring us when something like that happened!"

"Stop pestering me woman, you're worse than the wife!"

It made Alex laugh just how much Ray sounded like Gene.

It made Gene laugh just how much Ray sounded like himself talking to Sam, back in the day.

"Ray, please, what would the girls have thought if they'd seen you on the floor?"

_Girls_. Ray had two daughters. _God help them_, Alex thought. They'd be as overprotected as any daughter of Gene's! And if they ever _dared_ bring home a boyfriend…more fool him!

"They'd have thought I was drunk. Or dead. Either way."

Chris chuckled, while Alex _knew_ Shaz was giving Ray the frown she used to give Chris in the office.

They carried on with the banter for another few minutes, while Alex and Gene stood nervously waiting in the hall. Alex bit her nails, Gene…Gene much to Alex's distaste kept flicking his eyes to the grandfather clock that stood tall in the cream hallway that seemed very much set in the fifties. Eventually, sick of his clock-watching, Alex gave Gene a gentle flick on his stomach.

"Stop it!" She mouthed, frowning.

He grinned at her, but obviously couldn't say anything. Aside from the punch to the face (which he could feel bruising) it had all gone quite well. Shaz and Chris had accepted them again, give or take a couple of minor details, and they were a small step closer to finding out what had happened back in 1982. But after processing everything, Gene gave Alex a gentle flick back, her upper arm instead of her stomach.

She scowled playfully at him, dying to give him a slap to his shoulder, but knew it would make too much noise. Instead she clenched her hand in a tight fist and gave him a delicate punch in the same place she'd flicked previously.

And so the fight ensued. Gentle actions from either side done on the intention of provoking _another_ reaction from the other side. If anyone had been watching there would have been many a wolf-whistle, and if Alex thought about it for too long she'd have been sure Gene were flirting. But she didn't like to dwell on it for that long, if she kept up the fighting; both were distracted from the event that would surely be occurring in a couple of minutes' time. Form what they'd have to tell Ray.

By the time anything happened in the living room, Gene had hold of Alex by the shoulders in a tight grip, his long arms meaning the only part of his body she could reach was his face. She couldn't pull away, not that she wanted to, the only thing she could attempt to do was break into the lock in Gene's elbows and move forward. Her action took him off guard, and in his shock she was able to break free and launch herself at him, pushing him quietly up to the wall, and forcing delicate punch after delicate punch on his chest and arms. Gene attempted to fight back- or at least that's what Alex thought he was doing. Until she realised his hands were in her hair, and she'd stopped punching. And she realised she was actually closer to his chest than she'd first thought. And she realised that if she lifted her head up just a tad, their lips could very easily meet.

As if thinking in unison, Gene's lips parted slightly, and he moved his head a fraction of a centimetre further down, meaning she'd make the final move.

"They're not dead, Ray."

As Chris spoke from the living room, the spell was broken, and Gene and Alex were forced to part.

"What the bloody 'ell d'you mean?!" Ray sounded angry, but not angry and Chris, angry at his own confusion.

"Right, we're not mad, honestly, I didn't believe it when Shaz told me either, right, but they are alive. They were in this witness protection thingy, and now Shipman's dead, they can come back. So they 'ave. And they're 'ere."

There was a pause. A pause that lasted a lifetime for Alex and Gene, who were now trying to avoid eye contact after what had nearly happened.

Finally Ray spoke. "You wha?" He asked hoarsely.

"They're in the 'all, mate."

Alex winced, and could feel herself begin to shake with nerves. Gene knew exactly how she felt, and put a warm hand on her bare arm. Her vest top left her arms uncovered, and now she was beginning to feel the draught from the door.

"The 'all?"

Another pause. The tension made Alex want to vomit. In fact, she was wondering how she was managing to keep down the toast she'd had for breakfast. Maybe it was because she hadn't had any lunch. Maybe.

"Tell them to come in."

Alex felt like she was about to burst into tears. It was all happening too fast. Shaz was one thing, someone she was close to, someone unafraid to speak their feelings, but Ray would never dare speak about emotions and "poofy crap like that". At least not the Ray she knew. Maybe it was the chance of the change that scared her more than the unknown. Maybe.

Shaking, Alex reached for Gene's hand, and walked towards the doorway Chris and Shaz had gone through.

There was a masculine gasp as Alex entered the room, pulling Gene along behind her. She stood in the doorway, taking in the room she'd entered. Unlike the hallway, it was very modern. There was laminate floor, a cream furry rug (obviously a touch brought in by his wife) and a large flat screen television on the wall above the fireplace. There was a large bay window with blue curtains complimenting the lighter shade of blue on the walls. And sitting in an armchair, by the window was Ray.

He had aged, of course, but better than Shaz and Chris. This surprised Alex, the moment Shaz had mentioned his amputated leg, she'd assumed it would have added decades onto his face. But she was wrong. Both legs looked perfectly normal as Alex flicked her gaze quickly at them- obviously Chris had helped Ray sort that out when he'd fallen. After surveying the room, Alex flicked her eyes quickly at Gene, who had lost the colour he hadn't properly regained anyway.

"I knew it." Ray muttered darkly. "'Aven't aged a day. Either of you."

Gene groaned at his friend's attempt to lighten the atmosphere in the room. "Bloody poof. Boss comes back from the dead, and all _you_ can think about if 'ow I look?! You bloody great _poof_!"

Ray laughed his old laugh and stood up, beckoning Gene into a tight enthusiastic handshake.

Seeing the shocked look on Alex's face, he smiled. "Come 'ere, Ma'am!"

Alex breathed out- she hadn't realised she hadn't been breathing regularly once inside the living room. She took the steps forward necessary and through her arms around Ray, kissing his cheek.

"Good to see you again, Ray."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the house at 8:15 that evening, after meeting Ray's family and properly discussing things through. Ray's wife Iris was as lovely as Shaz had described- and the perfect image of a woman for Ray. Blonde hair, large bosoms, and a full figure, she was clearly very happy in her life. The girls, Maisie and Olivia were eleven and five respectively. Maisie was dark haired like her Dad, with his blue eyes and a willowy figure that came from neither her mother or father. Olivia was blonde like her mother, and quite a round child, but her brown eyes made even Gene feel slightly paternal.

Ray hadn't wanted much discussion as to how things had happened. "'E's the Guv. We've always trusted 'im. Why stop now? Whatever 'e did, 'e did for a reason."

He'd been shocked though at the thought of Alex and Gene marrying, but had seen the grin on Gene's face when Alex did anything particularly attractive (Ray had always thought she was fit, but more in a schoolboy crush kind of manner than the way Gene saw her) and knew that there was no way around it.

"Come on, Bols, let's find a hotel."

Getting into the Volvo, Alex smiled. She couldn't believe how well it had gone.

"Can you believe it?" She asked him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. How could their luck have been so good?

Gene ran a hand through his hair and he pulled out into the street and headed off through the estate towards the motorway.

"You know what, Bolly? I don't think I can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you _mean_ there isn't a bloody room left?!"

They'd got to the Travel Inn at 9pm, where a snooty receptionist far from warmly welcomed them.

"Mr Hunt, if you'd wanted a bed so urgently you'd have made a reservation."

Alex sighed. Were they going to have to go back to London and come back in the morning?

"Now listen 'ere, lady-,"

"Don't you take that tone with me, Mr Hunt, or I'll have to ask you to leave the premises."

Gene scowled, but picked the overnight bag off the floor, and murmuring "snotty bag" walked out towards the car park.

Alex smiled apologetically at the receptionist and quickly followed Gene.

When she got to the car, he wasn't putting the bag in the boot like she was expecting, he was putting it in the front seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We could always use the seats and recline?"

It was one of the advantages of a Volvo V70, Alex thought, that the seats were always comfortable.

"Better idea." Gene muttered as he fiddled with the buttons on the back seat. Suddenly the seat came forward. He moved to the other side of the car and did the same with the other seat.

The boot of the car was elongated. Gene took the shelf out of the car.

"There we go, Lady Bols, a bedroom for your posh knickered self."

Alex snorted at his creativity, but got into the boot all the same. It was huge with the seats down.

"Are we really sleeping here tonight?" She asked him, her teeth chattering. It was quite cold for an October night.

"Sorry, Bols, but I don't fancy driving round Manchester all night, looking for room at the inn!"

Alex smiled, but continued to shiver. They were in a shaded part of the car park, out of sight from the hotel and the main entrance to the car park.

"Is it safe though?" She bit her lip. Alex wasn't against a bit of danger, but she didn't fancy being murdered and or raped in a hotel car park after such a good day.

"Bols, no one's going to want to attack you with me 'ere."

"Ah, maybe you're right; your snoring would scare them away…"

"I don't snore!"

Alex giggled, and got out a jumper to place under her head in the back of the car. Gene did the same.

It was some time before Alex realised how cold she was. In fact, she and gene had simply been looking at each other for about ten minutes, while Alex's teeth had chattered in the dimly lit silence.

"Cold, Bols?"

"Little bit." She admitted, not redirecting her eyes.

"C'm 'ere." He muttered, and shuffled up against her, pressing his warmth against her.

"Are you trying to help?" Alex muttered, looking into the depths of his warm eyes. It was something she couldn't do without melting.

"I was trying." He admitted, blinking for the first time in a while.

"Take off your shirt." She said bluntly.

Gene cocked an eyebrow.

"I need layers." She added, flirtatiously.

He did as he was told, wrapping his shirt around her.

"Anything else I can do for you, Bolly?" He asked, ignoring the bursting bag of clothes that sat in the front seat.

"I might be warmer if you took off your jeans…"

"How d'you figure that one?" He asked, smiling at her attempts at seduction.

Alex shrugged, not caring at how lame her speech sounded, seeing as Gene knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Maybe…if you took your clothes off, I'd feel warmer?"

"Bols…if it's warmth you're after, I can do better than that."

And out of the darkness, Alex could see Gene's face above hers, his lips coming closer as he pressed them against hers. She didn't want to fight it, what would be the point? Their lips crushed lazily, enjoying every moment as their tongues entwined.

This time round, it was gentler. Neither were in a desperate rush to pull each other's clothes off. This time, it wasn't pent up anxiety, lust and sexual frustration that led them on. It was more than that- it was the attraction and mutual want.

Last time, they'd fought for control, rolling around in the sheets as Alex fought to be on top, and while Gene knew with his strength he could win if he tried, it was far more fun to enjoy the struggle.

But this time, while both had control, Gene was able to play this his way. It was his speed, and his choice. And Alex loved every blissful second.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Right, I'm off up North later today (I hope you're all grateful, I should have been in bed hours ago xD!), so I'll write some chapters while I'm there and get them typed up when I'm back on the 7__th__/8__th__! Thought you might enjoy a bit of Galex to keep you going! _

_P.S. I got 8As and 3Bs in my GCSEs so I'm over the moon!_

_P.P.S. Please review!!!!!!_


	9. Informative Goodbyes

_A/N: Hello folks, obviously, I'm back, thank you for being so patient, here's a long(ish) chapter! Updates might slow though, back at school on Weds! *sad face*_

_Oh and thank you everyone for the congratulations and all your reviews :D_

_Here we go…_

"Well there's a first time for everything." Alex reflected as she lay naked in Gene's arm in the "boot" of the Volvo, their dignity only protected from passers by with the help of the tall trees shading the car. Gene shot her an odd look.

"Bols, there may 'ave been no room at the inn, but you're 'ardly the Virgin Mary!"

Alex laughed softly, a loud noise in the stillness of the night.

"Maybe not, no. But it _is_ the first time I've had sex in the back of a Volvo."

Gene wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Well believe it of not, Bolly, same 'ere."

Warm though she was, lying next to Gene, the outside chill soon began to creep in. She was too peaceful where she lay to want to move and break the atmosphere. As she drifted into her sleep she was vaguely aware of Gene draping his jacket over her in a gentlemanly fashion, quelling her shivers.

***

When Alex awoke there was something different. She was still in Gene's arms, she was still naked under his coat, but something else had changed. As she nuzzled closer into him, screwing her eyelids tighter against the light creeping in from outside the car, she managed to put her finger on it.

"Gene?"

"Morning, Bols." He murmured in surprise. He'd clearly been awake for some time.

"Why am I naked…while you've got clothes on?" She asked him, her voice toying between suspicion and bemusement. She opened her eyes and frowned sleepily at him.

He laughed at her expression- he wasn't a gooey person, but she was fairly adorable in sleep. She was pretty adorable while she was awake now he came to think about it… "You 'ad me an' my coat, Bols, but I was a bit nippy at three in the morning."

Satisfied with his excuse, Alex sat up, clutching the coat around her. " Time is it?" She yawned.

"Seven-thir'y…wha' are you doing?"

Still clutching the coat around her, Alex had begun rummaging in the overnight bag for a bra and a fresh pair of knickers. "I'm getting dressed with _dignity_, Gene."

Gene scoffed. "Bolly, I've seen it all before. In fact, this is becoming a bit of an 'abit, don' you think?"

Alex just smirked as she carefully dressed, managing it all without exposing her body to Gene's ready and waiting eyes.

"Anyone would think you were an expert." Gene mused.

"What, at getting dressed in front of my conquests?"

"Oh I'm a ruddy conquest am I?" Gene teased.

Alex said nothing, but zipped up her blue jeans.

"What I wouldn't give to see your pert arse in them white jeans you 'ad." Gene sighed, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on." She laughed, unlocking the car and opening the door.

"Where are we going?" Gene asked, frowning.

"We're booking a room for tonight- my back's killing!"

***

"Breakfast, Guv?" Shaz offered.

Gene and Alex had made their way to Chris and Shaz's house for nine that morning, where Ray and Chris had been waiting at the breakfast table, supping their coffee and eating the bacon and eggs Shaz had kindly cooked for them.

"That would be great, ta Shaz."

"Ma'am?"

Bacon and eggs. Gene eating noisily down the phone. That time she'd spent the day hung-over and worried she'd had sex with her superior officer (though she'd known even then that he was far more to her). Ha. These funny little memories crept up on her from time to time, triggered by the smallest of things.

"Bols?" Gene waved a hand in front of Alex's face.

"Huh?" Alex was jolted from her daydream. "Erm…sorry?"

"Shaz offered you brekkie."

Alex looked up and shook her head at Shaz. "No, thanks, just a coffee for me please."

But Shaz was smiling at the pair. "You still call her Bolly?" She asked disbelievingly.

Gene snorted. "Aye."

"Ha." Shaz smiled as she made up Gene's breakfast. "Sorry we couldn't offer you the sofa last night, Sammy came home for a couple of days, I hope you found somewhere all right?"

Gene tried his best not to catch Alex's expression as he knew he'd end up in hysterics if he did. Oh God, he'd never be able to sit in the back of that car.

It seemed Alex was thinking along the same lines, as she cleared her throat loudly, before shakily answering. "Yeah. Yeah I think the…erm, accommodation was…satisfactory."

Ray noticed the playful glare Gene gave his "wife". He knew all too well what _that_ look meant. The Guv had been getting some. Ma'am and the Guv. No, that was still weird for him to accept.

***

"Bols, why can't you cook like this?" Gene asked as Shaz placed his breakfast on a plate in front of him. "Cheers, Shaz."

Alex gritted her teeth- he was taking this married stuff too far at times. Well, if he wanted _wifey_, she'd give him _wifey_.

"Because, _Pookie_," Chris and Ray both burst out laughing at this made up pet name. Gene pouted, immediately regretting his cheap jibe. "…it's bad for your cholesterol. Men of your age should take it easy on the fried food."

Gene scowled further, whereas Ray stopped laughing and looked guiltily at the fork that was hanging in mid air, previously on its way to his open mouth. "You spoil everything, you do." He moaned at Alex, who grinned and sipped her black coffee.

"Ma'am?" Ray asked suddenly through his final mouthful of bacon.

"Yes, Ray."

Ray paused for a moment, sneaking an odd look at Gene. "Why aren't you wearing a ring?"

Gene froze in the middle of chewing his mouthful, while Alex's mind quickly ticked over the options.

Then she remembered the pocket in her bag.

"I…I do." She reached in her bag and pulled out a simple gold band with a ruby set on it. Her grandmother's, she'd carried it around with her since her mother died. "I took it off yesterday at the hotel, before I had a shower…" She lied. "My wedding ring's being cleaned at the jeweller's."

Shaz looked suspicious for a moment, before turning away and stacking Chris' plate in the dishwasher. Being unable to see her expression worried Alex, she wasn't able to tell what Shaz was thinking. Ray meanwhile looked appeased enough to joke with Gene.

"Yeah right. She's playin' away, Guv." He winked.

Gene just chuckled darkly.

***

When do you have to get back?" Shaz asked as Chris cleared the rest of the plates.

Alex looked at her for a moment, and began to answer as Robbie ran into the kitchen in his pyjamas, coming to a halt in front of Ray. "We're thinking of leaving-,"

"Uncy Ray, Uncy Ray!"

Ray smiled and pulled the lad up to sit on his good leg. "What is it Champ?"

"Take it off!"

The group looked confused at Robbie's answer, whilst Ray blushed and looked at the tiled floor. "I told you not to say that in fron' of your Mam…" he muttered.

"Robbie, what are you talking about?" Shaz frowned suspiciously. It was _very_ like Ray to have gotten Robbie into some sort of trouble with his parents. She often wondered who was more like a five year old, Ray or Robbie.

"Take your leg off, Uncy Ray!" Robbie giggled. "Take it _off_!"

Ray grimaced, fully aware of what would happen next.

Shaz gasped and scowled at Robbie. "Ray, I'm so sorry! Robbie, you get up those stairs and stay in your-."

"Shaz- relax!" Ray gasped, in-between bursts of laughter.

Robbie looked confused as his godfather clutched his sides. "I've got a prosthetic leg, it's funny for him, don't tell him off for that! I showed it 'im in the first place, s'my faul'."

"Mate, with all respect-,"

Ray gave Chris a hard look. "Chris, _mate_, sometimes your laddie treats me more like an adult than you do…or at least 'is own age." Ray grinned at Robbie, who was looking at the adult with a puzzled expression on his face. It was very confusing when adults got shouty.

Ray's look made Chris back down. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"S'fine." Ray turned back to Robbie. "Some other time, champ, your Mam's not too keen on us doin' that in the kitchen." He winked as the boy slid off his knee, and head down, padded back through the kitchen.

Shaz turned back to Alex when her son had left the room. Alex had been trying not to catch Gene's eye after Robbie's request- Gene had to stuff his fist in the way of his mouth to stop him bursting into peals of his husky snicker. Alex had known this would bring out further immaturity that always seemed to surface with Gene around. Like a schoolgirl with a crush on a popstar. Except Gene was no popstar. He was no "nancy arsed fairy boy". He was Gene Hunt, judge, jury and executioner. He was quite possibly the most fascinating man she'd ever met.

_Stop it, Ale_, she told herself sharply. Otherwise she'd be declaring undying love right there and then. _Not love, don't mention love in front of Gene_.

Like a schoolgirl with a crush on a popstar, she'd jumped in head first.

"Tomorrow." Alex told Shaz. "Tomorrow lunchtime."

***

"So what 'appened to Luigi?" Gene asked. "All we found ou' was tha' 'e go' us the 'elp."

Chris sighed. "Poor Luigi. 'E wasn't the same after all of it. 'Course, 'e thought you were dead. But 'e was taken to 'ospital, couple o' broken ribs, a bust nose and a few bruises, but tha' were abou' it. Quite lucky considerin' the 'idin' Shipman gave 'im."

"'E though' it were 'is fault, blamed 'imself, like-," Ray continued from Chris' tale.

"Why?" Alex interrupted. "There was no way it could have possibly been Luigi's fault! If it was anyone's fault it was mine!" Alex's face was a picture of horror at the idea Luigi must have tortured himself over for no reason.

"What?!" Shaz, Chris, Ray and Gene all turned to look at Alex, their mouths open.

"'ow was it _your_ fault, Ma'am?" Chris asked, confused.

Alex blushed. "I…I shouldn't have opened the door." Her eyes moved quickly to Gene's, searching for some comfort or admittance from his eyes. "You told me not to! If I'd just _listened_ for once…or if I hadn't been scared of the noise downstairs! Or I could have said your place-," Alex's voice was rising with each wild thought, she was speaking quickly and breathing hard, as if in panic.

Gene meanwhile stood up and moved to squat in front of Alex, putting his hands around hers, which sat, cold, in her lap.

"If you'd said my 'ouse, we'd 'ave been dead for sure. If you'd not 'eard 'im, and 'e'd found us in your room, we'd 'ave been dead for sure. If you'd not opened the door, I'd' 'ave been dead for sure, and I dread to think what would'a 'appened to you. D'you see where I'm going with this?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the other three.

But Gene ignored that, seeing the tears that were forming in Alex's eyes that he knew she was desperately willing not to fall. Their friends might agree, but Alex clearly didn't.

It hurt him to see her tearing herself up like this. In her own _infuriating_, saint-like manner, she was trying to blame herself, all to abolish guilt and blame from Luigi. Why did she always have to be such a _martyr_?!

"Bolly, stop it. _Stop it_." He tilted his head and squeezed her hands. "Come on. We came here for answers. You can't fall apart every time we get them."

Of course there was truth in the wise words of Gene Hunt. Of course there was. A judge doesn't get to his position of power without picking things up along the way. But like lemon juice squeezed into her psychological wounds, what Gene said stung. Did _he_ think she was falling apart? Did they all?

"I'm not." She murmured, giving him a watery smile. She then turned to Ray, who was sitting opposite her. "Go on." She whispered weakly. Gene stayed in his squatting position, his hands clasped firmly around hers.

"'E sold the restauran' a couple of years later." Chris added. "Sorry, Ray were'n' 'ere, I di'n' think you'd mind…" Chris blushed and looked awkward, while Alex shook her head.

"Do you know what happened to him after that?"

"Ha." Chris half laughed, and Shaz smiled, seemingly knowing what story Chris was about to recall. "That's a funny one actually." Chris paused, and gestured for Shaz to tell the tale.

"We got an invite to "the wedding of Luigi and Mary" about a year after we moved 'ere, forwarded on from the people who'd bought our flat. We RSVPed no 'cause Sammy was 'avin' 'is tonsils out that weekend. Then two years later, we got an invite to "the wedding of Luigi and Donna"!"

Alex and Gene both let out shocked laughs. "And you said?!"

"No," Chris' expression fell. "It was me parents' weddin' anniversary and we'd promised to spend that weekend with them."

Alex laughed and then sighed. Gene seemed to pick up on what she was thinking. "'ave you 'eard anythin' else?"

Chris just shook his head.

"So are you retired now, Guv?" Shaz asked, after a long pause.

_Oh great, more ad-libbing_, Gene thought.

"Yeah, 'ave been for a good six years now. Wan'ed more time with Molly and Bols."

Ray guffawed loudly. "'oo'd 'ave thought it, ey? Domesticated Gene 'unt!"

Gene scowled. "Says 'e with a missus and two kids to speak of!"

Alex laughed again. "Ignore him, Ray, he just doesn't like to admit that the Manc Lion is really a pussycat."

Gene took a friendly swipe at Alex, with an embarrassed tinge of colour to his face. She grinned as she ducked. "You're losing your touch, old man." She teased.

It was one of those sentimental moments Shaz couldn't help but beam at. Like the Andrew advert with the puppy, or the ending of Dumbo. Watching Gene and Alex mix play-fighting with flirting almost brought a tear to Shaz's eye. They were alive and happier than she could ever have imagined them. She'd always wondered- at least back when they were part of the same group- if the Guv would be able to get over his stubborn pride and tell Alex how he felt. After all, it had been plain on his face from the first time she'd walked into Luigi's.

***

"_Promise_ you'll visit again in a couple of weeks? _Promise_?"

When Shaz finally let go of Alex, both girls had tears in their eyes. It seemed saying goodbye to a person was harder than saying goodbye to their memory.

Alex sniffed and nodded. "You'll text me with a date?"

They'd swapped phone numbers too. Alex would have loved to say "you'll have to come and stay with us in London", though she knew it would be out of the question. Evan and Molly would need to be out of the house anyway.

Molly.

Now that was odd. In the past thirty-six hours, the only time Alex had _remembered_ to think of Molly was when she was mentioned in passing. Maybe she'd been selfish, but she didn't think it was that. Alex knew Molly was safe and well looked after, but that was no different to when she been in nineteen eighty tw-…to when she'd been in her coma. It was more to do with the fact that Alex really could have her own life now, as an adult. For years she'd depended on Evan as her only source of enjoyable adult company, outside of work, while she fulfilled her role as a mother. But now Alex had friends, people who were more than her colleagues. She could have a life outside of work and home- a concept totally new to her. For the first time in a long time, she'd gone thirty six hours without thinking of her daughter, and when the memory finally caught up with her it hadn't sent crashing waves of pain through every part of her being. Alex could have a life for herself.

Shaz nodded. "I'll text you in the morning, you know I will!"

Gene had his firm hands on Alex's shoulders, who in turn had her hands wrapped up in Shaz's. Chris and Ray stood behind Shaz in the doorway of the house.

"C'mon, love, we'll see them soon." Gene sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes at Chris and Ray.

Alex sniffed, feeling her chin wobble as she tried not to cry. "Okay." She mumbled.

As Gene made his way down the long drive to the car Alex wrapped Shaz and Chris into a final hug, before pulling Ray into a hug of his own.

"Bye." She moaned, tears pouring from her eyes.

She got into the passenger seat and laid her head back against the head-rest, shutting her eyes to avoid the pain of looking at the three people she'd just had to tear herself away from who were standing in the doorway. Chris had an arm around Shaz who was crying into his chest, while Ray grimaced as he waved. There was something far too familiar about this situation for the three of them- saying goodbye. It was an image imprinted into the back of Alex's eyelids.

"We won't see them again will we?" Alex whispered, turning her head to Gene and opening her streaming eyes.

Gene pulled a piece of paper out of his paper, unfolded it and looked at it silently for a second, before putting it in the glove compartment. Then he looked into Alex's blurred eyes. "I don't think so, love, no."

He started the car and waved as they drove out of Lynton Road.

***

Alex was still crying when they got to the hotel.

Gene whisker her straight upstairs, carrying the overnight bag in one hand and his other arm supporting her as she struggled to walk to the lift.

"Bols." He tried to soothe her as she sat herself in the middle of the double bed, her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped around them, staring at the mirror on the wall.

Whilst "Bolly" was a personal nickname, something the two shared privately, it wasn't good when Alex needed comforting. What she really needed more than anything right now was a hug and a little bit of understanding. But she knew Gene too well to expect that by now. Or did she?

"Alex."

She flinched as he said her name, for the first time he'd said it not in anger, despair or any kind of state. He'd said it for her own good.

He eased himself onto the bed carefully, and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. "C'me 'ere, Alex."

He massaged a hand through her hair as she wept into his shirt.

"I-want-to-to-s-see- them-again!" She bawled raw tears, which fell fast down her red cheeks.

"It'll hurt them more. It will, Alex, it _will_. Thin' of everything we made them feel, and everythin' they'll 'ave to continue feeling. Alex, we can't do that. You don' wan' to 'urt them, do you?"

"Of c-course n-not!"

"Then we can' go back."

"Shaz wanted-,"

"- to hold onto the 'appy feelin'. But she can't. She can', they won'. They'd 'ave been better if we'd left them alone."

"Don't- say- that!"

Alex angrily pushed herself away from Gene's chest. Her fury had risen from nowhere- it wasn't an emotion she felt a lot. She was angry at herself for coming up with this world, angry at fate for forcing her to live this world, and angry and Gene for denying her the friends she thought she finally had a right to. How dare he?!

"You really-don't get it- do you?!" She wept, her fists punching at his chest weakly as he tried to pull her back into his hold. "I-was- _happy_!" She sobbed.

"Alex-,"

"NO!" She continued flailing though her attempts were worthless. He soon had her pulled against him, wrapped tight in his arms. Though she was comforted by his strong warmth she was in no mood to cave so quickly. "I- want- my- friends!" She snivelled. She was fully aware she sounded more like a demanding toddler than the strong and independent adult she was, but she couldn't help it.

"Alex," Gene soothed her, a hand in her controlled hair, pulling her head into his chest where she breathed in his whisky and tobacco scent. "Don' you think I wan' everythin' to be normal? I wan' friends, I wan' my job, I wan' a drink down the pub! But I won' put them through all tha' just for me, Alex. An' neither will you. You're not selfish- an' you're not greedy."

Alex sat up gently, pulling against the force from his hand. Not to escape his hold, but to gain eye contact.

"I'm not?" She asked, sniffing and wiping the trails of smudged mascara from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Gene chuckled. "You're a smar'-arsed, quick-witted, finger-wiggling psychiatrist-," she said nothing, but smiled, knowing this was the effect he'd intended his "mistake" to have "-with the filthy mind of a street 'ore and bedroom antics to match. I mean, 'oo else would shag me in the back of a Volvo?" Alex narrowed her eyes- this wasn't as flattering as she'd been expecting…

"Your eyes tell me as much as you do- though why I wan' to look past your tits and arse I 'ave no idea. An' you're the firs' woman 'oo can find a way of tyin' me in knots, even when I'm not givin' 'er a good seein' to. But no. You're not selfish. An' you're not greedy."

Alex sniffed in shock, feeling her eyes dampen again. "Gene Hunt, has anyone ever told you how wonderful you really are?"

Gene scoffed. "Daily, Bollykecks."

_A/N: Please review!!!_


	10. Home Again

That night, Alex had the oddest of dreams.

She slept soundly in Gene's arms, relishing being able to be so close to a man who could make her feel so good about herself. She was falling for him big-time…

"_I don' know, Shazza. The doctors aren' even sure whether they will or no'."_

Chris' voice filtered through a grey haze. Alex had no idea where this dream was even supposed to be set, except there was a funny smell. She tried to make her unconscious self open her eyes and walk through the thick fog in hope of some sort of clue, (a trick she'd learnt years ago) but she couldn't. It seemed she was resigned to relying on her other senses to understand this dream.

There was a mumbling that sounded like Shaz, but she was further away than Chris and her words were incomprehensible. Chris had heard them and answered.

"_I know, love."_

There was a rustling as they moved and a small moaning sob from Shaz. They were hugging.

Then a door creaked open.

A man sighed.

"_No news then?"_

It was Ray's gruff tones this time. Alex supposed it made sense she'd dream about the three people she'd secretly said goodbye to that day. Well, it might make sense, but it was bloody unfair! Why must they haunt her dreams as well as her reality?

"_No."_ Chris muttered.

Ray tutted. _"The Guv's no' lookin' great either. Lost a lot o' blood apparen'ly."_

What? Gene was in hospital? Blood loss?

Did that mean they were both-?

…the real Gene let out a loud snore and Alex was jolted from her dream…

***

The problem with this dream in particular, was that when Alex woke up in the morning, there were parts missing. She could vaguely remember the odd smell (bleach was her only guess) and Ray, Shaz and Chris having a conversation. In a way, Alex hated _this_ kind of dream more than the kinds that haunt a person- at least she'd be able to remember that.

They left the hotel earlier than planned, leaving shortly after breakfast. True to her word, Shaz sent Alex a text at around ten-thirty.

"Free on 28/11?"

Alex pressed delete no sooner than she'd read the text, in fact the furiousness with which she stabbed at her phone caused Gene to dart a strange look at her. And notice the look on her face, and the blankness in her eyes.

"Bols, stop thinking, it's bad for your 'ealth."

Alex hadn't told Gene about her dream, or about the text, it was simpler not to voice every emotion. But somehow…somehow in that magic manner of his, he knew what was going on. She could never work out how he knew her so well.

"I'm not _thinking_." She argued. "I'm _musing_."

Gene chortled. "About anything in particular."

Alex flicked her gaze from her phone (which she stuffed in her pocket) and looked out of the window at the landscape _whoosh_ing past. "Well, Evan's going to kill me."

Gene laughed out loud this time. "Evan? You an' Molly 'ave 'im firmly round your little fingers! He would touch an 'air on your 'eads."

"No," Alex agreed, "But he'd happily take a swing at you."

The car came to a hasty halt- much to the beeping and annoyance of the other motorists.

"What?" Gene asked, rearranging his foot back on the accelerator and flipping the Vs to those overtaking him who were angrily shaking their fists. Somehow (and even she didn't know how) Alex had managed to avoid explaining to Gene the father like interrogation Evan had given her on the way home from the hospital.

"I…" Alex hesitated. "I sort of promised…" This was more of an awkward topic to breach than she expected. She could cry on the man's shoulder, sobbing her heart out. He knew her deepest darkest secrets- yet she couldn't talk like an adult about sex with him? "I sort of promised I wasn't…you know…"

Gene stared at her through her babbling in puzzled bemusement.

"_Screwing you_."

"Oh." Gene raised his eyebrows. "Are you?"

Well, that was the all-important question really.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gene had said a lot of things recently that a bloke like Gene didn't say to birds like Alex. But it wasn't as if he'd _regretted_ saying them, he hadn't been pissed or even euphoric when he'd said the things he'd said. He hadn't even blurted them out in the heat of the moment like a burbling idiot. When he'd told Alex (as hastily as he could, admittedly) how he felt, the words just seemed to fit. Like pieces in a jigsaw. Like Gene and Alex. So when he had asked her if she was screwing him (a coded question to find out if his feelings were reciprocated) it was Gene's way of finding out whether she intended to repeat the experience any time soon, and without breaking out of the safe shell he liked to call "macho disinterest".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had he really just said that out loud?

Had Gene Hunt, the Manc Lion, just asked _her_, Alex Drake, whether they were now what Molly would excitedly call a "thing"?

Gene Hunt didn't do relationships. That was a fact Alex had been only too sure of. Until now.

Everything Alex had been only too sure of was now completely…_skewered_.

But the answer wasn't straightforward.

There was Evan to think about. And Molly. Molly loved Gene, and he had plenty of time for her. Molly wouldn't mind if Alex found someone to "date", least of all Gene. But Evan would hate it. Well, the "age-gap" was freaky enough (although that would eventually be explained to them anyway) but Evan's extreme dislike for Gene was a natural barrier.

Although what if Alex wanted to have her own life for a chance? What if she wanted to do something that made her even happier than she was right now?

And what if she couldn't choose?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Am I what?" Alex asked innocently, breaking the awkward silence in an attempt to buy herself a little more time.

Gene sighed; so she'd given _him_ the difficult card to play. Bloody typical. His eyes narrowed suspiciously in that wonderful expression he was capable of.

"Screwing me." He answered a smile in his eyes- a nervous smile all right, but a smile nonetheless.

Alex blushed. He'd done that on purpose, said the words coarsely in his self-assured manner to make her feel nervous about answering. Served her right for trying to put it on him she guessed. "I don't know." She admitted. "Am I?"

Gene pouted his usual flummoxed pout. He had two options and assumed they were the same options Alex was mulling over.

With his eyes fixed on the road, he replied simply. "Things are complica'ed."

Alex laughed through her nose, so quietly Gene might not even have heard.

"Yeah, they are." She agreed pleasantly.

Unfortunately, Alex's pleasant tone made her cryptic words no easier for Gene to decipher. Sod what _he_ wanted, what did _she_ want?

"Bolly, did you mean what you said? About me goin' 'ome alone?"

If she said yes, there were still options. He'd be gutted, no doubt, but there were options in the time he had left.

Alex squirmed in her seat, pulling at her seatbelt awkwardly just to give her hands something to do. "I don't know. We might not get a choice. But don't make me choose."

Gene widened his eyes at her, realising fully for the first time what he'd effectively been saying. Would she leave her daughter and the closest thing to a father she had, for him? For a friend, for a…were they even anything more than that?

He shook his head in answer to her plea. "Nah. Nah, I di'n' mean it like tha'. You know I couldn' ask you to. Bu' you've changed the subject."

Alex smiled. "I think you'll find that was you."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

Alex turned to grin at Gene who was still staring straight ahead at the road, straight-faced. But there was a glint in his eye that told her he'd cheered up.

It was a further forty minutes before either said anything. In fact, they were nearly "home" by the time Gene spoke.

"Bols…"

Alex jumped, though Gene's voice had been soft, tentative and quite unlike his normal voice. She'd been staring at the green blurs of trees that passed at such a speed it made her head spin. But the dizziness was good; it distracted her mind from the thoughts that had been running through on a continuous loop. Mainly Gene. And her. And the back of the car. Just remembering _remembering_ brought a smile to her face.

"Mmhmm?" She answered, tearing her gaze from the side of the road.

"What is we _were_ screwing?"

Oh God. Was he a mind reader now, too?

Hoping her expression wasn't _too_ guilty, Alex looked at him properly. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

Gene pursed his lips. It was horrible to have to voice these particular thoughts, these thoughts he'd kept himself awake at night with, not only for the weeks they'd been in 2008, but for the months in 1982, ever since Alex had arrived. She'd been different. She'd been special. She'd been near goddamn perfect- even her stubborn attitude attracted him. Gene Hunt was far too used to chasing skirt, not personalities. The problem was...Alex was two-in-one.

"Well, 'ere, in 2008, would you…_screw_…with…"

Alex sensed Gene was laying himself out for everything that he was. "Probably not." She admitted realising three seconds later she'd hurt his feelings. It was four seconds before his face showed it.

"Righ'…no, you're righ'…stupid idea." He backtracked.

Alex wanted to bury her head in her hands. "That wasn't actually what I meant." She half-laughed, and though he hated himself for it, gene's hopes were instantly raised.

"If you were _any_ man, in _any_ bar, making crude remarks about women's cleavage, I'd tell you to take a running jump." She told him, warily. "I'm a Mum. I want stability, I want sensible. Gene, I…" She sighed, not wanting to say it out loud. It made her feel older than she'd had to be in a long time. "I want a father figure for my Mols. Evan's done his best, but we can't be there forever. There'll come a day when Evan wants a life of his own."

_I doubt it_, Gene thought, but listened politely anyway.

As she spoke, Alex could feel weight lifting from her shoulders. It felt good to voice her concerns. "But you, Gene Hunt, are a brash, crude, arrogant lummox," Gene glanced at her as she took a break in her words. Was she simply getting payback for last night's insulting praise, or did she _really_ think of him as a "lummox"? "But although you might drink, swear and smoke _far_ too much, you're great with Molly, you're intelligent, and you make me laugh more than I have in…well, a long time."

Careful, Bollykecks, you'll make me blush." Gene murmured. His eyes were still fixed on the final roads in their journey, but his figure relaxed, obviously appeased.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "So really, if what you're saying is "would I like to screw you again sometime", then…well…" Alex choked on the last word of her sentence and scratched the back of her neck in another awkward gesture. She wanted to say yes, she really did. But in the same way that Gene hated voicing his feelings; Alex didn't particularly like making advances.

The car came to a halt as Gene put the handbrake on. They were finally home. Gene changed his gaze and looked at Alex's torn expression.

"Then?" He urged softly, yearning for a positive answer. At least then he'd know where he stood.

Behind Alex, Gene could see the front door of the house opening, Evan standing in it though refusing to approach the car.

Alex took a deep breath. "…yes." She answered, wincing as the words were painful to admit, and flicking her eyes to the floor so as to avoid Gene's reaction. At the back of her mind, she had a small dread that he was about to reject her.

When there was no coarse remark, she looked back up.

When she looked back up she saw the smuggest of grins on Gene Hunt's face as he looked into her eyes, rather than the look of horror she'd been awaiting.

Unfortunately for Alex, Evan had seen it too.

***

For the next few days, things were fairly quiet. Both Alex and Gene were enjoying the after-effects of their trip away and the relief over the absence of rejection. Unbeknownst to Molly and Evan, Gene had snuck in and out of Alex's room three nights running. Nothing _particularly_ intimate had happened (much to Alex's disappointment after the fun in the back of the Volvo…). Instead they'd simply shared a bed and spoken about their plans.

But Gene held the key to destruction in his wallet. In a relationship here honesty was vital, Gene possessed a secret. Of course, it wasn't a particularly malicious of even (to most) interesting secret- but the fact it _was_ a secret made the intent all the same. Gene had something Alex didn't know- and something he didn't intend on sharing with her.

There were parts of this journey that both sides knew had to be done alone; eventually (well in around a month's time) Alex would have to go back to work, and Gene would be left lying around the house all day- no work, no friends, no house to call his own. But there were things he could do, things he could find out. He'd actually found himself wondering about Viv and Phyllis the day before- though surely Phyllis would be dead by now? And Annie, dear old Annie. She was the foundation of his secret- the secret he wouldn't share. Could he wait a whole four weeks to find out about Annie?

Alex waited until Molly left the room to make a cup of tea to say what was on her mind. They'd been sitting on the cream sofas in the lounge watching Match of the Day (Man. City vs. Man. United) on the 50 inch plasma screen television. As Gene's team lost he sank further into his pondering mood.

"There's something bothering you."

Alex's statement (and it was very much a statement, instead of the question it could have been- she knew him too well to tiptoe around his moods) made Gene jump. It was warm, caring, but worried.

Blimey. She was starting to sound like his Man.

"I'm fine," He lied, smiling innocently and stretching. The problem for Gene was that his innocent smile was out of practice- in fact the last time he'd used it, he suspected, was when he was around eight years old.

Alex laughed a melodious titter- or at least music to Gene's ears. "Talk to me, Gene. What are you _thinking_?"

What was he thinking? He was thinking many different thoughts at many different speeds. He was thinking how gorgeous she looked in cream vest top and black jeans. He was thinking about the night before as she'd lie against his chest, her warm breath on his skin. He was thinking about his secret.

"You're still going into your psycho crap then?"

Alex sighed, but trusted Gene to tell her what she needed to know. Maybe not now, but like the same promise she'd given Evan, she expected an explanation one day.

***

"How's the house looking then?" Evan asked Gene over dinner that evening.

It took Gene a moment to realise what Evan was actually talking about- his house. The house that was being redecorated. These lies were getting harder and harder to keep track of…

"Ah, you know," Gene stalled, "Not great. Got bloody cowboys in to do it, that's the problem. Alex'll know more than me about 'ow it's looking; I care more about 'ow much they're tryin' to charge me!"

Alex tittered nervously, glancing at Gene as he spun the story further into their favour.

"You mean Alex went too?" Evan asked, frowning…and talking about Alex as if she and Molly weren't even there.

"'Course I did, Gene needed a lift. And he's right; they're taking forever with it. At least another couple of months."

"_Months_?!" Evan almost choked on his mouthful of chicken. "And I suppose you'll be…"

"Evan!" Molly giggled. Even she could tell how desperate Evan was to get Gene away from the house. For her it was hilarious, for Alex it was annoying, and for Gene it was unnerving. If he'd discuss it in front of his goddaughters, how far would he actually explain?

Alex tutted at Evan, trying not to scowl. "Gene's staying here until his house is ready. And he's welcome."

Gene smiled gratefully, leaving Evan to scowl into the rest of his meal.

***

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "You decent, Bols?"

It was around midnight, and Gene had waited until he could hear Evan's snoring to sneak into Alex's room. Molly had gone to bed a couple of hours before, leaving the adults in their awkward and uncomfortable seating arrangement in the living room. Alex had been waiting for the past twenty minutes for Gene to come and find her. She loved their late night chats, and the comfort in his presence in her room. It was comfortable, but it was friendly rather than sexual. It didn't need to be anything more…for now.

"Would you care if I weren't?" She giggled as Gene made his way into her room. She edged to _her_ side of the bed, the side further away from the door and patted the bed. "You get in?"

As he settled himself into her bed and she moved closer to him, surrounding her in his warmth, Alex started up the conversation.

"Do you think Evan's ever going to be all right about…"

"I doubt it."

Gene had known it had been bothering her since their meal and the disastrous conversation earlier.

Alex lifted her head from the pillow, looking at him questioningly. "Don't you think we could just-,"

Gene's sympathetic look stopped her in her tracks. She'd been trying to persuade him every night that it was the right time to tell Molly and Evan everything- but he believed it as little as she did.

"Bols…"

"I know."

She sighed, and thought for a moment, swallowing nervously before speaking.

"Not even if-,"

"Not even then."

She sighed again, and put her head back on the pillow lightly. Then she moved further in, pulling herself against Gene's chest.

"Problem, Bollykecks?"

"I need a hug."

He chuckled and obligingly put and arm around her. He didn't know how long it took, but he felt he droop in his arms after a while. She had nothing left to ask, and had fallen asleep. It wasn't long before he did the same…

_A/N: Not one of my better chapters- and I'm SO sorry it's late, only excuse I have is that sixth form is actually more time-consuming than I expected it today, but I should have planned ahead and got more chapters ready, for that I apologise!!! Will be starting on the next chapter as soon as I've got this one up, should be a nice juicy (but fairly angsty) one. Reviews always welcome :)x_


	11. The Date?

"Bolly…problem." Gene muttered urgently in Alex's ear.

"GO back t'sleep." She murmured groggily, opening one eye to see that the bedroom was still dark, except for the small chink of light coming from the open door, casting a shadow of something in the doorway in the bright gap.

A shadow in the gap?

"Bols- _now_!" He poked her gently on the shoulder in a hope to get her more awake. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What's your _problem_, it's," she glanced at the red alarm clock by her side of the bed "three fifteen…"

"Mum?"

Molly was standing in the doorway. In the darkness, Alex could just about make out the uneasy look on Gene's face as he spaced himself further away from Alex.

"It's honestly not how it looks, Mols!" Alex panicked.

"Really?" She asked, her quiet voice echoing in Alex's room. "Because it looks like you and Gene are in bed together."

Gene snorted. The girl was so like her mother in the way she could make the simplest of statements sound insulting.

Alex grimaced. "Gene can you…?"

Taking his cue to leave, Gene nodded and moved towards the door, brushing a hand on Molly's shoulder as he left the darkened room, presumably making his way to his own room.

"Night." Molly said sarcastically as Gene edged past her awkwardly.

"Mols." Alex warned in a disapproving tone, before patting the bed where Gene had been.

Molly thought for a moment, before padding across the room to the big soft bed. She loved that bed- it was the place she went when she needed some comfort, whether a nightmare, or a nasty text, or something rubbish had happened to her at school. That bed was where she could find her Mum when she needed her. When Alex had been in a coma, Molly had refused to let Evan change the sheets on the bed- it slept like her Mum. She'd spent every night on top of those covers, simply trying to find a way to be close to her Mum.

"We're not…I mean…he's not…we're not a…what I'm trying to say is…"

"You're not shagging Gene?" Molly offered, lightly.

"Mols! Don't let Evan hear you talking like that, he'll blame Gene."

Alex sighed as her daughter lay under the duvet in the warm patch where Gene had been. It was a cold night, so part of her was grateful for him having been there.

"What's wrong anyway, Mols?"

It struck Alex that it was unlike her daughter to come into her room. Before the week before, the night she'd screamed at her and told her to go away, Molly hadn't done that in years. Not since she was very young and had a horrific sleep pattern.

"Nightmare." Molly mumbled, rubbing her head into the pillow, as if she were burrowing.

"Oh come here, Mols." Alex pulled her daughter to her side of the bed, feeling her cold feet through her pyjamas and holding her tightly, stroking her arms and kissing her hair. "D'you want to talk about it?"

There was a defiant shake of the head, followed by Molly relaxing in her mother's grip. "In a minute." She murmured, leaving a silence in her wake.

Alex waited patiently- she'd found through experience it was better to let Molly tell her what was wrong than to force it out of her.

"You were in hospital again." Molly admitted finally after a deep breath. Her voice was fairly calm, she was speaking as a matter of fact rather than of something that had upset her before. "But…the doctors were going to switch your machine off. I told them not to, I cried and cried but no one would listen to me!" Her voice rose in a moment of panic, and Alex felt Molly shiver in her arms. "Not even Evan, he thought you were gone for good. And then they…well they…"

"Oh Mols, you know I'm here now!" Alex butted in, preventing Molly from having to say the obvious. It upset Alex to know that her experience was still tormenting Molly, and that she was having trouble with it. "I'm never leaving you again."

"You left me last week."

Alex held her daughter away form her for a moment to catch a glimpse of her face. "Did that bother you" She asked, confused. Molly hadn't normally been too bothered by Alex spending time away from home, but this time when Alex had gone gallivanting off to Manchester with Gene she hadn't stopped to think of the repercussions for Molly.

"Not really," Molly told her, "But don't say you won't leave me, because it's not true."

Alex thought of a way to rephrase her sentence. "I'll never leave you without warning again. I will never scare you in the way I did again. You will never be left alone again-,"

"I wasn't alone, I had Evan. He was almost as upset as me though."

"Molly."

Alex couldn't understand why Molly was acting in such a way. She'd never behaved like this before. Mind you, she'd never found Alex in bed with a man before.

"Does Gene being around bother you?"

"Are you shagging him?" Molly asked promptly.

"Mols, what did I tell you about saying that?!"

Molly giggled. "All right then, are you and Gene a couple?"

Alex gulped and sighed. "I don't know." She admitted, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Seriously Mum, he's like, what, sixty?!"

Alex cringed at the tone of disgust Molly used when she said sixty. Sure enough, to _Evan_ Gene was older, to the rest of 2008 Gene was older, but to her? To her he was the mid-forty year old boss who'd mesmerised her on the spot.

"It's complicated." Alex sighed. She could hardly correct Molly heavily saying "actually he's seventy-two, but whatever"!"

"But are you two…?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Alex asked, not quite answering her daughter's question.

"No, Gene's cool. And it's about time you found someone, and I suppose I'd rather it was Gene than that arsehole you were "friends" with a few months ago." Molly was referring to Luke West, a colleague of Alex's who'd been spending more time at the house with the family until a couple of months before the accident. Evan had loved him- successful, respectful and fairly well off. On the other hand (and the reason Alex had poured cold water on his advances) Luke seemed to have very little time for Molly. "Nah, Mum, I like him. As long as you're happy…but don't expect me to tell anyone at school!"

Alex grimaced in Molly's gaze. Well, at least this wasn't as bad as when she'd had to tell Evan she was seeing Pete. Oh that reminded her-

"Mols, don't tell Evan."

Molly looked at her mother for a moment, taking in the creases of worry around her eyes, the flush of embarrassment which was even visible in the dark of the room, and the pinched expression which aged her face. And she burst out laughing.  
"Sshhhh!" Alex hissed, watching her daughter in hysterics, but being unable to stop herself laughing as well.

When Molly finally stopped, wiping her eyes, she spoke shakily. "Evan's going to kill Gene isn't he?" It was quite worrying to Alex to see the smile of hilarity on her daughter's face when she spoke of their godfather committing murder…

"I'm going back to bed." Molly told her Mum twenty minutes later, just as Alex was about to drift off back to sleep.

Alex sat up, alarmed. "Are you sure? Don't you want to-,"

"I think Gene would probably like to make sure things were all right." She smiled at her Mum's curious expression, and as she got up towards the door, pulling it open, Gene was revealed to be standing behind the white door, apparently having listened for a while to see if the girls were OK.

"Mess with my Mum, and I'll have to kill you." Molly threatened jokily, giving Gene a pretend shove as she moved past him in the doorway. "Night guys."

Making his way back into the bed- warm as Molly had been lying there- Gene chortled quietly. "She's a funny one, your lass."

Alex snorted. She hated to sound like the smug Mums she quite often read about in the newspapers, but people normally commented on how intelligent, pretty, and polite Molly was. Funny wasn't often used…

"So she's all right about it then?"

Alex smiled hugging her knees for warmth. "Yeah, she's not telling Evan anyway."

"And you tr-,"

"Gene, for a long time it's been Molly and I against the world. So yes, I trust her with anything."

Gene contemplated for a few moments in the silence. "You're going to have to tell Evan sometime you know. 'E's not going to be 'appy knowing Mols found out before 'im."

Alex sighed. "I know."

She too sank into the silence, pulling the covers up around her and lying so that she felt protected by the white duvet. "It would all be fine, if it was just you and me…in 1983."

"Careful, Bols that was almost poetry."

She gave Gene a playful dig, which of course hurt _her_ more than him, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"Don't damage yourself, or Evan will _definitely_ kill me."

Gene pulled Alex closer to him body, her head falling against his chest where she could hear the slightly fast beat of his heart. She always had that effect on him- not that she'd know this.

"You know what I mean though? If we could just be…normal?"

"I've got an idea." Gene told her finally, murmuring into her hair as he stroked her shoulder with his warm hand.

"Go on…" She murmured back, smiling the way she always did when his body came into contact with hers. There was something so intimate (without being _that_) intimate about his smell, his warmth and his tone of voice when they spoke at this time of night. It was the only time he ever let his guard down. Ironic that this had been the same in their final hours in 1982 as well Alex thought.

"You want it to be _us_…I'm in need of a drink. Tomorrow night, Bollykecks, jus' you an' me, at the King's 'ead. A drink an' a meal, what d'you thin'?"

"Just the one drink?"

"Probably not."

"Sounds great then."

She smiled, because unknowingly, but probably intentionally, Gene had just made her heart flutter a little more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alex was dreaming again. But these dreams were becoming weirder and weirder- though she could hardly remember them in the morning still. There was the odd smell in her nose again, but it seemed the only link. Except for Shaz talking through the thick fog._

"_Switch you off…I cried and cried…wouldn't let them…doesn't believe me…won't let them do it…won't…"_

_But the words were a jumbled up haze, all Alex could make sense of was the fact it was Shaz's voice that ebbed and faded in the background of her dream, saying words not too unlike Molly's own nightmare…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex spent two hours getting ready ahead of her dinner date with Gene. She had a shower, blow-dried her hair, curled her hair, perfected her make up, edited her make up after changing her mind about her outfit for the seventh time, and painted her nails.

She'd gone for a "skimpy" green dress that managed to make the green flecks in her hazel eyes pop further. Her curled hair lay around her shoulders in an attempt to bring back the familiarity of the relationship she'd had with Gene in 1982, and the pendant she wore around her neck had belonged to her mother. Another reminder of the eighties.

"Whoa!" Molly came into Alex's room unannounced, and gasped as she saw her Mum. Alex span round on the spot, and grimaced when she saw the shocked look on Molly's face.

"Do I look that bad?" Alex asked disappointed. She'd thought she'd looked all right- showing enough cleavage to impress Gene, but not enough to make her look cheap and showing off her pale calves nicely.

Molly laughed. "You look great! You just…don't look very _mumsy_…"

"Believe it or not, Mols, I wasn't trying to." Alex winked at her daughter, before turning back to the floor length mirror on the inside of her wardrobe door and smoothing her dress anxiously.

Molly sat on the bed amongst the heap of tops, skirts, jeans and dresses that were crumpled, their hangers lying forgotten on the floor. Unlike normal, Alex's room was a mess…meaning she was clearly nervous, and she cared more about this date than she was letting on to Molly.

"What time's Gene taking you?" Molly asked, absentmindedly putting clothes back onto hangers helpfully.

"He's not." Alex answered, reaching for her mascara and adding another layer to her already perfect lashes. "I'm taking a taxi and he took the car."

Molly paused and looked up from her clothes hanging, catching her Mum's eye in the mirror. "What?" She asked, bemused.

Alex laughed; she hadn't expected her daughter to understand it- at least not until it was all fully explained. "I mentioned something to Gene last night about things being normal, so he suggested we "met for a drink" like normal people. No I don't get it either." She sighed.

In truth she _didn't_ really understand it, which disappointed her greatly. As a psychologist it was her job to be able to get inside people's heads and work out what they were thinking- but Gene was one she could never work out.

"Which bag are you taking?" Molly asked, going back to the coat hangers and interrupting Alex's thoughts.

Alex turned round and went and sat on the bed with her daughter, pulling her into a hug. "I was thinking either the black clutch or the grey clutch, which do you think?" She spoke into her daughter's soft hair.

"Umm…" Molly put the coat hanger down and looked in the direction of the handbags (at the bottom of Alex's wardrobe). "The black one I think, it'll go with your shoes- you are wearing the black shoes, right?"

Alex tittered. "Of course." Then, checking for one final time she spoke again. "You are _sure_ you're all right about me doing this, aren't you?"

Molly pulled away from her Mum and turned herself round on the bed, making full eye contact. "I'm fine with it- I honestly am, Mum, stop worrying." Her blue eyes shone with fondness as she looked over her Mum's made up face. "Are you?"

Alex sighed. How like Molly to check her Mum was OK. "Yes." She laughed. "Yes, I am."

***

It had taken twenty minutes before Evan had let Alex leave- there had been much fuss over how dressed up she was for "just a drink" (which was of course all Evan knew of the situation). The taxi driver was tutting impatiently. "Your fella said The King's 'ead. That right?"

Alex felt a pang of fond awe for Gene. He'd even booked her taxi to take her to the right place.

"Yeah, that's right, how much-,"

"'E's paid for it, love. S'long drive though."

Alex simply smiled and sat back in her seat. _Bless him- no wait, that's Gene I'm blessing_…

It was forty minutes before the taxi driver pulled up outside The King's Head- a relatively outcast pub that Alex and Gene had visited a couple of times (it had better and cheaper beer than anywhere else in London).

Alex took a deep breath and tapped her hand shakily.

"You getting out, love?"

Alex laughed nervously. "Yeah…yeah I'm just…"

"You look fine. Any bloke would be lucky to 'ave you on 'is arm, love."

What a polite taxi driver! That was honestly the first time a driver had treated Alex like a real-

"Meter's running, love, I've got somewhere to be."

Oh. That was why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gene gasped as Alex walked into the pub. He'd been halfway through his pint when the door opened, and for the fifth time that evening, he turned his head to the door in hope, but fully expecting his hopes to be dashed. But in the doorway was a goddess in a deep green dress which flaunted every aspect of her figure. And it was as if someone had thrown warm water over him- or as if the sun was suddenly shining through a pane of glass. The warmth he would previously have found at the bottom of his second glass of malt whiskey was apparent when he saw her perfectly made up face, the curled tresses of her soft sweet-smelling hair on her pale shoulders, and her calves as she moved gracefully towards him at the bar, before standing awkwardly as he looked her up and down in awe.

"Hi." She smiled, blushing at his reaction.

Gene grabbed a hold of himself. "Erm, hi. I'm Gene- Gene Hunt." He put a hand out in front of him, to shake hands with her. He'd almost forgotten his plan, and from the confused look on Alex's face, she had no idea what he was doing.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I knew that Gene, I don't jump into bed with strangers you know."

Gene coughed something that sounded strangely like "Thatchorite wanker", but smiled. "Play nicely, Alex."

But Alex was far too confused. Play nicely? What?!

Gene rolled his eyes and sighed, before raising his fingers to waggle them like quotation marks. ""If we could jus' be normal". Bols I can' bring back '83. But we can do normal, righ'? As if we were two normal people, who just happened to walk into the same pub, and be mutually attracted to one another."

Alex smiled. He was being so thoughtful, so considerate. He was trying to make things easier for her, and she hadn't even thought about him. God, it felt like forgetting an anniversary or something. Not that she'd know, it was always Pete who'd forgotten their anniversary.

"OK." She smiled warmly and held out a hand to accept his handshake. "I'm Alex Drake."

"So Alex, tell me something about yourself." Gene told her over their first glass of wine, the barman having just brought over their menus.

The pub was cosy, snug even. There were about fifteen other drinkers in there, Alex and Gene having a table to themselves in the corner, away form the main area. The way Gene phrased his sentence sent half a shiver down Alex's spine- unknowingly he'd said exactly the same thing as Robert Shipman when he'd taken Alex for a drink.

Alex thought for a moment- but it was easier to be stuck for something interesting to say with Gene. In this case, Gene was already interested in her- they were just going through the motions.

"I have a daughter, Molly, she's thirteen. I'm a divorcee, my husband walked out when my daughter was only young. I'm a Detective Inspector-,"

"I've always 'ad a thing for women in uniform." Gene interrupted, smiling wickedly.

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes- he was able to be so smooth, and yet so goddamn subtle. It was more than a little comforting.

"What about yourself?"

Gene smiled, thinking for a moment. "I'm a Detective _Chief_ Inspector," He smirked. Alex stuck her tongue out in retaliation to his cheap dig at ranking. "I'm forty-six, divorced, live in a fairly nice 'ouse, but it's being redecorated at the moment, I'm staying with a nutter an' 'er family-,"

Alex's sharp tutting cut Gene off. Her glower was enough to shut him up.

"Come on, Alex, anything else I need to know? Allergies, birth marks, psycho ex-fellas?"

Alex laughed. "It's funny you should mention them- I was actually shot in the head, sent back in time, first- well second but you don't really want to know about the first- second almost-relationship I had and the man turned into a psycho. He shot my boss and knocked me out. Hence I'm now here in 2008. I'm a time travelling goddess."

Gene nodded in acknowledgement. "It's funny _you_ should mention that, I had that as _my_ chat-up line."

Both ended up laughing this time- laughter so warm and real that people at the bar turned round smiling.

The barman came back. "What can I get you?" He smiled.

Gene looked at Alex and put his menu down. "Steak and ale pie do you, Alex?" He asked, turning back to the waiter. "Two st-,"

"Hang on!" Alex interrupted. "Didn't you once promise me sole?"

Alex loved the memory of that evening. Gene's ambiguity as he offered her sole- or had he meant soul? The very thought that he might have been offering himself to her warmed her through.

Gene smirked. "Starting again, Alex, plus the sole 'ere doesn' look fantastic."

The waiter frowned at Gene- the sole was a good seller, and the most expensive thing on the menu. How dare he suggest it wasn't any good?!

Alex grinned at Gene with a tilt of her head in the direction of the scowling waiter. "The pie would be great, thanks."

"Two steak an' ale pies please, mate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Gene, you said you're a DCI?" Alex toyed with the pastry on the end of her fork as Gene sat back massaging his stomach after the large plateful.

"Yeah," He groaned, stretching and reaching for his pint. "Used to work at Fenchurch East- you 'eard of it?"

Alex smiled, but carried on playing along. "Funnily enough I have."

Gene pondered her reaction, before continuing the conversation. "Police psychiatrist? Must be an interesting line o' work."

"Psychologist." Alex corrected, gritting her teeth because she knew- she _knew_- he'd done it on purpose. Just one more dig he could get in.

"S'what I said."

"Well yeah, I enjoy it. Getting into people's heads is interesting- there are so many criminals with warped minds-,"

"You mean nutters?" He smirked.

For once, Alex didn't _want_ to be the stuck up stuffy lady who took everything so seriously. She didn't want to have to bite his head off for being horrible to people with problems.

"Yeah." She answered. "Yeah I guess I do. Don't you find that, though? As a chief?"

"Some'imes I think they're just after the attention-,"

"But wouldn't you say that in itself was a disorder of some kind?"

"Wha? Attention-seeking?"

"Surely if someone were able to commit a criminal offence just for attention of some kind- negative of course- wouldn't that make them-,"

"Bols." Alex realised there was a hand over her mouth. "You don't need to over-play the part of geeky copper."

But he didn't move his hand, and she didn't want to move it herself. She loved the feel of his warm smooth hands (not as smooth as they had previously been as there had been little call for his black leather gloves in 2008) on her skin.

"Are you going to move your hand?" She asked, muffled.

"Nope." Gene smiled.

Alex placed her knife and fork together on the plate in resignation.

"Not even if I shut up?" Gene shivered as her lips brushed against his palm.

"I'd be waiting a long time- but no, not even then."

Alex thought for a moment, then-

"BOLS! You licked me!" Gene quickly pulled his hand back, gazing in awe and disgust at the moister part of his hand as Alex laughed softly.

"Serves you right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I get you anything else?" The barman asked after taking their main plates. Alex looked at Gene in protest, but knew what he was going to do.

"Pud would be great, what d'you do?"

The barman glanced over his shoulder at the chalkboard. "Chocolate mousse, profiteroles, treacle sponge, fruit salad, cheese platter, strawberry tart."

Gene glanced at Alex. "Well, I've already got the tar' thanks…I think the mousse for me, wha' 'bout you, Bolly?" It seemed all attempt at pretending not to know each other had disappeared.

"Gene, really, I'm not-,"

"I've told you before, I don' take birds out 'oo don' eat proper meals! Can't be 'avin' it with these skinny birds."

Gene rolled his eyes at the barman who looked bizarrely at the couple in front of him. What was a classy, attractive lady such as the woman in front of him, doing with an oaf like the man she was with? Where was the attraction in his loud guffaws, his cursing sentences and his authoritative figure? Mind you, if there was hope for this bloke, there was hope for anyone.

Alex sighed. "Fruit salad, please." She smiled a dazzling smile at the barman, who felt the breath knocked out of him. Alex, feeling awkward, could hear herself thinking that it wasn't the only thing that would be knocked out of him if Gene noticed.

"Cream with that, love?"

"Please."

"Whipped or runny?"

Of all the pubs. "Whipped, please."

Alex thought she heard the barman chuckle quietly as he walked away. She didn't particularly want to know what thoughts were running through his mind, and looking at her cleavage she self-consciously re-arranged her dress.

When she looked up, Gene was scowling. "What a tosser."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anything else you want? Coffee, tea?"

The barman was back, clearing the plates away from the table after their dessert. The pub had emptied, and aside from the group of five old people playing a weekly poker game, it was just Alex and Gene left in the pub…with the barman.

"No, ta, just the bill."

"Madam?"

If he hadn't been balding, rounded, sweaty and too eager, the barman's persistence would have been slightly endearing. Unfortunately, he was the entire above, and more than bugging Gene.

"I'm fine, thank you, just the bill."

With a smirk after a quick look at Gene, the barman was gone.

"Bloody joker. What was 'e staring at? Is 'e a poof?"

"Gene, he was staring at my cleavage."

Gene eyed her suspiciously. "Maybe 'e swings both ways."

Alex hadn't had the heart to tell Gene he had chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Bols." Gene nodded as he opened the door of the V70 for Alex to get in. Fortunately the seats in the back were up, or neither would have been able to resist giggling.

"Thank you." She smiled and in the most ladylike way she could manage she slid into the cream leather seat.

Gene moved round to the other side fairly quickly as it started to spit. The rain was cool as it fell slowly down the back of his shirt where his collar wasn't pressed against it.

He groaned as he sat down in the car. "S' bloody freezing." He muttered, putting the key in the ignition.

They were very nearly "home" before the rain was pouring harder, the worst shower they'd had in about a month. The windscreen wipers were battling furiously against the lashings of rain that splattered all the way across the dark windscreen.

"Bloody 'ell." Gene murmured. "Now _this_ is wha' I call rain."

Alex smiled. "You like rain?"

"Prefer it to drizzle. A good ol' thunder storm- that's what we need."

As he spoke, a loud crack of thunder echoed around the estate. Gene chuckled in appreciation. "Just call me 'oudini."

Alex meanwhile tapped her nails on the dashboard. She wasn't _afraid_ of thunder, or lightning, but they made her a little nervous. It was something beyond her control- anything could get struck by lightning, purely on chance, and she had no way of stopping it. It was these sorts of chances Alex hated.

Gene seemed to notice she was quiet. "Y'all right, Bollinger Knickers?"

"What happened to "Alex" ?" She asked in reply, deciding not to go into detail. It was better to have her mind off the outside circumstances. Gene picked up on this and went along with it.

"New rule- we're outta the pub now."

"What everything goes back to normal?"

"Somethin' wrong, Bols?"

He'd noticed the sigh that escaped her lips before she had. There had been something inside her when they'd started acting like a couple on a first date…a frisson of excitement, a silly, girly, almost _giggly_ reaction to every humorous comment he came out with. A _spark_.

Of course, it was pretty much how she felt every time they curled up together in Alex's bed, every time his soft hands braced her skin, and when their lips so much as brushed she felt sick and exhilarated all in one. But the idea of making everything so official- a _date_ had been even better. Even sweeter. Even _more_ exciting.

"Not exactly," She mused, her mouth drawn to one side as she thought of the best way to phrase what she so desperately wanted to say. In the end there was only one way to say it. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." She blurted out, blushing at the undoubtedly mocking reaction Gene would now present.

And he did. He laughed. "Come on Posh Knickers, that the best you've got?"

There was another loud crack of thunder, and a flash that ripped across the sky.

"Bloody hell!" Alex jumped out of her seat.

Gene roared with laughter. "That's the most scared I've ever seen you!"

"Hilarious." Alex scowled, her eyebrows drawn.

Laughing subsiding and the car slowing, Gene looked strangely at Alex. "You've got a problem with lightning? Sod psychos with guns, _lightning_?"

"You don't like hospitals! Ray said!"

"That's different." He bickered.

"'T'isn't."

"'T'is,"

Gene gave her a mocking look. This would go on for hours if they didn't stop now. He pulled into the driveway he'd pulled into many a time and parked the car on the drive.

Alex moved for the door.

"Wait!" Gene grabbed her arm before she could pull the handle. "You'll get soaked- wait a mo'."

She laughed in a way of appreciation, "I really do mean it, Gene. Thank you. It's been lovely- I can't believe you…" She trailed off.

"Go on." He commanded, his eyes dancing wickedly.

"…I can't believe you were so…thoughtful." She admitted.

"I'm not only an undeniable sex God with a remark for every occasion, you know Bols."

She looked at him in wonder. "I think I know that now."

"In fact, I'm almost hurt you thought I was incapable of pulling something like that off."

Alex snorted. "Hurt? You?"

"There you go again." He shook his head in mock upset. "You'll have to find a way of making it up to me…what would you do on a first date, Alex?"

There was another crack of thunder, but somehow the allure of Gene's eyes stopped Alex from jumping. Here she felt safe- it didn't matter what the chances were, he wouldn't let anything hurt her, and she knew that.

"Well, I wouldn't leap into bed with someone I hardly know…but I might…" Alex didn't finish her sentence, but leaned in and kissed the corner of Gene's mouth where chocolate mousse had previously been. She licked her lips in the most teasing way she could manage, before kissing him again, her moist lips on his dry ones, becoming breathless as her tongue found his.

"What about people you _do_ know?" Gene asked when they finally managed to draw a breath.

"Shush." Alex's lips were crushing against Gene's again.

When they split apart again, Alex spoke. "Not on a first date, Gene." She winked, and got out the car, running the short distance between the car and the house.

***

Later as she lay in bed, Alex smiled to herself, waiting for Gene to come in. As she expected, there was a knock on the door, and Gene stood in the doorway, looking less happy than normal.

"Bolly…I can't sleep in 'ere tonight."

Alex furrowed her brow, but laughed, sure he was joking. "What are you on about?"

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "I've seen you shaking your bits around, wearing skimpy bits of nothin'…and frankly, Bols, if I 'ave to keep my 'ands to myself I'm not goin' to be able to cope. I'm goin' back to my room, let me know if you change your mind."

Gene turned round and left the room- though Alex couldn't see the grin on his face.

Sure enough, there was a knock at Gene's door four minutes later.


	12. Secrets and Lies

The next two weeks passed fairly uneventfully. Alex and Gene had been to buy a car for Gene instead of having him relying on her or Evan (something he avoided at all costs). After much bickering ("that's a _poof's_ car, Bols!" "Have you _seen _how much that one costs, Gene?" "It's my money you daft bint!") They'd eventually managed to agree on a second-hand BMW (though without the sat-nav the salesman had been pushing as hard as possible. "Bols, I can read a bloody map, I don't need some twat in a machine telling me 'ow to get anywhere!"). It was nice enough, and even gene had to admit it drove well, and allowed him a little more freedom. More importantly he'd been able to use his own money for once (Alex refused to let him pay rent; not only was it frustrating for Gene to not have much responsibility, but it meant Evan had the power to Lord it over him…).

Alex opened her eyes on the dark, cold Wednesday morning to see the still snoring Gene Hunt lying in front of her, his face passive, as if dreaming of nothing of importance. Alex always found it funny how little of his ordinary "toughness" Gene let out in his sleep. He looked almost…cute. No, cute was the wrong word. You couldn't use cute to describe Gene Hunt.

"Morning Mr Hunt." Alex breathed delicately. The clock behind him said seven-ten, giving her about five minutes before she needed to wake Molly and set about making breakfast.

Gene stirred. "Bollocks-shit-bloody-arse-twat-arghhhh!" Gene's tirade had made Alex laugh, and then caused her to hit him. She didn't want reminding of the happier times they'd left behind.

"Whawuzzatfer?" Gene asked groggily, squinting as he tried to stop his eyes closing again.

Alex just laughed and snuggled up to him. It really was a cold morning. Obligingly, Gene wrapped the arm that he wasn't currently lying on around Alex's waist, his wide hand supporting her back and pulling her against him.

"What we up to today, Bols?" Gene asked, yawning into her hair, while his hands moved slowly downwards.

Alex laughed and slapped his hands away. "Gene!" She moved closer to him (greeted by a moan of frustration from Gene). "We've got two weeks until I go back to work and I propose we do something more active-,"

"I can do active-,"

"-than sex!" She laughed, his cheeky tone not surprising her at all.

Gene grumbled. "What did you 'ave in mind?"

Alex took a deep breath. "We could always go and see Sha-,"

"No."

It wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting that reaction. She knew they'd put them through a lot, but if she could just see them one more time…if she could apologise?

Alex had received four texts from Shaz since they'd said goodbye.

"_Hey Alex, just wondering what ur up to next week…"_

"_Hey Alex let us know nxt time ur in Manc"_

"_This is Alex's phone right?"_

"_R u avoiding us?"_

She hated being selfish, but Alex would rather hurt Shaz face to face, than hurt her from a distance. It seemed cowardly, calculated and cruel.

Alex sighed and nuzzled her face into Gene's chest. "What then?"

"We could…I dunno…play poker?" He groaned as he stretched; still only half awake.

Alex smiled at him in the dull morning light. "That would be great…hang on a sec, I need to go wake Mols."

Alex kissed Gene's cheek and prised herself away from him with difficulty. Not only the fact that she didn't want to leave _him_, but also the fact that the bed was much warmer than the room itself. She'd have quite liked to stay in bed.

----------------------------

"Mum, have you signed my slip yet?" Molly was packing her bag in the hallway, already running behind.

"Slip? What slip?" Alex asked from the counter where she was finding some money from her purse.

"The trip slip! France, in May?"

Alex cursed under her breath. "Can you find my chequebook, Mols?"

"Bit busy at the moment!"

"I'll do it!" Evan intervened, desperate to do something of some help. Gene was finishing up in the bathroom so Evan was using any moment he could do be with Alex and Molly to his advantage.

Molly fished around in her bag and pulled out a straggly letter and an envelope. Alex scanned over the letter. "Mols, this says 15th September. You haven't _honestly_ had this in your bag since the 15th of September?!"

Molly blushed. "You've been busy! There's been other stuff going on!"

"You could have asked Evan?"

"He was busy too!"

Alex sighed and signed her loopy signature on the lines indicated as Gene walked into the kitchen. "Morning ladies, what's goin' on 'ere?"

"I'm late for school!" Molly groaned.

Evan walked smoothly into the kitchen. "Here you go, Lexi, chequebook."

"Thanks, Evan."

Alex flicked to a blank cheque. "How much is it?" She thought out loud, glancing at the letter. "Bloody hell, Mols!"

Molly grimaced. "It's the first instalment."

"£120 as the first instalment?!"

"It's the deposit as well…"

"I can pay for it if you want?" Evan asked helpfully.

"Thanks, Evan, it's fine."

Alex sighed and filled in the cheque, placing it in the envelope with the letter and passing it to Molly. "Gene, you couldn't give Molly a lift could you?"

"I'll do it!" Evan interrupted. "Come on, squirt."

"Evan, you'll be late for work. Gene can do it." Alex protested. She'd been enough trouble for Evan without making him late for work.

"Really, Alex, I can drop her off on my way-,"

"Don't be silly. Go to work, Gene can take Mols." Alex's word was final.

Gene looked bemused as it all unfurled before his eyes. The sight of the frantic kitchen was enough to make anyone laugh; a normally calm and cheery Molly rushing with pink flushes in her cheeks. The normally scowling Evan, smug and composed as he tried to help, Alex who had every minute of the day for her daughter snapping. Then the look in Evan's eye when his chauffeur offer was rejected; and the pure venom in the glance he shot Gene. Gene decided that grabbing the keys and calling "come on, Molly," was the best idea.

-------------------

Gene had never found chatting to Molly particularly hard. She was too like her mother for talking to be an issue. And she was a child who could leave silence alone- nothing was ever awkward.

But this morning, the silence in the car was almost frosty; this wasn't a good thing, as Gene hadn't any idea where Molly's school was.

"Where am I go-,"

"Left at the roundabout."

"Right."

Gene took a quick glance at Molly who was staring straight ahead at the queue of cars. Like a typical morning rush hour, the roads were packed, meaning there was a lot of time to fill.

"So…" Gene glanced around the car for inspiration. Molly stared ahead stony-faced. He felt a twinge as he caught the hardened expression in her eyes- the one her mother had. "Look, Molly…I…is it something I've done?"

Molly flinched and looked at Gene. "What? Oh…no, no it's not you. Not exactly anyway." She chewed her lip, and then sighed. "Why's Evan being such a twat?"

Gene was taken aback. He'd never heard Molly say anything less than positive about Evan. She had him firmly round her little finger…she was the apple of his eye. Gene had never expected a comment like that from Molly.

"Erm…I'm not sure your Mum would like to 'ear you talking like that…"

Molly raised an eyebrow at Gene in disbelief. "Not that you've said worse in front of me or anything…"

Gene snorted. "What's sparked this off then? Thought you an' Evan were like tha'?" Gene crossed his fingers.

"We are. But he's being a twat."

Gene laughed again. "Talk about it?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't see what the problem with you and Mum is. It's nice, seeing her…_happy_. She hasn't been this happy in ages. But she can't admit it because Evan doesn't know about you two!" She paused, her expression torn. "What's he going to do anyway? She can make her own decisions."

_Attach my bollocks to a stake_, Gene thought, before taking a look at the girl in the passenger seat. The traffic was at a total standstill, therefore he could look for longer than he would have done. She was staring at the dashboard, at least, that's where her eyes were pointed, but there was no focus. Lost in her own world of thought. How wonderful it would be to have childlike thoughts, Gene pondered, without even knowing the consequences. He wanted to put an arm around her and give her a hug- but he wasn't prepared to be that soppy.

"What d'you want to know?" He asked, bracing himself.

"I want to know about you and Evan. What's his _problem_?!"

Gene sighed. "It's better if that comes from me _and _your Mam…next question?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

Gene sighed again. Argh, for a sweet girl, she was surprisingly questioning. "That's your Mam's call an' all."

"Anyone would think she bossed you around, Gene…" She snorted.

Gene scowled. "We'll 'ave less o' that though!"

Molly laughed softly as the car moved twenty feet before coming to another stop.

What to talk about? Gene knew Molly's favourite foods (Roast chicken with roast potatoes and Yorkshire puddings), drinks (lemonade, occasionally a small glass of white wine when her Mum let her) , music (some dancey stuff she listened to in her room by some pop band who were "awesome") and that she hated tidying her room. He knew her hobbies (netball, dancing and going out with her friends) and what she generally liked to watch on the telly. But he got the feeling she wasn't in the mood for a humorous chat…

"Your Mam mentioned you wan'ed to be a copper?" That took him back. The bathroom in Alex's flat. When they'd been locked in. When he'd told her…everything.

Molly looked up in surprise. "She talks about me?"

Gene gave her an odd look. "Of course…why wouldn't she?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "Just thought she'd have better things to talk about…"

"Oh you can cut that c- rubbish out right now!" Gene laughed, correcting himself. "Just because your Mam's…with someone, it doesn' mean she'll forget you! Molly, she doesn' love anyone more than she loves you!"

Molly smiled. "You think?"

"I know."

The girl beamed, seemingly appeased. In fact, her smile seemed to brighten the whole atmosphere in the car. "And yeah…I do. Want to be a police officer that is."

They were finally at the roundabout, the traffic having eased slightly. "Left you said?"

"Yeah."

As they took the first exit, Gene spoke again. "Why police though? Your Mam said you wanted to dance?"

"She's told you a lot by the sounds of it. I don't know, dancing…it took a lot of time…and if you want to dance you have to be committed. There's no changing your mind later."

Her words rang in his ears, and he got the distinct meaning she didn't only mean the dancing. But when he looked over she was looking out of the window, her expression out of sight.

God, she was one perceptive kid.

---------------------------------------------

"And you can take that look off your face as well." Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms round her godfather's shoulders, while the man himself tried to tie his work tie, his fingers fumbling; shaking in either anger or hurt.

Alex couldn't understand what Evan's problem was. Not only had Gene done him a favour by allowing him to get to work on time and taking Molly to school, but he'd been on his best behaviour for weeks. Not a single wise-crack (to his face anyway) in days, and he'd been doing the dishes every night- even after cooking. Plus, now Gene had his own car, Evan had more freedom too. Alex really couldn't see it.

"Get off, Alex, I'm going to be late." Evan wasn't in the mood for a hug and pushed her hands away.

Alex frowned. "See- if you'd taken Molly it would have been even worse. You'd never have heard the-,"

"For a bright woman you're incredibly naïve." Evan stood up after cutting Alex off and pulled at his tie in frustration.

Alex gasped and looked at Evan in amazed shock. "_Excuse me_?!" She found it hard to form the words running in circles through her mind. "You…I'm being…WHAT?!"

"It didn't occur to you that maybe I enjoy taking Molly to school?" Evan scowled, finishing his tie and moving through to the hallway to find his work jacket. Alex followed, hot on his heels.

"Oh- that is _not_ what this is about!" She was fuming, but desperately trying to keep in control.

"Then tell me, Alex, what _is_ this about then, huh?"

"Gene!"

"Because everything revolves around him…" He muttered dryly, half-hoping Alex wouldn't hear. There was little satisfaction in muttering to one's self about one's problems- it was better for him to be able to say it out loud…though the consequences wouldn't be pretty.

"Gene's my _friend_, Evan, maybe if you took that into consideration-,"

"He's no more than a friend then?" He asked, taking a snipe with an almost malicious glint in his eye. It was a glint Alex had never seen in Evan before, like an angry toddler who wasn't getting their own way.

Alex just scoffed in disgust and turned on her heel as Evan shut the door of the cupboard.

"Go to work, Evan!" Alex called dismissively.

But she was reeling. How much longer could she hide it?

-------------------------------------

"Take care o' yourself, girlie. Don't want you getting' sent 'ome in disgrace now, do we?!"

At five to nine, Gene had managed to get close enough to Molly's high school to drop her off.

Molly grinned. "See you, Gene. Don't get yourself into any trouble now, will you?" She winked before shutting the door of the BMW and catching sight of her friend, seemingly late too. She ran to catch up, and Gene sank back in his seat to watch her go in.

If he had to be stuck in a foreign world with anyone, he thought, he could have done worse than being stuck with Bols and Molly. Even Evan hadn't been too bad recently- except for the incident this morning. Maybe he could get used to this lark. Maybe…maybe he didn't want to go home? If the option was there of course. It had been just over a month since Gene had moved in with Alex and her family, and he'd come to think of it as…well, _home_. He was getting quite…_domesticated_. The words stuck in his mind like a bad smell. IN fact, his pride was hurt even thinking of them. Like a blemish to his br-

"Excuse me!" Gene's thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knocking on the window on his side of the car. The lollipop lady.

Gene wound his window down. "Can I 'elp you, love?"

"Who the hell are you?" She asked haughtily, pole waving almost menacingly.

For Gene, the lollipop lady who'd crossed him over the road every morning as a boy had been a snotty cow. A woman who _couldn't_ have had a husband, and her manners were worse than most of Gene's bratty friends. Worse than Gene's, for that matter.

"I was just dropping off my…"

"I haven't seen you around here before. Clear off before I call the police!"

Gene frowned. "Sorry…what do you think I-,"

"Yes, well, there's a word for people like you, matey, we just don't like to use it around here! For goodness sake…one in our area too…I'd best warn the-,"

"Lady, what the 'ell are you talking about?"

"CLEAR OFF PERVERT!"

Gene raised his eyebrows in alarm. "I was just dropping my girlfr-,"

"You're seeing a _schoolgirl_?! Right, that's it, I'm calling the-,"

"No you daft tart!" Gene was desperately shushing the woman standing by his window. "My girlfriend's-,"

"GET OUT OF 'ERE! Mandy, Mandy go, 'e's after kiddies!" The woman was now signalling towards a teenage girl, only a couple of years older than Molly.

"Oh for f-,"

Gene's expletives were drowned out by the roaring of the engine springing into life. If it had been Ray or Chris, the situation would have been hilarious. For Gene it was a reminder that _home_ wasn't quite as cosy as he'd thought…

------------------------------------

Alex had presumed that by the time Evan got home that afternoon, he'd have calmed down, and that everything would be far more normal. She presumed wrong.

She'd spent the afternoon being beaten hands down (literally) by Gene. Somehow he'd managed to notice every bluff she made, making her laugh when she was trying to look deadpan. She'd gone out and done the food shopping, getting some chicken breasts in to grill stuffed with tarragon (Evan's favourite- she was feeling guilty for lying) and even made Gene iron his own shirts (of which they'd bought some more over the last couple of weeks). It had been a fairly normal day. But it was going to be no normal evening.

"D'you wan' an 'and with that, Bols?" Gene called at around six that evening from the dining table where he was teaching Molly the intricacies of canasta.

"Bolly" was trying (unsuccessfully) to light the gas grill.

"I'll get it- in a min-," Alex told him through gritted teeth concentrating furiously on the lit match. She was crouching, thinking it would give her a better chance. "It does this sometimes."

Gene sighed, not entirely happy with Alex faffing around with matches near a gas cooker- but she wasn't an ordinary woman. He granted her with a little common sense.

"Come on Gene!" Molly giggled impatiently. "Pick one up." She gestured to the smaller of the two piles of cards.

"How do you know I'm not going to pick the pack up?" He asked her.

"Because I've put five tens down so far and you haven't picked any of them up." She smirked.

"…or I could have been waiting for the fifth. Thanks, Molly." Gene laughed as he lay out his two jokers with three fives, and picked up the tens. "Natural canasta…nice."

Molly rolled her eyes and lay her cards face down, waiting for Gene to sort the massive pile of cards he'd just picked up.

"Don't try and kid a kidder, kid." Gene winked, before spotting out of the corner of his eyes Alex trying once more to light the grill. Only she hadn't realised she'd left the gas knob on.

"BOLS!" Gene lunged from his seat five feet away and knocked the match out of her hand and he jumped across her. The match immediately extinguished itself, removing the three of them from their impending danger. Alex was knocked backwards onto the floor, while Gene landed across her. "'ow many times is that now?" He asked her, groaning as he pushed himself away from the floor.

"Is what?" Alex asked, still lying on the floor, breathless.

"'Ow many times 'ave I pulled you outta doom, death or disaster?" He asked, grinning and taking her by the hands, helping her up.

He reached for the knob and turned the gas off. "Use the oven, dizzykecks."

Alex smiled. He wasn't going to let this one go in a hurry, but she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Well, lurched- she went flying into his chest, losing herself in his gaze. It was warm in his arms, safe, protected. Comforting.

"Don't let me interrupt." An unfamiliarly cold voice came from behind the pair of them.

Alex closed her eyes. That had to have been the worst way Evan could have found out.

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been over two weeks! I got so stuck with this chapter, I could only imagine the chapter where Alex goes back to work, but that seemed like too large a gap to leave unfilled! Sorry sorry sorry! Plus this won't get up until Saturday morning; internet connection's down! Please review, please stick with it, I'm sorry guys, the weeks are busier than I expected them to be =[ xx_


	13. Change

Alex sat on the edge of the bed as she did her hair in the new mirror. They'd been lucky to get this house; who'd have thought it would be that easy? When they'd started looking at houses for rental, Gene had told her to just have a look and see if his old house was up. Alex supposed it all fitted into this warped puzzle, of course there'd be accommodation ready for them. But they couldn't have stayed at the other house. The house she could no longer call a home.

-----------------

_He'd seemed all right- quiet, but all right. He'd eaten his dinner quietly, not mentioning the awkward position he'd found Alex and Gene in. He'd drank a whiskey quietly, making plain conversation about the ten o clock news, he'd said goodnight to Molly quietly and he'd tiptoed around Gene and Alex as they sat at opposite ends of the beige sofa. Quiet, but not out of sorts._

_--------------------_

Gene had been right; it _was_ a nice house. Three bedrooms (though what Gene had wanted with three bedrooms when he'd lived alone she didn't quite know), en suite bathrooms with two of them and a family bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, lounge, dining room, garden and conservatory. Of course, it had had work done since Gene lived there- the garage was a new addition as was the conservatory and one of the en suites- but it was still the house he remembered.

"We'll 'ave to redecorate, if you think we're 'avin' a bloody _pink_ bathroom you've got another thing coming."

Alex smiled. To be perfectly honest, pink wouldn't have been her first choice either.

Molly liked the house too; her room was of average size, red walls and chocolate brown wood floor. She had a double bed, a desk and a walk-in wardrobe (which, as a typical teenage girl, pleased her immensely). She had plenty of room for her things, for her laptop, books, and school supplies, and a cove in the wall that Alex had bought a squishy beanbag chair for her to sit and read.

Most importantly, the house was already a home. The way Gene had settled himself in (as if he'd never been away) made Alex feel more at ease than she had done in weeks. When Gene was relaxed- and not walking on eggshells like an intruder in someone else's home- Alex herself could relax.

--------------

_Alex had offered to refill Gene's whiskey and that was where it had exploded._

"_Since when do you fawn all over a man?! Are you forgetting who your family are, Alex? Do you think your mother would enjoy seeing this?!"_

"_Oh for God's SAKE, Evan- I have a partner, I think she'd enjoy seeing me happy!"_

"_Not with that oaf she wouldn't."_

_Alex had gone weak with anger, shaking more than she thought possible. She was so close to losing her rag- how dare Evan say these things in front of Gene? And Gene, strong, not saying anything for once. He understood it was her fight to win._

--------------------

As she applied her makeup she could see the faint bruise on her cheekbone- it would be easy enough to cover up now it was a weak old. Just a bit of concealer and extra blusher. It would all look fine.

-------------------

"_I don't believe for one second that you "walked into the door", Alex. You're letting him walk all over you- just say the word and he leaves."_

_Evan had hold of Alex now by the tops of her arms, squeezing tightly in the hope that she'd see his point of view. In fairness it must have looked dodgy when Evan came home from work to find Alex with the ugliest red mark on her cheek. She hadn't exactly walked into the door- she and Gene had been racing to the bedroom, and Alex had tripped on the stress, bashing her face on the top stare. So in some senses, it could have been construed as Gene's fault too…but he wasn't…he wasn't what Evan was making him out to be. A woman beater._

"_Now wait just one minute-," It had been enough to tick Gene off. He couldn't hurt any woman, let alone Alex. She was his Bols, he wanted to rip the testicles off any man who dared cheek her let alone hurt her. But Alex cut him off._

"_How dare you?! How DARE you?! You've lived in the same house as this man for the past month- you DARE suggest he's anything other than the kind, decent-,"_

"_Kind? Decent?! Ha." Evan snorted, scorning her hard stare and resilient attitude. "You've seen the scar, Alex. You've seen what he had done to me-,"_

"_It was nothing personal. That's just how things were!" Alex had really had enough. She was holding Gene's hand in the hope that feeling his skin on hers would be enough to stop the itching in her palms; her hand flexing and losing control- seeing her white skin as it made contact with Evan's cheek. Somehow, Gene's warmth could stop that. But she had to keep him calm in return._

_Evan just snorted infuriatingly. "You're right, Alex. Of course you are."_

_Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He might not sound as if he meant them- but he was going the right way towards it. Maybe now, they could all go to bed and consider this over-_

"_I've been living in the same house as this man for too long." Evan turned and spoke directly for Gene- a relief for the man in question who felt rather like a spare part in the quite vicious argument that had been unfurling before his eyes. "Pack your bags, Hunt. Get out."_

----------------------

"Coffee." Gene stood in the doorway holding two fresh mugs of the steaming black liquid and watching Alex with her straighteners as she sat in her work clothes. Who'd have thought Alex could be even more attractive in a skirt suit?

Alex jumped, and dropped her straighteners. "Shit." She muttered, picking them up from the floor before they burnt the plush beige carpet.

"Sorry." Gene grinned awkwardly. He couldn't understand why she was so stressed about her first day back- she was great at what she did, but the nerves had settled in.

Alex shook her head and carried on moving the hot irons down the one patch of hair that was seemingly refusing to behave. Eventually she switched them off in apparent retreat.

"Thanks." She smiled, hanging the straighteners over the metal hook protruding from the wall by the window and taking the warm cup from Gene's hands. He came and sat with her on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" He asked, taking a quick look at the clock on the bedside table. Seven-forty-five; Molly was very happily sorting her breakfast downstairs, there was at least half an hour to spare before taking her in the BMW, so that Alex could take the Volvo to work.

Alex thought for a moment, feeling the butterflies in her stomach that for once weren't caused by Gene's presence by her side. "I'm…OK." She finally settled on.

Gene nodded in understanding. "You'll be fine. You like it, don't you?"

Alex smiled. Gene was talking to Alex the way she'd speak to Molly back when she was younger; when she'd dread going to school in the morning because of the nasty girls in her class. Evan had marched into school and had angry words with the head teacher; the girls were disciplined and two of them became Molly's best friends. Evan, eurgh. If only the adult world was so simple.

Alex took a sip from her "Moody cow" mug.

Mugs were just a few of the things Alex and Gene had bought one day in IKEA to spruce the house up a little bit. As a shell, the house had seemed cold, empty. After the day-long trek round the shops it was most definitely a home. Duvet covers, cushions, mugs, plates, even the bedside alarm clock with its one hundred different alarms. All were bids to add a more homely effect- and all had worked.

"Yeah. Yeah, and I've missed them all at work. Duncan, Jenny, Tony-,"

"Duncan? 'Oo's Duncan?"

Alex smirked. "Jealous?"

"No." He snapped, pouting slightly. "Duncan's a poof's name anyway…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It just so happens Duncan _is_ gay…but the point stands. It'll be nice to see them all again. I'm just going to hate-,"Alex came to a stop just in time. There was no way she'd say _that_ out loud. She had always hated clingy couples who wouldn't let the other one out of their sight. But that didn't stop the clinginess in her mind. Leaving Gene for a day would be hell, but the thought of how she'd make up for it that evening did help her focus.

Gene had guessed what she'd been about to say, and blushed- well, the closest to blushing Gene ever got anyway. If he was honest with himself, he'd miss her too. She and Molly were part of the everyday routine- an almost domesticated routine. The Manc Lion was house-trained- and the thought made his skin crawl. Independence? Where had his disappeared too? He shouldn't be clinging onto a _woman_. As a copper, a firm figure of society, women ought to be looking to him…Still, truth-be-told, he'd miss Alex today. But he wouldn't tell her- not only would it feel like selling the final piece of his soul, but he didn't think it was fair to put that pressure on her. She didn't want to go as it was, he could see that.

Gene smirked. "Yeah. Well. It'll be worth it…later."

Alex just looked at him, wishing she could just go back to bed…the thought was incredibly tempting…just ten minutes would do…

"No." She muttered out loud, to the bemusement of Gene, who seemed to pick up on what she was thinking. He chuckled.

"Later, Bollykecks."

She flicked him a wicked smile, a silent thanks for taking her mind away from her first day back. But she needed to finish getting ready.

"Do you mind just- ARGH!" Alex had been putting her mug down on the bedside table, but as she'd moved coffee had dribbled onto her white shirt. She let out a scream of frustration, and glowered at Gene. "Look what you've done!"

"M-me?!" Gene normally would have been furious, but decided he'd let this one slide. She was already pulling off her jacket and blouse, showing off her green satin bra…maybe it was time for him to leave the room…

----------------

"_You have no right to ask Gene to leave, Evan, in case you're forgetting, I own half this house too." Alex was standing protectively in front of Gene. "Gene's not going anywhere until I ask him…he's not going anywhere without me."_

_Evan was looking Alex straight in the eye. "I refuse to live a second longer with him."_

"_Don't make me choose, Evan, because I swear to God you won't like the answer."_

_Evan breathed heavily for a moment, taking in Alex's threat. "It sounds to me as if you've already made your decision."_

---------------

Alex was on her way to work, driving the oh-so-familiar route to the station where she'd predictably spend the morning on paperwork and the afternoon either in the morgue or with further paperwork. For some reason she wasn't as excited as she expected to be…the idea of work didn't thrill her like it had done before…

--------------

"_Fine. FINE!" Alex was suddenly sprung into action, she'd let go of Gene's hand and she'd marched towards the door; though Evan moved in her way._

"_Alex…Alex wait! I- I didn't mean it…I'm just trying to be a father- you wouldn't understand, Hunt-,"_

_Evan's desperate attempts at winning back Alex's respect had done nothing but push the wedge further. And Alex's hand was across his cheek before she could realise what she was doing. Not for the nasty things she'd said to her, but in an attempt to protect Gene._

_Not that Alex had noticed, facing away from Gene as she left the living room, but when Evan had told Gene he wouldn't understand, his expression had changed ever so slightly. The hardened, determined gaze in Gene's eyes as he tried to defiantly stare Evan down had softened. In the moment Evan had immediately cast out the idea that Gene could ever be a father, part of Gene went cold. Never a father? What was it about Gene that gave this impression? Had he always been that way? Would he have always been that way? So many questions raised by the one fly-away comment. It hadn't been Evan's direct aim to hurt Gene with this comment, it really hadn't, it had just been one of those things he'd tried to help himself with. Gene couldn't understand why he'd been so hurt with it…so many crimes revolved around children, and none had had this effect…_

_Alex wriggled out of Evan's hard grasp and spoke in the most venomous tone she could muster; her words dripped in the anger that was coursing through her. "We're leaving. Tonight. Molly can stay here for the night, it's too late to wake her."_

_As she spoke, the grandfather clock in the living room struck for half past twelve._

"_Wait!" Gene called in a hoarse tone. He'd been woken from his daydream by the mention of Molly- like a default switch of the fatherliness he knew was in him somewhere, no matter who tried to disagree. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Molly that morning. "Give her the option; she can come with us to a hotel, or she can stay here. Just…just let her know the option's there."_

_Alex opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it again. She simply left the room, after an almost smile at Gene (the situation was too harsh to deserve a full one), leaving the men together alone in the living room. Alex didn't care; Gene could kill Evan if he really wanted to. The angry red mark on her godfather's pale skin was only part of the damage she felt like inflicting upon him._

-------------------------

The traffic lights predictably came to a stop as she reached them. The darkened clouds were predictably gathering in the sky. The road was still predictably bumpy- the resurface planned for months ago still hadn't taken place. Predictable; it was a great word to sum up how Alex felt about going back to work. In fact, in her opinion it was a great word to sum up her decisions. Except that one…that one last week.

-----------------------

"_Mols, Molly…" Alex could feel herself shaking, as she went to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed, the light from the hallway illuminating her bedroom. _

_Molly rolled over, wide awake. "What's going on?"_

"_We're…th-there's been an argument…Gene and I are going to a hotel for a night or two, then we'll think about getting somewhere more permanent. We can't…we can't stay here." _

"_And what about me?" Molly didn't sound hurt, but curious. What did her future hold; where was she in these plans?_

"_I'd love you to come with us, so would Gene, but you can stay here as well. I understand, it's your home as much as Evan's…no one's going to think you're picking a side, you're not going to be brought into this. It's completely your decision. Take your time- I need to pack a few bags, but we'll be gone in the next hour."_

"_I'm coming with you." The decision had taken a split second. "I'm not staying without you. You're my Mum…and Gene's pretty cool too. You and me, Mum, remember? It's always been you and me against everyone else. I'm coming with you."_

_Alex could feel tears welling in her eyes at her daughter's loyalty. She sniffed. "Right, well, pack a couple of bags. Clothes, your school uniform, laptop, school books, normal books, you know, that sort of thing." Alex wiped her left eye where she could feel a tear. "Chop chop."_

_----------------------_

Unpredictable. She'd moved from the safety of her home to be with the man she loved. To protect the man she loved. Unpredictable; well, Evan hadn't expected it, had he?

Alex was out of the car now, she'd parked in the car park behind the station, letting her thoughts carry her weighted legs into the building ahead. Nerves were beginning to reform in her stomach- it was fight or flight again. Part of her wanted to turn away and run home, run home to the safety of the man she'd been horrible to this morning when he'd only tried to help, seek solace in his arms, have him rub her back and hold her as she cried and for him to tell her everything would be all right as he had done so many times that first night. And the other part? The other part told her to go in there and kick proverbial ass- the Gene Hunt part of her told her to fight, to work and to be the best like she'd spent years doing. It was strange how a part of her was so like Gene…almost like they were part of the same being, with intertwined thoughts and feelings. Her decision?

Fight.

----------------------

_Gene had joined her upstairs in the bedroom, grabbing a suitcase that Alex had laid out for him to fill with his own few choices. There wasn't a lot that belonged to Gene, but his shoes, his ties, his shirts and his trousers went in the case, along with the wash kit that hung in Alex's en suite bathroom and the flask he had under the bed. They packed in silence, Alex acting erratically and muttering the thoughts running through her mind at a volume that made them hard to decipher. Aside from the several death threats.._

_Twenty minutes later, Molly was in the room, carrying a suitcase and her school bag and dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and a jumper. "I'm done." She said quietly. Gene looked up and smiled at her, before zipping up his own case and taking Molly's from her._

"_I'll put them in the car."_

_Alex was still muttering, moving from drawer to drawer as she found things she didn't think she could leave without. Photo albums. Jewellery. Miscellaneous items with memories attached. _

_Molly had to drag her Mum from the room eventually, otherwise there'd have been more luggage than would fit in either car. Molly had two bags, Gene came back for another suitcase and Alex carried a large rucksack. Unable to face staying in the same proximity as her godfather who watched helplessly, Alex took the cases out to the car through the downpour that had only just begun. How weird, she thought, in all the films the rain always starts as something dramatic happens. Maybe she ought to watch better films._

_When she was back in the house, the door to the living room was shut, and Molly sat miserably in the hallway – lacking either Gene or Evan._

"_Where-,"_

_Alex didn't need to finish her question, Molly indicated to the closed door with a head inclination. She bit her nails and looked anxiously to where she'd seen the two men go in around thirty seconds previously. _

"_Do you think I should…" Alex trailed off, eyeing the doorknob suspiciously. She couldn't hear an argument; in fact she couldn't hear much aside from low mutterings that seemed to belong to Gene._

_When Gene left the room about two minutes later, he left alone, shutting the door behind him. His tie was skewed, and his sleeves slightly ruffled. But he seemed calm. Eerily calm._

"_Erm, Gene, I know we're in a hurry and everything, but can you just tell me you didn't kill my godfather?" Molly asked, taking Gene by surprise. The lack of worry in her voice made him want to laugh, but the seriousness of the question made him fret. Maybe he really did come across like that to Evan. What had he told her?_

_Gene just chuckled darkly. "Nah, I didn' kill 'im. Didn' even 'urt 'im, really. Still want to go?" He asked Alex._

"_We're not staying." She answered immediately. _

_All three knew it wasn't an answer to the question, but Alex took Molly's hand. "Mols, come with me, Gene can take the BMW."_

"_The Travel Lodge out on Burney Road?"_

"_Yep."_

_Evan's face from the living room haunted her all night. Not injured, not angry, but pale, and full of regret. Just watching from the window, he managed to catch Alex's eye as she pulled out of the driveway. She tried to pretend it hadn't happened…but she was kidding no one. Even Molly noticed._

_-----------------_

"DI Drake, nice to have you back!"

Alex looked up; she was back at the station.

***

Gene was lost for something to do. He'd taken Molly to school (which took less time from their new home as they were able to avoid those god-awful traffic lights) and got back before ten o clock. That had given him plenty of time to wonder about what Alex might be doing, how she was getting on, and whether it had been as nerve-wracking as she'd expected.

He'd made a cup of tea.

He'd flicked on the telly.

He'd flicked off the telly.

He'd picked up a chocolate wrapper from the kitchen counter.

He'd glanced at yesterday's paper.

He was completely and utterly lost without her.

------------------

"We'll brief you on the Walters case, and then I think we'll be in the morgue this afternoon. It's a fairly easy day; you'll be home by five!"

DCI Houghton's plans were well-intentioned enough, but boring. And predictable. That was a problem Alex had with this world; nothing with Gene had ever been predictable. Maybe he just needed a job in the station with her…

***

Ten-thirty. Gene was sitting in the kitchen, having found something to preoccupy him. He had his wallet on the table and was looking at the crumpled piece of paper he'd made sure he took with him the night they left in a hurry. He was staring so hard he was surprised a hole hadn't been burnt in the paper. Endless thoughts milled around, like an electric current whizzing round a circuit. He had to go at some point, but it was the only part he wanted to do alone. There had to be a way without hurting Alex's feelings though…

------------

_Gene had taken a look at Molly in the hallway, sitting on the floor and hugging her legs as she waited for her Mum to get back in from loading the car. Then he took a look at Evan, whose normal smirk had been replaced by a look of pain, anguish, intolerable despair. Whatever adjective you used, he wasn't happy. _

"_A word." Gene muttered, pointing at the living room behind Evan. The man frowned for a second, before nodding and leading the way._

_Molly looked at Gene, perplexed. He could see it in her eyes, her burning questions, and her curiosity as he wilfully entered into a discussion with a man she knew he couldn't stand. _

_Gene shut the door behind him._

"_What do you want, Hunt?" Evan spat angrily, scowling._

"_Lower your voice, I don't want Molly listening in." Gene growled, his anger finally allowed to show._

_Evan looked utterly shocked that Gene was ordering him around, but did as he was told. No matter what ill feeling he had towards Gene, he wouldn't bring Molly into this. "What do you want?"_

_Gene thought for a moment. "We're going to stay in a hotel for a day or two. Then we'll think about somewhere to live- my house might even be ready by then. I want to thank you for your…" Gene struggled to find a word. "Hospitality." _

_Evan laughed darkly. "Hospitality? I did it for Alex. I love her- she's like a daughter to me…Hunt, you can't possibly understand how much she-,"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Evan was up against the wall, Gene's hands at his collar, pushing him. _

"_You know nothing about me, White. Don't EVER think you understand me!" He barked. The fatherhood comment stung as it had done before, though at least this time he could lash out. But he wouldn't lose grip, not yet. "I love her. I love them both. That's why we're leaving."_

_Evan grabbed hold of Gene's own collar, trying to find a way of releasing the strong hold from his own neck. "Let-go- of-me!"_

"_Not yet. I don't give a rat's left testicle what you think of me, White, I really don't. But you will NEVER hurt Alex again. No one will, do you understand?"_

"_Get your-hands off-,"_

"_I said…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Gene hissed, spittle flying._

_Evan coughed, wriggling as his face turned redder._

"_Yes!"_

"_Good." Gene let go and Evan began to massage his neck. "Don' try an' stop us going. I think it's better if you stay here until we've gone."_

_Evan nodded the once, and let Gene leave the room._

_----------------_

But he wouldn't go back on his promise, would he? Alex wouldn't really be offended that he didn't want her to come with him, would she? It wasn't as if she'd want to go anyway…it wasn't the place for her. Plus Alex wouldn't…_couldn't_…leave Molly alone now…he was doing her a favour, wasn't he?

He didn't have time now, he thought, as he glanced at the kitchen clock. It would take over three hours just to get there…he wouldn't be back in time to get Molly from school…

Tomorrow maybe?

***

It was another week before Gene thought about taking any further action. It had been a long, boring Thursday at the house without Alex and Molly.

"Eurgh, it's nice to be home." Alex flopped down on the sofa by Gene, leaning against him. She smiled as she took in his familiar scent, the tobacco smell that she'd grown to love. "Molly about?"

"She's upstairs doing 'er 'omework." Gene smiled back at the woman lying against him. He wasn't quite with it- his mind had been in a different place all day…Manchester to be exact. Alex could tell there was something on his mind.

"Are you all right?" She asked quietly, her hazel eyes settling on his blue ones.

"Mmmm." Gene murmured, still thinking. "Yeah…how was your day?"

Alex decided not to push it. He'd tell her in his own time. "It was…good. Hard, but good. I'm exhausted now…any chance of a tea?"

Gene snorted. "Last slave died of…?"

Alex just laughed and got up to get it herself.

***

It was eleven o'clock when Alex and Gene were finally able to be alone. Molly had gone to bed an hour before, but Alex wanted to be sure her daughter was asleep before anything happened. Instead the pair had sat together on the settee, chatting, laughing and joking.

Alex looked at her watch. "Come on then, Mr Hunt, let's get upstairs…"

Gene thought for a moment, before giving her a wicked look. "Of course, there are several other rooms in need of christening…we haven't done in here yet…or the kitchen…" Gene began to kiss her neck, winding himself around her.

Alex pretended to deliberate, savouring his kisses. "Well, I suppose in here as good as anywhere…maybe a change of scene would improve your performance…"

Gene stopped kissing her and looked up, only for Alex to moan in disagreement. "Oh, you're marking me now?"

Alex laughed flirtatiously. "Definitely. Marks out of ten. I presumed you'd be doing the same…though the knowledge that I'm a better shag than anyone else you've been with will soothe me to the end of my days…" Alex began to kiss Gene, moving to sit across him, and running her hands through his hair.

Gene however, was unresponsive. "So what marks are you giving me?"

"Hmmm…a seven?"

"Seven?!" Gene pulled away- but there was no sign of the jokey outrage Alex was expecting. In fact…he looked quite serious.

"Gene…I am only kidding…" She laughed nervously. She felt uncomfortable. As if something she'd done had upset him.

Gene just looked at her, his expression hard.

"Gene?"

Gene shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I know…sorry. It's been a weird day…missed you, I guess."

As the mood had been broken, Alex simply snuggled into Gene's arm, perturbed by what had just happened, but happy to be with him nonetheless.

"You, Gene Hunt, are a psychologist's nightmare. I never know what you're thinking."

"Most of the time you wouldn't want to know." Gene murmured into her hair.

"But I do." Alex disagreed and sat up, Gene's arm still around her shoulders. "I do want to know what you're thinking, Gene. I wish you'd be a bit more…I don't know…open with me. We're in this weird thing together, whatever it is. We should share m-,"

"We share everything, Alex. A house, a bed, a life- what more do you want?!"

That had come out sharper than he'd meant it to. He loved being with Alex and Molly, he loved sleeping next to such a beautiful woman; he loved the fact that they had joined him in his home. But he wanted her to stop poking her nose in; her only trait that sometimes bothered him.

"What more do I…?" Alex's eyes filled with hurt. "Silly me. I thought we were a couple."

Alex got up from where she sat, unlinking herself with Gene.

"I'm going to bed." She told him wearily. "Come up when you're ready."

Alex was just at the door when Gene called to her. "Bolly?"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned back to him. "Yeah?"

Gene struggled for a minute. "I l…" He cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really…you know. You do know, don't yer?"

Alex smiled weakly. She did know, but it would be nice to hear him say it out loud again; to replace the previous memory of his almost-death on the store room floor when he'd uttered the words. But she understood. Here, in their living room, was far too casual a place to say such things.

"You too." She smiled and blew him a kiss, before heading up to bed.

***

Alex awoke to find the other half of the bed cold; it was clear Gene hadn't slept in it. She frowned, and could immediately feel the unfamiliar sense of panic rising in her throat.

_Maybe he slept on the sofa_, she thought to herself. _Or maybe he didn't_.

She got out of bed, and gave Molly her morning wake up call, before heading downstairs and switching the kettle on to kick-start the morning routine.

"Gene?" She called, heading towards the living room. But there was no man on the sofa. Just a note on the coffee table.

_Gone away._

_Back soon._

_Miss you,_

_Gene._

_A/N: Right, I'm SO sorry it's been over a fortnight folks; I've been ill and I had this chapter ready last Thursday but decided I hated it and had to rewrite it! The next chapter should be easier for me to write because it's another one I've had planned out for a while in my head. I'm also thinking of doing a quick one-shot because it's been running through my head and I won't get anything productive done until it's down on paper!_

_Haha, please review, again, I'm really sorry about the slowing updates :[ xx_


	14. Annie

He hadn't wanted to leave like that; in fact, he felt like a complete bastard. But he couldn't very well say "sorry, Bols, I don't want you to come with me while I do something that could be pretty damn important, it's something I want to do alone", could he? But he couldn't get the picture of Alex's hurt face out of his mind. He'd promised not to hurt her, and he more than likely had. Damn it.

At nine o'clock, Gene left the hotel he'd booked into in the early hours of the morning. His breakfast had been, frankly, crap- pale watery eggs, burnt bacon and his "toast" would have been better cooked if they'd left the bread out in the sun for a while. But he didn't care that much, he didn't have much of an appetite. At least his coffee tasted faintly of coffee- and with the amount of sugar he used, it didn't really matter.

Gene had two places to visit while he was in Manchester- but it would probably be easier (if it was possible to compare to dreaded visits) to get the one at the address he'd been carting round in his wallet since he'd visited Chris and Shaz with Alex. _St Leonard's Psychiatric Hospital_. He'd phoned in advance, checked with a friendly enough nurse that it was OK for Annie Cartwright to have visitors. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on which way Gene looked at the situation, it was fine. He could go any time he wanted. Great.

As the car pulled into the newly surfaced avenue where St Leonard's was situated, Gene's nerves began to settle. He'd been to St Leonard's a couple of times on police business; it wasn't as if the place was completely unfriendly territory. It was quite a serene place really, someone quiet. Most of the patients (Gene bit his lip to stop him self calling them inmates- he couldn't think of Annie like that) were all right, you just had to give a couple a wide berth. Which set would Annie be like- the quiet ones, or the wilder ones?

Gene cleared his throat as he walked into the large wooden floored hallway, greeted by a nurse at the desk, who had a large guest book in front of her. "Gene 'unt…I'm 'ere to see-,"

"Annie Cartwright? Yes, I think we spoke on the phone, I'm Jenny one of the nurses here." Jenny was a motherly looking woman, round, rosy-cheeked, blonde hair that lay loose around her shoulders. She had a name badge pinned to her pale green shirt. "If you'd like to follow me?"

Jenny came out from behind the desk and headed up the stairs immediately on her left, closely followed by Gene. They passed many paintings and sculptures on the way up- why was it that this place was made into more of a hotel than a hospital? Being a nutter didn't look so bad…

"We didn't tell Annie she had a visitor coming; she works herself up too much. Doesn't sleep well, that's her trouble." Jenny told Gene when they got to the top of the stairs and headed down the wide corridor, pushing through white wooden doors with windows. Now it was feeling slightly more like a hospital.

"Is she…is she all right?" Gene asked, hoping Jenny would understand what he meant. It seemed that she did- his fears weren't met with the reaction he hoped for.

Jenny hesitated, and stopped before the next door. "In the two years she's been her, she's never taken her medication. She refuses- we've had to sedate a couple of times, but she won't take the medication. It's so sad; her friends say she's a lovely girl. But they don't come so often any more either…Annie asked them not to."

Gene took a deep breath, and bit his lip. "That's a no then?"

Jenny smiled sympathetically, and led him through the door, coming to a halt immediately after. "Here we are. Room sixteen." Jenny knocked on the brown door, and Gene's nerves rose again. Here he was, about to come face to face with a girl he hadn't seen in…well, it must be at least two years for him, and twenty-eight for her. Would she even remember him? "Annie? Annie, sweetheart, you've got a visitor."

Jenny opened the door, and led Gene into the room. It was a fairly light room, there was a desk next to the door, pale blue walls, a nice big window with a table underneath, a single bed, a telly, a couple of chests of drawers a sofa and a couple of chairs.. Sitting at the head of the bed with her back to the door was a slim woman, with the same brown hair he'd known all those years ago- though of course with many a grey hair dotted in. He knew immediately who she was- but she wouldn't turn around, she had no idea he was there, or at least she didn't care he was there.

"Annie, you've got a visitor, petal. I'll leave you be." Jenny smiled at Gene in an encouraging manner, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

What should he do? Walk over to her? Wait for her to react? Gene cleared his throat in an attempt to get her to turn around. Nothing. Gene moved to the end of the bed. "Annie?"

Her head snapped in his direction. There was no spark in her eyes- but it was most definitely Annie. It was the same sweet face Sam had fallen in love with.

She sat on the bed in a kneeling position, fear etched into every part of her face. She moved slowly and crawled her way to the end of the bed, where Gene was standing, hands in his pockets looking thoroughly awkward. Annie placed her right hand against him, seeing if he was real or whether he simply was a figment of her imagination. Still unsure she placed her left hand on his chest too, leaning against him before breaking down. "I'm goin' mad." She moaned. "I really am goin' mad!"

She was like a frightened animal- a rabbit in the headlights. Her shock had taken over and Gene felt thoroughly guilty. Once again he'd inadvertently put someone close to him in pain. Neither that he'd ever admit that he deeply cared for Annie; nor that he'd always felt a little responsibility for her since Sam's death. Nor would he ever confess to anyone other than Alex that he felt he was ultimately responsible for Sam's death- though his guilt would always be present he'd desperately try and bury it. So many feelings arose as he dropped down onto the bed, Annie against his chest and held her as she cried. "You're not goin' mad Annie-,"

"You're _dead_!" She shrieked, pulling herself off him. "I am- they've been telling me, but now I really _am_ seein' dead people- I don't want to be like this! Go away, leave me alone-,"

"Cartwright!" Gene barked, grabbing her arms as she flailed in hysteria. "You're not mad. You can ask Chris, Shaz, Ray- they've all seen me an' Alex." He sighed. "You're not mad. I can explain it all."

"You're DEAD! Explain that! Explain it, Guv!"

Gene sighed. "Annie-,"

"Please tell me you can explain. Please!" Gene could hear Annie's urgency in her sobs. She was scared- more scared than she'd been when Gene had to break the news of Sam's death to her; when she'd faced the prospect of an entire lifetime without him.

"It's strange…an' I mean really strange…" Gene thought for a minute. "You remember how…" Gene hesitated. "_Sam_…" Annie shook, but didn't take her eyes away from Gene. "…always said 'e was from somewhere else?"

Annie nodded.

"The future?"

She nodded again.

Gene really had no idea how to explain this. Here he was comforting his dead best mate's widow over her own sanity, when neither Gene nor Alex could be sure of their own. Who was to say this wasn't just one big dream, or nightmare, or psych trip? Who was he to assure Annie that everything was all right, when he couldn't tell that to himself? But it was what she needed to hear- and it was what he needed to say.

"'e wasn' mad either."

Annie's eyes widened. "So he's…here?! I need to-,"

"Annie he's not here now…he died."

Annie's eyes widened for a minute, and the shaking stopped suddenly. "My Sam." She whispered, still staring deep into Gene's eyes, but her focus wasn't there. "My Sam."

"I know, love." Gene sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and she fell against him.

Annie took a few moments to take it in; while Gene ran his mind over the conversation he'd had with Alex, where she'd filled him in on Sam and Sam's 2007 death. How she thought she fitted in to the puzzle; he felt a pang of pain as he thought of Alex at work, having not been kissed that morning, not made a coffee, and taken Molly to school herself and possibly having been ticked off for being late. So much was out of her control.

"My Sam….I'd seen 'im, Guv, I knew I'd seen 'im…it was just in the supermarket, and when I shouted he turned around! But 'e didn't recognise me…I mean, I know I was older…but I'm not that different. Am I, Guv?"

"No, love." He muttered. "Go on."

"'e didn't see me…I saw 'im another couple of times, an' I tried to tell Shaz, she's so nice…I thought she'd understand, y'know? She…she just thought I was seeing things…but I wasn', Guv…I know what I saw…and I saw 'im, Guv. I saw my Sam."

"I know you did, Annie." He soothed, rubbing her shoulder.

"He…he killed 'imself, din' 'e, Guv?"

Gene nodded- Annie felt the movement against her head.

"Why?"

Gene sighed again. "You want the full story?"

Annie sat up and looked into Gene's eyes. "Yeah…if you don' mind…"

Gene chuckled dryly. "I think I owe you an explanation anyway."

"I saw the article, in the paper, about a DCI committing suicide. But Chris and Shaz were on holiday, Ray didn't want to know. Then when they got back, Chris said he'd have heard if he'd been called Sam. Ad I lost the article…oh Guv, please…please just tell me I'm not mad?" Annie pleaded with her old boss, her hands cold on his wrists and she gripped him in hope.

"You're not mad, Annie." Gene looked her right in the eyes, feeling his stomach twist in so many knots. But while it may be a lie, it was helping Annie, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

Gene took a deep breath. "Well all thought Sam was mad though, yeah?"

Annie sniffed and nodded.

"An'…you remember that day, with the train heist, and Sam left us? T-to go get 'elp?"

Annie smiled. "The first time we kissed."

Gene's mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Alex…" Ooft that hurt. Alex. No, stop thinking about her- must stop thinking about her. "…she says 'e did leave us. Technically. Sam was from the future, an' got 'it by a car. 'E found 'imself in 1973, lucky us, eh?" Gene made a weak attempt at sarcasm, though Annie took it seriously.

"Yeah, lucky us."

Gene tried to remember exactly what he'd been told. He could remember the conversation exactly, the way Alex's tone had changed as she tried to explain all the maddest of happenings, she way her expression changed when she was about to say something particularly upsetting, the way her hair fell softly against her face. The way her hands could fit exactly with his, like a jigsaw puzzle being linked together, like two shots in the same cocktail, like two chords in her favourite song…_Argh, stop it, stop thinking about her!_

"You remember tha' day, when they sen' 'im to you? The day you firs' met? 'E thought 'e was just in a coma, which was why 'e did the 'ole crazy stuff. But 'e wasn' crazy- 'e can' 'ave been, because we were there."

Annie frowned in confusion- or shock, or something. Gene wished he knew what it was- wished he had the ability to soften the heavy blows the way Alex had done to him. Wished he could do the psychological (wait, he'd got it right, hadn't he? Alex _would_ be pleased) crap that would make it easier to help Annie. Because that's all he wanted to do. There was no ulterior motive, no hidden agenda. He just wanted to help Annie.

"You mean…he was in here, the future-,"

"2007, Annie."

"All right, he was in 2007, then got hit by a car, and got to 1973? So…" Annie thought for a moment. "So I could…get hit by a car, and go back to 1974? A-And be with my Sam again?"

Gene gasped- a knee-jerk reaction from the shocking words he'd just heard. Were things so bad that she wanted to put her life at risk?

"Annie…Annie you wouldn't…"

Annie just stared at Gene with a cross between sadness and defiance. She'd been deadly serious. "I need him, Guv. I need him so so much."

Her eyes filled with tears again, and Gene placed a hand over hers.

"It doesn' work like tha', Annie. Alex…she was shot, and woke up in 1981, with me, Chris, Ray an' Shaz. She though' she was just in a coma too, she knew all abou' us from Sam- she was his psychiat- psychologist." Bugger, he'd mixed them up again. Ah well, she wouldn't have been in the mood to laugh at it when he got back anyway. The knots in his stomach twisted again. "She though' it was just his fantasies she was imagining…"

"But it wasn't. it can' have been…" Annie replied shakily, confusion etched into every line in her aged face. She picked up her free hand and used it to wipe away the tear that had begun to make its way down her cheek.

"She was always goin' on about destiny, and fate-,"

"That's what Shaz said at the funerals. She said she'd been a great believer in fate and that home was the most important place…and that she'd be home with her little girl one day…was that what she'd meant, Guv? That she'd be back, living in the future?"

Gene sighed. "Yeah. And 'ere we are."

Annie frowned again. "But…what 'appened?"

Gene filled Annie in on everything, from their first meeting (dressed like a hooker), past the Tim and Caroline Price stuff, over the troubles with SuperMac, and finally to waking up in such a foreign world. He'd explained about moving in with Evan, waking up with a different birth date-

"You're younger than me?" Annie asked in curiosity. She frowned and ran a hand through her hair. "Huh…I guess you look it…"

Gene smiled. "Of all the people, I thought you might be able to look past the fact I 'aven't aged."

"Of all the people?"

"It seems to be the first thing people notice these days. At least, after the fact I'm not dead."

Annie looked up at the man sitting beside her. "I'm glad you're not dead, Guv. It's like…it's like I can hear Sam again."

Gene looked at her for a second, taking in what she'd just said. "I know what it's like Annie. I miss 'im too."

Annie smiled. When everyone else talked about Sam, saying how much they missed him, Annie could never take in their sincerity. Because, as much as people might believe it, Annie knew that it was impossible for anyone to ever miss Sam as much as she did. But when Gene said it…she knew he could be right. He might never miss him as much as she did- but he was close…

"I live with Alex now, and her daughter Molly." Gene's voice brought Annie out of her thoughts. "We moved out from Evan's- long story short he was acting like a nonce, and it wasn't good for any of us. Alex has been…well, she's been fantastic. So strong…"

"Careful, Guv," Annie smirked. "I think you just complimented a woman. You feel all right?"

Gene just smiled ruefully at her.

"So how come she's not 'ere? Not ashamed of me are you?"

Gene looked at her, his mood visibly darkening. "Course not."

"Not ashamed of _her_ are you?" Annie asked, confused by his expression.

"Never." He answered immediately.

Annie decided not to push an explanation- he'd tell her in his own time. He knew exactly what she was waiting for, and sighed.

"If anyone should be ashamed, it's me."

Annie gave him a questioning look.

"I…I didn't give her a choice, to come here. I wanted to see you myself. She doesn' know you, I thought I'd be bett- oh I don' know wha' I thought…"

"Oh, Guv…" Annie sighed. "What have you done?"

He looked up at her. "I left last night. I left 'er a note and I walked out. Didn' even tell 'er I was going. 'Ad the bag waiting for me, stayed in an 'otel last night, and came 'ere first thing." Gene stood up and rubbed his neck, walking to the window. It was quite an idyllic view, a big green garden with benches scattered around, a path, rose beds, apple trees, even a rope swing.

"So basically, Guv," Annie spoke to him from the bed, her head tilted in mock confusion. "This woman's given up everything for you, and you walked out. She's sharing her whole life with you, and you won't share yours?"

"_I wish you'd be a bit more…I don't know…open with me. We're in this weird thing together, whatever it is. We should share m-,"_

"_We share everything, Alex. A house, a bed, a life- what more do you want?!"_ Bugger, Annie was right. He'd acted like a twat.

"Yeah." Gene sighed in resigned defeat. "Yeah that's basically it."

Annie smiled sympathetically. "You are planning to go back?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes! Yeah, I mean…I didn't want to walk out, it's just…it's all been so intense recently…"

"Gene Hunt, Commitment-Phobe."

He had to admit, if she'd been talking about any other relationship, she'd have been right. He hadn't wanted to marry the ex-missus, but folk were starting to wonder about which team Gene was batting for when he got to 30 and still hadn't popped the all-important question…But with Alex…he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her. Maybe even kids- though he'd have to run that one past Alex. But right now he was happy. He'd walked out because…to be honest, he didn't even know. His pathetic reasoning now sounded just that- pathetic.

"I'm not. I mean, anyone else, maybe, but…but not Alex…can we change the subject?"

-----------

Several hours of chatting and card games followed, until it was finally beginning to get dark.

"I suppose I'd better be getting off." Gene finally admitted, looking at his watch. It was five-fifteen.

Annie looked up in panic. "Don't go!"

Gene frowned. "What's wrong?"

"J-just…don't go."

Gene moved from the armchair he'd been sitting in to cross to the bed by Annie. "Come on, love, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I can't lose him again. I can't lose _you_ again. You're my final link."

Of course. Sam. How hadn't he thought of that?

"But there's Ray, an' Chris?"

"…neither knew Sam like you did, Guv."

Gene looked at his watch again, and out of the window at the darkening sky. He walked towards the door- as far as the light switch. "Don't worry." He looked at her and spoke softly. "I'll stay."

"Thank you."

----------

"Annie? Annie, pet, it's time for your dinner." Jenny's familiar voice called from behind the door, knocking before bringing in a tray of shepherd's pie. Her beam faltered slightly when she noticed that firstly Gene was still there, and secondly that Annie was…well she was _smiling_.

"Oh, Mr Hunt…if I'd known you were still here, I could have got the kitchens to do you something…I can always go and ask-,"

"Nah, it's no problem, love, I'll be ducking out for something to eat in a bit anyway. But thanks."

Jenny put the tray down on the desk by the door and paused to look at the pair before leaving the room. Once the door had clicked shut, Annie giggled.

"What?" Gene asked, smiling.

"Ah, nothing, Guv…just she probably thinks I'm having a mental breakdown or something."

Gene snorted, before realising what Annie said really wasn't very funny. Wasn't it exactly what Shaz and Chris and Ray had suggested when they told him where Annie was?

Annie walked to the desk and picked up the tray, before sitting down again and neatly unfurling the mint green napkin that held a knife and fork and began to pick at the crusted potato with a grimace on her face. "Don't suppose you want a bit, Guv?"

Gene snorted. "You'd suppose right, Cartwright."

It took a couple of minutes longer of Annie looking completely revolted at the lukewarm food on her plate before she finally put her fork down. "Don't think I do actually…"

"Well that settles it then." Gene sighed and stood up, making towards the door.

"You're leaving 'cause I didn't eat me dinner? Guv, I'm not five!" Annie panicked.

Gene rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, Cartwright- I'm off to get some fish an' chips…"

"Promise you'll come back?"

Gene winked and smiled. "Promise."

---------

Gene groaned broadly and sat back in his chair, rolling the greasy chip paper into a ball and throwing it expertly into the bin under the desk. "You don' get chips like that in London." He stated and massaged his stomach. Annie beamed and put another chip into her mouth, savouring the salt and vinegar as it enveloped her senses. She hadn't eaten fish and chips since she'd been taken into St Leonard's; she hadn't been responsive enough to acknowledge much other than the naff kitchen food.

"Annie? There's…there's something I need to ask. And I think you're the only one 'oo can tell me."

"Go on." She willed, taking a swig from the bottle of lemonade he'd brought back for her. Normally she wasn't one for drinking out of plastic bottles (well, normally she didn't get the choice), but with Gene there was something so fantastically rebellious about the situation. It was easy- and ease hadn't been present in her life for some months.

"My Mam." Gene's expression instantly changed, and under the warm yellow light Annie could see a certain amount of sadness in his slate coloured eyes. "When she died…'ow…I mean…" Gene seemed to lose the words he was looking for. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say.

"You want to know about how it happened?"

Gene nodded gratefully. After a deep intake of breath, a thoughtful frown and a blink, Annie began to tell him what he'd been craving to know for some time.

"She'd been poorly for some time, her arthritis had been playing up, like, her dementia meant she was confused all the time, and we were always down the doctor's-,"

"We?"

Annie blushed. "Well…I sort'a…volunteered to look after 'er. It was nice to chat to someone who listened."

Gene felt a pang of guilt- of course his mother would be able to understand Annie's loss, in a way none of his friends could.

"She died in 1997," Annie continued, "By the end the only person she recognised was me…sorry, Guv, you don't want to hear that…" Annie had noticed him wince.

"No!" Gene defended the action immediately. "No, I want to hear it all- please?"

"She never thought you were gone, Guv…it was different to Stuart, she knew he was dead. She'd look at his picture on the telly and sigh. She'd talk about the good times an' that…but with you…I dunno it was different. She still talked about the good times, but…" Annie sighed, struggling with how to phrase her words. "She kept asking when you'd come and visit. I mean, I thought that's what she wanted to know- but after she died, I thought about it properly. She never cried over you, at the funeral she kept it together, placing a rose on your coffin like the rest of us, but she never for once admitted you'd died."

Gene frowned. "But there was a body-,"

"There clearly wasn't." Annie smiled knowingly, interrupting his first dim-witted thought of the day. "There can't have been, I mean, here you are."

"Wonder what they used…"

"Is it important?"

"Guess not…carry on, please."

"She'd go and see Billy every Sunday, talk to him, tell 'im that even though Daddy hadn't been for a while-,"

"Stop. Not…I mean, I wanna know everything," Gene answered gruffly, a frown burnt into his forehead. "But I don' wanna talk about 'im. Please, Annie."

Annie shook her head. "No, that was insensitive of me, I'm sorry, Guv."

Gene shook his head this time. "No worries." He cleared his throat. "Where…where's my Mam…well, was she cremated or…?"

"She was cremated, but we got her a plot at the crem. Next to Billy." Annie paused before she mentioned his name this time, biting her lip in case she'd said the wrong thing. But Gene wasn't looking at her; he was staring at the thinnest patch of carpet, hoping that concentrating on one area would stop his eyes reacting to what she'd just told him. His friends had cared so much for his mother, and presumably for him, that they'd had her buried next to the grandson she never knew. To the most precious thing Gene had ever called his own.

"Thank you." Gene replied gruffly, tearing his eyes from the floor to look at Annie properly. "I mean it. Thank you."

Annie laughed. "It was the least we could do. You wouldn't let us when- well…you know…"

"Didn't need anyone's 'elp then."

"And now?"

"Don't psychoanalyse me, Annie." Gene sighed, balling his hands into fists then letting go again. "That's Bolly's job."

----------

"Annie? Annie, petal, it's time for your breakfast."

There was a knock on the door and it opened, for a familiar nurse in green to walk in. Jenny, with a tray holding a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cornflakes.

"Oh! Mr Hunt…we didn't see you come back in last night…"

Gene shifted from his slumped position in the chair and looked over at the bed. Annie was still asleep. He rubbed his neck- not just a sign of the awkward situation, but that it was uncomfortable from the way he'd slept.

"Sorry, I erm, nipped out, then…came back, obviously…erm…"

Jenny frowned suspiciously, casting a look at Annie then at Gene again. "We don't normally allow people to stay the night…if we'd known then…" Jenny trailed off, she didn't really know what would have happened if she'd known. She hadn't seen Annie so happy in all the months she'd been at the hospital; could this man really be doing any harm?

"No, I'm sorry, obviously it won't happen again…just didn't feel right, leaving 'er after so long."

Jenny sighed. "I'll be in so much trouble if the others find out about this…"

"I won't tell anyone. Neither will Annie."

Jenny looked uneasy and placed the tray on the desk. "Are you going to be in all day?"

Gene looked at his watch, and realised it had gone ten. He and Annie had been awake for a long time that night, just chatting and discussing everything he'd missed. It had been such a relief to talk to someone, to be able to tell someone everything. He pitied Alex for not having someone other than him to tell. Eventually Annie had fallen asleep on the bed, and Gene had gone to the chair and tried to get a couple of hours…which had turned into more than just a couple of hours…

"Nah, I'll be gone in the next hour. Just wait for 'er to wake up, though. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Jenny nodded and went to leave the room. She paused at the doorway and opened her mouth, debating whether to say anything or not.

"Mr Hunt, this maybe be none of my business, but…who _are_ you?"

Gene thought for a moment, wondering how best to answer. "An old friend. I knew her an' Sam when they were younger."

"Sam? Her husband?"

Gene nodded. Jenny looked thoughtful and left the room without saying another word.

The heavy click of the door woke Annie. She looked quickly to the chair Gene had sat in as she'd fallen asleep (a knee-jerk reaction to make sure he was still there), relief flooding her face as she realised he hadn't left without saying goodbye.

"Morning, Guv." She rubbed her eyes and yawned, one hand over her mouth in the polite manner she'd always had.

Gene smiled and pointed to the tray on the desk. "Jenny's been in, she caught me."

Annie laughed. "Jenny's all right, what did she say?"

"Said she wouldn't tell anyone if we didn't."

Annie laughed again. "She loves her job. Can't see why myself. Staying in with a bunch of nutters all day- it's not fun." She grimaced.

"You're not a nutter."

"Shaz, Chris and Ray think I am."

"I'll tell them you're not."

"You can do better than that." Annie looked at Gene expectantly.

"What?" He asked eventually, when her hopeful stare became too much for him.

"You can get me out of here. 'Cause I'm not mad- you can tell them." She smiled.

Gene sighed. "I can' do that, Annie. What am I supposed to say? Sam really did jump off a roof twenty years after he supposedly died? They'd lock me an' Alex in here with you."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Isn't it worth a try?"

Gene avoided the question and went on to talk normally to her. "Annie, I ought to be going. I've got a heck of an apology to make."

Annie didn't make the fuss Gene had been expecting. She'd panicked when he'd suggested leaving the night before- maybe it was the fact she needed reassurance of her sanity. Maybe she'd needed to wake up with him there to know it wasn't just one big dream.

"Okay." She said simply. "But just one thing, before you do."

"Anythin'."

"Don't be a stranger."

Gene snorted. "As if I'd _dare_ try anythin' like tha' again. An'…if you like…I'll bring Alex next time?"

"Do!" Annie beamed enthusiastically. "I want to meet the woman 'oo tamed the Manc Lion."

Gene glared at her playfully. "Well, when you find 'er, let me know!"

Annie laughed and got out of bed, smoothing her rumpled clothes she'd slept in. Gene stood awkwardly before Annie thwacked his upper arm playfully. "Give me a hug you fool!"

The pair hugged tightly, Annie taking in his tobacco and whiskey smell (a smell that emanated power, authority, and a time she wish she could remember more clearly).

"I'll see you soon." Gene promised, though he also wondered why Annie believed a word he said.

But this wasn't like Ray, Chris and Shaz. Gene had seen the error of his ways overnight, when he'd tried to fall asleep in the chair in Annie's room. He couldn't just walk into people's lives then walk straight back out. Because he wasn't God- he couldn't change people's lives and not stick around or control the circumstances. Annie needed him- and Gene was afraid of what would happen if he wasn't there. His old friends had let her down, and that saddened him. Maybe that's why he was where he was? For her? All he knew for sure, was that he had one more place to visit before heading back to the woman who held his heart in her hands.

_A/N: So sorry this has taken so long! I thought it would be an easy-ish chapter but it really wasn't! Next chapter WILL be up in the next two weeks- in my defence I've been quite ill recently so I'm not on the computer so much as being in bed at the moment xD Please review, I'd love to know how people feel about this chapter : ) xxx_


	15. Home Sweet Home?

Gene came to a stop in the car park outside the Manchester crematorium. He'd stopped off at a flower shop on the way, purchasing two single white roses which were now lying on the passenger seat, carefully encased in their cellophane wrapping to protect their fragile petals. In truth, he was kind of dreading doing this. Seeing the grave of his beloved mother for the first time, and going back to the place that had once haunted his every nightmare wasn't something he suspected he'd particularly enjoy. But maybe it would be therapeutic- either way, it was something he needed to do.

He sat in the car for a moment, switching off the radio to help clarify his thoughts. There was only one other car parked in the car park, its owner probably wandering around the crematorium somewhere; maybe looking for a loved one, talking to a regularly visited slab or looking for some peace of mind. It interested him why there might be another person here early one Saturday morning- was it the copper in him that found suspicion in such an innocent activity?

He still hadn't undone his seatbelt yet, that was one small hurdle in the mighty marathon it would feel like before he was even at his destination. Everything was a distraction right now- proving how little Gene really wanted to do what he was about to do. As if some primal instinct inside him was showing him of some hidden danger before it happened. Like when dogs sense something's wrong seconds before it actually happens. The calm before the storm. But what could possibly be the danger in a graveyard? Gene knew exactly. The armour that had spent years safeguarding his emotions (with only two exceptions) would surely begin to fall apart if left at the mercy of the elements- the fire, the wind, and the rain. But not real rain, no. Gene knew that the moment a tear left his eye it would all be too much. He hadn't cried in this world, and nor did he plan to. It wasn't fair on him, it wasn't fair on the people he'd hurt, and it wasn't fair on Alex or Molly. So why put himself in the very situation Gene knew would be likely to provoke such a strong reaction?

Because it was right. And right wasn't always easy.

--------

As he unbuckled his seatbelt ten minutes later, Gene's fingers felt heavy, stalling for time. As he reached for the door handle, he felt a twinge in his shoulder- was that a sign of the old age that hadn't quite got lost in the journey from one world to another? As he stepped out of the car door he could feel the crisp grey stones under his feet and smell the cold morning. It was funny to say he could smell the weather, but he could. Cold, crisp, dry. It was what Gene would have called the perfect winter morning, had it been any other day. There he was again, stalling.

He shut the car door and locked it, hearing the electronic beep far louder than normal- an effect of the deserted landscape, and he began to head towards the black iron gate that linked into the black iron fence that surrounded the three-miles-wide yard. Every step felt like five, every breath felt like ten, and every second felt like one hundred. Time slowed down as Gene knew there was no way he could put this off any longer. He reached out his hand, and pushed the gate open.

He knew exactly where to head, it wasn't exactly something you forget, but still Gene decided to stall as long as possible. This wasn't like ripping off a plaster- it would hurt as much no matter how quickly he did it, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. As Gene ambled round the graveyard, passing the various different stones, tombs and memorials, Gene realised something very profound. Nearly everyone in this yard had people who cared about them- nearly every grave was well-kept, with flowers or an old candle in front of it. While it made him smile to see that other people never forgot their loved ones (mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children), it filled Gene with dread to think of the state of the two he was about to visit. Had there been anyone to care for them? Twenty-six years since he'd visited the sight of his little boy's body- had Denise kept it in tact? Or had she given up, like Gene had before he'd left Manchester…before he'd met Alex?

With a heavy weight in his stomach, Gene came onto the row of twenty graves that he knew had his son in it- he could remember the day he'd first been here vividly…

"_We commend your servant William unto you, oh Lord…"_

_The priest was burbling on, having finished a beautiful service (even Gene had to admit it was beautiful), and all Gene could do was watch as his wife gripped onto his arm firmly, sobbing into a grubby handkerchief. He couldn't blame her._

"_Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…"_

Gene didn't want to remember, it wasn't important now. Legs feeling like lead, he stiffly walked to the headstones he instinctively knew were the ones he was looking for.

"Here Lies William Samuel Hunt,

Beloved Son,

An Angel Taken Too Soon.

12th August 1978"

Something moved inside Gene. It couldn't have been the lump in his throat, because that was slowly rising, and reforming behind his eyes. It wasn't the weight in his stomach, because that was still there. No, it was his heart. His heart moved. Because hope had replaced the hole where his heart should have been- hope caused by the bunch of fairly recent flowers on the pebbles in front of the grave. Someone still visited his little boy, he didn't care who, but someone. It was the thought that counted.

Kissing its cool petals first, Gene dropped his rose onto the grass mown neatly in front of the stone, stood and turned to view the stone to his right.

"Here Lies Margaret Emily Hunt,

Wife Of Henry,

Mother Of Stuart And Eugene,

United With Her Family At Last,

13th October 1919- 29th October 1997."

Gene sighed and dropped the second rose onto the ground in front of his mother's headstone. It was a beautifully simple inscription, one which brought a lump to Gene's throat. _United with her family at last_. How alone his Mum must have felt, outliving every remnant of her family. Had Denise ever visited his Mum? His mum certainly hadn't been too keen on her, but it might have been nice for the mother of her grandchild to have popped in now and again, as Annie had. But then again, Denise didn't owe him everything, and with more kids of her own now (what a prospect), she had more than enough to be getting on with. Thank the Lord for Annie.

"You all right, mate?"

A soft voice came from nowhere- Gene turned to see a man in his seventies standing about six feet behind him.

"Huh?" Gene cleared his throat and wiped under his eyes to make sure no liquid had escaped. "Erm, yeah…fine…jus' lookin' round..."

The man chuckled. "It's all right, mate, I'm not the Spanish Inquisition…you just looked a bit lost."

Lost- it was a fairly good word to describe the events going on currently.

"I'm fine. Jus' lookin' for someone…I think I've found 'er though. You?"

The man didn't answer immediately. "You look familiar." He murmured, frowning in thought. "Can't place you, you just look…familiar."

Gene gulped- in truth he had never seen this man before in his life, but if he was a Mancunian as Gene would guess, it was quite likely that thirty years ago he'd seen Gene around the city.

"You're not Yvonne's son are you?"

Gene smiled. "No, sorry."

"Ah well…'s the trouble with age, mate, you forget things. My wife for example…she's got dementia, that's why I'm here…she was married before we were together, she had a baby, she used to visit him every week. Now of course she doesn't remember him, she doesn't even remember our two when they come round on a Sunday…" the man looked at Gene sadly for a moment, regret filling his face. "But I come; just like I promised her I would…I think her son would appreciate it too."

The man moved closer to Gene and stood by his side. "It's funny you're standing here, I never normally see anyone around our Billy-,"

The man's words blurred into one as something cold filled Gene. _Our Billy_. That meant…the man's wife…Denise…she had three more…and dementia…and…

"'Ave you got a picture of your kids?"

There was no rational explanation to want to see one, so Gene didn't see the point in giving one. Instead he just looked at the man hopefully. The man smiled.

"I'm Ken, by the way. And you know, out of all the people I've ever met in this cemetery…you're the only one who's actually asked me that question, I know you're probably just being polite, so don't worry-,"

"No, I really do want to see. I'm interested." Gene argued.

Ken smiled again, a genuine warm smile- the sort people don't often give complete strangers. "Thank you." He rifled through his wallet and pulled out a couple of pictures.

The first was a picture of two men.

"That's Andy," Ken pointed to the dark haired man on the left, who looked pretty much like his father, only slighter and with lighter eyes. "He's thirty. And the blonde, that's his younger brother Paul, he's twenty four. Like chalk and cheese the two of 'em. Andy's an accountant, Paul's into sport- when he was younger he was going to be an Olympic swimmer…we used to ferry him everywhere." Ken took a more reminiscent look. "Andy's got two lads himself now, they're only little though, Shaun and Tommy, it's great being a granddad…" he broke off and chuckled. "Sorry, mate, I'm babbling." Ken fished around in his wallet again and pulled out another photo. With a flash of regret, he hesitated before handing the photo to Gene to look at.

Immediately, Gene could see why. This, Gene would presume, would have been taken a couple of years ago, if Denise now looked her age. She'd have been about sixty in this photo, with a young woman in the shot with her. Denise hadn't changed much- crow's feet, the odd grey hair, but the small mole that had been present on her left cheekbone was still there, and her brown eyes were still warm. Her hair was the same chestnut colour she'd been dying it since she hit thirty, and her face delicately preened to make her look her best. Gene knew for a fact her skin would have been as smooth then as it was when he knew her- she moisturised and exfoliated (whatever that was- he had walked out whenever she tried to explain his beauty routine "that's what you've got girl friends for, love") every morning and evening since before they were married. Took up good shag-time, he'd always noted. The woman next to her was the spit of her younger self- beautiful in every aspect, the same eyes, and eyebrows shaped the same, hair styled to almost the same way, and lips forming the same delicate smile.

"That's our Sally, the youngest, and my wife, Denise, before she was ill. I think that's one of the last photos we've got of her healthy, actually."

Gene nodded his head. "Thanks."

Ken chuckled. "No worries. It's nice to have someone to talk to- I don't want to tell the kids how poorly their Mum's getting. It's easier to talk to strangers sometimes…that reminds me." Ken put the photos away, and looked back up at Gene. "You never did tell me your name."

"Ray Green." He smiled and offered his hand to the man he'd never see again.

Ken smiled and shook his hand.

***

Gene thought about his encounter the entire drive home. No doubt Ken had recognised him from the odd photo Denise had had lying around the bottom of a drawer (unless she'd kept their wedding album- though as far as he was concerned she was welcome to it, he had no use for it now). It would be a shock for him when he realised who Gene really was- he hoped the old man's ticker could cope with it. Ken was a nice bloke, it would be a shame for Gene to cause him any harm. And Denise? Wow. She'd done well for herself. Good for her.

Now, as he pulled into the drive at half past three (he'd stopped for a bite to eat at a service station on the way back to London), Gene began to get a little anxious. Should he wait for Alex to notice the car was back in the drive? She was certainly in, her car was there. Should he go in- and how? Should he knock, or go straight in.

He stepped out of the car, retrieving his bag from the boot and walking slowly to the door. He gulped and rang the doorbell- that way she'd have the option to shut the door in his face and turn him away, it was no less than he thought he'd deserve.

* * *

"Oh God." If the gasp of relief that had escaped Alex's lips as she opened the front door hadn't totally given her away, she now had two options. What she really wanted to do was wrap her arms tightly around Gene's neck and sob into his collar, making him promise to never leave her again, pulling him towards the bedroom and having him do everything she loved to her. They'd live happily ever after, putting all the hurt behind them, maybe even getting married one day.

But that wasn't Alex. The alternative was.

"You're back then." She murmured defiantly after clearing her throat.

Gene nodded. "I'm sorry. I was-,"

"- in Manchester. Yeah. Shaz phoned me about an hour ago to tell me of their surprise when Annie told them she'd seen you. Oh and she's not happy with either of us, having not seen us since we got back. But don't worry; I invited the three of them and Iris for a dinner party in a fortnight's time. I don't _care_ what you say, Gene, where the hell do you get off going to Manchester and not telling me?!"

"I'm sorry."

Alex stared at him again and took in his dishevelled appearance, the creases in his shirt, and sighed. For a moment she didn't say anything, but shivered, the November chill creeping into the hallway.

"Suppose you'd better come in. It's chilly."

"Thanks, love."

Alex turned on her heel towards the living room. "Molly's at a sleepover, we've got a lot of talking to do." She called, leaving Gene to shut the door behind him.

* * *

"You went to see Annie."

It wasn't a question, or an accusation, just a statement. Gene couldn't quite figure out from her tone where he stood, and he didn't know how to respond. Of course, she was right, and he'd abandoned her. But saying sorry one more time wouldn't quite cut it.

"Yeah."

Alex smiled, seemingly understanding his dilemma. "Did…was there a reason you didn't want me there?"

Gene shook his head indignantly. "No! I…I just needed to see 'er on me own. Jus'…I'm the only one left, y'know…the only one close to Sam. I-I think she needed me as much as I needed 'er." Gene knuckled his forehead.

"So…" Alex hesitated for a moment. "So it wasn't because you're ashamed of me?" Her voice was higher than she'd expected as she voiced her previously unheard fear.

Gene gasped in shock. How could the woman not know the effect she had on him? How was it possible for the beautiful woman in front of him to be so insecure?

"Never. I could _never_ be ashamed of you, Bolly." Gene answered his face a picture of sincerity.

"Good. Because…I was worried it was something I'd done. I thought…I mean, I know…maybe I overwhelmed you. If you want me and Molly to go-,"

"Never!" Gene panicked. "No, stay…I- I need you, Bols. I need both of you."

"If it ever gets too much, I want you to tell me, Gene. I need _you_ to do that for me. Because I've been walked on before, and I…well the blunt break up of three years of marriage…it wasn't as bad as this weekend."

That was putting it lightly. Alex hadn't slept since she woke up on Friday morning. She'd taken molly to school, picked her up, ferried her to her dance lessons. In between she'd sat at the kitchen table, hoping for Gene to burst back through the door. Even at three in the morning, she'd sat there, hoping against hope he'd return.

It pained Gene to realise what she'd gone through.

"What did you tell Molly?" He asked curiously.

Alex smiled. "That you went to stay with a friend. Which is true, I suppose." She looked at him seriously again. "She knows something isn't right though."

"Isn't it?" Gene ventured.

Alex shook her head. "You left me."

That hadn't come out the way she'd wanted it to, but dressed up or not, in essence the phrase was still the same.

Gene nodded. "I…I know."

"I know you're sorry. And I don't want to treat you like a naughty school boy, Gene."

It worried Gene a little that even in such a serious situation his imagination could muster the image of Alex as a sexy teacher, hair tied back-

"I just think we need to start communicating, Gene. This can't be easy for you…and when there are things you want to do alone, I just want you to _talk_ to me."

"I don' talk, Bols. I want to…but I can't. I make wisecracks about women in their underwear, you know that."

Alex shook her head sadly. "This isn't 1982 anymore, Gene. This is 2008- people don't presume homosexuality in a man who talks about his feelings- even if they did they don't care anymore!"

"I care." He didn't want to argue with her, but she needed to understand. "It's not about other people, it's me, Bolly. It's the way I think, the way I am. The reason Evan hates me- the reason I tore your bloody family apart! This is who I am- times change but I…I can', Bols. I can' change."

"I don't want _you_ to change, Gene, but I do want some things to. I want us to talk more- we _have_ to talk more, Gene. Because…because neither of us have really known where we stood, and I think we need to clear it up. So…next time you leave without telling me…that's it, Gene. Next time you go, Molly and I go too. I'm sorry, but that's…that's the way it is."

Alex stopped and took a breath, feeling her eyes well up a little. It had sounded so much harsher out loud, though it had sounded fairly reasonable in her head.

"Well yer don' need to worry. Because I'm never leavin' yer again. Either of yer. Come 'ere." Gene moved across the room and pulled Alex into a hug. First she stiffened, trying not to be pulled in by his charms- but it was all too much. She softened as he ran his hand up and down her back steadily and kissed the top of her head. The tears that had formed in her eyes leaked onto his shirt and she began to shake as she cried into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. Surely there was no reason for the tears?

"I thought you weren't coming back." She admitted all attempt at playing it cool lost. If she wanted communication she needed to be honest herself.

Gene chuckled. "You daft tart…as if I could leave _my_ daft tart at 'ome. An' Molly? She's like a daughter now, Bols. I can see why you were so desperate to get back 'ere…two nights away, it nearly killed me, Bols. Sit down, an' I'll tell you about it."

* * *

They sat together on the settee, Alex curled up against Gene, his arm wrapped tightly around her as if he'd never let her go- he hoped he never had to.

"Annie looked like she wan'ed to murder me when she 'eard what I'd done." Gene murmured, stroking Alex's shoulder and nuzzling into her hair. "She really wants to meet you both- I said we'd go sometime soon, if that's all right with you?"

Alex looked up to look straight at Gene and beamed. "That would be great…and, well there's these tapes, that I've got of Sam talking about you lot, they're supposed to be confidential, but…well we could copy them, and give Annie a copy? If you think it would help…"

Gene smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I wouldn't mind a listen sometime, if that's OK with you?"

Alex nodded and nestled back into her love's chest. "Tell me more about it."

Gene told Alex everything, every detail- even down to Jenny the nurse and her surprise to see Gene still in Annie's room.

"She probably thought you two were an item!" Alex snorted.

Gene laughed as well. "Probably, she seemed surprised to see Annie looking so cheery anyway…God I treated 'er badly, Bolly. I should 'ave been to see 'er, while we were in London. She didn't deserve to be abandoned, no one does."

"Hey," Alex rubbed a hand on Gene's chest, soothing his guilt. "She obviously understood, Gene. It can't have been nice for you to go and find her; it sounds as if she got that."

"Yeah…I 'ope so. She told me about me Mam, anyway. An' I went to see 'er…an' Billy."

Alex felt herself tense when Gene spoke about his son for the first time since they'd woken up in this world. It took her straight back to the bathroom of her beloved eighties flat, sitting on a towel and the shivers running down her spine from the cold tiles in that flimsy off the shoulder top. That reminded her, she'd been meaning to buy another one of those hadn't she? Maybe Primark would have one…

"How… I mean, was it…" She struggled for the right words, frowning as any combination just sounded wrong in her head and probably worse out loud.

Gene smiled in understanding. "It was good, I think. It was nice to see me Mam's grave…I'd 'ave 'ad a conversation with 'er I think, but…well, you'll never guess."

Gene told her about the encounter with Denise's husband. He felt her relax on his chest as he explained about Denise's illness, her children and how she'd asked Ken to visit every week. And for the first time, he properly explained his feelings to her.

"It felt good, Bols. I 'adn't been to see Billy since we transferred to London, an' it was good. An' to know that although she'd forgotten, Denise never _forgot_…it was good."

Alex smiled. "Maybe, when we go and see Annie…"

"Please, Bols. I'd love you to."

Alex beamed. Finally a breakthrough- Gene wanted her to come with him wanted her support, the only thing more she could physically give him, the one thing he'd been trying to stop her doing.

Suddenly Gene's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Alex laughed. She pulled away from him and climbed over his warm body to stand up. "How d'you fancy lasagne? It's not quite Luigi's but Mols never has any complaints."

"D'you know what, Bols," Gene stood up to join her, taking her hands in his, "…I think I'm more interested in desert…" he leaned in and kissed her perfectly formed lips, a sweet and tender kiss, quite unlike his normal style. The kiss got more passionate and his tongue parted her lips and slipped inside her mouth. It felt like minutes when she finally pulled away, breathing heavier, lips swollen.

"Wow." She breathed, not looking at him, concentrating at the small gap between their lips. That had reminded her of their first kiss, the kiss that sparked it all off. The kiss of life- but the kiss of death. A kiss she'd never get tired of. His kiss.

"Upstairs, Bols?" He asked her, his thumb caressing the top of her cool hand.

Alex shook her head, smiling. "Food first. Then I can't think of a reason to leave our room until the morning."

"I like your style."

"Yours isn't too bad either."

He kissed her again moving his hands to her perfectly formed backside, and slowly roaming upwards, finally running his hands through her hair.

"Bugger lasagne," He murmured in between hot kisses.  
"Gene…" Alex murmured, debating whether to just have him there and then.

"…and we've still got the living room to christen…"

Alex laughed breathily into Gene's neck as he kissed her shoulders and began pulling at her cardigan.

"…how about…a good shag…then the lasagne…then the bedroom…"

"I think there's more than the living room to christen…"

"You'll tire me out, Bols,"

"I intend to…"

With that he pulled her onto the settee and pulled off his own shirt.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the time it's taking me to update, I'm trying to fit it in around my work! But a good Galexy chapter with a bit of angst, emotion and other stuff to help Gene and Alex through their journey :) Reviews are welcome and thoroughly appreciated as always!!!_

_Xx_


	16. Dinner Party

"Now, Mols, your godfather's going to pick you up from school this afternoon, and you're OK about staying with him for the night?" Alex worriedly packed Molly's lunch into its plastic box while Molly stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Mum, it's not as if he's killed anyone! You two fell out, it's not world war three…chill. Have fun tonight."

Molly was being packed off to Evan's for the night for the dinner party being held for Shaz and Chris, Ray and Iris. It wasn't just a question of Molly needing to be out of the way- as far as the guests knew Molly was nearly forty (an idea that would have had the girl in stitches had she known every factor)- but they'd also offered Molly's room to Shaz and Chris, while Ray and Iris took the spare. Fortunately, Molly didn't have much in the way of proof she was in fact thirteen scattered around her room- she'd be taking all her school things to Evan's, her one and only bear would go too, and the books could be said to be remnants of her childhood. Not that Shaz and Chris would rifle through her things anyway, they were much too polite. Molly was actually very calm about the whole situation- Alex on the other hand…

"You know, if you want to come home at any point, just ring and one of us will get you-,"

"Mum!" Molly protested. Gene chuckled from the breakfast table (breakfast had become very much a family affair now, Gene would drag himself out of bed for the twenty minutes it gave him playing the role of the family man.

"You 'eard the girl, Bols, she'll be fine!" Gene stood up and took his bowl to the dishwasher, placing it carefully inside (cueing the swoon inside Alex as Domestic Gene Hunt emerged). "You're all right, aren't you, kid?" Gene clapped a hand on Molly's shoulder. She laughed and put her arm around his waist in a half-hug.

"Mum, will you listen to him please? Just have _fun_; I'll see you after school tomorrow."

Alex gaped open-mouthed. They were ganging up on her. _They were ganging up on her_!

"You 'eard the girl, Bolly. Get yourself to work, I'll see you later." Gene pulled away from Molly and drew Alex into a hug, kissing her lips tenderly and tapping her nose. "_Go_." He whispered.

"Yuck. Come on, Gene." Molly took her lunch from the box by her Mum's side and packed it into her bag while Alex and Gene laughed. Gene grabbed the car key and was ushered into the BMW, while waving to Alex.

* * *

"Gene?"

"Yup?"

"What are you getting Mum for her birthday?"

_Bugger_. November 27th had come round very quickly, what with all the attention over the past week being dedicated to this wretched dinner party of Alex's that he'd spend all day performing tasks from the (very long) list Alex had written for him. There'd only been one idea that had sprung to Gene's mind, but he didn't really think here in the fifteen minute commute to Molly's school was the best time to discuss it. However, Molly took the look on Gene's face as guilt.

She laughed.

"No, I wasn't sure either; I wanted to go shopping on Saturday…we could go together?"

Gene nodded gratefully. "You 'ad any ideas?"

"Perfume, that sort of stuff. Boots might be good, she likes make up…"

_Girls stuff? Eurgh_…

But Gene carried on smiling, he wasn't dreading the shopping trip, he owed Molly quite a lot really, least he could do was put a front on for the sake of a couple of hours…

"So if you pick me up from dance on Saturday, we'll go into town afterwards?"

"Sounds good." Gene chuckled.

Blimey, when had he turned into a bloke who got bossed around by thirteen year olds?!

----------------

_Make beds_

_Iron shirt_

_Clean Bathroom_

_Wipe down kitchen_

_Set table_

_Put roast in oven_

_Dust lounge_

_Wrap presents_

It was a simple enough lists, comprising of only eight "simple" tasks. Gene knew that he had roughly eight hours to do all these things in, and would probably have an hour left over to shower and change; this housework lark couldn't be that hard, could it?

Making the beds. He'd watched Alex do it loads- and she'd even left the bedding out in each room. Gene moved eagerly up the stairs, he'd show Alex how good he was with this sort of thing, she'd be well impressed and he'd be rewarded for it later- just that thought made him want to work even faster…

He opened the door to the spare room and its familiar blue colour scheme, to find the bed stripped and the navy blue patterned sheets Alex wanted the bed to be made with folded neatly on the edge.

_This should be simple enough_, Gene thought. In fact, he'd get it done in half the time it needed doing in- Alex did it easily, expertly. In fact, he'd do it so well he'd be able to help round the house more, and free a bit more time up for the two of them…

As it turned out for Gene, making beds was _not_ as easy as Alex made it look…maybe she could have left instructions on how to do it properly- it was obviously her fault after all. God forbid that he, the mighty Gene Hunt, couldn't make a bed. It was a woman's job anyway…

The pillows were easy enough; they just got shoved into their cases. The mattress cover was actually fairly simple too- but the duvet cover was a bugger to sort. Just when he thought he had it straight, he'd realise it was turned over in the middle, which meant un-popping all the little poppers (who decided it was a good idea to put tiny little poppers on bed sheets anyway?!) then trying to twist it. Then he realised that the duvet wasn't at the bottom of the over- he'd shake it and it would twist again. A good three quarters of an hour had gone by when Gene, frustrated and close to losing his temper, decided it was time to move on to the next job.

Ironing his shirt. That should be all right, it was one poxy shirt wasn't it? He knew where the ironing bored was, and successfully propped it up. He put water into the iron (like Alex had warned him to before hand) and waited for the little red light to stop flashing (telling him it was warm enough). Good, so far so good. He grabbed the shirt off the hanger in Alex's room and placed it over the board-_if only Ray could see me now_, Gene thought_, he'd piss himself laughing_. But no- this wasn't about Ray, it was about helping Alex and getting things ready so that she needn't fret when she got in- she could have a long hot soak in the bath, get changed and then do her hair exactly how she wanted. It made Gene laugh that, though Alex could never be selfish enough to be vain, she was generally in a better mood if she'd had time to do her hair. Well he'd give her that time. When the light on the iron stopped flashing, Gene sucked in his breath, picked up the iron and dabbed gently at the collar of his shirt. He did it a couple of times, before noticing something. _Nothing's happening_, he thought worriedly, biting his lip. He tapped the iron's metal layer delicately, before pulling away his hand quickly. It was red hot all right. Maybe he should try a sleeve? Gene dabbed at the sleeve- but nothing happened. Why wasn't it working? He knew it couldn't be the fact he wasn't using enough pressure- he wasn't stupid enough to press firmly, he'd burn his best shirt! Maybe he should wait until later, this clearly wasn't working…

What was next on the list? Cleaning the bathroom- well surely _that_ was easy enough. Gene grabbed the cleaning stuff from under the sink (switching off the iron first) as Alex had shown him. The bathroom wasn't in a bad way anyway, that would only take ten minutes, surely? He'd have plenty of time to come back to the stuff he'd had to abandon…

***

"Gene?" Alex called warily, arriving home that evening.

There was a muffled groan from upstairs that Alex could only associate with Gene. She could hear him panting as she made her way up the red carpeted stairs- panting that she'd only ever heard between the two of them. Did he have another woman? He couldn't could he?

"Ahhhh!" Gene moaned, and there was a thump. Alex ran into the bedroom, filled with rage.

"How could you-," She stopped still. There wasn't another woman. Only Gene. Gene on the floor of the bedroom wrapped up in twisted bed sheets and seemingly stuck. He was red in the face- through embarrassment and the amount of effort he'd exerted while trying to make the beds.

Alex burst out laughing, while Gene flushed redder. "Gene, how long have you been trying to do this?"

Gene thought for a moment. "'Bout an hour and an 'alf now?"

Alex laughed again, put her bag down and knelt on the floor, helping him out of the sheets.

"Cheers, Bolly…SHIT!" Gene raced out of the room and down the stairs, where Alex could hear him banging about in the kitchen, slamming the oven and the fridge doors. It took her a moment before she realised what had happened.

"You forgot the roast, didn't you?" She called.

Alex knew that if it had been any other man that she'd left a list of jobs for, and they'd failed as miserably as Gene had, she'd have been fuming. But this wasn't any other man; this was a man she'd pledged to spend her life with- in every other way than marriage. The fact he'd messed up didn't really matter- she wasn't even worried or stressed about the meal this evening. Shaz, Chris, Ray and Iris were friends, they wouldn't mind if they were a little late to eat, or the bathroom wasn't spotless. What did it matter if things didn't run smoothly? In fact, when had things _ever_ run smoothly for Alex? She'd just sit back and enjoy the evening.

***

"So, Iris, are you still a physiotherapist? Shaz told me that's how you and Ray met." Alex asked the blonde woman sitting opposite her.

The dinner was running smoothly- the starter went out pretty much on time, the roast lamb had a small delay thanks to Gene's forgetfulness, but it was nothing another (rather large) glass of red wouldn't sort. Alex was beginning to feel a little light headed- nothing a large portion of the chocolate pudding wouldn't help, she thought as she dished out the bowls.

"Yes, I stopped when the girls were born, but I'm back full-time now. Their Dad works part-time at Fenchurch East now, after his accident, don't you, love?" Iris looked adoringly at her husband who sat next to her. Iris was about fifteen years younger than Ray, but Alex wasn't surprised that someone had found some good qualities in Ray. He was a loyal, supporting and fairly intelligent man- maybe for once he'd treated a woman like a lady and not a piece of meat. Iris was lovely, and apparently well cared for. Her blonde hair was curled around her shoulders, neatly styled close to perfection, and she wore a blue calf-length dress which accentuated her curvy figure, without making her look bigger than she was.

Shaz's hair was the sheer straight it always was- no flyaway's, no accessories, just simple and well looked after. She was wearing a cream trouser suit with a light blue open neck blouse underneath, looking smart and well-organised. Almost the opposite of everything Alex had known from scatter-brain but well-meaning Shaz of the nineteen eighties. It was one of those other unavoidable changes that seemed to be occurring less and less as Gene and Alex adjusted to life in 2008 (soon to be 2009 of course), but when they did happen, they were all the more shocking to witness.

"What about you, Alex, are you still into your psychological stuff?" Shaz asked before taking the first spoon from her dessert.

Alex sat down and pulled her chair in, placing the serviette back on her lap. "Yeah, now we're back home I've got my old job back- I talk with members of the force who've suffered a trauma…"

"A bit like Annie did sometimes then?"

Out of all the years Chris had been working with Alex, it had taken him so long to realise that Annie and Alex both had psychology degrees. Gene bit back a sarcy comment.

"Yes, Chris. A bit like Annie." Alex smiled.

---------

"We were wondering about getting our vows renewed, weren't we, babe?" Shaz told the group, her eyes flicking to Chris as they spoke.

Alex gasped in happy surprise. "What brought that on?"

Shaz smiled. "We just thought, after everything that's happened, it would be nice to make things a bit more like they used to be…'cause we can. Plus, we need an excuse for a party really."

"Oooo!" Iris squealed enthusiastically. "Bagsy bridesmaid!"

The men rolled their eyes as Gene groaned. "Go on, Bols, you lot go cluck in the living room, me an' the fellas'll do the washing up."

Alex paused for a moment. "Gene, we've got a dishwasher…"

"Well me an' the fellas'll sort the dishwasher out then. Mush!" Gene moved his hands in a gesture to direct the girls into the other room.

The girls just laughed at the sweet thought and moved to sit in the comfier room, flopping on the sofas and massaging their stomachs from the overload of rich food.

"Wonderful meal, Alex, thank you." Iris told Alex gratefully.

"I'd like to take all the credit but…" Alex broke off, thinking for a moment. "Actually, yes, I _can_ take the credit! Oh, and a bit of Gordon Ramsay as well…"

"What I wouldn't do for a bit of Gordon Ramsay…" Iris mused, giggling.

Alex and Shaz just raised their eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"Alex, why don't you and the Guv renew your vows? That way we can all be there, seeing as we missed the first one."

Alex's giggling came to a halt. Not necessarily a negative halt, but a halt nonetheless. Truth was, she hadn't really thought about marriage with Gene (but of course the others couldn't know that). The idea had flicked across her mind maybe once or twice, along with the idea of getting old and being surrounded by grandkids with Gene, but not really marriage. It was something far too normal for the situation the pair had been placed in.

Alex smiled. "We're already married; we don't need to do it again, do we? They're just a load of fuss, weddings, aren't they?"

"I don't know," Shaz looked kind of distant. "I just think that saying the vows again, it shows that the everlasting love, and commitment, and the _feelings_ between you that you had twenty-odd years ago, that they're still there. I just think it's…beautiful." Shaz smiled. "Anyway, it was just an idea."

Alex smiled again.

Everlasting love. Commitment. Feelings. Bugger, the idea of marriage sounded so appealing now. It summarised everything. Although Alex knew there was no way on earth Gene would be into the same vision.

----------

Gene shut the kitchen door and began bashing about with the dishwasher, making more noise than was strictly necessary. Finally when he thought the girls would have started their own conversations and had no way of hearing him, he spoke. "You got it?" He asked Ray.

Ray grinned and walked over to his Guv, pulling a small box from out of his pocket. It had an envelope with it.

"Annie said to give you this as well." He handed over the note.

Chris began clearing the plates on the table to keep up the façade that the kitchen cleaning was only a gesture.

Gene ripped open the envelope and pulled out a short note.

"_Guv, _

_I'm glad she forgave you, and I'm glad you're doing the right thing. Don't forget to come back and see me._

_Annie."_

Gene smiled, folded the letter and put it in his back pocket. Then, he opened the small black box to see the gold ring with the single ruby that had once belonged to his mother. He grinned at Ray.

"Soppy bugger." Ray muttered, earning himself a clout around the head from his former boss.

_A/N: I'm so sorry this one has taken so long! I stayed at my friend's house for a week and got really stuck with this, so I'm really sorry and I hope you've stuck with it! The next chapter should be up by Weds/Thurs._


	17. Birthday Party

The shopping trip with Molly was exhausting, thought Molly herself loved every minute. It was the sort of thing she'd always wanted to do with her Dad- i.e., someone spent the money and carried the bags for her. Molly was in no way spoilt, in fact, when girls at school spoke about their Dads doting on them, she was jealous. With Gene around her family seemed a little more complete. She had tried to pay for some of her Mum's presents, but Gene had forced her to put her money away-

"You can buy me a decent bottle of malt for Christmas instead, love." He grinned.

When they got back to the car the boot was piled full of goodies for Alex and for her birthday party- a non-surprise party as Molly had insisted, as she didn't think her mother was a big fan of surprises. Gene had to admit this worried him a little, considering what he was going to try and pull off on the night of the party itself, in front of their old friends and a few of Alex's colleagues. Annie wouldn't be coming; she thought it was too much to expect Alex to take in someone she'd only met that night- what if they didn't get along? Gene thought about this as he strapped himself in- something police were apparently very fussy about in 2008, seeing as he'd been cautioned once already. It was rubbish really; _of course_ Alex and Annie would get along. They were too similar in there ways not too. They meant too much to Gene not to get along.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly asked, watching Gene's frown in bemusement as he reversed out of the parking space.

"Hmm?" She jolted him from his thoughts. "Oh, just your Mum's birthday party."

This surprised Molly. "I thought we had everything planned?"

_Not quite everything_, Gene thought to himself. He still wanted to ask Molly what she thought about the proposal. With Evan absent (and not invited to Alex's party) who did he ask? Molly. But what if she said no? He'd only known her (in Molly's eyes) three months. That wasn't marriage time, was it? And how would she feel about a new Dad? "Er, yeah, I was just…thinking about it."

Molly gave Gene a weird look. "Have you got something else lined up?"

Oh dear. She could read him like the Sunday paper.

Gene sighed. "Not necessarily…"

Molly raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the car moved out of the car park…

"Whoa." She finally answered.

Gene bit his lip. "You all right?" He asked.

She nodded, focusing on the dashboard in front of her. Gene decided he'd wait for her to speak. He was no coward but if he took Molly home in this state Alex would be giving him a kicking. Argh, when had he gotten so under the thumb?!

"I…" Molly muttered, biting her own lip. "_Marriage_? You've only known each other, what three months?"

God, she sounded like his mother when he'd told her he was going to propose to Denise.

_She's a bad 'un, that one, Eugene, and you've only known her, what, five minutes?_

"Well, it's been longer than that. We just lost contact."

"And how old are you anyway?!"

Oooh that one had hurt. She thought he was too old for her Mum. Well, was he? There was thirteen odd years in it really…

Gene sighed. "This was why I needed to tell you, Molly. I'm not going to do anything without your approval. It's not fair on you or your Mum."

Molly faltered. "Really?"

Gene snorted. "Yes, you daft girl. I couldn't hurt your Mum like that. Or you."

"Don't worry about me. Really Gene, if you and Mum want to-,"

Gene shook his head. "You're a lovely girl, Mol. 'Course I care about you. An' your Mum thinks the world of you, never shuts up about you."

Molly laughed this time. "I want her to be happy, Gene. And in terms of Dads, I could do a lot worse than you."

Gene gasped. "Molly, the last thing I want to do is take the place of your Dad-,"

"Ha!" A sudden burst of laughter rose from Molly, who clamped her hand over her mouth to suppress further giggles. "I mean…" she began when Gene gave her a confused look. "Be my guest. My own Dad's about as much use as a… tranny's fanny anyway." She shot Gene a sly look.

_Bugger_, he thought. She'd got this particular Huntism from a loud rant Gene had been having the other night when he was having trouble with predictive texting. _"It's bad enough that the numbers 'ave little letters on them Bols, but this predictive stuff is as much as use as…"_

"Molly…" He broached the subject carefully. "How much am I going to 'ave to pay you to keep that one quiet? Your Mum would kill me if she knew you were getting that stuff from my foul mouth."

"Keep your money, love," Molly mimicked, grinning cheekily. "You can buy me a nice box of chocolates for my birthday instead."

No, Molly wasn't a spoilt child, but like any clever girl she could switch from nice to naughty in three seconds.

Gene laughed and cleared his throat. "So what d'you think?"

"About you and Mum getting married?"

_No, the bloody weather_, he thought in an exasperated tone. It wasn't Gene's natural impatience that caused this errant bad-mannered though, it was his desperation for Molly's approval. He knew at the end of the day that Molly's decision was what mattered. "Yeah."

Molly was quiet for a while, so Gene concentrated on the road, trying not to allow his thoughts on the possible negativity of her answer. He'd never been one for marriage, it was Denise who'd nagged him into his first one, but with Alex…it was just the way he wanted to promise everything to her. The one person who _really_ understood him, no one had got him like that since (for all his faults) Sam. Alex was as much of a best mate as Ray was- had been. Argh, and through all the confusion, Gene wanted to show Alex that there was something stable in the hazed timelines. A constant. A lifeline.

"She really likes you." Molly told him simply. "You make her happy. You make her laugh, you make her smile. You made her leave Evan."

"I'm really sorry about that, Molly, I'd have been happy to go without her-,"

"No!" Molly cut Gene off. "She'd wanted to do it for a few months. Mum was saying it was about time it was just the two of us, she'd just not had the guts to tell Evan. You make her brave, and stand up for what she believes in. You're the only boyfriend she's ever let call her a pet name- Mum doesn't go in for that sort of stuff usually."

_Bolly isn't exactly soft in nature- she wouldn't even _be_ Bolly if I'd thought it sounded soft!_ Gene thought to himself.

"Mum came home one day before the accident, when she was working on this case with a mad bloke who thought he'd gone back in time, and she told me this one thing. She said "When you can feel, Molly, that's when you're alive. When you don't…you're not" and she was right, Gene. I thought about it for a while and she was right." Molly paused for a moment, but Gene said nothing, sensing she was simply trying to phrase her next words. "_Alive_ is the only word I can use to describe Mum now, now that she's got you, Gene. She can feel everything, there's a glow in her cheeks, and she smiles in the mornings- trust me that one _never_ used to happen. She's alive. Thanks to you. So if you can…I don't know…_resuscitate _my Mum from how she was, then you're fine by me. And I know you're fine by her."

If he was that sort of bloke (which he most definitely _wasn't_) Gene could have wept at Molly's words. As it was he broke into a smile. But it was a new smile for Gene Hunt- not a grin, not a smirk, not a look that said _I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it-you-tosser_, it was a soft smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and made him look several years younger. It was a smile of gratitude towards Molly.

"Ask her." She finished.

-------------

Gene brought Alex her breakfast on a tray the morning of her birthday. Croissants (cooked in the microwave by Molly), Buck's Fizz (mixed by Molly) and a black coffee in a mug. He also had one small present wrapped on the tray, a long box shaped present, and a fairly big white card.

"Oooh!" Alex smiled gratefully at Gene. "I'm guessing that's for the birthday girl?"

"I dunno, woke up an' it was on the counter," Gene winked as Alex sat up in bed, then he placed the tray so its legs propped up either side of Alex. "Happy Birthday, Bollykecks." He gave her a peck on her smooth pink lips and pinched a croissant from the tray. "Molly's gonna be in 'ere in a minute, you gonna open that?" He asked, munching on the pastry.

Alex cocked her head to one side. "How do you know I don't have a routine on birthdays? I might save all my presents until the evening…"

"Who says you're getting any more? That might be it!" He told her mock-indignantly.

She laughed. "And if it is, I'm still very lucky, thank you, Gene." She picked up the gold wrapping papered parcel and shook it very gently. There was a very light jangling.

"'S a good job that weren't glass, isn't it, Bols!" Gene mocked again, hoping to hide his fear that she wouldn't like her first present.

"Shush." She told him, sticking her tongue out. Then she moved her delicate fingers to the wrapping paper and tearing carefully. She paused, wondering whether to rip the rest of the paper, or to ease the box out.

"OK, we could wait until you're forty, but-,"

Alex thwacked him in the chest. "I'm nowhere near forty!" Se muttered, frowning at him. Gene just laughed and watched him pull out the long red box from the wrapping paper.

"Oooh!" She repeated. "Jewellery?" She smiled.

"Well if I told you that there wouldn' be a lot of point you opening it, would there?" He sighed.

She laughed again and opened the box- gasping when she saw what was inside. A simple thin gold chain with a fairly small ruby hanging from it. But its simplicity was beautiful- Alex wasn't a fan of big jewellery, or knuckleduster rings. It was beautiful, and clearly a lot of thought in the gesture.

"Thank you." She breathed sincerely, not taking her eyes from the jewel in front of her. "Can you help me put it on, please?" She asked him, her eyes wide when she finally pulled her gaze away. Gene chuckled "I'm glad you like it." And with fumbling fingers took the box from her grip and pulled out the necklace. He fiddled with the clasp and as Alex lifted her hair he drew it around her pretty pale neck and locked it, pleased that she really seemed into the gift. Gene kissed her cheek.

"Now go on, eat your brekkie like a good girl! You only get one day off, it's back to making my breakfast tomorrow, wench."

Alex gasped, filled with fury- had he not taken in any of her values over the months?! She turned to hit him again, and shower him with an angry tirade- wait. He was laughing.

"Oh dear, Bols. Calm down." He chuckled.

Molly and Gene spent the rest of the morning showering Alex with gifts (perfume, earrings, chocolate, a spa token, CDS, lotions, smellies, and a new handbag). In fact, it wasn't until later that afternoon when Gene and Molly had packed Alex off to the hairdressers to be pampered before the big party that Gene had time to think about what was ahead.

"Everything sorted?" Molly asked, emerging at the bottom of the stairs at half six having sorted her hair, dress and make up with an hour to go. She looked at Gene, who was pacing the kitchen, checking the dips and nibbles in an agitated manner, sure he'd forgotten something.

"Er…yeah." He stopped and stood still, taking a deep breath. "Bloody 'ell I need a fag."

Molly laughed, and then gasped. "Wait." She took a look at him in his suit trousers. "You need to find somewhere else to put the ring." She told him.

"Huh?" Gene took the small black box from his pocket and looked at it. "Any particular reason why, or is it bad luck to put ring boxes in pockets?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "It'll ruin the line of your trousers. Mum'll notice you've got something in your pocket and ask, or at least, tell you to give it to her to put away. Put it in your sock."

"My _sock_?"

"Yeah, in your sock, when you bend down you can get it out then."

"Bend _down_?"

"On one knee? Gene, have you not thought this proposal through at all?"

Erm, actually, it didn't look as if he had. When would he do it? When they handed out birthday cake? When the food was served? Towards the end when everyone was about to leave- no that seemed like the worst idea. He wouldn't be able to handle five hours of stressing about this!

Molly laughed. "Go have your fag; I'll sort the wine glasses out."

_Wine glasses_. That's what he'd forgotten.

"Go!" She pushed him towards the back door, barely giving him chance to pick up his lighter and cigarette box.

When he'd left and shut the door behind him, Molly breathed a sigh, examining the immaculate room around her and then moving to the cupboard under the stairs where the decent glasses were kept. She lay out twenty before stopping and opening bottles of wine. They were fine, they were ahead of schedule. For some reason Gene's panic had made Molly panic. What if her Mum said no? Gene wouldn't like that- would it split them up? Molly didn't want to lose Gene, for her own sake as well as her Mum's. It was nice having a bloke around who wasn't Evan, the sturdy, reliable, sometimes fun godfather she'd known since birth. Gene was someone new, someone exciting, someone mysterious. Someone who her Mum valued very much.

But when she thought again, there was no reason her Mum would say no. She was very much in to her relationship with Gene- Molly would have called it love any day of the week, though she hadn't heard her Mum say the words aloud. Alex would never say no, Molly had nothing to worry about.

Gene came back in, apparently more calm.

"Better?" Molly asked, leaning against the side and rearranging glasses into a perfect pattern.

"Yeah…" He looked at her oddly. He'd seen that sort of behaviour before hadn't he? In 1981? And that bastard cop killer-

"I'm not OCD, Gene," Molly laughed and looked at him. "Mum even had me tested and stuff, I just like things to be neat."

"Oh." Gene felt pretty stupid.

"Can I see the ring again?" Molly asked after a pause,

"Er, yeah, don't see why not." Gene rolled his trouser leg up and pulled the box out of his sock, opened it to reveal the simple ruby ring.

Molly gasped as she had the first time she'd seen it. "Mum will _love_ it; it matches her necklace as well!"

Gene snorted. "Yeah, that's sort of why I chose it."

"Can…can I touch it?" Molly ventured, her eyes flicking between the ring and Gene.

"Knock yourself out."

Molly slowly reached out her hand, and stretched her finger to stroke the thin gold band. "It's so…pretty." She breathed, almost transfixed by the jewel. "So," she cleared her throat and looked Gene straight in the eyes. "Wait until near the end of the party, just when everyone thinks the surprises are out of the way, then go down on one knee and ask her."

"What, in front of everyone? I thought you said she didn't like surprises?"

"She'll like this one." Molly assured.

"I'm back!" There was a call from the front door- plunging Molly and Gene into a panic.

"_Shit_!" Gene whispered. Molly drew her fingers away quickly and ran to the kitchen door, about to stall her Mum in the hallway.

"_Sock_!" Molly hissed over her shoulder as Gene tried to put the box in his pocket. "…Mum! Your hair looks so nice…curls? You haven't done that in years."

"Yeah I fancied something…familiar."

Gene could hear the two talking in the hallway, Molly very clearly buying Gene time to get it together. He picked a bit of fluff from his shirt before Alex made her way into the kitchen, looking in amazement at the balloons, streamers and other decorations Molly and Gene had spent the last couple of hours sorting.

"Wow." She breathed- as Gene thought the same word in his head. Her hair was the same way she'd had it for Shaz and Chris' wedding back in 1982- Gene now understood what she'd meant by "familiar". It still suited her perfectly, and yes, the thought running through his mind was _I definitely fancy something familiar_, but decided it was probably wiser to keep that one just in his head.

Molly beamed at Gene's expression, before skipping off back up the stairs to get her Mum's dress out ready for her to slip into- leaving Gene and Alex alone in the kitchen.

"Ready for me to slip into something skimpy?" She teased drawing herself closer to him, pleased about his reaction to her hairstyle.

"I'd rather you slipped out of something skimpy." He growled in reply, moving towards her at the same speed.

Alex laughed. "Any chance of a drink for when I'm done?"

"Orange juice or d'you fancy something stiffer?"

"_Gene_!" Alex giggled, finally pulling up against him to play with his silver tie. "You look handsome,"

"You sound surprised, Bollinger Knickers…speaking of which…" Gene ran his hand down her back towards her bum, where he placed a comfortable hand.

Alex fought the desire to laugh. "_Later_. We've got a party to get through first."

"Hmph." Gene grumbled pouting as his lover smiled wickedly.

"Good things come to those who wait- but this will be mind blowing."

"It wasn't my mind that wants blowing-,"

"_Gene_!" Alex laughed again. "If you're going to talk dirty at least wait until my daughter's not just upstairs?"

"Don't tell me you couldn't…right here…" He growled, biting her ear.

"You are not having your wicked way with me on the kitchen floor again; - oooo." Her complaints stopped as Gene kissed her neck, his lips brushing her gently. "Gene…" She breathed. "If you carry on, I won't be able to stop you…"

"I don't want you to-,"

"Calm down, DCI Hunt," She giggled again, pulling him from her, and pushing her lips on his- intimate but safe for both of them. "Now," she gasped finally pulling away. "I'm going to go get changed- you are _not_ coming with me!"

Gene grumbled playfully but winked at her as she walked away.

----------

By eight o clock, the party was in full swing. Shaz and Chris, followed by Ray and Iris were the first to arrive. Molly had been explained as the daughter of one of Alex's cousins who hadn't been able to make it and was staying the night. According to the tale, Alex was "like a second mother" to Molly, and so she often called her Mum. Their friends took the explanation quietly, though Alex could see a spot of disbelief in Ray's face. Fortunately he decided not to push it further.

Gene was introduced to Alex's work colleagues and their partners- Jenny and her boyfriend, Duncan and _his_ boyfriend, Samantha who worked at the front desk and her husband and Alex's DCI Carl with his wife. Alex's contact Tony (the bloke Gene had actually been looking forward to meeting) hadn't been able to come- his youngest had gone down with a nasty bout of chicken pox a couple of days before and wouldn't let him out of her sight. Alex's best friend from school had cancelled last minute too, having boyfriend troubles. In the end it was quite a small get together- all the more booze to share.

It wasn't until ten o clock that Gene began to get nervous as he watched Alex dancing with Duncan and Greg (Duncan's boyfriend). What if she said no? _What if she said no_?

Molly sidled up to him. "Stop worrying." She told him out of the corner of her mouth. "You'll never know unless you try- you're not losing anything." She was picking every motivational phrase her mother had ever used on her.

"'cept my dignity." Gene argued, taking a sip of his beer.

Molly laughed and went back to talk to Samantha and Kevin- leaving Gene free for Chris to join him.

"Y'all right, Guv?" He asked.

"Fine, Christopher, absolutely fandabbydozy. Yourself and your good wife?"

"Guv…" Chris warned. "Don't get mean. If you want to talk-,"

"I don't bloody want to talk!" He hissed. "I'm not a p-," Maybe that wasn't the best phrase to use so loudly in the company. "I don't need to _talk_." He amended.

Chris raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'll be fine once I've asked 'er." Gene sighed.

Chris snorted. "Remember, Guv, only thing you're scared of is 'ospitals."

"I'm not _scared_ of 'ospitals, Chris…just the chairs and the smell…ruddy orange plastic chairs…"

But Gene smiled gratefully. For two minutes Chris had managed to distract him and he was honestly grateful.

-------------

Gene had been busy pouring Shaz and Iris another drink when Duncan and Greg left. He'd been upstairs practicing his little speech when the _other_ DCI and his wife had left. He hadn't realised Jenny and her boyfriend had left straight after Alex's birthday cake had been cut. Pretty soon (tipsy as the bunch were) it was just Samantha, Kevin, and the group Gene knew well.

"Are you going to ask her, Guv?" Shaz asked impatiently, looking at her watch. "It's getting a bit late…" She pointed out Samantha draining her glass and pulling on Kevin's sleeve, before getting up to kiss Alex on either cheek.

"Wait!" Gene blurted out before the two got any further. "One last dance, for everyone?" He pulled Alex up to dance when the track changed- Willie Nelson's _always on my mind_.

"Oooh!" Shaz squealed. "Come on, babe, this played at our wedding!" She eagerly pulled Chris up and dragged him in to the middle of the floor to dance with her. Ray followed with Iris, Samantha with Kevin.

"Come on, Bolly. Our turn. We never got this 'un did we?"

Alex smiled and allowed Gene to pull her up with two hands. She placed one in his hand and one on his shoulder, while he had a hand on her waist.

"I never had you down for a dancer, Gene." She told him, amused.

"Well, maybe I 'adn't found the right woman to dance with?" God that had sounded less cheesy in his head. "That tosser kept getting in my way all day, you remember?"

Alex giggled. "You mean Chris' brother."

"'S what I said."

Alex laughed again as Gene pulled her closer to him, kissing her gently.

"That was nice." She smiled when their lips broke apart.

"Mmm." He agreed.

"So nice, I might have to do it again…" Alex kissed him this time, teasing his lips with her tongue first.

When their lips separated this time, Gene bowed his head, and pushed his mouth towards her ear. Alex expected him to nibble on her lobe the way she liked- instead he whispered. She heard him, but could hardly believe it.

"Say that again?" She begged.

"You heard." He smiled.

"Say it again." She ordered this time.

"I love you, Bols."

Shaz nudged Chris as the song changed to a slower Billy Joel track. They broke apart and winked at Ray, who stopped Iris and stood with his arm around her, watching the pair. Amused by the sudden stop, Samantha and Kevin pulled apart as well to watch.

Molly was sitting in her chair, knees up by her chest; arms locked around them, hoping against hope the results would be successful.

"That's the first time you've said it," Alex breathed, tears filling her eyes. "Did you save that for today?"

Gene chuckled. "That's not all I saved." He took a deep breath, pulled his hands from Alex and looked around the room. "I left it a bit later than I wanted to though." He smiled apologetically, before moving down onto one knee. Samantha gasped, but Ray, Iris, Chris, Shaz and Molly looked on knowingly, feeling the tension in the air. Alex's expression was frozen.

Gene lifted his trouser leg and pulled out the black box from his sock. "Molly said you'd notice otherwise." He murmured in way of explanation. "Bols…I've met my match all right. You keep me on my toes an'…well, I'm kind of lost without you." He looked at the box in his hand and opened it, hardly daring to move on to the next step. "Bolly…will you…marry me?" He pushed the box towards her- and felt a pang as her expression dropped.

Alex's tear-filled eyes spilled over. "I'm sorry, Gene. I…I can't."

Without another word, Alex ran from the room.

_A/N: Right! Have a WONDERFUL new year everyone, there'll be a new chapter up sometime in the first week of term, I'll try and write it while I'm up at my Gran's! Lots of love and PLEASE review!!!!_


	18. Explaination and Addiction

Alex froze in shock. "Gene, I'm sorry, I can't."

Without another word she ran from the room. The small group could hear the front door open and slam shut.

Samantha cringed, grabbed Kevin's hand and made a mumbled excuse to leave the situation. Molly couldn't blame her, she was mortified for Gene, and embarrassed for her Mum (along with furious).

"Gene, I'm so sorry," Molly apologized, tears clear in her voice.

"'S not your fault, love." Gene mumbled, falling into the chair nearest to him before his legs gave way with the shame of his predicament. In an attempt to prove to Molly she was in no way to blame, he patted her shoulder and tried a smile.

Feeling utterly guilty, Molly left the kitchen to go up to her room, fighting back the tears.

"Guv?" Shaz questioned when the room descended into the most awkward of awkward silences.

"Someone should go find Alex," Iris suggested. "I don't really know her well enough though."

"I'll go," Shaz volunteered.

"No." Ray interjected. "I'll go, but someone needs to sort out the Guv."

"Will do." Chris vowed, as Ray left the room. Chris took a deep breath and sent the girls into the living room to give Gene some privacy. "Where d'you keep the whiskey, Guv?"

"Cupboard by the fridge."

"Cheers, I think we could both do with one."

Gene gave Chris a threatening look. He didn't recall Chris having his proposition rejected that night. He wished he couldn't recall his own being turned down flat either.

"Its not the end of the world, is it, Guv?" Chris tried to explain. "I mean, you're already married."

"Yeah." Gene took the whiskey Chris was offering him and downed it. He handed the glass back for another.

"Drinking yourself into a coma won't make anything better, Guv." Chris tried to reason.

"Give over, Skelton, you're starting to sound like the m-," Wrong choice of phrase. Gene winced and amended his sentence to try and act as if nothing had happened. "I wouldn't know, I've never gone that far. First time for everything, eh?"

Chris sighed. It was going to take more than a few bottles of single malt to heal the Manc Lion's pride.

***

Ray didn't have to go far to find Alex. He opened the front door to find her sitting on the steps outside the house, her knees up by her chest, her bare arms covered in goose pimples. It was a cold night - extraordinarily so for a woman in a short spaghetti dress.

"You always were the fittest bird in CID." Ray smiled, easing himself down to sit next to the shivering woman with a groan.

Alex half-heartedly smiled at the man next to her. She'd expected someone to come out, but she'd never expected Ray- he didn't do emotion, did he?

"Truth be told, we all thought it- even Chris 'ad a bit of a crush an' 'e 'ad Shaz."

Alex said nothing; she had a fair idea where Ray was going with this.

"Careful, Ray, you'll make me blush," she warned dryly.

"But none of us felt it like the Guv- not that 'e'd admit it.'E'd 'ad enough trouble with Denise to last 'im a lifetime, but you were some't else. And you didn't want 'im back like most of the others."

"Ray..."Alex argued. She didn't want to hear it- she felt bad enough already.

"'Ear me out, Alex." He soothed. "Remember the bloke 'oo stabbed our Shaz?"

"Yeah..."

"So you remember that telly appeal?"

"Yeah..."

"'E only agreed to that for you. Wouldn't do it for anyone else. As far as we knew, Alex, 'e died for you that night after the wedding. We've still got no idea how you got out of there alive-,"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alex tried to reason.

"Try me?"

Alex automatically scoffed, but then thought for a moment. None of this was sane, who was to say Ray wouldn't believe her?

"Promise me you won't think I'm mad?" Alex asked as a prerequisite.

"Alex, you might be barmy, but you're no fruit loop."

Alex took a deep breath, wondering for a second how this would turn out, before realising she no longer wanted to be cautious. If this was a game, the rules had changed when Gene had got hurt.

"We're not married." Alex sighed, waiting for Ray's response.

"What, problem at the registry off-,"

"No, Ray, no problem, just we're not married. In fact, as far as we know, we never did make it out of Luigi's alive that night. Neither of us remembers a thing up to September of this year."

Out it came, the whole tale, Alex's tearful account of every event up to now. Ray stayed silent for every detail, never shaking his gaze from her hazel eyes, never moving except when she shivered, to place his jacket around her in a chivalrous gesture. When she finally stopped, gasping for breath, tears down her cheeks, Alex could feel the relief flood from her. Someone she could talk to. But Ray was still silent, pensive.

"I'm not a fruit loop, remember?" Alex tried to assure him.

"No," he agreed, "no you're not. In fact...that's a better explanation for all of this than that guff about witness protection."

"Gene and I didn't come up with that!" Alex defended herself hurriedly. "It was on our files."

"Files?"

"Police files,"

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Alex spoke.

"What are you thinking?" She asked delicately.

"That you must be balls at this psychic crap if you can't work that out." Ray retorted.

Alex didn't have the energy to correct him.

"So that would mean...you're still thirty-odd?"

Alex nodded.

"And the Guv's only 47?"

She nodded again- it amused her that Ray was so hung up on the finer points.

"So the young lass in there, that Molly, she's... She's your lass? The one you 'ad in '81?"

A final nod.

"'Ow?" Ray asked, stunned.

"No idea." Alex answered bleakly. "Except, the same thing happened to Sam Tyler. He was from the future like me. We both ended up in comas and found you and the others."

"Lucky us." Ray snorted. "But that means-,"

"It means Gene doesn't belong in this world, like I didn't belong in that one. It was a stroke of good luck that kept us together- well, good luck for us."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"We're not." Alex admitted. "Or at least, we weren't. We were both fairly happy with how things were, and now I don't know."

Ray frowned for a moment. "Let me just get this straight. Tyler was 'it by a car, and went to '73. You were..."

"Shot, and went to '81."

"But then, the Guv was shot and went to '08 and you just went back 'ome?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Got a theory, Dr Freud?"

"Don't call me German, Alex, its not nice."

Alex rolled her eyes while Ray thought.

"Nope, not a sausage." He told her eventually. "What I really don't get though, is why you said no to the Guv. 'E'd do anything for you, Alex-,"

"So you said."

"Do you love him?"

Had she been holding anything, Alex would have dropped it. The Ray she knew wouldn't have mentioned love in a million years.

"The army's changed you, Ray."

"Don't change the bleedin' subject! But you don't know the 'alf of it."

"So tell me."

Ray sighed and looked at the woman next to him, pale and shaking in the moonlight. "It's not really the place, Alex. Maybe inside-,"

"I don't want to go in yet, Ray. I'll give you your answers if you distract me for a little while?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Go on then." He unwillingly obliged.

"It was 'ard for all of us, when it 'appened with you an' the Guv." Ray said, appearing to be thinking about the story he told her- though Alex could guess he remembered most of it perfectly. "But I just bottled it; the Guv was the only bloke I knew 'oo I'd listen to telling me what to do. Whatever 'appened, I always trusted the Guv."

Alex could relate to Ray's explanation- to a certain extent it was how she'd felt about Gene as well. Authority, power, superiority- they seemed almost divine right to Gene Hunt. There was no one she'd have preferred to be told what to do by.

"I thought the army was probably the best place for me- you 'ad no choice but being told what to do, an' no time to think about missing folk." Ray looked at Alex for a moment. "I did miss folk,' y'know. I missed Chris, an' Shaz, Viv... I missed you an' the Guv more than I thought I would. I missed 'ome, an' the people in it, but there was no way I could leave, couldn't face London without the Guv.

"There was a young lad in the army, younger than Chris. Young enough to be my son."

"What was he called?" Alex asked softly, teeth chattering quietly as she rested her head on the top of her knees.

"Danny." Ray answered almost immediately. "'E was called Danny. 'E missed 'ome more than I did- other blokes took the piss out of 'im, called 'im a mummy's boy. But I got where he was coming from. 'Is Dad 'ad died a few weeks before 'e left to join us, 'e'd left 'is Mam at 'ome, with 'is sister to face it all without 'im, cause 'e couldn't face it. 'E was really grateful, looked up to me, like, told me everything, gave me a fag when I ran out...but I never opened up to 'im." Alex said nothing but looked at Ray intently. She couldn't quite make out the expression on his face, so couldn't quite make out the ending to his tale. Was it grief and pain, thought or doubt that was set heavily in to his features? Alex couldn't quite decide.

"Poor lad," Ray continued. "I knew everythin' about 'im, Alex, 'is girlfriend, 'is mates, 'is local...but 'e knew nothin' about me. Probably thought I was on the run or somethin'...suppose I sort of was."

He paused again, and cracked his knuckles absentmindedly. Alex winced. "Sorry, love."

"Don't be," she told him, hoping he'd continue.

"Danny was there when I lost me leg." He looked away from Alex, to stare at the ground, his fingers moving to his fake leg, feeling it gently. "When you admire someone, Alex, you follow them everywhere. I don't want to sound full o' myself, but 'e did look up to me. Like I'd looked up to the Guv. An' I was fond of 'im too, 'e played a mean game o' canasta to pass the time. Always 'ad a deck o' cards on 'im did Danny. We'd been playin' cards that morning, an' were told by our boss we 'ad to 'otfoot it to the town- we kept 'old of our 'ands and said we'd finish off later."

"Who was winning?" Alex asked out of interest. Ray smiled wisely.

"'Im. Only bloke there 'oo beat me." Alex laughed, and moved closer to Ray for warmth, placing her head on his shoulder. "Go on," she coaxed.

"When the car bomb went off- second car bomb that got me- I was right by it. Same sort'a distance as the first one, but there were about three times as much explosives in this 'un. All I can remember is a massive orange glow, an' everything going quiet. The other blokes said Danny was straight there, pulling me out of the fire. But my leg was messed up. I was lucky that was all I lost."

"Lucky," Alex breathed, unable to believe that a man without one calf could call himself "lucky". It was also strange that at the end good or bad, luck had affected every major change in Alex's life. Luck meant she got out of the car that killed her parents, luck meant she was shot and luck put her in the eighties and not a coffin. Luck had allowed her back home when she was knocked out by Shipman, luck had allowed her to find her old friends, luck had let Molly accept Gene and see him as a substitute father. Luck not wisdom.

"I was lucky, Alex. Danny got me out of the danger, did CPR and kept me alive until the paramedics got there. And I met my Iris, didn' I?"

Alex raised her head from his warm shoulder to look at him. True, from Ray's perspective, it was luck.

"I've never believed in a God, or any 'igher power, Alex. But when I thought I was going to die, I prayed. I wanted to live. I wan'ed to see Chris an' Shaz again. I wan'ed to put things right. An' after the orange blur, there was Danny's face. Then I blacked out. As if 'e was...it sounds stupid."

"Go on," Alex urged, squeezing his arm in encouragement.

Ray sighed. "I saw 'im as...well, d'you remember the night Shaz were stabbed, an' you saved 'er? She called you 'er guardian angel. That's what I thought Danny could be."

Alex thought about what Ray had said. A guardian angel. True, Shaz had called her that, as if Alex was sent to save her. By all means it looked as if Danny had been sent to save Ray. But could such a power exist?

"In the 'ospital, I sent Chris a letter. I'd promised God or 'oo ever sent Danny that I would put things right, di'n't I?"

"What happened to Danny?"

"Went back 'ome I think, said to the others 'e couldn't 'ack it without me. I never saw 'im again though. Never got to thank 'im for savin' me life." Ray put his arm around Alex's shaking frame. "So that's my sad story concluded."

"How does that relate to me?" She asked shyly, afraid of his answer.

"Do you want the real answer or the bollocks excuse?"

"Both."

"Well, the real one is- it doesn't, I was just telling you the moment in my life that made me change, 'cause you asked. The bollocks psychic crap is that what if the Guv is your guardian angel? You said 'e saved your life in that storage room. 'E's saved it several times from what I can remember. There's blatantly a high power at work 'ere."

Ray laughed at the pregnant pause. "Told you it was bollocks." Then he was quiet. "Your turn."

Alex closed her eyes- she'd been hoping he'd forgotten. "My turn?"

"Why you turned down the Guv,"

"Oh yes." Alex pretended to have a flash of memory and bit her lip head resting firmly still on Ray's shoulder. His manly smell was quite like Gene's- tobacco, something dark and rich, possibly coffee in Ray's case, and the smell of cologne. It made her yearn to be held properly by Gene; for the warm person holding her upper arm to squeeze her and say "it's all right, Bols". But she knew it wasn't all right.

"In answer to your earlier question..." Alex began, "yes. I do love him."

Ray stayed silent, thought presumably confused.

"Molly loves him too. Evan doesn't, but I couldn't give a toss about Evan. This isn't about anyone other than me."

Alex thought for a moment- it was nice to voice her concerns to someone who listened. "I love him, but it's more than that. Gene's more like... My other half. I'm not whole without him. I need him- and I'm an independent woman, I don't need anyone, but I do need Gene. I want to be with him every minute of the day, I want to make him happy and comfortable. It's almost like I'm obsessed with him and how he is. He makes me feel safe, and cared for. I trust him; I'd trust him with my life. Everything is safe and calm- but not predictable. We have a routine and that's great. I do love him, Ray, I do."

"So?"

Alex sighed. "Marriage. It's a lovely idea, Ray, but we've both been married before. Look how that turned out. And-,"

"Hang on," Ray interrupted. "You said the Guv told you about Billy."

"Yeah but-,"

"That was the final nail in the coffin for the Guv an' Denise. That pushed 'em to divorce."

"But Gene said they hadn't been in love for a long time. He cheated-,""

"He'd never cheat on you." Ray told her sharply.

Alex sighed again. "I know. I'm just saying, he wasn't happy with her and instead of saying anything he did things his own way."

"But that's-,"

"I know that's him, Ray, and I never want to change him. But he must have loved Denise once. The way he says he loves me. We talk about everything, but surely they must have done too? I don't want to lose him."

Alex came to a stop, realising she was slightly out of breath from the pace of her speech.

"What's the real problem, Alex?" Ray asked.

"Sorry? I just-,"

"Nah. I don't buy it. Come on."

"We've only known each other for what, two years? We've been living together for three months-,"

"You can do better than that, can't you?"

"I..."

"Sounds like you're just looking for excuses."

Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping the sharp tears wouldn't seep from her eyelids. "I thought you were on my side." She whispered, sounding like a child.

Ray chuckled kindly. "This isn' about sides, you daft mare."

"Isn't it?" Alex snuffled.

"No, I wanna help. An'...if you don' mind me sayin'-,"

"Bit tough if I do, isn't it?" Alex smiled.

"...if you don' mind me sayin', I don' think you understand what's going on in your head any more than I do. Some psychology degree."

"Wow, Ray, you got it right."

"Be'ave yourself, we all knew exactly what it was. We only ever said it wrong to wind you up."

Alex laughed a brief breathy laugh. The bitter cold was finally beginning to set in.

"So what am I going to do?" She asked her new-found friend, hoping against hope he had a solution to the pain and embarrassment she'd undoubtedly caused Gene.

"I think you know."

"Tell me." Though said with no please, it was without doubt a plea.

"I think..."Ray began. Pacing his words while broaching the difficult subject. "I think you need to go back inside. Into the warm. An' you need to tell the Guv everything you told me. He'll understand." With that, Ray stood up. He brushed himself off and held out his hands to help Alex up, who gratefully took the support.

"Just one question," Alex ventured. "Did you all know what Gene was going to do?"

Ray grinned. "O' course. You di'n' really think Chris an' Shaz were renewing their vows did you?"

Alex smiled, and threw her arms around Ray. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Any time," he told her. "Just don' tell the others...I've got a reputation to keep up 'ere."

Still gripping Ray's arm, Alex opened the front door...

***

The sound of the front door had made Gene jump. He looked at the watch on his wrist and noticed it was nearly midnight- it had been almost an hour since he'd made a prat out of the pair of them. Chris had left him about ten minutes ago, when he'd realised that he wasn't going to get anything more out of him. More surprisingly, Gene had hardly broken into the bottle of whiskey, his second glass being only half drunk. He'd been too lost in his thoughts to drink whiskey.

The kitchen door opened and Gene noticed Ray peer round it. "Where's the others?" He asked, looking more relaxed than Chris had done.

"Living room." Gene grunted, not lifting his gaze from the whiskey glass in his hand.

Ray nodded and moved into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him after murmuring something.

"Where is she?" Gene asked after a moment, as Ray walked towards him smoothly.

"It's all right, I found 'er."

"I wasn' worried." Gene protested.

"Yes you were." Ray argued gently. "She told me everything, by the way. 'Bout wha' 'appened to you when Shipman..."

"Did she tell you why she made a dick out of me?"

"That's not fair." Alex opened the door, having been listening through the wood panels.

Gene stood up. "Decided to come back then?"

"Looks like it." She replied gently.

"I'll be in the living room." Ray told the pair. "If you don' mind, I think they need filling in on everything."

Alex nodded and smiled at Ray, Gene grunted in acknowledgement. Alex and Gene were left in silence. Staring each other out like Cowboys and Indians in the old Westerns.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked finally, breaking under Gene's hardened gaze.

"Brilliant. You?"

Alex bit her lip and took off Ray's jacket as the warmth of the kitchen began to have an effect on her body.

"I'm sorry." She told him simply. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to embarrass you-,"

"Is that really what you think this is about?" He spat. "Do you honestly think I'm only hurt because I was embarrassed?"

Alex winced at his tone, though felt she deserved it. "I don't know, Gene. I don't-,"

"I asked you to marry me, Alex." Not Bolly or Bols. Alex. "That said everything I wanted it to. Of course it hurt, of course it was embarrassing, you turning me down in front of everyone, but that's not the point. I could look past that if I had some idea why. You an' me, we tell each other everything. At least, I tell you everything -,"

"That's not fair either!" Alex burst in shock. "Who was the one who ran away after one little misunderstanding-,"

"Oh you're still singing that bloody tune-,"

"Don't swear at me, Gene!"

"Don't patronise me, Alex!"

Every time he said her name, he may as well have hit her. It stung as much.

"I told you everythin'. You're the only one I ever told about my son. You're the only one I've ever wanted to share a home with, to live a life with. To love."

"Don't," Alex begged. "Please, Gene. Don't."

"What? Tell you what I've never told anyone willingly? 'Cause I don't like feelings, Alex. They make you weak. And I've never ever been weak. But I can' help it. I do love you, an' I thought you felt the same way-,"

"If you even doubt how I feel about you, you don't know me."

"That's the thing, Alex, I'm not sure I do."

"You know me better than anyone."

"Is it enough?"

"Of course it is!"

"What if it isn't?"

Alex was stumped. "What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe we shouldn't-,"

"NO!" Alex shouted, crossing the room to stand face to face with Gene. "No!" She repeated. "We're not splitting up over something so stupid-,"

"Stupid? I'm being stupid?! Alex, we've realised we don't know each other as well as we should-,"

"Do you remember the night in '82 when we found out about Chris? I asked you why you couldn't tell me what you were doing, and you said-,"

"I'll lose that attractive air of mystery. Yeah. I remember. What about it?"

"I didn't need to know everything about you to get me hooked. You're my whiskey and cigarettes, Gene."

"Addictive and smelly. Wow you do know how to cheer a bloke up."

Alex scoffed. "Maybe that's the wrong analogy-,"

"Maybe."

"Whatever works, I need you, I want you, and Gene, you know I love you. I'm addicted to you, I want you around me, and when you're not around me...I ache, Gene. You don't know how much I missed you when you went to see Annie, how scared I was when I thought you weren't coming back."

"I said I was coming back. I left you a note."

"It's not the same as hearing you say you're going though, is it? Or hearing that you're coming back."

"What about when you walked out just then? You didn' say anything."

"I needed some air. I was on the front step it was hardly Manchester!"

"Meanwhile you're spilling your guts about everything to my best mate."

"So you can tell Annie, but I can't even tell a friend? And he's not only your best friend, Gene, grow up."

"That's right, Alex, you take the moral high ground here."

"Pack it in, Gene!"

"What are you going to do, preach at me?"

Alex drew a sharp breath, ready to start an angry tirade back at him. Then she realised what he'd said, and how true he was. And she burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked cautiously. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, Gene...no I'm honestly not."

"Then..."

Alex's peals of bright laughter finally subsided and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "The situation. You and me. Gene, we're arguing about marriage! Neither of us have a great track record, and I'd have thought out of us both I'd be the one who'd be more into the marriage idea."

"How exactly is that funny?"

"Because I'm scared, for no reason. You know how children get scared of monsters under the bed, or things that go bump in the night? Irrational fear. And that's my problem right now."

Alex tittered again.

"Scared?" Gene murmured incredulously. "Of me?"

"No! God, no. Of me. Of me messing things up. Like I already have done I guess. "

"Speak in English, Alex, not riddles."

Alex breathed in deeply and rubbed her forehead, trying to relieve the mass of tension building there. "I was scared of hurting you, and not being able to talk to you, and you walking out, and losing you. Nobody means as much as you do to me. Well, you and Molly are my top two people."

"So, let me get this straight, it was fear that made you run out?"

"And the fact everything was going so fast. I felt like I'd lost control and you know what a control freak I am."

Strangely, Gene felt relieved. "So it's nothing I've done?"

"No."

"Phewf."

Alex took advantage of the slightly warmer silence to catch her breath. She had no idea how long she'd been inside, it could have been two minutes or half an hour. She couldn't remember what had been said by either of them- everything was just instinctive. Almost dreamlike.

"I do love you, Gene. And if you could promise me nothing would change-,"

"What if I could? Would it change anything?"

Alex was gobsmacked. "You still want to marry me after this?"

"I told you. Marriage is about for ever, and yeah, we've just had our first domestic, but can Shaz and Chris say they've never argued? Can they?"

Alex smiled. "No I don't think they could."

"I don' want anything to change either, Bols, I like 'ow we are now. But me asking you to marry me...it was my way of sayin' that things won' change. I want you an' me to last. An' marriage seemed the way to make sure that happened."

"Even though we've both been divorced?"

"So we know the warning signs. We're wiser than we were."

"You've really thought about this."

"Believe it or not, I can be quite thoughtful."

"I've noticed."

"So what d'you say, Bols? If I promise you I'll never lie, cheat, forget an anniversary, leave the toilet seat up, leave my socks in the living room, an' if I promise to be nicer when you've got the decorators in, what d'you say? Will you marry me?"

This time, when Gene asked, Alex wasn't scared. Her reply seemed natural, effortless.

"You know I will." She moved to wrap her arms around Gene's neck, but he stopped her.

"Wait a second." He fished around in his pocket for a moment to find the little black box. He opened it up and picked up the ring that matched the shining jewel around her neck that complimented her dress.

Alex beamed and held out her left hand. "Go on then." She encouraged, hand trembling slightly as his warm hand pushed the ring on to her finger.

"There's no rush," he told her, smiling. "We could have a long engagement. We don't need to start thinking about planning a wedding for the next year or so."

"Thank you," she breathed. "And the ring's beautiful."

"It was my Mam's...she left it for Annie to look after when she died, Annie meant for me to take it with me when I saw her but we forgot."

"You've given me...your mother's ring?" Alex's voice broke as she realised the true preparation in the gesture. Tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks.

"You can stop that, you daft tart." He chuckled, pulling her into him in the tightest hug they'd ever shared. Alex wouldn't have let go for several minutes if Molly hadn't come down the stairs, to see why it had all gone quiet.

"Mum?" She asked.

"It's all right," Gene told her. "Your Mum said yes."

Molly beamed and dashed into the other room to get the foursome, who walked in on Gene and Alex sharing a peck on the lips.

"Is it true?" Shaz asked, looking pale but her eyes were bright. "Both parts, yes." Alex answered in code, to avoid Molly finding out prematurely how blurred the lines of her mother's reality were.

"Oh my." Shaz answered She looked as if she were about to pass out, but instead pulled the young girl in front of her into a hug.

Molly agreeably went along with this, but looked confused when Shaz allowed her to be free.

"Happy birthday, Alex...thirty-five yesterday." Shaz smiled.

"Thank you," Alex replied from the warmth of Gene's grip. She glanced at Gene's watch to notice that it was in fact quarter past twelve.

"Time you were in bed, Mols," Alex told her daughter. She wiped her eyes and freed herself from her fiancé's arms to hug her daughter. "I love you." She murmured in her ear, squeezing her tightly.

"You too, Mum." Molly smiled. "Thank you for doing the right thing."

Alex smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Night night."

"Night, Mum." Molly ran to Gene and hugged him.

"Night...Dad." She giggled. "Night everyone."

Gene snorted. "Night, pet."

***

Curled in Gene's arms that night, Alex had broken dreams. She could hear familiar voices, but not quite place who they belonged too. When she tried to open her eyes there was just a grey haze and a weird smell. She felt groggy which was odd, she'd felt fine when she went to bed. Her mouth was dry and her body ached.

_"If you think I'm going to let you switch them off...you don't know me at all...maybe we should..."_

The voice didn't make sense to Alex, it was repeating things that had been said between her and Gene earlier, but twisting them.

The other voice spoke. _"No...I love you-,"_

_"Don't make me choose."_

_"You haven't been home since-,"_

_"I don't need to go home. And I don't need to give up like the rest of them."_

_"It doesn't look good-,"_

_"Only if you look at it like that."_

_"They've said there's no reason she's not waking up..."_

Who wasn't waking up? This was a weird dream; Alex could make neither head nor tale of it. People were arguing about switching someone's machine off...why was she dreaming of this? She'd much rather dream of-

_"...Gene..."_

What was that? What about Gene? Why were the voices fuzzy? Why were they talking about Gene? Oh, Alex gave up. Dreams shouldn't be so frustrating.

Without realising, Alex drifted out, the voices faded, and she was awake, staring at the dark ceiling of the bedroom she shared with her snoring fiancé.

_A/N: I hope you're all impressed- I wrote all this on my Blackberry (got it for Christmas :D) and just edited it when I got home. Thank you all for the thousands of reviews I got for the last chapter- I'm glad it wasn't predictable! And as to those who were/are worried about it getting fluffy, don't worry, there's plenty left and Shaz mentioning vow renewals was just a tool to get Alex's reaction on marriage, that won't actually be in the fic…whether the wedding will or not…you'll just have to wait and see, but remember, Gene said no rush…_

_Please review, and a very happy new year to you all! Xx_


	19. The Ghosts of my life

"What if she doesn't like me?" Alex asked for the fifth time that morning. As with each instance, Gene chuckled.

"She'll love you as much as I do." He leaned towards his fiancé (it was weird for him to think of her as his anything…but now she really was) and kissed her on the lips.

"Ew!" Molly protested. "It's bad enough knowing you do kissy stuff, without having to see it! And Gene…the light's gone green."

Alex laughed this time as Gene cursed and pulled away from the traffic lights (he didn't need another Quattro incident).

"Are you still OK with us taking you to see Shaz and Chris? They've got kids your age you won't be on your own-,"

"Mum, it's fine, honestly." Molly didn't bring her nose out of her book.

"Are you sure? I mean," Alex looked at Gene uncertainly, "I'm sure Annie would love to meet you."

Gene nodded. "What d'you want to do, Molly?"

"I'm quite happy at Shaz's! I've been chatting to Ben on Facebook-,"

"Ben?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Gene, who smirked and shrugged at her, concentrating on the road.

"Yeah…Shaz and Chris' son? Ben and Lucy are doing their GCSEs this year…"

"Are they now?" Alex smiled winking at Gene.

Gene guffawed. "An older fella, eh, Molly?"

Molly lifted her gaze from her book and scowled at the mirror, feeling that words were unnecessary.

Gene cleared his throat and looked back to the road.

"So, you're talking to Shaz's son on Facebook?" Alex asked for clarification.

"Not just Ben, Lucy as well and I've had a snoop at Sam and Alex's profiles- they're at university."

"What are they like?"

"What's with all the questions?" Molly's forehead wrinkled as she suspiciously looked at her Mum.

"Erm," Alex looked for help from Gene, who smirked and decided not to help at all. Defeated, she answered Molly. "No reason. Just wondering."

***

An hour later, Alex had been dropped off at Shaz and Chris' for the day and Alex and Gene were very nearly at the psychiatric hospital that Annie was residing in. Alex had checked and double-checked that she had the tapes in her bag, ready to prove the story she and Gene were trying to explain. Gene wasn't nervous at all, having put his fears aside after his first visit.

"But…she will like me, won't she?" Alex asked _again_."

"Woman, if you don't shut your gob, I _will_ have to gag you. Which, to be honest, wouldn't make the sex half as fun."

Alex wanted to glower at Gene, but the way he'd threatened her made her burst out laughing…something he was great at doing.

"That's better," Gene smiled. "So, I'll go in, say 'ello, then I'll introduce you, we 'ave a bit of a chat, then we 'ear the tapes?" Gene had got through the first half of the sentence fairly easily, before tensing up towards the end.

Alex had purposefully not allowed Gene to hear the tapes of Sam talking about his time in '73. She knew how unflattering some of the descriptions about gene were, but this wasn't her only reason. She thought it was only fair if Sam's wife heard him speaking from the heart first. Well, at the same time as Gene anyway.

"Not nervous, are you, DCI Hunt?" Alex teased.

"Nervous?" Gene scoffed. "Nah, not me, Bols, Tyler'll only 'ave good things to say."

"Ha." Alex laughed, intentionally trying to wind him up. His face fell as he looked in her direction at the amused expression on her face.

"You're joking, aren't you?" He told her. She raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Aren't you?" He queried.

Alex laughed again as they pulled into the driveway of St Leonard's.

Suddenly there were butterflies back in the pit of her stomach; she could feel a sudden adrenaline kick, a case of fight or flight. Of course, there was nothing to attack and nothing to fear, but it was her natural reaction, almost _primal_. It shocked Alex and made her gulp hard, all sign of smirking disappearing.

"You OK?" Gene asked quietly as he pulled into a parking space round the back of the grand building.

Alex decided not to answer immediately; she had to make sure she had her emotions under control. Gene took the key out of the ignition slowly and took off his seatbelt, before putting his warm hand over hers in her lap.

"Yeah," she looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

***

"Morning, Mr Hunt!" The nurse in the reception area of the psychiatric hospital beamed at Gene, much to Alex's surprise.

"Hi, Jenny." Gene inclined his head. "Surprised you remembered me, really."

Jenny's smile widened. "You were a bit hard to forget, Mr Hunt. You made Annie's year, turning up when you did."

Gene chuckled, clearly embarrassed. He could see Jenny glancing at Alex, trying not to make her interest too obvious.

"Er, this is my…my _fiancé_, Alex Drake. Alex, this is Jenny, one of the nurses." Gene introduced the pair, indicating each individually.

Alex smiled and shook hands with Jenny, all the while shooting Gene a look he could only interpret as _no, I thought she was just wearing the uniform for a laugh, tosser_. Gene tried not to laugh.

"She's been chattering about you all week, Mr Hunt. She's come on in leaps and bounds since your visit…hard to believe she's the same person. Anyway, I'll show you up there, yes?"

"Thanks, love."

----

They stopped outside the door of Annie's room, Alex's stomach full of those butterflies she'd been fighting since they'd arrived. Jenny left the pair to let themselves in, and Gene turned to Alex.

"Is it all right if…would you mind if I 'ad five minutes with 'er first? Just to say a quick 'ello and fill 'er in on things?"

Alex laughed in surprise. "Of course it is…I didn't expect you not to say anything at all…"

"Thanks, love." Gene gave her a quick kiss. "Don't be scared. She'll honestly love you." He winked and knocked on the door. "Oi, Cartwright, I 'ope you're out of bed you daft bat…"

"Gene!" Alex heard an excited husky voice call from behind the door. "It's great to see you!" With that the heavy door shut, and Alex was left to wait in the corridor. Gene on the other hand, had his best friend's wife hurling herself onto him for one of the tightest, rib-shattering hugs he'd ever experienced.

Gene chuckled. "Careful, love, you'll knock me out!"

Annie beamed. Gene could see Jenny's point. This Annie was completely different to the Annie he'd met a month ago. _This_ Annie had energy, a glow in her cheeks, life in her eyes, and shape to her figure. This was the Annie he'd known before he moved to London.

"How was the drive? And…where's Alex?" She asked, frowning. "Don't tell me you've buggered it up already, Guv!"

Gene rolled his eyes. "She's outside; I jus' wanted a chat with you first."

Annie laughed. "OK, but tell me first, did she like the ring?"

Gene had written to Annie to ask for the ring his mother had left in her care so that he could propose to Alex. Alex was honestly the only one who hadn't been in on the plot.

"Yeah, eventually." He grinned.

Annie gave him a quizzical look.

"Long story," he told her. "But it's not important. She said yes though."

Annie gasped in excitement. "Have you set a date yet? I take it I'm invited?" She laughed.

"Calm down, woman, you'll give yourself a stroke." Gene rolled his eyes. "No, we 'aven't set a date, we're seeing 'ow things go first, then maybe in a few months we'll start looking at planning and that stuff."

"Wait, you're getting involved?" Annie frowned.

Gene gave her an odd look. "What d'you mean?"

Annie snorted. "Just didn't 'ave you down as the dresses-and-flowers type of bloke, Guv."

Gene glared. "I'm just taking an interest, that's all."

Annie laughed again. "Well then, Guv, I think it's time you brought Alex in 'ere, isn't it?"

-------

"Alex, meet Annie Tyler. Annie, meet Alex…erm, Drake. For the time being anyway," Gene grinned.

The moment Alex had stepped into the room, her butterflies dissolved. The smile on Annie's sweet face made Alex feel immediately at home. There was something so reassuring, so maternal about the look she was receiving from the stranger. But oddly enough, Annie didn't feel like a stranger. Alex felt as comfortable with her as she would have done with anyone she'd known for years.

"Hello," Alex smiled, offering a hand for Annie to shake.

Annie raised an eyebrow, a silent question. "That's not 'ow we do it where I'm from," She smiled, and walked towards Alex, pulling her into a warm hug, not as eager as the one she'd given Gene, but Annie thought she should probably show some restraint in front of a woman she'd known a matter of seconds.

"'E didn't shut up about you last time," Annie grinned, flicking her head at Gene.

Gene didn't flush in embarrassment as Alex expected him to, but he looked away, biting his cheek. He was in no way ashamed of her, she knew that, but he didn't like everyone knowing that really he was a bit of a softie…

"Stop it," Gene mumbled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Alex grinned at him.

"I've been dying to meet you," Alex told Annie sincerely. "There's so much I want to know, and to hear about Gene- I think you're the best person to tell me all the embarrassing stories!"

Annie laughed. "Well, there's the time-,"

"Don't you dare." Gene snarled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Gene, that's not why we're here, is it?" She smiled and turned to Annie. "So how are you?"

Annie looked at her for a moment. "Did the Guv tell you everything I told him?"

Alex took a quick look at Gene before answering. "Yes, we…well we've learnt we can't keep secrets from each other. Not the way things are."

"Do Chris and Ray know it all yet?"

"Yeah," Gene answered. "We told them at the party. An' Shaz an' Iris o' course."

Annie nodded. "OK then." She took a deep breath. "I'm good, I think. I've been so much…_better_ since the Guv…since 'e came back. When you were dead, it was…it was like I'd lost everything. 'E knew Sam, an' I mean, properly _knew_ Sam. An'…it was like Sam was real again. People kept tellin' me, I 'adn't seen Sam, Sam wasn' real, an' without the Guv to tell me 'e was…I nearly believed 'em, Alex." Annie looked up with tears in her eyes, but her voice was still steady. "I nearly believed I was mad. If Gene 'ad left it any longer then 'e did…I don't know what 'e'd 'ave found."

Alex could feel her eyes feeling with cool tears, but she held Gene's hand tightly, hoping they wouldn't spill down her face. It was warming that Annie felt of Gene the same way Alex did- a saviour, almost an angel. All right, a cursing, drinking, smoking angel, but an angel nonetheless. Her hero. It was wonderful that someone else valued her fiancé almost as much as she did. It made Alex wonder what she'd ever done to deserve him…

Alex coughed. "We, erm," she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "We brought something for you. We thought you'd appreciate it."

"Oooh, a present?" Annie clapped and sat up eagerly. "It's been years since anyone's brought me a present! Well, since my birthday anyway…"

"Annie, I need to warn you…" Gene began, wary of Annie's reaction. She was so happy, so warm and so alive…how did he bring Sam into the conversation without bringing her down? "D'you remember me telling you about Alex? 'Ow she was Sam's psychologist?"

Gene was looking her straight in the eyes, and saw the light in them flicker. Not enough to extinguish it completely, but enough to shake her seemingly solid exterior.

"Yeah," Annie nodded solemnly.

"Sam…Sam made these tapes. They never met, but it was 'ow 'e told 'er everything about 1973…Alex brought a tape with 'er. She thought…she thought we might like to 'ear 'im again."

Annie gasped and looked at Alex. "I can…I can 'ear Sam?"

Alex nodded. "I only brought one tape today; it's the nicest stuff he said. I'll send you the others though, once I've made the copies?"

"Erm," Annie held up a finger to pause Alex a moment, and sat in thought. "Sam…Sam's on those tapes?"

Alex nodded, concentrating on the expression on Annie's face. It wasn't fear, or sadness, more like a mix of shock, curiosity and excitement. But she wasn't acting eager.

"Can…can I have a minute to think?"

Gene frowned. "What's to think about?"

Alex shook her head. "Give her time. It's a lot to take in- it's not as if Annie can talk back to him, it's not like a conversation. Just give her a minute."

The three sat in silence for what felt like an hour, when in reality Alex could only think it could have been a couple of minutes. Finally Annie spoke.

"Can…can I keep the tape?"

"Of course," Alex responded immediately. "It's yours, if you want it."

Annie nodded again. "I…I do want it." She replied, "…please?"

Gene cleared his throat, as if trying to break the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"I only want to ask one thing from you, Annie," Alex reached inside her bag to pull out a tape. "I don't want you to get obsessed. Listen to it as often as you like, but remember, you have a life outside of Sam."

Annie nodded. "No, I…I understand. But please, can we hear the tape?"

Alex looked uneasily at Gene. She had felt it was too soon. She'd known Annie for no longer than five minutes, barely gotten to know the woman, but was already sacrificing her career and confidential records for her. But Gene nodded, and Alex got up to walk to the CD and cassette player that was placed on the desk. She inserted the tape and pressed play, before moving back to her seat.

"_It started the day Maya was kidnapped-,_"

"Maya?" Annie asked, trembling.

Gene reached out to hold her hand.

"His girlfriend at the time," Alex replied.

"_I wasn't concentrating on the road; I was close to crashing the car. I needed some air, so got out. I didn't look where I was going, and I got hit by another car._"

Annie flinched, and then was still. Alex couldn't imagine how strange this must be for her. She glanced at Gene, who didn't look back. He was staring at the floor, still holding Annie's hand, with a look of solid concentration on his face.

"_I opened my eyes, and it was 1973_…"

-------

"_Gene Hunt_."

It was ten minutes later, and Sam had described in perfect detail what had happened when he arrived in 1973. Everything he'd seen, everything he'd said, heard and done. Chris and Ray in perfect detail. Now it was Gene's turn.

"_I've never met a man like him. Arrogant, pig-headed, cruel, politically incorrect, smokes like a chimney, drives like a drunk, drinks, or should that be drank? God, this is so confusing. I don't know what's real and what isn't, what happened and what didn't. I can't make up my mind whether I've just got an over-active imagination or not. My Mum always used to say I should be a writer not a policeman, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess if I had, none of this would have happened. I don't know if that's good or bad._"

Annie smiled as Sam paused. "He always told me he wanted to write a book one day. He never had a clue what about though. Just liked the idea I suppose."

Gene didn't say a word, but cocked his head slightly towards the tape player, as if straining to hear a sound in the silence.

"_Hunt had a wife. Never met her. Not sure how much he really cared about her really_." Sam let out a soft laugh. "_He seemed to have far more time for the other women who walked into the station. There was one time, when one girl walked in; she had a fairly ample chest. Hunt, Carling and Skelton wouldn't shut up about it. I suppose, if I'd got down from my "might Hyde horse" as Hunt called it, it would have been hilarious. Don't think I was really in the mood though_."

Gene's lips twitched into a half-hearted smile. Alex knew he could remember it clearly.

"_It's strange. Ha, well, that's an understatement really isn't it? But, erm, I don't know. Hunt and I sort of… understood each other…"_

"Bollocks." Gene murmured. "Didn't understand a word out of that bloke's mouth."

"You understood more than you let on, Guv." Annie muttered in reply. "You just feigned ignorance-,"

"Oh you're even bloody talking like 'im now-,"

"Ssh!" Alex laughed, knowing Sam's short pause was coming to an end.

"_I don't know what's so important about Gene Hunt. I'm a good policeman. I do things by the book. But why was he the person my mind created? Why him? It's all so weird. And now…now I feel guilty. I left him, and Carling, and Skelton, and Annie…I haven't mentioned Annie yet. I'll come back to that. End of clip_." There was a click at the end of Sam's speech as there always was when he'd finished speaking. Alex stood up to pause the tape for a moment, Annie's head snapped up, confused by the sudden stop.

"Are you two OK?" Alex asked, walking to Gene and placing a cool hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Gene looked up. "'E 'ated me, Bols." He murmured. "'e despised me."

Alex shook her head. "There's more to come, but weren't you listening to what he said? All right, he didn't say it, not directly, but as his psychologist I could hear that he admired you. Like I said, there's more to follow, where he says how it all happened and the scum you brought down…he saw you as a partnership."

Gene looked at her intensely, searching her eyes hungrily for signs of a lie, for signs that she was just trying to make him feel better. When he realised he could see nothing but honesty he gave up and nodded. "Then yeah. I'm all right."

Alex nodded and kissed his head. He leant against her and she stroked his shoulder. "How about you, Annie?" She asked.

Annie nodded. "Yeah." She answered, smiling. "Yeah, I erm…wow. That's…that's really my Sam?"

Alex nodded in confirmation. The delight on Annie's face was contagious. "He…he told me all that. I just thought 'e was mad. Or making it up…either way."

"It's a mad situation," Alex told her. "But no one in it is mad."

"It's funny you say that with one of us a patient in a psychiatric hospital."

"That wasn't your fault," Alex protested. "Sam wouldn't have known you when you saw him out and about."

Annie shook her head. "I know. S'just ironic is all." She smiled at her concerned new friend. "Can we hear the rest of it, please?"

Alex looked at Gene, who nodded.

---------

"_WPC Annie Cartwright…she was the first one to actually _talk_ to me in this strange place. She thought I was mad. So did I. She had to give me a medical check; I can remember Hunt walking in and saying_-,"

"Prostate probe and no jelly," Gene muttered simultaneously with Sam's recording, smiling at the memory.

"…_but she was so lovely. Did Psychology at university…oh I wish I could remember where she said it was. Not that I suppose it's important, she won't be written down anywhere. But still. Annie was so gentle, and calm, and had a brilliant instinct when it came to a case. Brilliant instinct all the time really, she had to talk me down from the roof on my first day. I've never met anyone I've connected with, like with Annie. Mind you, I suppose my brain had to come up with someone I could get along with, someone to keep me sane. She was a breath of fresh air in that hell-hole. No, that's not fair. It got better. Just a bit of a culture shock I guess. In all honesty, I was sad to leave. Trust Morgan to turn up as I settled. Nothing ever happened between Annie and I, I guess you could say we missed our chance. But I wish I'd done something, even in my mind, why couldn't I have plucked up the courage to tell her what a brilliant girl she was? So clever, so funny, so _brave_…and if I'd had to die in the dingy office we were taken hostage in, I'm glad the last thing I'd have seen would have been her. I hope I remember her 'til the day I die. She had a way to make me feel _alive."

Alex looked up and saw the tears sparkling in Annie's eyes. They were tears of happiness and gratitude.

"Thank you," Annie breathed.

-------------

"See you soon, love." Gene embraced. "Really soon."

Alex then kissed Annie on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "It was lovely to meet you, I hope we'll be really good friends."

Annie smiled. "Thank you for bringing me the tape." Annie inclined her head to the tape sitting on top of the player, where Alex guessed it would sit for a couple of days before Annie dared listen to it again. "It was nice to meet the woman who got Gene Hunt to think…"

Alex laughed. "He's not a bad old sod." She smiled contentedly, taking Gene's hand in hers.

"Erm, Annie, one thing though," Gene paused as he opened the door. "Nelson?" He raised an eyebrow as a secret signal.

Annie looked confused for a second. "Yeah, he's still there, but it's his daughter and her husband in charge. Nelson's a granddad now."

"'As 'e got a missus?"

"She died a couple of years back, Guv."

Gene nodded and looked at Alex for a moment.

"What?" She asked, looking bemused between the two.

"One little errand, then a drink I think, Lady Bols."

_A/N: This chapter is getting continued into another one, otherwise it was going to be about 16 pages long and would have taken even longer! It'll be up sometime next week, once I've got through a mountain of French work!!!_


	20. Are Wilder Than Before

Alex knew where they were heading before Gene had to tell her. The long dark road leading past black wrought iron gates protecting a yard full of headstones. Or protecting others from having to visit.

She thought of Evan as the BMW whipped along the road so that the trees became blurs. She hadn't spoken to him in over a month- her behaviour had been hostile when she'd dropped Molly off, and Evan's had been the same whenever it was Gene's turn. The godfather she'd trusted more than anyone in the world had turned into someone she couldn't stand to be in the same room as. The man who'd stood by her through everything, had become a second father for her...and it had come to this. It chilled Alex to realise she might never speak to him again, and while she had Gene, Molly and their new life together, what did Evan have? Work. It was all she could think of. He'd throw himself into work all hours of the day. He would turn into what Gene was when Alex first met him.

The car stopped and Alex realised they were now inside the iron gates that she'd spotted a couple of minutes ago. Gene smiled at her, as if he was the one supporting her.

"There are a couple of people I think you should meet," he told her.

Alex nodded but said nothing- there was nothing she could say really. Alex had a fairly good idea of who she'd "meet"...though; she thought wryly, this was a skewed interpretation of meeting The Parents.

Gene got out of the car and waited for Alex. He hadn't brought flowers this time- it would raise suspicion if fresh flowers appeared on the same two headstones over and over again after all this time. Alex moved over to Gene and linked her hand with his in a firm hold.

"Come on then," she smiled.

Gene led her through the maze of graves, the labyrinth of memories old and young. Alex could see graves of varying sizes, ages and states, from the fairly new one to her left, where a fresh flower lay on the gravel, to the weather-beaten tombs further away.

"S'just over 'ere," Gene mumbled, slightly concerned about how quiet Alex seemed.

Truth was, the crematorium and its daunting tension had brought memories flooding back to Alex. She could remember her six year old self standing with Evan twice a week, placing a bunch of flowers on the grave of her parents- though she didn't imagine there was much left of her parents to bury.

"'ere we are," Gene muttered, pulling Alex closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist. It was an instinctive gesture, meant to reassure him that there was a source of comfort around. As she looped an arm across his back and dug her hand into his side, Gene realised that visiting the graves of his mother and son wasn't half as daunting this time as it was the time before. It was either because he'd done it before and knew there was nothing to fear, or because Alex seemed to have a calming effect on him. He suspected the latter.

"Alex, this is Billy. Billy Hunt. My son."

Alex leant her head against Gene and looked sadly at the headstone in front of her. There was a fairly fresh bunch of flowers in front of it, and an inscription she couldn't quite make out from where she stood. She took a sneaky glance at Gene, who seemed contented enough, before drawing a breath. "Hi, Billy." Alex looked at Gene again, who had an odd look on his face.

"What?" She asked, worried she'd done the wrong thing. Speaking to the headstone had come so naturally she hadn't really thought about it.

"Nah, nothin'...I, erm, no, go on." He encouraged.

Alex left her position in Gene's arms to get a closer look at the headstone in front of her. She squatted and placed a hand on the stone, shivering as the cool bled through her.

"William Samuel Hunt," Alex murmured aloud. "After Sam?" She asked Gene, not looking at him directly but speaking over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Gene barked. "Seemed like the only thing we could do."

"I'm sure Annie was touched."

Gene nodded, but didn't speak. He watched her light fingers trace the writing in the stone, feeling the grooves.

Alex had no idea why she was behaving the way she was. Dead children were a particularly unpleasant side of being in the force, so it wasn't as if she'd never seen a dead child before. But when Alex had seen the headstone, the grave of a tiny premature baby, a baby close to the heart of someone she loved, Alex felt herself go even colder. The tale Gene had told her had explained so many things, and given her some idea of his personal hell. But she hadn't felt it directly. Seeing the little boy's name written had brought it home to her- it had made her feel grief she didn't know was possible. Alex had heard people say that the worst thing you could ever do was bury a child and right there in that spot she felt it too. She wanted to be as close to the baby as she could, to hold it and say motherly things. It was as if a magnetic connection drew her to the headstone.

"An angel taken too soon…" Alex gasped. "Oh, Gene." Her eyes filled with tears as she took a glance over her shoulder. Gene's arms were folded, but not in his nonchalant normal way. His hands were gripping his upper arms, as if holding himself together. There was pain etched into his face, but no sign of emotion.

Gene slowly made his way to where Alex was, and squatted with her, an arm around her shoulder. "Are you OK?" He asked gruffly.

Alex gasped. "Me?"

Gene nodded.

Alex sniffed and laughed in shock. "It should be me asking _you_."

Gene smiled and shook his head. "I sort of threw this on you, could've given you some warning really."

Alex kissed Gene's cheek. "I'm glad you brought me here, I just…I didn't realise how…" Alex looked at him helplessly, unable to think of the right words.

Gene nodded- he knew exactly what she meant. "I er…I think to myself some days, Bols…I er…I wonder if, Billy…if 'e'd be proud of me. Y'know?"

Alex rested her head on Gene's shoulder and as she blinked a tear rolled down her cheek, though she brushed it away quickly. "I honestly think he would be. You'd have been a _brilliant_ father, Gene." Alex made to stand up, still holding Gene's hands, encouraging him to stand too. When he was upright, she wrapped her arms around his waist again, holding him tightly. "He'd have been so proud. I just wish I'd known him too."

Gene pulled away slightly in order to place his hands on either side of Alex's face. She pressed her own hands to hers as his thumbs wiped away the tears. "I wish you'd met him too. The two most important people in my life."

Alex smiled gratefully as Gene brought his lips gently to hers.

"I'm sorry," She muttered when he pulled away.

"Sorry?" He queried.

"For crying."

Gene laughed. "I don't _believe_ you, Bolly."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're apologising, for _crying_. Typical bloody woman."

Alex scoffed and pressed her head against his chest.

"We're not done yet, Bols. You've got to meet me mother first."

He placed a firm hand on either shoulder and turned her smoothly to the right, pointing at the stone.

Alex wiped her eyes. "Margaret Emily Hunt…your Mum."

Gene nodded. "Now _there_ lies someone who would've adored you. Mam 'ated Denise, said she sucked the life out of me. But if she could've seen me laugh the way I do with you…well, she'd 'ave loved you more than _me_."

"What was she like?" Alex asked, her voice stronger.

"Me Mam? 'Appiest bird I ever met. Strongest too, 'cept perhaps you. She raised me an' Stu pretty much single'andedly, Dad 'ad no time for us. Whenever we fell over she'd sort our knees out, whenever we were in trouble, she'd keep it from Dad, and whenever we brought a girl round, she'd give 'em the third degree as much as their Dads would to us. Bloody awful cook though." Gene laughed, and infectious chuckle that brought Alex into peals of laughter, ringing through the graveyard like church bells, though a much more welcome sound to Gene's ears.

"Come on, love." He looked at his watch. It was nearly three. "I think it's time we were going."

***

The car pulled up in a quiet suburb, outside a white building with black battered picnic tables outside.

"The R…" Alex stopped as she read the sign, realising the moment she read its name why Gene had brought her to this pub in particular.

Gene beamed. "Me an' Sam never drank anywhere else."

"The Railway Arms. Sam loved this place. Wait- the barman's Nelson, right?"

Gene nodded. One single phrase filled Alex's mind. _When you can feel, that's when you know you're alive_.

"What d'you know about Nelson?" Gene asked curiously.

"Not a lot. Sam just said he was the friendly barman- he did speak about going undercover in a pub, and Nelson training the pair of you up though."

Gene chuckled. "I was a crap barman. 'Im an' Annie 'ad it sorted though, I just got…well…"

"…drunk?" Alex suggested, grinning cheekily.

"Somethin' like that." He grinned, pulling Alex by the hand towards the doorway he knew well. He stopped to read the sign over the door. "Huh." He made a satisfied noise, before holding the door for Alex.

She muttered a word of thanks, before stepping into the dingy bar.

It was just as Gene remembered, but without the smoke haze filling the room. The walls had been repainted to a dark red, the carpet was in an even darker shade, but the layout of the room was exactly the same. Behind the bar however stood a woman in her mid twenties (Nelson's daughter, Gene presumed) and a slightly older male. The woman was what Gene would consider the perfect barmaid- he was certain that had he not met Alex he'd have spent the night trying to get into her knickers…probably best not to mention that to-

Low and behold, sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, Nelson was drinking a pint. Aged, yes, thinner, yes. But there was no doubt in Gene's mind that this was Nelson. And Nelson was in no doubt that Gene Hunt had just walked through the door.

"Well blow me down, if it ain't Gene Hunt! Mon Brave, sit down!" Nelson leapt up (as well as a man of his age could leap) to throw an arm around Gene, who reciprocated.

"Dad, for the last time, _your_ Dad wasn't even Jamaican! You were born and bred in bloody Manchester, speak like it!" The girl behind the bar called, polishing a glass.

Nelson rolled his eyes at Gene and turned to speak to his daughter. "There's nothin' wrong with knowin' your roots…you'd do well to remember that my girl!" Nelson turned back to Gene and Alex, who was standing almost shyly to Gene's left. "And who's this pretty lady?" Nelson asked.

Gene beamed. "This pretty lady," he answered, "is my fiancée, DI Alex Drake."

Nelson looked intrigued. "Another copper, eh? Put the money away, lads," Nelson called to a group of middle-aged men in the corner, holding cards. "These'll 'ave you locked up."

Alex blushed as one of the men muttered "she could lock me up any day". Gene snarled in the direction of the voice, but decided punching a customer in his old local might not be a good idea.

Nelson laughed awkwardly and looked over his shoulder at one man in the group. "Alf, maybe you should go? Before the DCI knocks your front teeth out."

A man (presumably Alf) stood up at the table, and grumbling made his way towards the door, past Gene, Alex and Nelson, leaving the pub in silence.

"Sorry, Nelson," Gene admitted, putting his arm around Alex.

Nelson just shook his head. "I heard you back, Gene, wondered when you'd be dropping by…" The barman enthusiastically pulled the pair to the bar. "This is my little girl, Gene, can you believe it?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm twenty-five, not so little any more…"

Nelson chuckled. "Tracy, meet Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt, and his future missus Detective Inspector Alex Drake."

Tracy nodded and smiled politely.

"Or you could just call us Gene and Alex?" Alex suggested.

Tracy laughed. "Jase?" She called to the barman serving a man at the other end of the bar. He finished serving and walked over. "This is my boyfriend, Jase." Tracy introduced. "He works here with me, seeing as I'm busy nights!"

"Evening," Gene offered a hand to Jase, which he shook.

"What can we get you?" Tracy asked.

"Erm, a pint and a white wine-,"

"Excuse me?" Alex interrupted. "Who said I couldn't drink a pint?"

Gene chuckled. "Bols, when've you ever drunk a pint?"

"Time to try then isn't it?" Alex told him indignantly.

Gene rolled his eyes while Nelson laughed. "Looks like you've got a feisty one, Gene…that's two pints then? On the 'ouse of course."

"Cheers, Nelson."

Gene eyed the table at the left hand end of the bar. As he gazed at the worn surface and the battered beer mats, he could picture exactly the nights he spent in here with the lads. Playing poker, darts, dominoes- anything to stop him having to go home and actually spend _time_ with his missus. He could see Sam bickering with Ray, rolling his eyes the way he did, and flouncing off in a strop whenever someone made a comment he didn't think was appropriate. Gene could picture Chris, bringing girlfriend after girlfriend in for a drink to be introduced to lads he knew better than his brother. He could see Ray getting bladdered and shouting loudly about the state of the world. Best of all he could see the best nights he ever had. Sometime around '75 it all went right, and Gene _enjoyed_ himself. As soon as the men left the station, Gene wasn't such a higher authority. He was always The Guv, yes, but his colleagues became his friends, not his subordinates.

"Gene?" Alex asked softly in his ear, an arm wrapped through his as she squeezed his bicep gently.

"Hmmm?" Gene asked, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Do you…do you fancy going and sitting at that table?" She asked him. She'd been watching his gaze and could imagine immediately what he was thinking about.

His gaze snapped to her, confusion and surprise etched into the grains of his face. "How did you…?"

"Female intuition." She winked, grinning.

Knowing her, it probably was.

Tracy brought the drinks over to their table and Alex nestling in the crook of Gene's arm, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and leaning forward again to eye up the pint suspiciously. Gene chuckled and watched her, folding his arms in a premature victory.

"What?" Alex asked, slightly irritated, but not moving her fixed stare from the brown liquid in front of her. She could feel eyes on her (presumably Nelson and Gene) and it was making her feel rather self-conscious.

"Nothin', love…" Gene told her, the grin audible in his voice. "I'm just wonderin' when you're going to admit defeat, and that beer is a man's drink."

Alex rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. She put her hand round the pint glass and lifted it, bringing it to her nose and sniffing. It wasn't exactly appealing.

"There's no shame in saying you're wrong-,"

"Piss off." Alex murmured. She was going to have to drink it, it couldn't be that bad. Gene drank it…

Taking a deep breath, Alex drew the glass to her lips and took a large slurp…and regretted it immediately. Trying not to show her disgust show swirled the liquid round her mouth before taking the hardest gulp she'd ever had to manage. The bitter taste in her mouth drew in her cheeks.

"Nice?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

Alex nodded "Mmhmm".

Gene chuckled. "Bols, you look like a bulldog chewin' a wasp." He picked up her pint and took a slurp himself. "Glass of red please, Nelson!" He called, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Sorry, Mr Hunt?" Tracy called from the bar.

"Mmm?" Gene looked up, lighting the cigarette propped between his lips.

Tracy pointed at the sign behind her. _No Smoking in Public Places_.

Gene sighed and stood up to make for the door- there was no way he was going another five minutes without nicotine. "Sorry, love, forgot where I was."

"'old on now, Tracy, darlin'." Nelson interrupted. "DCI Hunt's a loyal customer-,"

"Thirty years ago, maybe! We can't risk the fine, Dad-,"

"Who owns this place, you or me?"

"Who runs this place, you or me?!"

"It's fine," Gene volunteered. "Back in a -,"

"Sit down, Gene; smoke your ciggie in peace." Nelson commanded.

"Dad!"

Nelson whispered something in Tracy's ear. "Go on then," She allowed. "Just the one."

Gene grinned. "Ta, love."

Alex rolled her eyes as Gene began to puff on the fag. "I thought for a moment someone was going to give you three minutes of your life back."

"Lighten up, Bolly. We won't live forever."

* * *

"So, we'll see you sometime after Christmas?" Shaz asked eagerly, kissing Alex and Gene goodbye as Molly made her way towards the car, waving at the younger Skeltons who lined up in the driveway to say goodbye.

"Definitely." Alex promised. "But I think it's your turn to come to us!"

Shaz laughed. "We'll see, there's quite a lot going on for us just after Christmas, we need to go and see my sister at some point, but we're free around the twelfth?"

Gene chuckled. "Anyone would think you were eager to see us, Shaz."

Shaz gave Gene a playful punch. "Chris says he's sorry he couldn't be here today, he's got a lot on at work, but he'll see you next time you're up."

Gene nodded. "Not if we see you first." He smiled, before taking Alex by the hand to walk her to the car. He held the passenger door open for her and shut it after she got in. After getting in himself and tugging his seatbelt into position, he raised a hand to wave at Shaz and her army of children.

"Did you have fun today, Mols?" Alex asked over her shoulder as they pulled away from the house.

"Yep." She tugged from her bag to pull out her book to read for the drive home.

"Was Lucy nice?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. We both like the same music so that was good."

"What about Ben?" Alex discreetly raised an eyebrow to Gene, who smirked.

Molly blushed. "Mmhmm." Her eyes stayed deep in her book.

Alex wanted to burst out laughing, but decided it wasn't a very political move to make…

* * *

"…_won't live forever…giving up on them…no next of kin…"_ _A voice through the blurs, low and masculine, but distorted._

"…_not giving up…ever…I mean it…so help me I will…don't threaten…" The next voice was that of a woman, fairly young, but unrecognisable. Distorted, as if there was water in Alex's ears…_

"_Wasn't threatening…just mean…no traceable activity…won't wake up…"_

_Alex's dream (or was it a nightmare) faded and suddenly the light behind her eyelids wasn't there. It was just dark._

"…_had a nightmare, Mum…" It was Molly. Molly calling to her. She should wake up, but sleeping was a far easier option._

"_Please, Mum…need to talk to you…" Oh all right then, Molly. Alex tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open._

"_Mum?" Molly took hold of her Mum's hand. Alex could feel the warmth and the clammy moisture from her daughter's hand. "Mum, I need you."_

_Alex couldn't open her eyes…it was impossible…why wouldn't her eyes open? She could hear, feel, smell, but her eyes wouldn't open! Could she talk? She tried to offer comfort to her daughter, but the words wouldn't form- or rather the muscles needed wouldn't work. She was trapped in a body that wouldn't do as it was told. Her brain wasn't working, why wasn't it working?!_

_Alex tried not to panic, but she felt as if she was being smothered. She couldn't shout for help, she couldn't move what was stopping her doing as she should be…she was helpless. She used every particle of energy in her exhausted body to try and shout for help. Suddenly there was a sound. She couldn't feel herself making the sound though. It was a choking noise, a guttering, spluttering choke of a cough. Now it was a scream, a weak, disheartened scream. And now it was long and loud. _

*

_In his dream she was falling. She was falling, screaming for help, and he couldn't do anything to help. She was helpless. He wanted to jump ahead of her, reach the bottom of wherever she was falling to first and catch her. That was what he was supposed to do, catch her. He needed to catch her, because he didn't feel he could let her go. He'd never let her go. But all her could do was listen as her screaming pleas went unaided._

"_Help me! HELP!"_

_She wouldn't stop the screaming…she wouldn't stop the screaming…why wouldn't she stop the screaming? He wanted to tell her everything was all right, and that he'd find a way to help, but before he could open his mouth she screamed again._

"Help me! Somebody, help!"

_Somebody? He wasn't just somebody? Why didn't she shout for him? Wasn't he good enough? He wanted to help me, not anyone else._

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Gene jolted awake suddenly, expecting the sudden silence that often appeared when he woke up from the weird dreams that had been occurring over the past few months. But instead of the distant hum of electrical appliances, the occasional _whoosh_ of a car passing the house, Gene heard the continuous screaming from his dream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE?!!" He turned to his left, where Alex lay, flailing and screaming in the dark. It took him by surprise, but instantly reminded him of that time when he'd first moved in with Alex, Evan and Molly. When she'd needed him and he'd been there. Like normal.

"Alex…" He murmured. "Bolly…shush…" Gene sat up and ripped the covers away from the pair of them. He noticed that her bare legs weren't moving as wildly as her arms, covered by one of his over-sized pyjama shirts.

"Bolly…shush…it's me, it's Gene…Bolly, wake up…"Gene reached for the light switch and dabbled his fingers in the glass of water that stood by his bed, before wrapping an arm around her uncooperative shoulders and pulling her into his arms.

"HELP ME!"

He flicked the cool water gently in her face, wanting to avoid pouring the whole glass over her shaking form.

She gasped quietly and was still. He wiped his fingers on the edge of the mattress, wrapped his arm closer to her and held her until she spoke.

"Gene?" She asked uncertainly.

He held her tighter, his chin resting on her silky hair. "Yeah." He murmured. "It's me."

She gasped again, trembling slightly. He expected her to cry but she made no noise to confirm this.

"Nightmare?" He asked. Of course, he knew the answer.

She nodded. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "I feel like an idiot now…"

He chuckled kindly. "You're not an idiot. But you _are_ scared. Want to talk about it?"

Alex took a few deep breaths before speaking. She wanted to tell him everything- but the truth was there was nothing to tell. A few bad dreams, a few _strange_ dreams…it wasn't life-changing.

"I don't think-,"

"Good. So come on." He interrupted.

Alex placed her cool hand on one of the arms wrapped around her. "They're just bad dreams."

"Everyone has bad dreams, Bols. But I've never seen this."

"I…they're not…" Alex sighed. "They're just colours. Noises. Shapes. Light. I can't make them out…and by the time I wake up again in the morning…I can't remember them. It's so…" Alex thought for the word. "_Frustrating_."

Gene squeezed her in support, willing her to go on. Alex could feel this.

"…and yeah. I was scared."

"Scared?" He pushed.

"It's like, I can't wake up. As if someone has to _force_ me to wake up…it's like being back in the coma."

"Bols…" Gene sighed, stroking her soft skin. "Maybe we should…I dunno…"

"What?" She asked. "What do you think?"

Gene was hesitant. "Maybe we should see someone."

"Like a psychologist?" Gene could hear the grin in her voice.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled back.

"No point." The grin was gone. "No one would believe us. We'd be locked up straight away."

"Annie believed us. Chris, Ray, Shaz, Iris. They believed us too."

"It's not fair on Molly."

"Maybe we should tell her?"

"It's too soon."

"You're making excuses."

Alex stopped.

"Just think about it, Bols. I'm not sayin' straight away. But sometime. This could just be a guilty conscience?"

Alex thought about it. "I'm exhausted." She told him finally. "Sleep, maybe?"

Gene smiled. "Sounds good." He pulled the duvet back onto the bed and wrapped it around the pair of them, then switched the light off, not letting her leave his arms as he did so. As they curled up together, Gene traced her thigh gently, making shapes and outlines with his fingers. Then his fumbling warmth became concentrated- he was spelling words out on her leg.

"Gene?" She asked into the darkness.

"Ssh," He told her, not pausing in his "art".

_I…_

…_l-o-v-e…_

…_you._

"Gene?" She asked again, a little more urgently.

"What?" He replied, feigning ignorance.

"Write it again?" She pleaded. "Please?"

"Better idea." He told her, pulling her closer so that his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

_A/N: Bit of angst and fluff in the chapter, it should be a couple of fluffy chapters coming up, then the mahoosive angst session! Sorry the updates have been so slow- had my mock French speaking exam (did miserably!) and am off to Belgium for the weekend, so won't be anything up until late next week/half term ish :) Please review, reviews make my day!_


	21. Fear

The next thirteen days passed in a blur of bad dreams and a haze of distant recollections for Alex. Gene on the other hand was experiencing his own discomfort- mainly the lack of sleep from Alex's own nightmares.  
"Come on, Bols, back to sleep," he'd soothe continuously, for all the good it would do. He didn't mind the fact she needed him, or even the fact he was exhausted because of it, but he worried about her. Her moans sent a chill down his spine as he felt the displeasure filling her all-too-big brain He was missing the smile in her now-tired eyes and the beauty of her sleeping body.

"Sorry," she'd mutter sleepily, "didn't realise I was shouting."  
Then they'd awake the next morning with only a vague recollection of their conversation the night before.

It wasn't until the twentieth of December that Alex thought it was time to talk about what was going on.

"Maybe we should set a date?" Alex mentioned casually one morning over breakfast.

Gene choked on his cornflakes. "You mean-,"

Alex shook her head hastily. "Sorry, I meant...well maybe it's time to tell Molly what's going on?"

Gene furrowed his brow. "About where I'm from?"

She nodded.

"What brought this on?" Gene asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering if...well if maybe these dreams are a guilty conscience? I'm not used to keeping secrets from Mols, we're a team, but now you're in the picture-,"

"Oi I didn't turn up just to split you an' Molly up y'know!"

"Calm down," Alex soothed. "I didn't mean it like that. But I don't think I'm as close to her as I used to be, and now there's no Evan around...maybe she needs me and doesn't know enough? Maybe it's my subconscious telling me to tell her everything."

"Because your subconscious is always right, Bolly." Gene rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Wasn't it your subconscious' idea to get involved with Shipman?"  
Alex frowned. "There's no need to be arsey about it."

Gene knuckled his forehead, and put down the spoon that had been hanging uselessly in his hand. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just the lack of sleep..."  
"All the more reason to tell Mols."

Gene gazed in thought for a moment.

"Hello...conversation happening over here..."

He looked up at her irritably. "Can you hear something?" He asked. Alex was confused.

"Erm no..."

"Neither can I when you're twittering on. Shush for a moment will you?"

Alex tutted and folded her arms, waiting for the no doubt groundbreaking suggestion Gene would be sure he'd come up with.

"You mentioned a guilty conscience?"

Alex looked at him, and eyebrow raised, refusing to speak. She was "shushing for a moment".

This time Gene tutted. "Well, what if it's not Mols you're feeling guilty about."  
Alex forgot she was trying to make a point. "Who else would I be feeling guilty over?"

"Evan?"

Alex snorted, and then was silent for a few seconds. He could have had a point. While she liked to pretend that being the strong independent woman she was, she didn't need or care about Evan after the way he'd treated Gene, she couldn't lie to herself in the middle of the night when all she could hear was Gene's snores. She missed someone being up before her, and the paper already being read and at the table for her to glance through while she drank her coffee. She missed a friendly hug at the end of the day. She missed the man she'd almost called Dad for 26 years.

"I'm never wrong, Bols." Gene insisted.

But instead of admitting defeat, Alex shook her head stubbornly. "Not going back," she pouted. "He's got to apologise first."

Gene rolled his eyes, but said no more on the subject.

***

Molly broke up for school on the 21st, leaving a mad couple of days set aside for the family to set up the house for Christmas. There was the tree to decorate, the food to buy, the presents to wrap- Alex had no idea whether it would all be done in time. All she knew for certain is that she wanted to make this Christmas the best one Molly had ever had, due to the strange circumstances. Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. With the last of the shopping done, Alex was finishing the mad clean round the house.

"Gene, can you give me a hand?" Alex called from the hallway with a feather duster. She couldn't stand an untidy house before Christmas, as she knew how awful it would be after the festive period had finished. There was one particular cobweb vexing her sincerely.

Gene trundled into the hall, from the kitchen where he'd been drinking a black coffee and reading the paper.

"You called, Lady Bols?"

Alex came down from her on her tiptoes, as she'd been trying to stretch for the cobweb in question. "I can't reach." She admitted, handing him the duster.

Gene turned his nose up in disgust. "Cleaning?"

"Yes, Gene. Foreign concept perhaps, but it needs doing."

"Do I look like a housewife?"

Alex gave Gene a playful thwack to his shoulder with the back of her hand. "You're tall enough, just get the cobweb and you can go back to ogling at some poor tart's tits."

Gene looked at her as if she had two heads. "Careful, Bols, you almost sounded like me."

"It's the risk I run whilst living with your caveman attitudes. Can you get the cobweb or not?"

Gene grinned at the frustration he could hear in her voice. "What's in it for me?"

Alex gave him the look that clearly said _I'm not impressed, Hunt_. "I'll tell you what's not in it for you if you don't get the bloody cobweb sorted!"

He grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Out the way then, Narky Knickers."

In one movement, Gene lifted the duster and swiped the grey lines of dust lining the corner of the hallway. But he wasn't finished yet…

"Put it down, Gene…" Alex warned, panicking slightly at the mischievous look in Gene's eye as he brought the duster closer to her.

"Scared of a bit of dust, Bols?"

"Put the duster-,"

"Scared of a bit of muck on your shirt?"

"Gene, I mean it-,"

"You could always take the shirt off-,"

"If you don't move that duster-,"

Too late. A grey mark had appeared across the chest of Alex's red long-sleeved top. It wasn't particularly expensive, nor did she value it highly, but it was the principle.

Alex gasped in fury. "Run." She warned him. "_Run_."

Gene grinned and, keeping hold of the weapon as protection, dodged through the hallway into the kitchen.

After taking a look at the impressive grey smudge and cursing playfully, Alex followed, giggling as she ran after Gene. She could hear Gene's chuckles as he jogged to a hiding place. She didn't know whether to be saddened or amused at how much adrenaline she could get out of such a childish game…she didn't feel this exhilarated unless her and Gene were…well…

"What you gonna do, Bols?" Gene teased mockingly. "Get your cleaning products on me?"

Alex followed the warm voice that could soothe her to sleep whether it was what she wanted or not…

As she opened the door to the kitchen, and looked around she couldn't see anything untoward. He was well hidden. The curtains seemed untouched (would he have been stupid enough to find such an obvious place anyway?) the tall cupboards were too full of general household rubbish to fit even Molly into. He could have made his way into the conservatory, but as far as Alex could tell the only option was behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

She tiptoed towards it, unsure whether he'd here her light footsteps, until the floor creaked loudly under her foot.

She heard his husky chuckle again, and he appeared from behind the wall, brandishing the duster like a gun, grinning.

"_I'm warning you, Bolly."_

Alex inhaled deeply, she felt winded. She could hear Gene's warning in the kitchen, but also from nowhere a flash appeared behind her eyes, a flash of the gleaming white tiled walls of the bathroom in her flat above Luigi's. And Gene's voice. A different intonation of the same words.

It was such a strange feeling. Suddenly she was back in the room, being looked at suspiciously by Gene. Her heart was beating faster than she recalled before the strange vision, as if she were in fear, or had run half a marathon. Either way.

"You all right?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Alex rubbed her eyes. "Y-yeah. Fine." She smiled to him, and then resumed her attacking position. "But you won't be by the time I get my hands on that bloody duster!"

He grinned and held it out. "Come and get it then."

Alex strutted up to him, in a manner that generally sent him crazy. She pushed her toned body against him and stretched for the duster he was now holding above his head.

"What are you going to do if you get it?" Gene grinned, cockily.

"You mean when." Alex corrected. "And nothing." She smiled sweetly. "I'm simply taking a dangerous weapon out of the hands of a dangerous man?"

"Dangerous? Do you trust me?"

_Do you trust me_? Again with the different intonation of the same words. This time the flash was of the dark store room from Alex's nightmares. She felt winded again and bent over, as if she'd been smacked in the stomach suddenly. There was a pang in her left side, and as she placed her hand in shock against her shirt, she was sure she could feel dampness.

Gene was alarmed. "Bols?" He asked, uncertainly.

Then she stood up again, shaken. She looked at her hand- no sign of blood, or the moisture she thought she'd felt.

"What's going on?" Gene questioned sternly. "Come on, Bolly, that's the second time you've 'ad a funny turn…"

"I'm f-,"

"Don't bother, Bols. You're not fine. I think we need to see someone."

Gene dropped the duster and placed his arms round Alex. "A shrink."

Alex scoffed as she rested her chin on Gene's chest. "No one would believe this."

"Didn't you believe Sam?"

"Not until it happened to me, no. I don't want someone thinking I'm a nutter. Let's just have a nice peaceful Christmas." Alex pulled away from Gene, picked up the duster from the floor and flicked it playfully at Gene, who ran up behind her and picked her up from under her arms, making her squeal. Then she shivered.

"Is there something cooking?" She asked. There was a loud beeping, it sounded like the oven timer. But she'd taken the mince pies out over two hours ago.

"Not that I'm aware of," Gene admitted, puzzled and putting her back on her feet.

"Then where's that bleeping coming from?" Alex moved around, searching for a source.

"What beeping?" Gene frowned. "I can't hear anything."

The beeps got louder, and blended into one continuous beep.

"You still can't hear it?" She asked.

Gene shook his head. Alex's heartbeat sped up again, faster this time, getting continuously faster. She was going cold.

"Alex?" Gene called. "Alex, love, sit down, you've gone a bit peaky-,"

_Alex. Alex can you hear me? Alex? HELP, SOMEONE HELP!_

Alex began to gasp. Her pulse was far too fast now. She could feel the blood surging through her veins.

_SOMEONE, PLEASE!_

"Can't…breathe…" Alex gasped. Gene placed his arms back under hers and pulled her to the floor, allowing her knees to crumple as she struggled for air.

_Nurse, she's gone into cardiac arrest…Madam, we need you to step aside, we'll do what we can._

The room span as Alex sank in Gene's grip. "I…can't…breathe…Gene…I…can't…breathe!"

Gene visibly paled. "Yes you can, come on, Bols. You're talking to me, you can breathe."

_Clear._

Alex jolted and gasped. "I…can't…Gene…help…me…"

"Alex, calm down, you can talk, you can breathe. Just deep breaths, calm down. You're breathing too fast that's all."

_Stay with me, Alex. Come on. CLEAR._

"Gene…" She pleaded, gasping as fear took over. "Please…I can't…"

"Breathe, Alex, just nice and easy. Nice deep breathes. You can do it."

_Charge to 200._

She jolted again, moaning in discomfort.

"Alex, try and stay still, you're fine, you're safe, I'm 'ere."

_She's back. We've got her back. Thank God for that. Let Mrs Skelton in again._

Alex stopped in her tracks. Breath flooded back into her body, her pulse eased, and the shaking stopped. Her mind cleared. Mrs Skelton. Shaz?!

Gene meanwhile, was still pale, fear etched into every uneven grain of his face.

Alex held a cool hand up to the face of the man cradling her and stroked with her thumb. "I'm OK." She told him. "You're here."

-------

Alex was unusually quiet for the rest of the day- quiet enough not to notice Gene's equally quiet behaviour. She spent a lot of the evening sitting curled in Gene's embrace near the fire, wondering what on earth was going on in her head. She hadn't had flashbacks like that before. They'd felt so _real_…she could have been back in the restaurant again, waiting for Shipman to come and get them. Her heart galloped at the very memory.

Gene on the other hand had spent the evening burying his nose in Alex's hair for comfort. He'd been planning all week, he had Molly on side and everything was going according to plan. Until this afternoon, when he'd begun to doubt Alex's…well, her stability. The events since September would have been enough to tip anyone over the edge- but he'd been sure she was fine. The situation was insane, but he'd never thought either of _them_ was…

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked, removing her gaze from the flickering fire.

Gene stroked her arm. "Not a lot."

"Do you want to talk about not a lot?"

Gene snorted. "No. But I'd like to talk about what happened this afternoon."

Alex sighed. "I honestly _don't know_ what happened this afternoon."

"You know what you were thinking at the time…" Gene wouldn't relent. "Please, Bols, I'm…"

Alex smiled sympathetically. "Worried?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm not exactly thrilled, y'know?" She admitted. "In fact…I'm quite scared too,"

Gene nodded and looked his love in the eyes, tightening his hold on her for reassurance. "Tell me about it." He encouraged softly in her ear.

She took a deep breath, unsure where to start. "Gene, when I was in my coma in '82, I could hear people, mostly Molly, and voices occasionally. People talking beside my bed. Asking me to wake up. I'd always follow the voice. But now…now it feels like I'm avoiding a voice. I'm not sure why or what or even how, but…what if this isn't what we think it is?"

Gene frowned. "What if what isn't what we think it is?"

Alex smiled softly. "Don't worry; I'm as confused as you are." She felt Gene's hand reach for hers and squeeze her. "I…Argh, I don't know."

"Calm down. Just tell me what you're thinkin'."

She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, fatigue beginning to gather in them. "These dreams…they're unclear. They're foggy. I don't remember anything in the morning, except the shapes. His afternoon…it was so clear. Things you said…they were things you said the night…_that_ night. I could see exactly where we were when you said them. And then…" She trailed off, unsure how this was sounding, sneaking a look at Gene's worried face.

"Go on. You heard my theory. Think it's time I 'eard yours."

"Then when I couldn't breathe…I could hear things. Weird things. A doctor…and…and I think I heard Shaz."

"Shaz?"

"Panicking. It was like…like I was being shocked back to life. As if Shaz had been sitting by my bed or something. These daydreams…they're really vivid. I just hope that's all they are."

Gene gulped. "What else could they be?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't want to even think about that."

"I think you need to."

Struggling, Alex closed her eyes, and through gritted teeth uttered the worries flooding her mind that afternoon. "What if…_this_…isn't real?" Her voice broke on the last two words. Tears began to stream down her face. "What if _none_ of this is real? What _then_, Gene? What do we do _then_?"

Stony-faced, Gene answered her question. "We cross that bridge when if we come to it. There's no point worrying until we do."

"No point worrying?!"

"We can't change anything, Bols. Best we can do is go with it."

Alex nuzzled into Gene's chest.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." He whispered into her hair, so quietly he wasn't even sure if she had heard.

At eight o clock, Molly came into the living room, waking Gene from a doze. He looked at his watch, and was reminded of the plans the two had been creating. "Have you…?" He mouthed to her, hoping not to wake Alex from the quiet doze she was currently experiencing against him.

Molly nodded, smiling, and Gene made to get up, hoping not to knock Alex as he moved. He replaced his chest with a cushion, easing it under her head and letting her sleep for a few minutes longer.

He moved into the hallway, pulling Molly by the hand to help him. Sure enough, there were three cases ready to be put in the car.

"Care to give me a hand, young Molly?" He asked. She smiled in reply.

"Course."

She took the smaller case and led the way to the car, waiting for it to be opened by Gene. It took the pair less than three minutes to negotiate the cases into the boot, before retreating back to the warmth of the house.

"Do you think she'll mind?" Gene asked. "Honestly?"

Molly thought for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

Gene pondered before speaking. "Because I think it's time she made up with him. And Christmas is probably the best time to do it."

"Then no. I think she'll love you more for it. You are sticking around for Christmas though, aren't you?"

Gene nodded. "Yeah, if Evan'll 'ave me."

Molly beamed. "He won't have a problem. You're bringing Mum back to him, that'll make you practically his favourite person.

"Steady on, young 'un, I wouldn't go that far."

Molly laughed. "Time to wake Mum up?"

"Mum's already awake." Came a groan from the living room. Alex appeared behind the doorway, stretching.

"What are you two planning?" She asked suspiciously.

"Grab your coat, Bols, we're off out for the evening, you, me and Mini 'ere."

Molly laughed, while Alex looked puzzled. "On Christmas eve? Where are we going?"

Gene rolled his eyes at Molly. "No patience at all in this one, is there?"

Molly grinned back, grabbed her coat and passed one to her Mum.

"Thanks, Mol." She gave Gene and her daughter a suspicious look, before doing as she was told and making her way to the passenger seat of the BMW. Molly followed as Gene did a quick search around the house, switched the lights off, grabbed his jacket and locked the front door.

"So…" Alex probed as Gene got into the car, doing his seatbelt up before putting the key in the ignition.

"_Patience_, Bollinger Knickers!" He teased. "All will be revealed."

Alex tutted. "Well can you at least turn the heating up? It's freezing…literally look!" Alex pointed out of the front window as small flakes of snow began to drop from the deep night sky.

Gene did as he was told and fiddled with a couple of buttons.

"Not even a clue?" Alex pestered.

"Not even a clue." Gene confirmed. "And if you even start spouting the "are we they yet" crap, I'll have to gag you."

Molly giggled from the backseat as the car pulled out of the drive.

Alex had been paying more attention to Slade and Wizzard playing on the radio than to the places she passed in the car- mainly because if Gene had a surprise planned, there was a reason she wasn't supposed to know yet. It wasn't until she began to recognise her surroundings vividly (even in the heavy snow that had set in) that she even guessed where they were going.

"Gene…" Alex began, spotting the sign for Primrose Avenue…then Clarke Avenue…then Briarwood Terrace…

Gene said nothing; it was enough to confirm her thoughts.

The funniest feeling rose within her. It wasn't dread, like she'd have imagined when faced with returning to her childhood home. It wasn't relief at the idea of a feud finally coming to an end.

It was a feeling she could only describe as like plugging a hole. A hole she hadn't even realised was there. As if the bucket had the tiniest of holes in, and was slowly dripping water out…now the water was flooding back. But excitement didn't fill her, she felt…strange. Neutral. As if she could cope with what happened no matter what. As if Gene had slipped drugs into her wine earlier! She laughed at the very idea.

"You OK, Mum?" Molly asked from the backseat, biting the skin around her festively painted nails.

Alex turned round and nodded reassuringly at her daughter. "Yeah. Yeah I am, thanks Molly."

As they pulled into Oakley Close Gene slowed down, edging them slowly towards number 38.

"If you want to back out," Gene offered, "Just say the word. We can turn around."

Alex shook her head. "No. There's no need." Gene nodded and sped the car back up, finally pulling into the driveway of 38 Oakley Close, to the detached house with a light on downstairs, blinds drawn. Alex got out of the car immediately, and as Molly made to open the door, Gene stopped her.

"I think your Mum needs to do this on her own, Molly."

Molly nodded in agreement but wriggled out of her seat and climbed over the armrest between the front seats to sit in her Mum's seat.

"What are you doing?" Gene asked, bemused.

"Well if you won't let me go and listen, I want a good view!"

Gene chuckled, his gaze moving back to Alex, who stood waiting on the doorstep…

She'd only pressed the doorbell once. It took her back to when she was younger, it had always been a joke between her and Evan that she'd ring three times, and that way he'd always know when it was her. She didn't exactly know if she wanted him to know this time or not. Would he have answered if he'd known? She was kept waiting a while too, shivering in the cold as flakes of snow fell into her dark hair. Finally the door opened.

Behind it appeared Evan, tousled; tie halfway down his chest, bags under his eyes, festive cheer completely absent from his expression. Until he saw Alex that is. He visibly brightened, though the shock was clear too.

"Alex? My beautiful girl?"

Alex nodded. "I'm not the ghost of Christmas Past at any rate."

"Oh, Lexi!" Evan flung the door wide and pulled her inside; wrapping her in the tightest hug she could ever remember. She weakened immediately, and the tears began to roll freely.

"I'm s-so sorry!" She sobbed.

"You daft girl," He whispered in her ear. "You've nothing to be sorry for! It's my fault. _I'm_ the sorry one…I was stupid, and stubborn, and if he's the man you want to be with, I trust you to make the right decision. I should never have interfered, I missed you so much my beautiful, beautiful girl. I'm so sorry." He soothed.

Alex shook her head. "Don't be," She pleaded tearfully. "I just missed you." She told him.

Evan's eyes were sparkling. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Alex laughed. "It was over three weeks ago,"

"I know. But I got your present and kept it on the bureau in case you decided to pop round."

Alex snivelled. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did. It's what godfathers are for." Evan cleared his throat. "Well, that and making a right mess of things."

"It was as much my fault as yours."

"No, Alex, it wasn't. Come on, come in. Actually, go and get Hunt and Molly from the car, then come in."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Can you…can you call him Gene, please?"

Evan swallowed hard. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." She murmured, before beckoning to the pair in the car.

----------

"Hunt?" Evan murmured in the kitchen at five to midnight. Molly had gone to her old room to unpack her case over an hour ago and Alex and Gene retreated upstairs shortly afterwards. Gene had come downstairs however to make a cup of tea each, before setting up Molly's stocking.

Gene straightened up from his position of placing tea bags into the mugs he'd found predictably above the sink.

"Evan." Gene nodded civilly, accepting the fact they'd never be the best of friends.

"I, erm…I wanted to thank you." Evan told him, blushing and unable to look him straight in the eye.

"Thank me?" Gene asked, surprised. "What for?"

Evan cleared his throat. "For bringing them home. Where they belong."

Gene shook his head. "I don't think this is a permanent move, Evan-,"

"I didn't mean that." Evan raised a hand to stop Gene. "It was pleasant of you to bring them back for Christmas. I appreciate it."

"Like I said, I don' know when we'll be going 'ome."

"Hunt, I…" Evan sighed. "_Gene_. I'm sick of fighting. I've nearly lost Alex twice now. I won't lose her again because I can't swallow my pride. I understand that she's an adult; she can make her own choices and decisions. If she wants to live with you, that's fine. I…I trust you to take care of her. You've done a good job as it is."

Gene frowned suspiciously at Evan as he grovelled. He hadn't expected this at all. Not that he'd expected an argument, but this was far more gratitude than he'd ever imagined.

"I didn' do it for you." Gene corrected him. "Alex is…well she's 'avin' a rough time of it…she needs 'er family. All of 'er family."

"What do you mean? Is she ill?"

Gene shook his head quickly. "No. No she's not ill, she's just…" He sighed, unsure how to explain.

"Oh dear Lord." Evan gasped. "She's pregnant."

"What, no, Evan-,"

"Pregnant! No wonder she needs her bloody family…another Drake? Oh I suppose it'll be a _Hunt_," Evan scoffed over Gene's furious attempts at interrupting. "Not that you could have used protection-,"

"OK, stop _right_ there, Evan!" Gene ordered, finally getting a word in. "Alex isn't pregnant. Don't worry."

Evan breathed a sigh of relief, before resuming his suspicious glare. "So…what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing! Nothing, she was just missing you. Though she'll never admit it, so don' go tellin' 'er you 'eard it from me."

Evan nodded. "Like I say though. Thank you. I am grateful. I erm…I accept that I might have given you a rather hard time, back then and erm…well…let's just say I had more than enough time to think this past couple of months. I'd just like a relaxing family Christmas. And…well…" Evan rubbed his neck. "I'd like you to be here too. I think you're part of the family now too…"

OK. Gene had definitely _not_ been expecting that!

"Erm. Ta very much. I erm…" Gene's sentence trailed off as the men stood in an awkward silence.

"Well," Evan spoke eventually. "I think it's time I was off to bed. No doubt Molly will be up early to sort her stocking out. Bless her, she loves Christmas."

Gene laughed politely, going along with the uneasy truce. How much of a truce it was, he wasn't quite sure. It could simply have been a Yuletide break in the war raging between Germany and England. Evan was Germany, of course. And there was no way Gene would go out and play a game of footie with the bloke in the snow. But the principles were there.

"Oh and," Evan smiled awkwardly. "Merry Christmas, Gene." He offered a hand for the man to shake. Gene took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was two minutes past twelve.

"You too." He agreed, shaking the hand in front of him.

The men both stared at the floor for a moment.

"Well. Bed it is then." Evan nodded.

"Yeah." Gene agreed.

"Night then."

"Night."

Gene was left alone with the mugs in the kitchen.

_A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long to upload! Had a brilliant school trip, then couldn't decide how to approach this chapter. However, everything for the rest of the story is pretty much sorted, and I'm fairly excited about the rest of the chapters, so they should get written up quite quickly! Everything will be explained in due course!!!!_


	22. Christmas Day

"Happy Christmas, Mols." Alex murmured as Molly shook her awake at seven that morning. "Opened your stocking yet?"

Molly laughed. "No! You know we do that as a family!"

Alex groaned and snuggled back against Gene, who was still snoring loudly. "Ten minutes?"

"You can have another hour; I might finish reading my book."

"Mmhmm." Alex murmured in agreement into her pillow. Gene's snores soothed her back to sleep almost immediately.

-----

In fairness, it was half past eight before Molly came back into Alex and Gene's bedroom, this time bouncing on the bed like an excitable five year old.

"Come on, Mum! My stocking won't wait forever!"

Gene laughed sleepily, shaking Alex gently to wake her up.

"Go on, Mols, we'll just get some clothes on and we'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes."

Molly tutted and padded out the room.

"Bolly…Bols, wake up."

Alex rolled onto her back to look Gene directly in the eye. "Happy Christmas, Gene," She murmured.

Gene laughed at her lack of cooperation, and how tired she was considering how long she'd slept.

"Happy Christmas, soon-to-be Mrs Hunt," He grinned.

Alex's smile faltered. "We may need to talk about that."

Gene frowned. "You want to stick with Drake?"

Alex sighed. "Not necessarily. I want a word with Molly about how she feels first."

Gene nodded. "That's fine." His smile returned fully. "In the meantime…" He kissed her neck, and then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "_Happy Christmas_."

Alex giggled, returning the affection. "I think…" She told him when their lips finally broke apart. "We're going to have to go and do Molly's stocking with her. Bit of a tradition, really."

Gene nodded. "I told her we'd get dressed first though, so come on, Lady Bols. Get your gear on!" Gene rolled out of bed, pulling Alex with him, and opening the wardrobe door for her. He picked out a pale green formal shirt (it was Alex's favourite), grabbed his wash kit and made his way along the landing to the spacious bathroom he'd almost forgotten about. He had to hand it to Evan; at least _his_ bathroom wasn't pink.

Alex stayed in the bedroom, unable to choose from the two day-dresses Molly had packed for her. It was a bit of a tradition in their household for the three of them to dress up smartly on Christmas day, and by the time Evan came back from church (the only time in the year he'd ever go) Alex and Molly would have dinner under control. Presents would be unwrapped just before lunch as the champagne was drunk, and they'd collapse in front of the TV, full to burst, at around half three.

Eventually, Alex opted for the red flowing dress that accentuated her curves but also emphasised her small waist. Gene walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"Well if the view's great from here, I can't wait to see you the other way round," He smiled, appearing moving to tie the bow at her back.

Alex smiled in return, and then turned round to kiss him again. "You don't look too bad yourself. Hang about though; I need to go brush my teeth." She grabbed her own wash bag and nipped into the bathroom. Five minutes later she was back, with a fresh face of make up and smelling of her Chanel perfume.

"Perfect." He murmured, taking in her scent. "Come on, Mols is getting narky." He stopped at the doorway and turned to look at her. "You slept well, last night…" He noted.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I did. Maybe you were right all along."

"You ever questioned it?"

Alex laughed and took Gene's hand to be led down the stairs. Evan was already in the kitchen, pouring out orange juice and pulling a tray of baked croissants from the oven.

"Happy Christmas, Lexi." He smiled, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. He held his hand out to Gene. "And again to you, Gene."

"You too, Evan." He nodded.

Alex wanted to laugh. She gazed out of the window to see the fairly thick layer of snow that had appeared in the garden overnight. "Wow," She murmured to Gene. "I don't think I've had a white Christmas since-,"

"1982?" Gene smirked, hoping she'd appreciate the joke.

She laughed and kissed him sweetly. "Something like that," She agreed, pulling him into the living room, where no doubt Molly would be tapping her chewed fingernails impatiently.

"There you are!" She greeted them as they opened the living room door. Molly leapt up from the sofa, her own dress floating with her swift movement. "Merry Christmas, Mum!"

Alex kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You too, Mols."

Molly moved to hug Gene. "Happy Christmas, Gene."

"Happy Christmas, Molly. You look very pretty this morning." He noted. Molly beamed, while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Suck up," She murmured under her breath. "So come on, Mols, what's Father Christmas brought you?"

Molly laughed and sat back in the middle of the floor, emptying the contents of her stocking over the floor, waiting for Gene and Alex to settle on the sofa. "Come on, Evan!" She called.

Obediently, Evan made his way into the living room with a mug of coffee and sat in the armchair.

_This is the life_, Gene thought, as Alex snuggled in his arms, and the three sat in silence (but for the soft carol singing from the CD player in the background) watching Molly feel her presents, then rip the paper away. The smile on her face made him feel a little nostalgic. He could remember being her age, him and his brother pulling the paper from their presents his Mum would spend weeks looking for. Jumpers, toy cars, and a yo-yo. Where had that yo-yo got to anyway?

"Wow!" Molly beamed at the assortment of boxes over the living room floor, breaking Gene's thought pattern.

Alex smiled. "You could write a letter to Father Christmas to say thanks?"

"Or…" Molly suggested, getting up to give her Mum a hug. "You could say thanks to him, for me?"

Alex giggled. "Yeah, I think I could manage that. What did you get anyway?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Perfume, make up, a couple of books, and a couple of DVDs."

"Really? You did pretty well this year."

"Hairspray with Zac Efron? Better than pretty well!"

Gene snorted. "Flippin' nancy boy…" He'd come to this conclusion having been subjected to High School Musical- Alex hadn't been able to persuade him to sit down for the second one. He'd walked into the other room to watch _Top Gear_.

"Are you going to church?" Alex asked Evan, looking at the small silver watch on her left wrist. It was the birthday present she'd received from Evan the night before, and though a little big, took pride of place on her small wrist.

Evan looked up. "What's the time?"

"Quarter to nine. Service is nine-forty-five isn't it?"

"I guess I'd better be going then." Evan swigged back the rest of his coffee and stood up. "Sure you don't fancy coming along?" Alex made the same face she made every year when presented with this last-minute offer. Aside from christenings, weddings and funerals, church wasn't really Alex's _thing_.

Evan chuckled. "All right. See you later, darling."

He left the room to grab his keys then could be heard opening and shutting the front door. The house was finally Alex's.

"Are you going to let me up?" She asked Gene, who's arm was still snaked round her waist tightly.

Gene looked at her. "Why?"

"I've got the living room to tidy and the vegetables to get on before Evan gets back. The turkey's been in since around six-thirty this morning if Evan's stuck to tradition."

"And if he hasn't?"

"You'll spend the rest of the festive period with food poisoning. Move please." She smiled as Gene rolled his eyes and Alex left to find a black bag. "Molly." She called from the kitchen.

Molly tutted and followed the voice, coming back with a black plastic bag and beginning to stuff the pink glittery paper into the bag.

"Want a hand?" Gene asked, feeling rather lazy just watching everyone busying about.

Molly shrugged. "There's not much of a job in putting paper in a bin though, really. You could get the hoover if you want, this glitter's gone everywhere…Evan won't be too happy if he sees it."

"Under the stairs?"

"Yeah."

Gene stood up and stretched, before moving to the cupboard under the stairs. It wasn't the fact he knew where the cleaning products were kept, but he knew where Evan kept his decent wines, which was how he happened to see the hoover one night back in September.

When Alex made her way back into the living room, something inside her purred to see the Manc Lion hoovering. She'd been right all along. Domesticated Gene Hunt _was_ her favourite…

------

Having spent a couple of hours having a tea-towel flicking war with her daughter and Gene (who'd ganged up against her), Alex didn't get everything done she was supposed to. Thankfully, the food was in the double oven and the washing up was under control (sort-of), but the table hadn't been set, the posh coffee hadn't been set up and the champagne hadn't been set up in an ice bucket yet.

When Evan walked back through the door, he tried to hide his disappointment at the lack of progress made in the kitchen.

"Distracted were we?" He raised an eyebrow and went to hang his jacket up. Alex blushed while Gene tried to hide a snigger, getting in a sneaky flick.

-------

"PRESENTS!" Molly called at around half twelve, interrupting a particularly _nice_ kiss between Gene and Alex in the kitchen.

Alex pulled away and grinned at Gene. "Not sure we can put her off much longer."

Gene groaned. "Can I just unwrap this present?" He ran his hands up and down her back. "While the paper's pretty, I think I'll like what's underneath it much more…"

"Stop it!" She laughed. "Call this your…Christmas night present. Right now you've got to open your other ones."

"MUM!"

Gene pouted playfully. "Not even one little peek?"

"Not even that. Come on." She pulled him by the hand back into the living room, where Molly had sorted the presents from under the grand tree into piles by who owned each. Unsurprisingly, Molly's pile was twice the size of anyone else's.

"Can we go?" She asked eagerly.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Hang on a sec, squirt; let's just get some champagne open."

Molly huffed impatiently. "Come on, Evan!"

Evan laughed happily, clattering around in the kitchen with the bottle from the ice bucket (set up as soon as he'd made his way into the kitchen). He came back with three champagne flutes and a smaller wine glass, plus the bottle.

"A toast," He proposed, popping the champagne and beginning to pour some into each glass. "To family," Evan passed the first glass to Gene, the second to Alex, the smallest to Molly and kept one for him. He looked directly at Gene as he raised his glass.

"Family," the three remaining drinkers chimed, taking a sip of champagne.

"So can we do the presents now then?" Molly moaned making a face at the champagne she'd just drunk.

Alex laughed and sat down again. "Go on then. Have you got a piece of paper so you can write your thank you letters?"

"Got it!"

"Go ahead then." She smiled.

Molly dived into her presents, pen and paper at the ready. Alex meanwhile examined her pile of around a dozen carefully. In all reality, she felt she didn't need the small stack in front of her. She had a wonderful daughter, a doting and exciting fiancée and a godfather worth five of any other family member she had. This time last year, she'd sat in this very room, opening a smaller pile of presents, content but not ecstatic. But she hadn't wanted anything else. What had changed? Who'd have known one little bullet…one tiny problematic bullet…could create so much happiness?

"Not going to open any?" Gene asked sarcastically, pulling at the blue parcel on his lap. "I know sparkly things confused most women, Bols, but this is a little too far- ow!" Gene had earned himself a _thwack_ across the arm thanks to his remark in reference to the pink metallic paper Molly had wrapped her Mum's presents in.

"Just taking my time," Alex smiled serenely, before picking up the first of the three pink presents. It was a fairly small box shaped package. When she shook it, she could hear liquid moving. _Perfume_.

Sure enough, it was the _Vera Wang_ perfume she'd been telling Molly about a couple of weeks ago. Gene meanwhile had opened his tie from Molly – black with white pinstripes. Alex had helped her choose it, but Molly had insisted on paying herself.

"Thanks, Molly," Gene smiled and blushed. He hadn't expected many presents this year really, maybe one from Alex and one from Molly- but by the look of the tags on his packages, he'd done far better than that...

Forty minutes later, Gene had two ties, a bottle of scotch (awkwardly donated by Evan, but nonetheless gratefully received), a box of chocolates, the first three series of _Top Gear_ on DVD from Ray, Iris and the girls, a bottle of port from Chris, Shaz and their offspring, a watch, a couple of books and cufflinks from Alex.

"You're lucky I got those ones," Alex laughed at the happy expression on Gene's face as he opened the box to see a pair of very tasteful gold cufflinks. "I was _very_ tempted to get them personalised."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yeah," She nodded. "But the jeweller didn't seem to think "Alex" and a heart on a cufflink would be very easy to sort out…"

Gene laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, these are great."

Alex had received several perfumes, gift vouchers, smellies, chocolates, and most surprisingly, from Evan, a Rubik's cube.

"Just thought I'd remind you of how things used to be." He kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, darling girl."

Alex wanted to roll her eyes. As if she needed any reminder.

--------------

By three-fifteen, the family were back in the living room, slumped and ready for the Queen's speech, then a competition of who could get to sleep the fastest (the best odds were on Evan).

The dinner was a culinary delight, thanks to Alex's cookery talents. Now as they slumped on the furniture, massaging their stomachs in the warmth, Gene did wonder whether the third slice of Christmas pudding had been pushing it.

Alex curled herself up against him, kicking off her slippers and watching the flames in the fireplace dance.

"Anyone fancy charades?" Molly asked hopefully.

Everyone groaned in response. "Later, Molly," Evan murmured, his eyes already shutting, his hands laced across his chest.

Molly rolled her eyes. "What about Monopoly?"

Alex cocked her head in curiosity. "Where's the sudden energy come from?"

Molly laughed. "It's Christmas, I'm _supposed_ to be energetic!"

Alex sat up and took a look at the white roads. "How about making a snowman?" She asked. "There's enough snow in the garden, I'll come out on a bit."

Molly thought about it for a moment. "A snowman?"

Alex nodded.

"I haven't got any gloves."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Evan's got a pair…haven't you Evan?"

Evan opened an eye sleepily. "Garage." He murmured.

"And your wellies are still in the utility room…we didn't take those with us."

Molly laughed. "Snowman it is then." She pottered out of the room to change into warmer outdoor clothes.

"You can borrow my fleece if you like, Mols." Alex called. "It's in the gar-,"

Before she could say any more, Gene kissed her. She wasn't quite sure if this was in a bid to shut her up, or simply a token of affection. Either way worked for her.

True to her word, half an hour later, Alex led Gene out into the snow that was still falling lightly over Evan's grand garden. Molly had made a good start on her snowman, it must have already been four feet tall, and that was just the base. Gene noticed she was struggling pushing it any further and ran to lend a hand.

Alex stayed where she was, watching the pair as, like a proper father and daughter, they made a joint effort to make the snowman bigger. They were laughing and joking as they pushed the massive ball of snow in crazy directions across the lawn.

Had she ever been this content? Really? The day she married had been wonderful- but it didn't last, and Pete had turned out to be a bit of a bastard. The day Molly was born- that was definitely in her top three moments of all time. But had she ever looked at a postcard picture of her life, sighed and thought _this is it_ before? She couldn't think of a time, no. This…this was perfect. Surreal, but perfect. All she could do was hope it would never end. But no matter how great a story was Alex knew it would have to end one day. Just not too soon, she hoped.

"Wait for me!" She called, running to help push the snowman's body.

------

An hour later, and though the sky was darkening, Alex, Gene and Molly were putting the finishing touches to their snowman. It wouldn't have taken so long if Molly and Gene hadn't insisted on a snowball fight and getting completely soaked. Now, before them, there was a six and a half foot snowman, the symbol of a brilliant Christmas.

"Are you going to make his face, Mols?"

She frowned. "I can't reach."

"I'll give you a boost?" Gene offered.

Alex grinned at the sweetness of this gesture.

Molly nodded. "Please."

Gene crouched down. "Piggy-back," He laughed, waiting for her to hop on. When she did, he gently stood back up, careful not to lose his balance. Molly was definitely the right height now.

Alex passed her the pebbles they'd collected for eyes. Molly pressed them delicately into the snowman's face. Then she took the carrot from her Mum's hand and placed it in the centre for a nose. Next went Molly's scarf round its neck.

"Coming down?" Gene asked.

"Yep," Molly smiled.

Gene lowered her safely back to the ground where she could use twigs for the snowman's arms.

"So what are we calling him?" Alex asked, placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Molly thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't know…I can't think of anything."

Gene could. "How about…Billy?" He looked at Alex meaningfully.

He wouldn't let it show, but Billy played on his mind most Christmases. And today, as he acted like a father to Molly, Gene wondered how Billy would have fitted into this picture. Would he have pouted if Molly hit him with a snowball? Would it have been Molly and Billy against him and Alex? Would he have cuddled up to Alex to warm up afterwards? Gene was sure that if he could act as a father to Molly, Alex would have acted like a mother to Billy. It was a shame that they'd never know- though undeniably, this had been a brilliant Christmas.

Alex unravelled herself from around her daughter, and placed a hand in Gene's, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Molly thought about the suggestion. "Billy the snowman…" She tilted her head to the side and looked at her creation from another angle. "He looks like a Billy." She agreed. "OK, Billy it is." She smiled, took one last look at "Billy" who would no doubt be slightly mutated in the morning, before pattering inside to change.

Alex and Gene stayed outside for a few moments. He held his arms out for her to wrap herself in his embrace.

"Love you," He murmured into her slightly damp hair.

"Love you more," She promised into his chest.

----------

"Lexi?" Evan stopped Alex as she made to take her glass of water back into the living room, where Gene was currently dozing in front of the TV. Molly had taken her presents up to her room a couple of hours ago and was no doubt watching her DVDs. Evan had helpfully decided to make a start on the dishwasher- which was how Alex found herself alone in the kitchen with him.

"Mmm?" She asked drowsily, she herself having been dozing since they'd come back inside.

"You are...we are back to normal aren't we?" Evan asked sheepishly.

Alex nodded. "I don't see why we shouldn't be."

"It's just...I..." Evan sighed. "It seems almost as if that if it weren't for Gene, you wouldn't be back at all."

Alex sighed. "Do we need to do this now?"

"I think we do, darling."

Alex placed her glass back on the side. "Then you're right. If it weren't for Gene...and Molly...I wouldn't have come back for Christmas."

Evan smiled sympathetically. "Thank you for being honest."

"I've no reason not to be."

Evan shook his head. "No I know, but still...Lexi?" He lifted his eyes to connect with her stubborn but pleading expression. "You told me...you promised me...that one day you'd explain everything. Gene, your behaviour, how you know everything. You promised me."

Alex thought for a long while before answering. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Gene about her conscience, and letting Evan in on the secret. She thought about what Gene had said earlier about how much better she'd slept last night, since her and Evan had made up. She thought about what sort of effect this could have on her family- on Molly, on Evan, on the relationships she treasured. And then she answered him.  
"Today has been wonderful, Evan. And I'm asking you to keep it. What I'll tell you and Molly will not be pleasant, and I don't want her to have a bad Christmas- not after everything that's happened this year."

Evan sighed, misinterpreting her reluctance. "So you're not-,"

"Let me finish." She interrupted. "I keep my promises, Evan. And I'll keep this one. You and Molly get to know everything. But not today."

"When then? How can I know?"

"Is trust not enough?"

Evan shook his head sadly. "I don't think it is, Alex."

Alex's head was swimming, one thought on red alert constantly blaring in her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gene walk into the room. She locked her gaze with his as she addressed Evan.

"Tomorrow then." She replied. "Tomorrow we'll tell you everything you want to know."

Gene gulped hard, knowing she'd keep this promise.

_A/N: Oh it's ALL kicking off tomorrow…;) Review please!_


	23. Boxing Day

Boxing Day dawned in the household. Alex had slept restlessly once more, though neither Alex nor Gene could be sure whether this was down to her bad dreams, or the knowledge of the admission she needed to make today. She woke up several times during the night. She knew she'd been restless when she woke and saw Gene's eyes, bright in the darkness, staring at her with a pained expression.

"Don't worry," He told her through the darkness- his voice the only comfort she'd ever need. "It's going to be all right."

"Is it though?" She asked with the fear evident in her voice. "Is it really?"

Gene sighed and pulled her close to him, their bodies fitted together tightly. The way they should be. Two halves of the same whole.

"Whatever 'appens…we'll get through it."

Unfortunately, that wasn't "yes, Bols. Everything's going to be all right."

--------

Alex got up early to get in the shower. She stayed there longer than she would have usually- she just needed some time to think. Relief came from the hot water that flowed readily from the showerhead, and time came with that relief. She massaged her shampoo slowly through her hair. She ran her new shower gel carefully over her body, until she smelled completely of lemon and honey. When she got out of the shower, she rubbed a space in the steamed up mirror and stared at her reflection. She wasn't vain, and would never normally have done such a thing, but she sat on the side and looked at herself. She could faintly see a mark in her hairline from the bullet wound. She could see the faint outlines of freckles across her face. She could see small bags under her eyes. She could see fear inside them.

She dried herself and dressed in her jeans and favourite long sleeved red jumper. She dried her hair straight and tied it up in a ponytail. She put her make up on, and put a pair of earrings in. She tied her gold necklace around her neck (her birthday present from Gene) and swivelled her ring on her finger. She was about as ready as she could be.

At eight-thirty, she snuck into Molly's room, and was surprised to find her already awake, tapping away on her laptop.

"What you doing?" She asked quietly from the doorway, smiling lightly.

Molly looked up. "Just a bit of homework. Thought I'd get ahead."

Alex smiled fondly. "My clever girl." She walked into the room and sat on the edge of Molly's bed. Molly shut the laptop and placed it on her bedside table. "My beautiful, clever girl."

Molly blushed. "Come on, Mum, no need to get over-sentimental…"

Alex laughed sadly. "I just need to tell you something. Something I hope you know."

Molly was confused. "What do you mean?"

Alex cleared her throat. "I never knew my Mum loved me, Mols. I guessed, but she never told me for sure. And I…I just need you to know." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "_I love you_."

Molly wrapped her own arms round her Mum's waist. "I love you too, Mum."

"I am so, _so_ proud of you, Molly. Everything you've had to cope with this year…you've done so well. You never gave up. And I do, Molly, I do love you. Just know that will _never_ ever change. No matter what happens. You do know that?"

"I know, Mum." Molly reassured her. "I do know."

----------------

Breakfast was uneasy. It was clear to Alex that Evan was thinking about the promise she'd made the night before as well. Molly was still in the dark of course- the way Alex would like to keep it for as long as possible. Gene tried making awkward small-talk across the table, but it all ended up whittled down to "can you pass the marmalade, please?" To say tension was present would have been an understatement.

"So what has everyone got planned for today?" Molly asked in an attempt to break the silence. "I was going to go round to Sophie's house if that's OK-,"

"Sorry, Molly, I think you need to stay in today." Gene interrupted. "We've got some…" he took a look at Alex. "Well, we've got some _stuff_ we need to talk about."

Molly's jaw dropped, as she looked between Alex and Gene in horror. Finally finishing with her mother, she kept the horror-struck expression on her face. "Are you _pregnant_?!" She asked incredulously.

"No!" Alex and Gene answered simultaneously. Gene would have liked to bash his head against a brick wall…why did people seem to think the pair didn't know how to use a condom?!

Evan just smirked, while Molly sat back down in her seat, slightly calmer after her outburst. "Then what..?"

Alex sighed. Nine-thirty in the morning hadn't been when she'd planned for this conversation. She'd thought she might be able to string it out a little.

Gene raised his eyebrow to Alex. It was her choice now.

"Can we at least clear the table first? She asked.

Molly and Evan got up from the table, leaving Gene and Alex with some final alone time before the secret came out.

Having stacked the dishwasher, Gene pulled Alex into a hug.

"Come on, Bols." He stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. "It will all be fine."

Alex shook her head. "I'm scared, Gene. I'm really scared."

"I know, love." He soothed. "An' for a Manc Lion, I'm not feeling too courageous either…but we 'ave to do this, Bolly. We can't put it off any longer. They need to know."

"I know. I _know_." Gene couldn't decide if Alex was trying to reassure him or herself.

"Bols…Molly loves you. Evan loves you. Whatever 'appens, they will love you."

"Will you?"

Gene pulled away. "You what?"

"Will you love me no matter what?"

He scoffed. "How can you even doubt that?"

"I don't I just…can you…say it?"

He smiled and pulled her back. "I promise you, whatever 'appens, Bolly, I will always love you."

She nodded. "You know I feel the same way."

There was a moment. Just the one moment right then, that Alex wanted to stop time. She wanted to stop it and hold that very moment in Gene's arms. Because no matter how much Gene reassured her, Alex knew something wasn't right. She knew something bad was going to happen. She just couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop time.

As a tentative knock came at the kitchen door, Gene bent to kiss his fiancée on the lips.

Molly's head appeared round the door and Alex and Gene pressed their foreheads together, sharing the final moment before everything would undoubtedly change. "Evan wants to know if you're ready."

Alex shut her eyes, squeezing away the fear. "Yeah." She replied. "Yeah we are."

---------

They sat at the kitchen table as if in an interview room. In fact, with Gene by her side and Evan across the table from her, they could have been back in the dingy interview room in '82. Except for Molly, darling Molly.

"So what's this about?" Molly asked, sitting awkwardly on her chair.

Gene squeezed Alex's hand under the table, a sign of support. She'd be the one doing most of the talking.

"It's…it's an explanation, for both of you. About all the weird things that have been happening around here. With me. A-And…about the coma. And the man who shot me, Arthur Layton."

Evan paled. "Does she need to know that?"

Alex looked pained. "I'm sorry, Evan. But if you need to know everything, so does Molly."

Evan gulped, but tried to smile. He nodded, allowing Alex to continue.

"Molly…do you remember the morning it happened?"

Molly raised her eyebrows at her mother. Could she really be expected to forget it so easily?

"Do you remember what we were talking about in the car that morning? Or rather…_who_ we were talking about?"

Molly nodded. "Sam Tyler. The nutter."

Evan frowned. "Who?"

Alex cleared her throat. "Erm…Sam Tyler, was a DCI in Manchester. He was hit by a car and…well he went into a coma. Kind of like me.

"But in his coma, Sam thought he'd created a world of his own. A world where it was 1973. A world where he became a DI and reported directly to…to a man named Gene Hunt. And worked with his colleagues, DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton. He fell in love with WPC Annie Cartwright."

Evan frowned. "But…"

Alex held up a delicate hand. "Let me finish?" She asked calmly. "In that world, Sam died in 1978. But when Sam woke up from his coma in the "real" world, he didn't believe he could feel as alive as he did back then. He committed suicide in 2006. Molly was reading his file on the morning of the accident."

Molly didn't say a word. She seemed engrossed in her mother's tale.

"Where do you fit in?" Evan asked.

"First Arthur Layton, Evan."

He nodded but didn't say a word, clenching his fists.

"Molly, my parents died in a car bomb, as you know. But what I didn't know for a long time was that it was my father who set up the bomb."

Molly gasped. "Why would he-,"

"Because my mother was having an affair with his best friend. My mum was having an affair with my godfather. With your godfather."

Molly gasped again. "Evan?" She turned to him in shock.

"It wasn't an affair." He defended himself. "It didn't go on, it only happened a couple of times…we were both very lonely…"

Molly couldn't look at him and instead turned back to her Mum, who carried on with the story.

"Dad didn't feel he could live any longer, so had a bomb placed under the car to explode when the radio came on. He planned for me and my mother to be in the car- as you know I got out. And the man who was there for me, as I watched the burning wreck of my parents was Gene Hunt. He was there when I needed him." Alex smiled dotingly at Gene, while Evan grimaced.

"Anyway. Arthur Layton supplied my father with explosives for the car. He had the bomb set up and watched it as it burnt. 26 years later, he tried to blackmail Evan, or he'd "finish what he started". He planned to kill me."

Molly lost a little colour. "Was it this Arthur who shot you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Arthur Layton shot me, and I…as you know I went into a coma."

Molly nodded this time.

"I…" Alex sighed. "I don't know how to explain this, I honestly don't…" She rubbed her forehead, freeing her hand from Gene's tight grip.

"Just tell them how it is." He urged her. "You said you'd explain it all."

Alex nodded. "In my coma…I…I _think_ my mind created its own world. Only instead of the seventies, like Sam Tyler…I was in 1981. With Gene. And Ray and Chris. I was DI Alex Drake, but in 1981."

Evan gasped, shocked. "No." He whimpered. "No, that's _not_ possible!"

Alex's eyes filled with tears. "This time last year, I'd have agreed with you, Evan. But you _know_ it was real."

"What?" Molly asked, confused and agitated. "What? How _can_ it be real?! How do you _know_?!"

Alex flicked a tear from the corner of her eye. It upset her to see her daughter so scared. "Because, in 1982, Evan was accused of several murders. Several bloody, cruel and violent murders. And I was there for the questioning of each. Evan can back that up."

Evan shook his head. "You're kidding yourself. It's just a big coincidence. You've read up on this and now you're playing a joke- and it's a _sick_ joke, Alex. It's a sick joke!"

Alex shook her head. "Think back to the first time…the first time you met DI Alex Drake. Back in 1981. I was looking for Caroline Price, but she was in with a client. Just think for a moment, and remember the exact words I said to you. Have you got them?" She asked.

Evan nodded solemnly.

"_You were gorgeous_." She reminded him. "And then I corrected myself. "Are, I mean." Evan, you remember this. You _do_."

He nodded. "Yes, I do. But it can't have been you, it _can't_."

"But it _was_," she pleaded. "But that's not the end of it, either."

Alex sighed. "Evan, do you remember on the way back from the hospital, me asking you the fate of DI Alex Drake, and DCI Gene Hunt?"

"Yes."

"That's because Gene and I weren't sure what happened. We were held hostage by Robert Shipman, my wound opened-,"

"Wound?" Molly asked.

Alex corrected herself. "Sorry, Molly, this must be so difficult for you. In 1982, Gene accidentally shot me. He meant to shoot the woman, who had a gun against my head, but she shot at him, and the gun went off. The bullet went into my left side. I thought it was healing well, but when Shipman shoved us in the store room of the restaurant I had a flat above, it ruptured. Gene did his best to stop the bleeding but there wasn't a lot to be done. So he sacrificed himself for me. Shipman shot him."

Gene interrupted this time. "Your mother managed to hit him though. Thanks to her, the bullet was just out of the danger zone. She saved my life."

"Not that I knew it," Alex told them. "I honestly thought Gene was dead. Then when I woke up…it wasn't 1982. It was 2008, and Gene was by my bedside. He had little time to explain before you came in, Mols. We had no idea what was going on."

"What utter rubbish." Evan uttered bitterly. "I've figured you out, Hunt. _I've figured you out_."

"Sorry?" Gene asked, frowning.

"You will be by the time I've finished with you, Hunt. Do you know, I was even starting to believe you were a reasonable man? I _trusted_ you with my daughter-,"

"Goddaughter." Alex corrected quickly.

Evan stopped a look of hurt on his face. But he carried on. "I know what _really_ happened."

"Do you now?" Gene asked. "Well, I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"Lexi woke up from her coma with amnesia. You _brainwashed_ her."

Alex scoffed. "Excuse me?!"

Evan grabbed hold of Alex's wrists, a look of desperation in his eyes. "Lexi darling, listen to me. We need to get you help, he took advantage, and I'll ring the police-,"

Alex struggled against Evan's grip. "Evan let go, you're hurting me! You've got it all _wrong_-,"

"Face it, Lexi; you know nothing you couldn't have heard from him!"

"How about the fact we had cocktails in glasses on night in my flat in 1981? How about the conversation I had with you about my parents getting into _your_ car the day they died? How about…" Alex was struggling. There was truth in Evan's words, it could look as if Gene had merely brainwashed her.

"How about the fact, that if I went upstairs and curled my hair, I'd look _exactly_ like DI Alex Drake of the 1980s? The first female DI? And how about the fact that _Gene Hunt looks no older_?! Is that enough for you, Evan?!"

Evan let go of her wrists, his mouth open in shock.

"Are you all right?" Gene murmured, looking at her sore wrists.

"I'm fine," She replied, massaging the redness. "I could hear you both, you know? You and Molly, talking to me at my bedside. I could hear you when you did- whether I was at my flat or out on the job, I heard you. Voices in the TV, people in the street…even a dog, once…"

Molly sat still, hugging her knees.

"Lexi," Evan shook his head. "Please," He sighed, his voice close to breaking. "Please don't try and make me believe this."

"You wanted to know the truth." She replied simply, the tears welling up again. "I told you I'd be honest, and I have been! I just…I can't…why won't you believe me?"

Evan's sympathetic expression vanished. "Can you not hear yourself?" He asked her. "Can you not hear? A coma that took you to 1981, you watched your parents explode…you heard voices from the bloody television set…and I'm supposed to believe it all? Molly and I are just supposed to sit here and believe that, what, Gene Hunt is living in the future, and you were living in the past? All that time in a coma and you were living a different life? Tell me, Alex, because I'm _dying_ to know. WHAT PART OF THAT IS SANE?!"

Molly winced and hugged her knees closer.

"Evan," Gene spoke tentatively. "Calm down."

Evan's chest rose, infuriated. "How DARE you-?!"

"I'm not asking for me," He told him quickly. "But just take a look at Molly. Calm down."

Evan looked to his right, where sure enough, tears were slowly slipping from Molly's eyes. But she didn't look at anyone. She focused on one point across the floor.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm sorry." Evan murmured to her.

She pretended not to hear him. Maybe she hadn't.

"Mols?" Alex asked. "Mols are you okay?"

"I don't think it's Molly we need to be worrying about." Evan told her solemnly. "I think we need to get you some help, Alex."

"Help?" Alex asked. "What do you mean, "help"?"

"Psychiatric help."

Molly gasped and looked at Evan. Gene could feel fury rippling through his body. Alex meanwhile, stayed calm.

"You asked me for answers, Evan. I gave you them. But they weren't the ones you wanted- and that makes me crazy? It's nice to know you support me no matter what."

"Don't turn this around on me, Alex! I have _always_ been here for you!"

"Except when I was six years old and you decided to shag my mother!"

Evan's expression mirrored Gene's: fury.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"What, that you're the reason my mother and father are dead?" Alex spat. "No, you know what; I think that one _is_ a little hard to forget. Especially with you trying to get me _locked up_!"

"I'm trying to do what's best for you-,"

"What's best for me?! Or packing me off somewhere because you don't like what you hear?! This won't go away, Evan! This will _never_ go away!"

"Stop it!" Molly cried, running out of the room. They heard the front door slam.

-------------------

"Molly, sweetheart, we've stopped arguing. We just want to know you're okay. Please, Molly. Just, ring me back."

It was half five, and Alex was beginning to get worried. Molly hadn't been in contact since she'd left the house. She hadn't taken a coat, only her phone. Alex wasn't sure how much credit Molly had, but had her phone topped up just in case. This was the eleventh message she'd left for her daughter. Evan was out looking. Alex had wanted to go as well, but Gene had persuaded her that when Molly came home (_when_) it would be her Mum she'd want to see.

All she could do now was wait.

Six o clock.

Half past six.

Seven o clock.

Alex kept a close watch on her phone. She'd tried ringing her daughter's friends, no one had seen her. She must be freezing, wherever she was.

Half past seven.

The front door opened. Alex's heart leapt. "It's only me." Came a lower call in the hallway. Evan. Her heart sank again.

"Any sign?" Gene asked Evan quietly as he made his way into the living room.

Evan shook his head. "I'm going back out in a couple of minutes. Needed to grab the phone charger for the car."

Gene nodded.

"Alex?" Evan spoke her name quietly. "I'm sorry."

Alex nodded. She didn't blame Evan as much as she blamed herself anyway. "S'okay." She lied.

He seemed to know not to push it, and left Gene to sit aside Alex and wrap his arm round her.

Eight o clock.

"Where is she, Gene? She doesn't _do_ this! She can't have just run off, she'd have told me! Someone's got her, haven't they? Oh my god, someone's got Molly!"

"Bolly, Bols," Gene tried to soothe her. "Alex!" He pulled her closer. "What did the police say?"

"They can't do anything for another three hours…they only gave me that because I'm one of them…"

"So they don't think she's in a lot of danger-,"

"They don't _know_ her, Gene! They don't know her like I do!"

Evan popped his head around the sitting room door. "I'm just off out." He informed them.

"Wait." Gene stopped Evan, and stood up. "I think Alex needs some air. We'll walk around the neighbourhood; she could just be walking around."

"You think?"

"It's worth a try," Gene decided. "Can you stay here, in case Molly comes back? Let us know as soon as you hear anything."

Evan nodded.

"Alex?" Gene said her name tenderly. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

"Walk? Why?"

"We're going to look for Molly." He took Alex by the hand and pulled her out of the room. He passed her a coat and they both put their shoes on.

"Hang on," Alex stopped him as he opened the front door. She grabbed a thick coat of Molly's. "She'll need it if we find her."

Together they walked into the freezing night air.

In silence they walked under the streetlamps. When stranger's past to say "Merry Christmas", one would reply with "Have you seen a young girl? Thirteen years old, blonde hair, about five foot three?" Unfortunately, no one had.

Or so it seemed. Alex and Gene had been walking for an hour and a half before any sign of hope appeared. Neither was feeling the cold- their minds were too focused on finding a girl who could potentially be in danger.

"I think we should start thinking about heading back," Gene told Alex reluctantly. It was quarter to ten and Gene was worried about the state Alex was in. If they could get her into the warm, he or Evan would be able to go out again in the car to look for Molly.

Alex sighed. "I agree. There's not a lot we can do…five more minutes though? Please?"

Gene nodded. "Five more minutes." He squeezed her hand, and they walked down the winding road towards the busy road ahead. A dog walker was on their way up towards them.

"Excuse me?" Alex stopped the woman and her spaniel. "I'm sorry to bother you. Have you…have you seen a young girl? She's thirteen, roughly five foot three, slender build, blonde-,"

The woman gasped. "As a matter of fact, I have!"

Alex filled with relief. "Can you tell me when and where?"

The woman eyed Alex suspiciously. "You have the same eyes. Are you her mother?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Please, _please_ tell me where Molly is." She begged.

"I was walking little Leo here," She pointed at the spaniel. "We were going past the park, when I heard a kind of sobbing…it was a blonde girl- though it's difficult to tell under this light! I told her it was cold out- poor little mite doesn't even have a coat on y'know? Anyway, I told her it was cold, and she just ignored me. Anyway, that park down at the bottom of the road." The woman pointed down the road, in the direction Alex and Gene were heading anyway.

"Thank you," Alex graciously told the woman. "Thank you _so_ much."

Alex let go of Gene's hand and ran down the hill.

"Alex!" He called. "Alex, wait!" He jogged to keep up with her, and stopped her as she reached the busy road. "Wait a second." He asked her.

They looked out across the road, in-between the traffic. Sure enough, there was Molly sitting on a swing staring at the ground. She hadn't noticed them yet, and there was no telling what she'd do if she did. They couldn't risk her running off again.

"Pass me your phone." Gene asked Alex. She did.

Gene flicked through the contacts for Molly's number, and pressed the green button. He held the phone to his ear.

"_Mum_?"

"No, Molly, it's Gene."

There was a sigh of relief down the phone.

"Look across the road, Molly."

She looked up and saw the pair. She gulped.

"_Don't come over_," she asked Gene. "_Please_."

"Molly, we've got a coat for you, you must be freezing."

"_Don't come over. I need some space. I need to be away from Mum_."

Gene frowned. "What about if I came over? Just me? With your coat?"

Alex gasped. Her own daughter didn't want to see her.

Molly went silent for a moment. So quiet, Gene wondered if she'd put the phone down.

"Molly?"

"_Okay. Just you though_."

"Deal."

Gene passed the phone back to Alex. "Ring Evan, let him know that she's all right. I'm going to go and chat to her for a few minutes, try and get her to come over."

"She doesn't want to see me, does she?"

"She's angry at everyone. I think she just doesn't see me as family." Gene lied to help. He took the coat from Alex's arms and kissed her head. "I love you, Bols." Then carefully he made his way across the road.

"Molly, you gave us such a scare." He told her, sitting down on the swing next to her.

Molly wiped her eyes and took the coat he offered, wrapping it around her and shivering.

"You _are_ freezing."

She nodded. "Didn't want to come home though."

Gene frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, Gene, possibly because my Mum's a nutter."

Gene shook his head quickly. "No. She's not. Evan took it badly, but you have to understand, Molly, she is the most sane person you'll ever meet. Your mother _is_ sane."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Trust the Gene Genie, Mols. He'll never let you down." He began to swing gently. "'Aven't been to a park in years, Molly…thanks." He smiled.

"Funnily enough, I didn't come here and think "well, at least Gene will be happy if he finds me"."

Gene chuckled. "You've got your mother's sarcastic wit."

"I'm nothing like my mother. I'm not going to get shot, or hit by a bloody car and wake up in the bloody nineties am I?!"

"Shh," Gene took Molly's hand to soothe her. "Mols, are you angry or upset? Because I don't think you're both."

Molly shook her head. "I don't know…I don't _know_, Gene. I'm angry I guess." Tears sprang from her eyes. "I'm angry, because while she was in her coma, the worst two months of my life, she was pissing about having a fantastic time in the eighties with _you_. What did I have? Eh, what did I have?!"

Gene squeezed her hand. "You had Evan."

"Fantastic. I had a Dad half way across the world with his girlfriend- he didn't even _care_ to come and see if I was all right. And I had a godfather who it seems can't be trusted."

"Evan loves you."

"Yep. So does Dad apparently."

They sat in silence for a few moments, maintaining the contact between their hands.

"I missed her, Gene." Molly confessed. "I missed her more than I've missed anyone. Ever."

Gene nodded. "I know, love."

"Do you?" She looked up, intrigued. "Do you know what it's like to miss someone so much that your intestines twist so badly you can't eat? You can hardly speak because you remember phrases or words or even hear them saying it? Every part of you _aches_ for that one person, the person whose smile or perfume or the glimmer in their eye, that person who can make _everything_ better. What do you do when you can't have that person? I hardly cried, Gene. Because if I'd cried once, I'd cry again. I wouldn't be able to stop and I couldn't break down, Gene. I just…I just couldn't."

Gene gulped, a sudden lump forming in his throat as he realised the young girl's pain.

"Yeah. Yeah I do know 'ow it feels." He coughed to try and clear his throat. "I lost my best friend, Molly. Remember your Mum tellin' you about Sam Tyler? 'E was my best mate. An' when 'e died…when I _knew_ for sure I'd never speak to 'im again…that's when I felt all of that. I couldn' talk to anyone. Not even my wife."

"You've never told me about your wife."

"You've never asked," He told her reasonably. "Do you want to know about 'er?"

Molly shook her head. "Not really…but why did you split up?"

Gene coughed again. "We 'ad a baby."

Molly looked at him oddly. "You told me you had no children."

"I didn't lie." He told her. "Billy was born prematurely an' died. I didn't think you needed to know."

Molly's face fell, though there was a little admiration in her expression. "Thank you for telling me that." She told him. "I appreciate it."

Gene shrugged. "But now you know. I do know what it's like. Though not quite to the same extent. She knows 'ow difficult it must've been for you, Molly. She knows how often you went to see 'er, and 'ow 'ard that was. An' she is sorry…but in fairness, it wasn't 'er fault."

Molly shook her head again. "No, I know. I don't _want_ to blame her, Gene…I just get so angry…it feels like she's the only one I can blame."

"You could try blaming Layton?"

"I'd love to. But I doubt they'd let a thirteen year old into a prison to rant at a prisoner."

"Your Mum has contacts."

"No point."

The silence filled the air again, aside from the busy traffic beside them.

"Gene?" Molly asked finally.

"Mmm?" He squeezed her hand.

"You're never going to leave, are you?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "Never, Molly. I'll never leave you an' your Mum. Not if I can 'elp it."

Molly seemed reassured. "Thank you. I think…"

"Me too." He agreed. He took her by the hand and helped her up.

Alex waved sadly from over the road.

"I do love her, Gene. I'm sorry I said those nasty things."

"You can't help the way you feel pet,"

"I don't feel like that though," She told him. "I love her. She's my Mum. She's my best friend. I love her."

Gene smiled as Molly led the way towards the road.

"Careful as you cross!" Alex yelled across, her voice barely audible above the traffic.

"What?!" Molly yelled back.

"I said…careful when you cross!"

"Mum, I can't hear you, hang on-,"

"Molly, look before you- MOLLY!"

Molly had stepped out into the road, ahead of the oncoming traffic in order to hear her Mum. She hadn't seen the car. Neither had Alex until it was too late. She was about to watch her beautiful daughter get hit by a car travelling at thirty miles an hour. And there was nothing she could do. Molly had frozen in shock.

Gene did the only thing he could. He jumped, and he pushed her back out of the road, taking the oncoming car into his side.

Suddenly the roar of traffic was silent. Nothing could be heard except Alex's piercing scream.

"GENE?!"

_A/N: Dun dun ddduuuuuuuuuuunnn. Hehe, was pretty chuffed I wrote this in about nine hours, was quite nice to get back into excited writing! Review please! _


	24. A Fine Way To Spend A Honeymoon

It had been a lovely drive to Blackpool. Chris had hired the car; they'd picked it up at nine o clock that first morning Shaz could call herself Mrs Skelton. They'd spent the journey down listening to a tape of Shaz's favourite songs and singing along, occasionally pulling over for the view (and a quick smooch). Shaz thought mischievously of the skimpy bits of lace labelled as lingerie that were hidden away in her suitcase- to be made of full use during their week away from work.

"Something funny, Mrs Skelton?" Chris asked cheekily, grinning at his wife as she began to daydream.

Shaz sat up and smiled at her husband. Her _husband_- she'd never lose the love of saying that. "Only the fact that we're married. _Married_, Chris. Richer for poorer, better for worse…"

"Sickness and in 'ealth." He beamed. "Yeah. It's pretty good…bloody 'ell, Shaz! Look at it!"

The car had turned a corner and suddenly they were there. _The Sailor's Cove Luxury Hotel_. It was a beautiful white building looking out to the sea. It was classier than anywhere either of them had been before. It was perfect.

Shaz giggled. "Is this the place?" She asked for reassurance. Chris nodded.

"Only the best for Mrs Sharon Skelton."

Shaz's smile faltered. "Sharon Skelton Sharon Skelton Sharon Skelton…" She repeated. "Let's stick with Shaz."

Chris laughed. "Either way…Mrs Skelton."

Shaz laughed as Chris parked the car and got out to open her door. Feeling like a true lady, she took his hand to be helped out and waited for him to pick up the luggage. She made her way to the front door, Chris close behind and was marvelled at the beauty of the hotel. It was clean and white and beautiful. Everything she'd expect from such a place.

"Good morning," The pretty brunette receptionist called across the hallway as the couple, dazed, walked through the lobby, taking in every tiny detail. "Welcome to The Sailor's Cove Luxury Hotel…my name's Heather, can I help you?" She smiled fondly at the looks of awe across the newlyweds' faces.

"Erm, 'iya." Chris greeted, pulling Shaz across to the desk with him. "Mr and Mrs Skelton, checking in…the 'oneymoon suite." He grinned at Shaz. He needed her to know he'd pulled out every stop for this trip.

"Certainly, Mr Skelton." Heather wrote down the details in a large leather-bound guestbook. "If you wouldn't mind signing here, then I can get you your key and show you to your room."

Chris took the pen and signed the book.

Heather got up from her seat and nipped into an alcove to grab a key. "Room thirty-five," She told them. "But before I show you where it is, there was a message left for you at around eleven this morning."

Shaz frowned. "A message?"

"From a Detective Sergeant Ray Carling."

Shaz scoffed. "From Ray? Probably just a wind-up." She shook her head at Chris, furious that their perfect week was being interrupted already.

Heather bit her lip. "He asked that you ring him urgently at…the station? He sounded rather serious."

Chris sighed and looked at Shaz. "Suppose we'd better ring 'im, baby."

Shaz nodded. "I'll do it; you'll be on the phone for hours." She turned back to the receptionist. "Have you got a phone we can use?" She asked.

Heather pointed to a table by the bottom of the rather grand flight of stairs, where sure enough a table was set up, with a phone and a set of phone books. The books would be of no use, what with Shaz knowing the station number off by heart.

She walked across the hall, leaving Chris with the suitcase and her extra bag to make the call. She quickly punched the number in and waited as the phone rang.

"Fenchurch East," Viv's familiar voice answered. Maybe it was just the difference of the experience of phoning from this perspective, but Shaz hadn't heard Viv sound this formal before.

"Viv, its Shaz."

"Shaz! Erm, listen I think…erm…"

"We got the message from Ray. Can you put me onto him please, Viv?"

"Erm, yeah. Y-Yeah of course." The line quickly cut off, as Shaz waited for the call to be redirected. Shaz was infuriated, but also slightly worried. Viv had never sounded so desperate to get off the phone.

"Shaz. Listen-,"

"Ray, I swear if this is a wind-up I'll get Alex to get the Guv to-,"

"It's not a wind-up, Shaz. Will you listen for a moment?"

Shaz huffed. "Come on, what was so important you 'ad to ruin my honeymoon?" She asked irritably.

Ray cleared his throat. "Th-there's been an accident."

Shaz shivered. "What d'you mean an accident? It's not Chris' Nan is it?"

Ray cleared his throat again. "No…it's not Chris' Nan. It's…it's the Guv."

Shaz lost all the warmth in her body. "What's 'appened? Is 'e OK? Is Alex OK?!"

Ray's gruff tone got a whole lot gruffer. "Sh…She was with 'im."

"Ray, _what do you mean_?!"

He sighed. "The Guv was shot. Ma'am's injured. It ain't looking good, Shaz. We…we thought you'd want to know." Ray's pitch raised just a little as he spoke. Another few words and Shaz was fairly sure it would have broken.

Shaz gasped and gulped, desperate to stop her panic from rising. She turned to Chris who took one look at the lack of colour in his wife's cheeks and lost his own.

"We're on our way, Ray." Shaz answered, putting the phone down, tears in her eyes.

"Honey…what's wrong? What's going on?" Chris asked, panicking already.

"It's the Guv. And Alex. They're seriously injured."

Chris clapped a hand to his head. He turned to the receptionist. "Change of plan." He gulped, and took the pen back to sign out. "Our friends are, erm…well, we've got to go."

Heather's jaw dropped. "But, you've booked for a week? You do know we can only offer a half refund?"

Chris nodded. "It's not important." He passed the key back. "Come on, Shazza." He took Shaz's hand, lifted the suitcase, Shaz took the extra bag.

------

They'd gone straight to the hospital, where they'd frantically asked the woman at the front desk where Alexandra Drake and Eugene Hunt were.

Gene was apparently still in surgery, whereas Alex was unconscious in intensive care.

Chris took a look at his pale wife. "Let's go see Ma'am." He advised. "There's nothing we can do for the Guv but wait."

Shaz sniffed and nodded. She'd spent the whole journey back from Blackpool with silent tears pouring down her face. She couldn't even imagine what she must look like. She'd taken her husband's hand and gone to the intensive care unit. They'd met Ray there. Unable to control herself, Shaz flung herself into the biggest hug she could manage, knowing that if he felt anything like she did, he needed it. Gratefully he'd patted her back, desperately trying not to lose it.

"Thanks, Shaz." He'd muttered in her hair.

Chris looked on sympathetically. "'Ave you been in, mate?" He asked Ray.

Ray nodded. "Yeah. Been in a couple of times, been 'ere since you rang. Thought she might want some company."

Shaz nodded. "Thanks, Ray."

"Thanks?" He asked. "Wha' for?"

Shaz shrugged. "Being here. They need someone. How long's the Guv been in surgery?"

Ray looked at his watch. "It's half six now. About three hours. They wouldn't let me see 'im before'and. It's 'is second op, apparently."

Chris sighed. "Go an' get a drink or somethin', mate. We'll keep an eye on Ma'am until you're back."

Ray shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Shaz argued. "Go on. We'll be here."

Ray sighed, but knowing it was pointless to argue left the room to look for a no doubt nasty coffee machine. Shaz ran a hand through her short hair and looked at Chris. "Come on, let's go and sit with her."

They took a seat next to the bed where Alex lay, a nasty bruise forming on her head, pale in colour and machines bleeping away. Shaz hated seeing Alex so frail. It reminded her of when she'd bee shot, and she'd kept a vigil, day and night, hoping and praying she'd wake up.

Shaz took Alex's hand, while Chris simply watched, listening to the rhythmic bleeping and took in the many wires around the room.

It was an hour and a half before either of them spoke. Ray still wasn't back.

"She is going to be OK, isn't she?" Shaz asked Chris quietly. She knew he couldn't reassure her, but it would be nice to hear a little hope. She couldn't find it in her own mind.

Chris looked at Shaz. "I'm sorry, love. I don' know. I don' know, Shazza. The doctors aren' even sure if they will or no'."

Shaz sighed- a choking sigh that sounded almost like a sob. "I…I don't know if I can cope with this again, Chris."

Chris shuffled over to Shaz. "I know, love." He held her in his arms as she began to sob.

The door behind them creaked open. Ray appeared with a large jug of water and plastic cups. "No news then?" He sighed.

"No." Chris answered solemnly.

Ray put the jug down and shook his head. "The Guv's not looking great either. Lost a lot o' blood apparently."

Shaz sat up. "He's out of surgery?" She asked hopefully.

"Saw 'im as they pulled 'im out. Need to get 'im stable before anyone can see 'im though. Looks awful, poor bloke."

Shaz shook. "Ray?" She asked shakily.

Ray nodded.

"You do believe they're going to be OK, don't you?"

Ray sighed. "I don' know."

----------

Shaz nipped home the next morning for a shower. She hadn't wanted to leave, but Viv had promised he could keep an eye on Alex for a couple of hours, while Ray sat in with Gene. She needed to go home and make some phone calls anyway. People needed to know what had happened.

Gene's mother was the worst to tell. Peggy was a lovely old lady in her seventies. She baked frequently and was often on trips with her friends from bingo, or from the over-sixties day club. Shaz had only met her a couple of times before, but each time they'd got on like a house on fire. In fact, it had seemed at the time that Shaz had more time for Gene's mother than Gene did.

"Hello?" The familiar warm voice answered the phone.

Shaz sighed. She'd been hoping no one would pick up, and she'd be able to put the phone call off.

"Mrs Hunt? Peggy? It's Shaz Granger. I'm Gene's friend."

"Oh, Shaz! Hello, sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"I…I'm afraid I've got bad news, Peggy. It's Gene. H-He's been in an accident."

Peggy didn't answer. Her end of the phone was silent.

"Peggy?" There was a muffled groan at the end of the line.

"What sort of accident?" She finally asked.

Relief swept over Shaz. "He's been shot. He's not too well, Peggy."

"That boy," Peggy sighed. "Always in some trouble or other," She murmured fondly. "I suppose it was while he was working?"

Shaz smiled. "Yeah. He…he saved his DI's life."

"His DI?" Peggy asked. "A man or a woman?"

"Woman." Shaz answered. "Alex Drake. She's not doing too well either. It was a hostage situation, Alex was injured too. We don't know all the details yet. We're going to have to wait until they wake up."

"They're unconscious? When did this happen?"

"Sunday morning. Early hours of." Shaz clarified. "I think…I think you should visit him, Peggy."

"Why?" She asked quickly. "Why?"

Shaz took a deep breath. "Like I said, they're not doing too well. The doctors are…the doctors are worried."

"Why?"

Shaz wanted to cry. She was pretty sure Peggy knew exactly why, but was in need of clarification.

"Because…" Shaz whispered. "Because they're not sure…they're not sure if they're going to wake up. Or not."

"Oh." She answered. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I'm not sure if I _can_ get there." She answered shakily.

Shaz sniffed. "That's fine, erm…" She thought for a moment. "You remember Ray, don't you?" Shaz asked. "Or Chris?"

Peggy laughed. "Yes, I remember the boys. Gene's best friends. Never met three men so close in my life."

"I'm sure one of them can come and collect you. You can stay with me and Chris for a while, if you like?"

"Really, Shaz, I couldn't ask-,"

"I insist. I'll send Ray over this afternoon, it'll be about three. You don't mind a long car drive, do you?"

"No, dear, that's fine. Thank you."

Shaz sniffed again. "I'll see you this evening then. Bye, Peggy."

"Bye, sweetheart."

----------

When Alex returned to the hospital, she went straight up to Alex's room, where she expected to find Chris. All she saw were two doctors, discussing in a low voice Alex's condition.

"It's not looking good." The older doctor told the younger. "We're going to have to contact the next of kin."

"Next of kin? Why?" The younger doctor asked in a hushed tone.

"It seems there's negligible brain activity…It might…well we might have to switch her off. Declare her brain dead."

"No!" Shaz gasped; dropping the large bag of "stuff" she was holding.

The doctors spun round, eyes wide as they saw the woman standing in earshot. "Sorry, Madam, you weren't supposed-,"

"You're not touching her!" Shaz screamed. "You can't! She's _fine_, she's going to wake up, you can't…you can't switch her off!"

"Madam, I was simply suggesting to Doctor Adams-,"

"Well you can stop it with your _suggestions_ and your _notes_ and leave her alone! She'll be fine; she's going to wake up!" Shaz was louder than she wanted to be, but she seemed to have lost control of her volume. There were tears of anguish streaming down her cheeks. Chris ran back into the room.

"Shaz? Shazza, what's wrong?" He asked, afraid of the answer, running to her side and pulling her into a hug.

"Th-they want t-to sw-switch her off! Tell them, Chris! Tell them!"

Chris patted Shaz's hair, pulling her into his chest and sending the doctors on their way. He didn't know how to cope with Shaz like this. She was so strong, so feisty. She never worried like this.

Eventually Shaz pulled away and sat down by the bed, leaving the abandoned bag of clothes in the middle of the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, Alex." She whispered. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. It's just…they wanted to switch you off. I cried and cried, I wouldn't let them, Ma'am. That doctor doesn't believe me, but I won't let them do it…I promise you I won't."

---------

Ray turned up at the hospital late that evening, holding Peggy's arm and taking her straight to her son's room, which was where Shaz met her.

"Peggy," She sighed, embracing the woman she hadn't seen in over six months. Peggy's eyes were tired and dark. She'd lost a little weight in the past few months; her grey hair was in its normal bob style, though she'd clearly been running her hands through it.

"Shaz." The old woman sighed. Ray left them to it, walking back to Alex's room as it seemed they were swapping duties.

"How was the journey?" Shaz asked politely, helping Peggy back into the seat by Gene's bed.

"Tiring," Peggy admitted. "Ray was wonderful though, we had a nice little conversation. It's a shame he hasn't found a lady to settle down with yet."

Shaz snorted softly. "I'm not sure Ray's the type." She admitted.

"Ah," Peggy murmured. "But we didn't think Gene was, did we?"

Shaz raised an eyebrow in a questioning look.

Peggy smiled. "Ray filled me in about Gene and Alex. I'd love to meet her one day."

"You can come and chat to her if you like? She once told me coma patients can hear some things…"

"No, love. Thank you, but I'll wait until she's awake."

Shaz felt tears spring to her eyes. "Peggy…" she ventured, not wanting to admit what everyone had been so desperately trying to tell her.

"No, Shaz." Peggy stopped her. "Sweetheart, I know what you're going to say." She smiled sweetly, and pointed to the seat on the other side of Gene's bed. Shaz sat down. "I know. But you've got to believe they are going to wake up. Gene won't leave me on my own." Peggy assured her.

"You're not alone, Peggy. You've got me, Chris, Ray, Annie…all your friends in Manchester."

"Oh but Shaz, sweetie. A parent should never live to see their child die. I've lost Stuart, I will not lose Gene. He's too honourable to do that to me. He will not die."

The pair sat in silence until about half ten, each dozing lightly in their chairs. It wasn't until Shaz woke up and looked at the time that she realised how tired Peggy must be.

"Peggy, Chris'll take you back to our house." Shaz offered. "The spare room's made up, ready for you, he'll stay the night at home with you. I'm going to stay here."

"Are you sure, love?" Peggy asked. "I don't mind staying to keep you company?"

Shaz shook her head. "You must be shattered. I'll go in with Alex tonight; Ray said he'd take over in here."

Peggy bit her lip. "I can't thank you all enough, for this. I can't think how much money you must be losing from work-,"

"We've got an acting DCI in, and the rest of the office are pulling together. It's fine. Chris and I were supposed to be on our honeymoon anyway…we've got the week off."

Peggy smiled sympathetically. "A fine way to spend a honeymoon."

Shaz laughed softly- her face felt stiff as the muscles in her cheeks worked for the first time in hours.

* * *

Chris had come back at four o clock the next morning. He found Shaz slumped across Alex's bed, holding her hand.

He took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders- unfortunately, she was sleeping lightly, and the simple act of kindness woke her up.

"Chris?" She asked groggily.

"Yes, love, it's me."

"Did you leave Peggy on her own?"

"She's asleep, I left a note on the kitchen table for her in case she wakes up before I'm back."

Shaz smiled. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's four. An' I couldn't sleep. The bed feels too empty."

Shaz smiled again. "Sorry, baby, Alex needs me a little more than you do."

"Shaz," Chris sighed. He hadn't wanted to approach this subject with her, it was still early days. But the doctors were being very negative about Alex's state. "She won't live forever in this state." Shaz said nothing but looked at Chris fiercely. "We need to start thinking about giving up on them. And finding someone- at the moment there's no next of kin."

Shaz's jaw dropped. "I'm not giving up. I'm not ever giving up, Peggy isn't, why should I?! I mean it, Chris, if you force me into this so help me, the bed will never be full again. Don't threaten me." She told him darkly.

Chris spluttered. "I didn't mean…I wasn't threatening…I just mean…there's no traceable activity…at least last time…"

"Last time she hadn't had a nasty knock to the head. Drop it, Chris." She shrugged his coat from her shoulders. "Go back home. I'll see you in the morning."

------

It was Wednesday afternoon by the time a change everyone had been hoping for finally came around. Shaz had been sitting in her chair, dozing, curled up in her thick blue jumper when it happened. The bleeping of the machinery had been so regular, so constant in the room for the past three days that when the rhythm broke it was obvious. It sped up. Ever so slightly at first, then faster, and faster. Before suddenly the beeping was out of control.

"Alex. Alex can you hear me?" Shaz asked, touching her cool skin. The beeps blended into one. "Alex. HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Shaz screamed. "SOMEONE?!"

A doctor and a couple of nurses came running; the bleeps were still blended into one.

The doctor turned to a nurse. "Nurse, she's gone into cardiac arrest…" He turned back to Shaz quickly. "Madam, we need you to step aside…we'll do what we can."

Shaz gasped and stepped backwards, hoping against hope that it was going to be OK.

The nurses faffed around for a moment, before there was a cry of "_Clear_." From the Doctor. The nurses backed away as the Doctor pressed the paddles against Alex's chest. Her body jolted, though the beeping was still constant.

Ray appeared from nowhere. "Shaz, what's going on?" He asked, horror-struck.

Shaz shook her head, tears falling once more. "I don't know she just started beeping!"

"Stay with me, Alex." The doctor urged. "Come on. CLEAR." He shocked her again.

Shaz fell into Ray's arms, sobbing. She couldn't lose her best friend, not now. They'd grown so close since Alex had arrived. After the days they'd spent together, the nights Shaz had spent at the hospital with her. She couldn't leave now.

Ray was welling up a little too. He'd tried to hard to stay in control over the past few days, but now? Now when faced with the facts, he couldn't keep it in. Was Alex going to die? Was the lover of his best friend going to leave them, just as things were finally starting to go right? What would this do to Gene? Could Gene cope without her, now that he'd finally caught her? Ray didn't think he could. What reason would Gene have to hold on, if they lost Alex? He clung tightly to Shaz, and said a silent prayer.

"Charge to 200." The doctor instructed.

"Ray…" Shaz moaned.

"Ssh…" He choked.

"She's back!" The doctor cheered. "We've got her back. Thank God for that."

Ray was thanking God. Literally. Had his prayer worked? Was there really…?

"Let Mrs Skelton back in again," The doctor told the nurse.

Shaz clung tightly to Ray, then wiped her eyes. Ray hastily wiped his- he didn't want Shaz to see that he'd let a tear fall. Then Shaz made her way back into the room, to sit by Alex's bed once more.

"Jesus, Alex," Shaz told her silent figure. "I thought we'd lost you."

-----------

Shaz hadn't been home all week. She was tired and grouchy and over-emotional. She felt selfish for wishing she could be anywhere but the hospital- but she stayed. She hated seeing Alex the way she was, tired, pale, and unconscious. She hated seeing the Guv more, it was the main reason she kept to Alex's room. How could she face seeing their strong omnipotent leader, frail, out of control, pale, and possibly never to bark a command at them again? But she made one more trip to the Guv's room on the Thursday morning, leaving Alex with Chris.

Shaz got to the doorway to find Peggy stroking her son's hand and talking to him.

"You know, Eugene, you never did like a fuss. Yet here you are taking the sympathy, the cards from well-wishers, the bottle of scotch from your superintendant who wishes you a speedy recovery by the way…Oh, Gene…I haven't spoken to you in so long. I think you forget your old Mam, sitting at 'ome in Manchester, waiting for a phone call. I don't want to die alone, Gene. I'm scared. I never say that to you, and I'm 'oping you won't remember this, because it's not fair on you. I 'ate to be a burden, you got that from me. I just don't want to be alone, Gene. Don't leave me on my own, son."

Shaz hated the fact she'd heard this tender moment, the first time Peggy had felt able to voice her deepest darkest thoughts. Shaz went to sit in the corridor, where Ray had been sitting, to avoid Peggy turning around and seeing her.

"How you doing?" Ray asked Shaz hoarsely.

Shaz sighed. "I don't know. I mean…" She smiled briefly. "Better than Alex and the Guv."

Ray looked at her for a moment. "How are you doing, Shaz?" He asked her again.

She shivered and rubbed her neck. "I'm scared. You?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"You don't get scared."

"I don't tell people when I'm scared." He corrected. "But with Ma'am yesterday…I was scared, Shaz. Not so much for 'er…'course I don' wan' 'er to die, but…" He sighed in frustration, unsure of how to word his thoughts.

"I think I know what you mean." Shaz soothed in reassurance.

Ray nodded. "I was scared for the Guv. What he'd do without 'er. Whether they admit it or not, they've both got something goin' on."

Shaz smiled. "I wondered when you and Chris would notice."

"Be'ave yourself." Ray tutted. "We…at least, _I_ noticed from the day she strutted in and started telling 'im what to do. Anyone else would'a got a slap round the 'ead. There was somethin' about 'er."

"There still is," Shaz told him sharply. "She's not dead."

"No," He corrected himself. "No, she's not. An' neither's 'e."

"Have…have you spoken to the doctors, Ray?" Shaz asked.

He shook his head. "Everything I've 'eard, I've got from Peggy. The doctors tell 'er everything, what with 'er being 'is next of kin or whatever."

Shaz nodded. "Can you tell me?"

Ray cleared his throat. "They're worried. The blood loss was one thing, but 'e should be all right. They're not sure why 'e's not waking up. It was a bullet to the chest cavity or somethin', 'e should be awake by now. There's still brain activity or whatever, but 'e's not wakin' up. It's like there's something psychological stopping 'im. Because there's nothing physical wrong."

Shaz sighed. "So whatever's going on is mentally?" She asked for clarification.

Ray chuckled darkly and shook his head in disbelief. "'e'd kill us if 'e thought we thought there was somethin' wrong with 'im. 'E could cope when he got shot in the leg, but 'im being a nut job? It's not possible."

Was Ray trying to assure Shaz, or himself?

"I'm scared." He repeated.

Shaz reached out and placed a hand on his knee, squeezing it gently. "You're Ray Carling. You don't get scared." She comforted him.

He smiled appreciatively. "You're right." He placed his hand on top of hers. "So tell anyone, and I'll break Chris' kneecaps."

--------

Annie had turned up that afternoon- Ray rang her when he'd popped back to the station to see how they were getting on in the absence of the team.

"Ray," She hugged the Detective Sergeant. "What's going on?" She asked, clearly worried.

He'd explained the situation to her, and she'd gone in to sit with Peggy and Gene.

The vigil was growing by the day. Shaz even managed to get home for a couple of hours for a shower and a quick bite to eat. By the time she was back at the hospital, everything was kicking off.

"What's happened?" Shaz asked, panicking slightly to see Ray, Annie and Peggy standing outside Gene's room, the door shut and the blinds down.

But when Annie turned to talk to Shaz, she was smiling. "He's waking up," She informed her. "His eyelids started flickering; they're just giving him the onceover."

Shaz beamed and gave Peggy a hug. "You were right, Peggy. You _said_ it would be fine."

Peggy laughed shakily. "Yes, sweetheart. Yes I did."

A doctor came out to greet the group. "He's awake. But if you're going in as a group, I ask that you keep calm and fairly quiet. With a coma patient things can be very confusing."

They nodded and walked as quietly and as calmly as possible into the small room. Annie and Peggy took the seats either side of the bed, while Ray and Shaz stood at the foot of it. They waited for Gene to focus properly and speak to them.

"What the f…" He murmured in a dazed, low voice. "What the bloody 'ell's goin' on?"

"How d'you feel, sweetheart?" Peggy asked, holding her son's hand and taking a sympathetic tone.

"Mam?" He asked, uncertainly. "Mam." He repeated, in a more decided tone. He sounded almost…disappointed. Shaz couldn't understand why. "Like I've been 'it by a double-decker." He croaked.

Ray smiled. "D'you remember anythin'?" He asked.

Gene frowned. "From…?"

"The night of the accident."

"Night?" He asked, confused. "Oh. Right. Not really, no."

Shaz began to worry again. The Guv wasn't normally like this. He was sharp and on the ball. He was beginning to sound a little…well…disorientated to say the least.

"Where's Bolly?" Gene asked Ray, not looking at the others.

"Bolly?" Peggy asked Shaz.

"Alex." She murmured in reply.

"Oh." Peggy sighed. No one seemed to know what to say.

"Where's Bolly?!" Gene asked again, frustrated.

Shaz sighed. "She's not awake yet, Guv. She had a pretty nasty knock to the head."

"Not awake?" He murmured. "How long…?"

"Today's Thursday. Five days."

"Who's with 'er?" He asked.

"Chris." Annie answered, drawing attention to herself.

"Annie!" Gene noticed in shock.

"Hiya, Gene." She smiled. "Gave us a fright there." She admitted.

He smiled groggily. "What about Bols? What 'ave the doctors said?"

"You don't need to worry now, sweetheart," Peggy soothed. "There's time for that later-,"

"I want to know now, Mam." Gene insisted.

Ray took over. "It's not looking good. She lost a fair bit of blood too. And…well, we nearly lost 'er yesterday."

The little colour that had appeared in Gene's face was quickly lost again. "Can't lose 'er." He muttered. "Can't."

-------------

"Shaz!" Chris hurtled down the corridor to find Shaz and Ray just leaving Gene's room, a couple of hours after he'd woken up.

Shaz sat up in panic. "What is it?" She pulled away from Ray and stood up, scared at the speed with which Chris had come to find her."

Chris stopped in front of her, putting pressure on the stitch in his side and panting. "It's…Alex…" he gasped. "They think…she's waking…up!"

Shaz gasped and ran in the direction Chris had come from. Chris groaned and jogged after her, leaving Ray to let Peggy know where he and the others were heading, and checking she was OK.

When they got to Alex's room, the nurse suggested only one of them went in.

"You don't want to smother her," She told them.

"Shaz, you go," Ray told her. "We'll wait outside."

Shaz went in and sat down.

"She's awake," one of the nurses informed her. "But her eyes are shut. Give her a moment to adjust."

Shaz nodded. She waited. She waited for what seemed like hours. And waited some more.

Then Alex's pale eyelids opened. They were glossy, with what seemed like tears.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked uncertainly. "Ma'am, it's Shaz. You're in the hospital. You had a nasty knock to the head. Your wound bled quite a bit. The Guv's fine or at least, he will be. He's been awake for a couple of hours now."

The tears spilled over Alex's eyes. She tried not to cry so obviously in front of Shaz, but with her arms as heavy as they were, she could lift one to wipe away the fat balls of salt water that were now running at some pace down her cheeks.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked comfortingly. "Are you in pain?"

Alex shook her head feebly, scrunching her eyes up and biting her lip.

"Gene." She muttered.

"He's fine! You'll be able to get up and see 'im tomorrow, maybe?" Shaz suggested.

Alex nodded, her eyes still scrunched up. Shaz touched her hand, feeling her warm skin and trying to offer some comfort. She had no idea what was upsetting Alex so much and she couldn't help until she did.

"Thanks, Shaz." Alex whispered.

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit of a downer ending! I needed this chapter really, for my own piece of mind, and I think to offer answers for the dream sequences throughout the story. Possibly quite a boring link chapter, but I felt I needed it! Next chapter is very angsty, but should be up fairly soon. This is my longest chapter in the whole story (I think), I hope you enjoy it! Review and let me know please :)!_


	25. On The Edge

In the seconds she watched Molly in the road, Alex was frozen. She wanted to vomit, to scream, to _die_. But the split-second Gene rescued her, she was set free. As she watched the car smack into his side, she could have been back in the store room, watching him fly backwards after the bullet. The vision flashed in front of her eyes, before blending with a soft, pure white light. Gene began to fade. Molly began to fade. Everything faded into the light.

-----

She'd known before she opened her eyes exactly where she was. The strange smell, the intensity of the light behind her eyelids, and the bleeping of machinery told Alex she was in a hospital.

She'd known before she opened her eyes exactly which year it was. The absence of any memory of how she'd sustained an injury told Alex it wasn't the 26th December 2008 anymore. She wasn't at home. She wasn't in Molly's world. She was in 1982.

She didn't need to open her eyes to remember that as far as Shaz, Ray, Chris and Annie were concerned, nothing much had happened. She didn't quite know how long she'd been unconscious, but as for their friends, this was it. A few days had passed, not a couple of decades.

What about Gene? Would he remember? Had this all been in Alex's head? She couldn't be alone. She didn't want to be alone. The ache in her side was quite clearly from the wound that had split open a few nights ago- the ache in her chest was the pining for Molly and for a life she'd experienced but a few hours ago. Until it all faded into the bright light.

When Alex opened her eyes, she couldn't stop the tears falling.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked uncertainly. "Ma'am, it's Shaz. You're in the hospital. You had a nasty knock to the head. The Guv's fine or at least, he will be. He's been awake for a couple of hours now."

Alex tried not to cry so obviously in front of Shaz, but with her arms as heavy as they were, she couldn't lift one to wipe away the fat balls of salt water that were now running at some pace down her cheeks.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked comfortingly. "Are you in pain?"

Alex shook her head feebly, scrunching her eyes up and biting her lip.

"Gene." She muttered.

"He's fine! You'll be able to get up and see 'im tomorrow, maybe?" Shaz suggested.

Alex nodded, her eyes still scrunched up. Shaz touched her hand, feeling her warm skin and trying to offer some comfort. She had no idea what was upsetting Alex so much and she couldn't help until she did.

"Thanks, Shaz." Alex whispered.

She pulled pathetically at the covers, a sign for Shaz to tuck them around her shoulders. Then she shut her eyes once more to fall into a deep sleep.

---------

Alex finally spoke at eleven the next morning. Faithful to the last, Shaz had stayed by her bed the entire night and morning (with the exception of a couple of trips to the loo). She'd attempted conversation, but when she'd realised she wasn't getting anywhere, she'd simply sat in the uneasy silence. Ray and Chris had both popped in early that morning to check up on her, but she'd ignored them too. Shaz was worried, though she wouldn't admit it.

As she lay staring at the wall, recapping everything from the last few days, Alex knew what she needed to do. She turned back to face Shaz, who wasn't quite asleep in her chair.

"I need to see Gene." She told her simply.

Shaz jumped, and looked strangely at Alex, as if she couldn't believe she'd spoken.

"Gene? B-but Ma'am, are you strong enough? You've only been awake for-,"

"Please, Shaz." Alex pleaded. "I need to see Gene."

They didn't speak for the journey to Gene's room. Shaz took Alex's arm and walked down the corridor in silence. Alex could only think she was trying to coerce a response out of her friend, though it wasn't working. Alex didn't know what she could say really, what was there to be said? She was sorry that Shaz wasn't on her honeymoon; she didn't think she should have had to spend the week by Alex's bedside…but Alex didn't want a conversation about it. Conversation seemed pointless, when there was only one young female voice she really wanted to hear. One young female voice it was looking like she'd never hear again.

"Here you go, Ma'am." Shaz pointed through the glass window to the room they'd stopped outside. Gene was hooked up to machines, pale but awake. He sat up slowly when he saw Alex, and with effort smiled at her.

Alex tried to smile back, but couldn't feel the corners of her mouth even attempt to twitch. Leaving Shaz in the corridor, Alex sat down in the plastic chair by Gene's bed. He looked drained. But then again, taking a bullet to save Alex's life must have been draining.

"How does it feel to be the hero?" Alex murmured in a lifeless attempt to make conversation. Her throat croaked as she spoke, a sign of how little it had been used.

Gene smiled. "Do you mean for what 'appened at Luigi's…" Alex looked at her knees, unable to keep eye contact. "…or for jumping in front of a car for your daughter?"

Alex gasped and looked up again. "It was…it was real."

Gene shook his head. "No. But I was there too. I dreamt, or imagined it. I was there."

"I'm not mad?" She asked, uncertainly.

Gene chuckled sadly. "I wouldn't say that too soon. Whatever you are, we both are."

Alex looked him straight in the eyes, her eyes filling with tears. "Why? Why did it have to mess me up?" Her voice broke as a tear spilled down her pale cheek.

Gene sighed and reached out a hand to her. "I'm sorry, love. I'm really sorry."

Alex looked at her ring finger- then remembered what she was missing. Gene's mother's ring. She stroked the lonely patch of skin, bare of a ring.

"Is that really what she's like, Alex? Is that really what Molly's like?" He asked in a strained voice.

Alex let out a helpless sob. "Yeah. Yep that's exactly what she's like."

He shifted over slightly and patted the bed, wincing as he moved but making a space for her.

She sniffed and sat on the edge, curling up against him.

"Come on, love. It's all right."

Gene knew Shaz would be outside; she'd probably be able to see him comforting Alex through the slits in the blinds. But he knew Alex needed him more than his ego did. "Shush, love. Come on, Bols. It's all right."

She shook her head. "How is _anything_ ever going to be all right?" She asked him.

He pulled her as close as he could without hurting himself and kissed her hair. "I miss her too."

--------------

It was Sunday morning before Alex and Gene were taken off the machines and put onto a normal ward. The doctors were pleased with their progress, considering the injuries sustained and the length of time they were both in their comas. They did however have to fight Gene to stop him discharging himself, after his wound had been cleaned and changed several times, he didn't really see why he couldn't recuperate at home. It was only Alex keeping him at the hospital.

Her state of mind hadn't improved. She was shaky, pale and disinterested. The doctors had diagnosed it as post-coma depression, though Gene knew exactly what it was. Depression perhaps, but nothing to do with the coma they'd experienced. She was pining for Molly. She thought it was unfair how she'd been cruelly snatched from her daughter just as things were about to be perfect. They'd overcome the final barrier, they'd told Molly and Evan the truth. They were free.

The errant thought made Gene look up suddenly. Annie was sitting by his bed, unnerved by his sudden movement.

"Guv?" She asked curiously.

With Alex in the state she was, Gene didn't know who he could turn to. He certainly couldn't tell Ray and Chris and Shaz the thoughts bouncing through his mind- they'd think he was insane. Gene wasn't someone who needed to express his every thought, or to air his dirty laundry in public, but even he realised that right there he needed someone. He needed a best friend. Yes, he needed Alex. Yes, he needed Sam. The closest substitute at this point in time was sitting next to him.

"Annie, you're the psychologist. Am I mad?"

"Mad, Guv?"

"Yeah, mad. Gaga, nutter, crazy, insane-,"

"Yeah, I know what it _means_, Guv. I just wondered what brought this on," She told him tentatively.

He sighed, thinking of Alex. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Annie shook her head. "What's the Golden Rule of policing?" Annie asked him.

Gene had a faint memory from her words, but couldn't place it.

"Come on?" She urged.

"I give up." He told her, without having tried.

She rolled her eyes. "_Trust the Gene Genie. 'E'll see you right_."

That was right. Summer of 1976, Gene and Sam had successfully put Manchester's biggest scumbag behind bars for a very long time. They'd all gone on to the Railway Arms and Gene had even bought a round himself. Later on, _very_ drunk, Gene had put an arm around Annie and an arm around Sam, before ruffling their hair and saying "_Golden rule o' policing, Tyler...Trust the Gene Genie, ladies, 'e'll always see you right_!"

"What you tryin' to say?" He asked her finally.

"That whatever you tell us, Guv, we're always going to listen. Whether we think you're crazy or not, we'll believe you. You're the Guv. An' we're loyal."

Gene looked at her intensely, searching her face for the smallest shred of doubt. "What if I said that when the bullet 'it me, I went into a coma, and I woke up in 2008 with Alex an' 'er li'le girl?"

Annie didn't even blink.

*

"You're unbelievable," Gene told her admirably. "You 'aven't even called for the psych unit yet."

Annie frowned in thought. "So, you know Molly, an' this Evan bloke, an' me an' Chris an' Shaz an' Ray were all there?"

Gene nodded.

Annie laughed. "D'you know what the most unbelievable part is?" She asked.

"The fact you ended up in the loony bin, not me?" He asked.

She laughed again. "No, but I do want to know why your subconscious came up with that. No, the most unbelievable part…Ray was _married_?!"

Gene couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Can I meet Alex?" Annie asked. "This whole thing…poor girl must be takin' it so 'ard."

Gene nodded. "I'm…I'm worried, Annie. The doctors are putting it down to coma stuff, but…I'm genuinely worried what she's goin' to do."

"Well, if you wan'ed to go see 'er, I'm sure the doctors wouldn' mind…she's only a couple o' wards away…" Annie told him.

He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Come on." He pulled himself out of bed, his bare feet landing in his slippers. Annie passed him the towelling dressing gown that hung by his bed to cover his pale blue pyjamas (he'd refused to wear the hospital gown any longer).

They made their way out of Gene's room at a steady pace, he couldn't go for long without needing a break, so decided to pace it. But when they got to Alex's room, the covers were pulled back and there was a note on the side.

"Guv?" Annie asked warily.

Gene sat on her bed and picked up the note.

"_If you can't feel, it's only an illusion of life."_

_Nelson._

_Love you,_

_Always x._

"_Shit_." Gene growled, a feeling of dread squirming in the pit of his stomach.

"What is it?" Annie asked, moving over to him.

He screwed the letter up and moved past her. "She's gone to the roof." He gritted his teeth and took off, little caring to slow down for his health.

------

They were at the stairwell in a matter of minutes. Gene ran up it, but when Annie tried to follow he held out a hand and shook his head. "I need to do this," he told her, leaving her to wait in suspense.

He ran up the stairs, only realising the stitch he'd created as he paused for breath- breath that was taken cruelly from him when he realised exactly what was going on. Alex sat in the middle of the roof in her pyjamas and her own dressing gown, feet bar, arms wrapped around her knees and sitting peacefully. She didn't appear to have noticed him, as she stayed where she sat, looking out over the busy landscape. The sky was clear and the sun was out. The type of day she'd have called a "nice" day, had she cared.

"Bols." Gene spoke striding closer to her, but stopping half way. His voice didn't really give anything away. He was scared of course; the love of his life was sitting on a rooftop having left a suicide note for him. But his voice didn't expose that fear. He sounded almost…calm.

"I thought you'd come." She replied, not turning. "I wanted to see you…before."

Gene shivered, though it was nothing to do with the cool breeze. "Before what?" He called to her. "Before you turned into jam on the ground below?"

"Always so eloquent with words." She mused. "What a construct you are, Gene Hunt."

He wasn't even sure if she was addressing him. She seemed to be more speaking aloud than expecting a response. He moved slightly closer to her.

"Bolly, before _what_?" He asked. He knew exactly what of course, but he needed to hear her say it. He wondered if she heard her plans aloud she'd realise how crazy they really were.

"Before I left you." She said simply. Her own voice gave away little either.

"Before you die you mean." He spat back. He didn't want to get angry, but it was all he could think of. "This is _selfish_, Alex."

Alex shook her head, her limp curls bobbing slightly in the breeze. "I'm getting home to my little girl, Gene. That's not selfish. It's what every- what _any_ mother would do."

"So this is for Molly, is it?" He asked. "You're chucking yourself from a tall building for Molly? Leaving me a note, so I can remember that you loved me once?"

"I'll always love you." She murmured back.

Gene was frustrated. He wished she'd turn around and face him, so he could see her plans, see the expression in her face- see her tell him she wanted to die. Because until she could look him in the eyes and say it he didn't want to believe it.

"But it's not enough." He growled, anger rising. "You won't stay for me."

"I asked you once not to make me choose, Gene. I'm asking you again."

He scoffed. "Because everything's a _choice_, Alex."

She stood up suddenly. Gene froze, watching as she breathed in and out, not moving but swaying gently. She hugged her arms, the cooling wind apparently chilling her slightly.

Then she moved.

"No!" He called, striding to where she had been sitting only a moment ago.

She stopped, not quite at the railings surrounding the hospital roof, before another couple of feet of roof…then the drop.

She turned to face him, her head tilted to one side. "Don't, Gene. Don't make me choose."

"Why?" He asked her, breathing heavily, his brow furrowed. "Why can't I make you choose?! Why can't _I_ be selfish, Alex?!"

Alex shook her head. "Because you're not."

"Aren't I?!"

She shook her head again. "No. You're not selfish enough."

"Who said?" Gene pouted, hating the fact he sounding like a stroppy child.

Alex sighed, and lifted her head, taking Gene in. He was slightly calmed by the fact she was beginning to seem torn. There were tinges of regret in her features as she took deep breathes. Her eyes gave away her exhaustion, but no emotion was exhibited.

"Gene, please, just go back, you don't need to be here-,"

"Don't patronise me, Alex!" He argued. "Don't use the adult voice on me; I'm not some nut job patient that you need to sort out! I'm your _fiancé_, Alex! Your fiancé!"

Alex shook her head. "You were my fiancé, Gene. But you didn't honestly expect everything to be the same, did you? You didn't think after everything we've been through it would all be fine? Because Ray, Chris and Shaz would notice something was wrong…you do realise that? You don't act like you did back then, you're from a whole different era, with different beliefs, things go back to the way they were! We argue, Gene, we fight, we mean nothing to each other, because that's the way it is now! And if that's all it is, then Molly needs me more."

Gene stood resolutely and gave Alex a hard stare. "You never meant nothin' to me."

Alex's own stubborn expression melted slightly. Her eyebrows loosened as the frustration she was feeling slipped away slightly. She shook her head. "Don't tell me that, please. Please don't tell me that."

Gene laughed at the helplessness of the situation. "You wan' me to make this easy for you?"

"It's never going to be easy, Gene." Alex told him, beginning to visibly shake. "But, erm…like a plaster," She laughed shakily, obviously not believing her words either, "it'll hurt less the quicker it's done…"

She walked closer to the edge, her hands on the cool painted metal railing.

"Alex!" Gene called, trying to catch up with her.

"Stay where you are," Alex told him weakly. "I don't want you to try and do anything heroic."

"Heroic?" He echoed in confusion.

"Trying to save my life. You've done it too many times now."

"Just the once by my memory."

Alex sniffed and shook her head. "You saved my life by saving my Molly. Without her…well, my life wouldn't be worth living."

The wind was knocked out of Gene as she said this. He finally understood how much she missed her daughter. There was nothing that could be said- and Alex knew this. Calmly, she put her leg through the bar of the railing and manoeuvred to the other side. She stood up, and with her hands still on the railing addressed Gene.

"I do love you." She told him. Tears were building behind her eyes, though she didn't want Gene to sense weakness. It would only take a few words to stop her doing what she was planning. "I _love_ you, Gene."

He nodded. "Yeah. You too…Bols." He gritted his teeth, his jaw squaring as he fought with his own emotions. Could he really watch her jump? Would she let him?

She nodded. "You should…you should go inside."

He shook his head. "Only if you will."

She attempted a smile. "Well then…" She took a deep breath.

"Don't go, Alex. Don't jump." He pleaded, holding a hand out to her.

She shook her head and turned. Gene let his hand fall to his side as she let go of the railings, there was nothing more he could do, aside from pulling her back and getting her sectioned. But she was right- he _wasn't_ selfish enough. She took a couple of steps forward, so she was only a foot or so from the edge of the roof.

"Alex?" A soft feminine voice came from across the rooftop. Softer than Gene's voice, and strangely more comforting. "Step away from the edge, Alex."

Alex turned back around to see Annie walking calmly across the rooftop, until she was level with Gene, who continued pleading with his eyes.

Alex laughed. "You age well, you know. Just…just thought you'd like to know." God, she sounded like a nutter. She sounded like she should be locked up…she sounded crazy.

Annie smiled sympathetically as Alex turned back to look out over London.

"If I jump, Annie…if I jump, I'll go back. I'll get back to my little girl. My Molly." She called, her voice only just carrying in the wind.

"So what's Gene going to do? Without you?" Annie asked softly, stepping closer to where Alex stood.

Alex frowned in frustration. "Gene won't exist! It'll all just finish…this is _my_ world, Annie!"

"Alex, don't you _see_? What you had in 2008, with Gene and Molly…that wasn't real! It can't have been real. I'm sorry."

"But Gene remembers it too! He _does_-,"

"Alex, there are occurrences when two people going through the same trauma can experience parallel dreams. It's possible-,"

"No! NO!" Alex stopped her, turned round and gritted her teeth. "It was _not_ a dream, Annie! It was _real_." She turned back to the scene, running her hands through her hair and pulling at handfuls. "IT WAS REAL!" She screamed, moving erratically into a crouching position.

Gene looked away, unable to see Alex in this state. It scared him that Annie had managed to bring out this reaction. He'd tried to keep her calm and hoped that common sense would prevail. She'd realise that this wasn't the option, and run back into his arms. But Annie was undoing his hard work. And he could do nothing to stop her.

"Alex, what you have here…it's real. Or at least, it's real for now."

"I'm going to jump-,"

Annie was thinking back to the only time she could remember being in such a situation…the first day she met Sam. Using the only words that had gotten through to him, she spoke to Alex. "We all feel like jumping sometimes, Alex." She called quickly, hoping against hope that words would be enough. Gene had been so good to her after Sam died; she could only repay the favour now. "Only we _don't_ me an' you…" Annie walked to the railings, almost able to reach out and touch Alex now. "Because we're not cowards. Maybe you're here for a reason? To make a difference!"

Gene stepped quickly across the rooftop, sensing a weakness in Alex's decisive manner. He got closer than Annie. "Give me your hand, Bols."

Alex looked over the edge. Then looked at Gene's rough hands. Back over the edge. She tilted slightly.

"Careful, Bols!" He shouted in fear.

Alex smiled, and looked back at him. She placed her cool hand in his, letting him pull her back out of danger. "Does that mean I'm staying?"

She crouched back under the railing, before folding in his arms as he undid his dressing gown and pulled it around her shivering frame too.

"Stay." He pleaded. "Here. With me."

_A/N: Well what a week! Firstly with the formalities- obviously the last part of this scene is based on the first episode of Life on Mars, so I don't own that either obviously!_

_What a day for Ashes fans! Start date between the 20__th__- 26__th__ March, most probably the 23__rd__…BRILLIANT! So darn excited! Fic will definitely be finished by the start of series three._

_Finally, I KNOW this chap is fairly angsty, but that's the hardcore angst finished with, with the final few chaps getting a little more light-hearted, though of course, Alex isn't going to forget everything that's happened. _

_So yeah, please review!_


	26. I'm Happy, Hope You're Happy Too

"I had a dream last night, Mum. You woke up, and you were happy. But you weren't happy because you woke up…you were happy because there was this man. This wonderful man. He was called Gene Hunt, maybe you know him…he was brilliant Mum. He made you laugh; he made you smile more than I've seen you smile in such a long time. He was such a gentleman to you, and you never got bored. You loved him, Mum. I don't know what it was, there was just something. You two were so perfect together…almost as if I made him up. Maybe I did, maybe it was all just a dream. But it felt real. It felt so real, Mum. Which is why, if you know this man, this wonderful, brilliant man, this man who made you happier than I've ever seen you, then I want you to fight for him. I want you to keep hold of him and be happy, Mum. Because when you wake up you can sort everything out. Hold onto him, Mum. Hold onto him. And send him my love."

"_Gene?" _

_It was a week after Alex had been discharged from hospital, and Gene had insisted on being let out with her. He'd been sleeping in the bed in her flat above Luigi's with her, though they'd tried their hardest to keep public displays of affection to a bare minimum. After a long discussion the pair had agreed that it was probably best to avoid engagement talk for a while- in their heads they were committed, but the idea to their friends would have been more than a little weird, considering in all reality they'd only slept together little over three weeks ago.._

_It was the first time Alex had woken in the night since they'd been back in 1982. She'd been half-hoping for restless nights just for a way to be close to Molly. Gene had finally convinced her to see their time in 2008 as a dream the two of them shared- but never to consider it the reality. It would be too hard for both of them if they slipped into that habit._

"_S'up, Bols?" Gene murmured, rubbing an eye._

_She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure anything _is_ up…" She told him._

_He snorted. "You're just in the 'abit of waking me up at three then?" He muttered, glancing at the clock by the bed._

_She smiled. "No. But…I had a dream."_

"_A dream?" Gene was a little more awake now. Alex's dreams were prone to scaring him, especially during their time…when they weren't in 1982. _

"_Mmm." She murmured, deep in thought."_

"_About…Molly?" He asked tentatively. They were avoiding talking about Molly as much as possible; Alex wasn't sure whether she could cope with it yet._

"_Yeah." She admitted, nodding. "She…she was talking to me. She, erm…" Alex sighed. "She told me to stay here with you."_

_Gene smiled. "She's a wise kid."_

"_You have to say that," Alex told him. "You're stuck with me."_

"_True," He joked. "But I don' 'ave to be 'appy about it…an' I am." With that he wrapped and arm around her, cuddling her close as she began to drift off again in the warmth of his strong arms._

----------

"Are you sure I can't offer you another cuppa?" Peggy asked as Gene pinched the last pink wafer from the plate in the sitting room. Alex and Gene had taken Annie, then Peggy home earlier that morning, and had been bribed into a full roast and several cups of tea.

Alex laughed cheerfully at Gene's mother- the best host she'd ever met. "Thank you, but I really think we must be going."

Gene grinned. "Come on, Mam, I'll come back soon."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "I seem to remember you saying that two years ago."

Alex laughed again. "I _promise_, Peggy, I'll send him in your direction in the next couple of weeks."

"Push?" Peggy frowned. "Drag 'im if you have to- I hope you'll be coming again soon too?"

Alex blushed. "Of course, I'm not one to turn down an invitation…especially when I can get the best cup of tea around."

Gene frowned. "You said my tea was the best cuppa around…" He grumbled.

Alex laughed. "Until I tried your Mum's." She kissed Peggy on the cheek, catching the scent of her flowery perfume. "I promise... we'll see you soon."

"D'you know what, love?" Peggy told her. "I trust you."

Peggy pulled her son into a motherly hug, before wiping a spot of pale pink lipstick from him cheek where she'd kissed him.

"Mam!" Gene protested, for a second changing back into an eight year old schoolboy.

Alex giggled at the happiness of the family surroundings.

_After the tour of the house as soon as they'd gone through the door, Alex had been able to have a poke around Gene's old bedroom. According to Peggy he hadn't been bothered with decorating since he was a teenager- he'd found a house with his first wife fairly fresh out of the army. Thanks to this, Alex had been able to get an insight into a young Gene Hunt's mind. The walls were green, the carpet was worn and the curtains were faded, with the heavy scent of tobacco. In fact, the room smelt like a staler version of Gene- whisky included._

"_He used to sneak girls, fags and alcohol past me and take them up to his room," Peggy confided to Alex, watching her pore over his small bookcase._

"_Is this what you do, as a psychologist, Bols?" Gene asked, watching with interest as she looked through his things._

"_Do you mind?" She asked cautiously, taking a look at his non-confrontational, but arms-folded pose in the doorway._

_He shrugged. "Not particularly." And turned around. "Got any wafers, Mam?" He'd called on his way back down the stairs._

_Alex had been left in Gene's room alone, to discover a little more about the younger version of himself._

_Just after lunch, Peggy had got out what Alex expected to be a photo album._

"_Put it away, Mam!" Gene warned._

"_What's this?" Alex giggled._

_Peggy smiled fondly at her son. "He won't let me show you the baby pictures-,"_

"_Awh," Alex grinned, receiving a scowl from Gene._

"…_but I can show you the cuttings I've kept from over the years?"_

_Alex frowned in confusion. "Cuttings?" She asked._

_Peggy nodded. "You know… articles in the Gazette, pictures. His good and bad moments."_

_Alex grinned again. "Sounds brilliant."_

_Alex had spent half an hour or so flicking through the book, reading all about Gene's various accolades, all the way back from scout trips to his most recent clipping from 1980. "Hunt hunts higher" was the title. It was the article announcing his move to Fenchurch East and listing his career. Then there was a paragraph about Sam and the "unfortunate incident that had claimed the life of Hunt's DI Sam Tyler eighteen months previously". _

_The pride in Peggy's eyes over this book made Alex feel happier than she'd thought it would. It was a sentimental token, but she couldn't imagine how many times Peggy must have looked through the book while missing her son. She'd make it her personal mission to ensure Gene was up in Manchester at least once a month._

"Geroff, Mam!" Gene groaned as he pulled out of his Mum's firm hug.

She smiled sadly. "You could stay the night, you know?"

Gene laughed. "Anyone would think you missed me, you daft mare. Don't you 'ave bingo or somethin' tonight?" He asked.

She shook her head. "That's not 'til Friday. But nah, I'll see you in a couple of weeks' time." She smiled and kissed his cheek once more. "It's lovely to see you again, son." She told him. "Make sure you keep 'old of that one," She indicated towards Alex. "She's a keeper." She winked at Alex as Gene blushed, and pottered into the kitchen.

"We'll just be goin' then?" Gene called in her direction, frowning.

"Wait a second!" She called.

"We'll never be gone at this rate," Gene muttered to Alex…before his Mum reappeared with the rest of the packet of pink wafers.

"Take these for the journey, love."

Gene's grin spread from ear to ear.

"So what did you think of me Mam then?" Gene asked Alex on the way home.

Alex smiled. "She's lovely."

He looked at her oddly. "That was…polite." He acknowledged. "You can say she's an interferin' old biddy, you know?"

Alex laughed her beautiful warm laugh. "No, she really is _lovely_…you should see more of her."

Gene smiled awkwardly. "She's not a bad old stick. I just…there's too much in that 'ouse, Bols. Easier not to go back."

"Then we'll invite your Mum down one weekend?"

"We?"

It had slipped out before Alex acknowledged what she was saying. But, in all practicalities, the two were engaged…

"Yeah. We."

That was how Alex had decided she'd always think of herself and Gene. A partnership, together, useless without the other. Whether she liked it or not, she wouldn't want to be separated from him ever again. She'd have to find a compromise.

* * *

"Mornin', Skip." Gene greeted Viv as he waltzed into CID the next Saturday morning.

"Guv!" Viv grinned. "Thought you weren't coming back until the end of the month?"

Gene stopped and raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm being stuck with only Bolly for company until the end of bloody October you can think again!"

Sure enough, Alex followed, carrying her coat. "He wouldn't stay for a couple more days," She informed Viv, apologetically.

Gene snorted. "Not while there are scumbags to beat about. Speaking of which…" Gene's eyes narrowed. "Where's Shipman?"

Viv's eyes widened. "Guv, we haven't been dealing with him here- you knew that…"

Alex watched as the scene unfurled, leaning on the desk.

"Where is 'e?"

"Fenchurch West."

Gene frowned and breathed heavily for a moment, hands on his hips. "Right," He turned to Alex. "Get your skinny behind back to the Quattro, Bols, we're going somewhere."

"Guv," Viv stopped him. "They won't let you see him. The case is too close to home-,"

"'E came into the kingdom and tried to kill the king," Gene reminded Viv. "They'll let the bloody king back to shoot the peasant."

With that he strode past Alex, leaving Viv shaking his head.

Alex smiled "You won't reason with him." She reminded him, following Gene.

"Gene," Alex called as she followed him four paces behind until the car park. "_Gene_!"

Gene stopped, breathing heavily, a stubborn look on his face.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked him, her pale face staring intently at his.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." He answered shortly. "The bastard needs to know what he's done. It might not make you feel any better, but as for me…well…" Gene laughed. "It'll certainly do me the world o' good." He smiled and directed her to the car.

She bit her lip. "Gene, I really don't think-,"

"Makes a change. Come on."

He opened his door and sat down. Alex stood with her arms folded. He wound the window down. "Bols, if you aren' in the car in the next five seconds, I'm goin' without you. When I get done for murderin' a scumbag in custody it'll be your fault."

Alex couldn't deny this point. She needed to be there to restrain Gene. Without much more delay, Alex sat in the Quattro, trying to avoid the smug look of victory on Gene's face.

_It's all right_, she told herself, staring out the window as the buildings outside her window whipped past. _No policeman in their right mind would let a victim fraternise with their attacker_. _Not that Gene would ever class himself as a "victim"_.

"Stop it, Bols," Gene grinned, a glint in his eye. She hadn't seen him like this before, she thought as he put his foot down, pushing the Quattro to its limits. "Oh I missed this beauty," Gene growled.

Alex bit her lip. How far would he take this want for revenge?

When they arrived at Fenchurch West, Gene didn't spare a thought for locking the car, but strode off, leaving Alex to follow at a jog to keep up.

"Gene, Gene just wait-,"

"Ah, Weller, there's a scumbag in the cells waiting for the Hunt seal of disapproval?" Gene addressed Paul Weller, the Viv of Fenchurch West who stood behind the desk.

"DCI Hunt," Weller addressed politely. "I've just got off the phone with Viv; he mentioned you were on your way over."

Gene rolled his eyes. "Come on," He urged.

"I can't let you see him, DCI Hunt, he's in custody and you're too close to the case!" Weller seemed genuinely afraid of Gene's reaction- Alex couldn't blame him, Gene's temper was famous throughout the Met.

"Come on, Gene…I mean, Guv, let's just get back-," Alex tried to pull him, but Gene shrugged her hand away.

"I'm not goin' before I've seen Shipman."

"I can't let you, I'm sorry, DCI Hunt."

Gene stood for a moment, before moving closer to the desk. Weller shrank away, afraid. "Come 'ere, lad," Gene beckoned. "Don' worry, I'm not gonna 'it you."

Weller relaxed and leant over the desk. Gene fished in his breast pocket. "Now then…" He pulled out his wallet.

Alex gasped, and Weller kept his eyes fixed on the notes Gene was flicking through. "What's it goin' to take, Weller?" Gene asked quietly.

"Ten?" He flicked his gaze to the young policeman, who swallowed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, DCI Hunt-,"

"Twenty?"

"I can't let you-,"

"Fifty. Fifty an' I'll say you 'ad nothin' to do with it if I get caught."

Weller shook. "I'm not corrupt-,"

"I know." Gene nodded. "But this is a _favour_. I'm not goin' to ask for _anythin_' in return…ask any of the lads, I'm no' corrupt either. I'm just givin' you a bit o' pocket money…bet you've got a couple o' debts you need to pay off…"

Alex shook her head in disgust.

Weller took a deep breath. "You need to know, DCI Hunt, if it was anyone but you I wouldn't have let this happen. I trust you. Please don't get me into trouble."

Gene nodded. "'Ere you go, lad." He passed him the fifty.

"Cell three." Weller told him, a look of deep unease on his face.

"Nah," Gene replied. "Take 'im to the interview room."

Gene strode off towards the interview room, down the long corridors- the station was laid out pretty much the same way as Fenchurch East, though the colour scheme was darker and grubbier.

Alex gritted her teeth and scowled as she followed her boss towards the darkest room in the building. He held the door for her and shut it behind them, allowing them a couple of minutes before Weller would lead Shipman into the room.

"_You bribed an officer_!" Alex fumed. "That's _corruption_, Gene!"

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down-,"

"Don't _patronise_ me! What was everything we went through with Supermac, if you're just turning round and pulling stunts like that?!"

"It wasn't a stunt, Bols." Gene defended himself.

"What would _you_ call it then, Gene?!"

"Therapy." He raised his eyebrows as there were footsteps to be heard down the corridor.

"Therapy?" Alex asked hurriedly.

"If you don't feel the tiniest bit better after this, I will give up the fags."

So it was a challenge? Alex wasn't one to back away- she could feel adrenaline kicking in as she was about to come face to face with the man who'd held her hostage, put her in a coma and taunted her with the dream-like experience with her daughter, for the first time.

Shipman walked into the room. Only it took a moment for Alex to realise it _was_ Shipman. He was a shadow of his former self. He must have lost at least two stone in the four weeks he'd sat lonely and desolate in a cell, with nothing but his thoughts for company. His once handsome face had greyed, his features were faintly bruised and the bags under his eyes looked as if they held the weight of the world. He looked sickly and weak, unhealthy and most certainly unhappy. Strangest of all, Alex felt a small feeling of victory as she took in his deteriorated state.

"N-no! You can't put me in here!" Shipman argued as soon as he acknowledged who was in the room. Gene and Alex said nothing, but sat still as Shipman struggled with Weller, who pushed Shipman into the room.

"Consequences, Mr Shipman." Weller told him coldly. "Part of our victim support methods." He winked at Gene and left the room, sliding the latch down so Shipman had no way of escape. He immediately shrank to the back corner of the room. Alex and Gene still said nothing, thought Alex's insides were squirming a little. She was _nervous_.

"Morning, Robert." Gene nodded courteously. Alex wasn't fooled by the tone of his voice- she knew for sure he was lulling Shipman into a false sense of security.

"This isn't allowed." Shipman argued. "You've got to let me-,"

"We don't 'ave to do anything." Gene corrected him coldly. "_You_ on the other 'and 'ave to sit down and shut up."

Shipman began to shake, moving to pull the chair from under the interview table and sitting down on it.

"Alex-," He pleaded.

"Don't talk to 'er." Gene snapped. "She's only 'ere because I made 'er."

Shipman's shaking continued.

"Nervous, Rob?" Gene asked, smiling coldly. "Don' know why. If anyone would be nervous it should be us. What with you holdin' us 'ostage, shootin' me and knocking 'er out…"

"I'm sorry." He muttered into his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Are you though?" Gene asked. It was more of a rhetorical question- he didn't want Shipman to answer. Not while he was having so much fun taunting him. "How does it feel to be locked in a room, while someone else 'as all the power, _Rob_?"

Shipman sniffed. "Frightening."

"Mmm." Gene agreed. "Some psychotic fellas enjoy that power though, don' they? The only way they feel in control. D'you like me psychology, Alex? I think I'm doin' pretty well."

Alex snorted. "I think you're doing it very well, DCI Hunt." She admired, playing up in front of Shipman. "Some people don't though." She added, playing along for good measure.

"Alex-," Shipman tried again- to be interrupted once more by Gene.

"I thought I told you not to speak to her?" He snarled, standing up to lean on the table, spittle flying in Shipman's face. Even Alex had to turn slightly- however she may love the man himself, she'd never get used to his violent side.

Shipman nodded quickly in fear, leaning as far from Gene's reach as he could manage.

Gene nodded too, sitting down with a satisfied smile on his face, placing an arm on Alex's shoulder. Suddenly, Alex twigged exactly how Gene had decided to play this.

"So," Gene asked, lightly stroking Alex's shoulder absentmindedly with his thumb- but making sure Shipman was noticing it. "'ow are you going to plead?"

Gene could have been asking what Shipman thought of the weather for the tone of his voice.

"M-my lawyer suggested I plead n-not guilty." Shipman stuttered.

"So that would be not guilty, then?" Gene clarified.

"Not guilty." Shipman nodded.

Gene snorted, though his face soured. He stood up and moved to sit on the edge of the table, his legs near Shipman's face, Alex left to watch.

"So, even after you committed mass-murder and with statements from the people you confessed to, you're goin' to plead…"

Gene left the statement hanging, for Shipman to fill in the blanks.

"Not guilty." Shipman murmured, fear evident in his eyes.

Gene nodded again.

"_Rob_," he started coolly. Shipman nodded. "I'm sure you're a bright enough bloke to know about coma patients."

Shipman eyed Gene and Alex warily. "Wh-what about them?" He asked cautiously.

Gene cleared his throat. "Well, you see, a coma can mess with a bloke's brain. The bloke I used to be…you see…'e 'ad limits. 'E would never 'ave considered bribing a plod to talk to a scumbag. 'E knew where the boundaries were."

"B-boundaries?"

"Mmm, boundaries." Gene repeated. "Care to elaborate, Lady Bols?"

Alex smiled. "You know, Robert, those lines we draw that aren't to be crossed? Maybe…Maybe like breaking into someone's flat in the middle of the night to murder their partner?"

Shipman was till shaking. "T-technically speaking th-though…I didn't b-break in-,"

_WHACK._

Gene punched Shipman in the chin. Then he picked him up from the floor where the force of the hit had taken him and pinned him against the walls. "Technically," He snarled, "I should 'ave kicked the shit out of you by now. Technically I'd 'ave 'ad Carling, Skelton an' anyone else 'oo might 'ave 'ated you join in. Evan White, perhaps? You know 'e nearly went down for what you did?"

Shipman's breathing sped up, panicking. "P-please…I'm s-sorry…j-just put me d-down…"

"Are you orderin' me about, _Rob_?" Gene asked in awe. "Takes me back, to what, four weeks ago?"

Shipman sniffed. "P-please, DCI Hunt…"

"Oh formalities now?" Gene scoffed. "Well I am _honoured_, last time we 'ad a cosy little chat, it was _Hunt_ this and _Hunt_ that…"

"Gene," Alex crooned. "Put him down."

Gene nodded. "You're right, Bols. As always." He dragged Shipman by the collar to his seat, going back to sit on the edge of the table in front of Shipman.

"So, _Rob_…tell me what crazy thought was goin' through your mind when you decided to knock DI Drake out?"

Shipman shook his head. "I wasn't thinking." He denied, trembling.

"Nah, that's not really an answer, is it, _Rob_…" Gene told him a sneer on his face that was most uncharacteristic. "So what were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know." Shipman replied hurriedly. "P-please just let me go back to-,"

"Why?" Gene asked. "Why did you 'urt 'er, _Rob_?"

Rob's pathetic gaze hardened. He looked from Gene to Alex, before addressing the latter directly.

"Because you made me angry." He told her simply.

Fury rose inside Alex. She could remember the fury she'd felt as she'd leapt at Shipman, desperate to claw at him as long as Gene came back to her. She'd wanted to hurt him, to tell him how every millimetre of her being wanted to rip him to shreds with her fingernails. Thinking about it, it was rather like how she felt right now. He had no right to tell her she'd made him angry, when he was responsible for everything.

It was _his_ fault she's gone through everything with Molly and Gene and Evan in 2008.

It was _his_ fault her friends could hardly recognise her and her melancholic attitude at times.

It was _his_ fault she was almost grieving for her daughter.

It was _his_ fault she'd been taunted by memories since waking from her coma in 1982.

"I made you…?" Alex tried to clarify, her jaw wide. Gene's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man sitting within arms reach of him.

Shipman nodded sadly. "I didn't want to hurt you, Alex."

"I told you-," Gene tried to snarl, but Alex placed a calming hand out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Who got the help?" Alex asked him, trying to keep control of her anger.

Shipman gulped. "After he," Shipman nodded at Gene, "went down-,"

"You mean after you shot me," Gene growled.

"And you were on the floor; I had to keep my promise. I was going to get you help, before the Italian hit me and made a break for it. He rang the police and the ambulance."

"Luigi?" Alex asked. "B-but," She glanced at Gene. "No one told us…" She murmured.

"If you'd died," Shipman continued, looking sorrowfully at Alex. "I'd never have forgiven myself-,"

"Funnily enough," Alex answered him. "That might have been the only way I _would_ have forgiven you." She told him.

"I-I don't follow." He told her, forehead furrowed as if the statement she'd given him made his head hurt.

"No, I don't suppose you would." She murmured. "A smarmy, arrogant, self-centred, pig-headed, sweet-talking bastard like you could never "follow" such a complicated statement." She crooned, her voice laced with taunting venom. "See…or rather, you won't…but what you did to me, _Rob_, was the cruellest thing you could have done."

Shipman's eyes widened. "I never meant to hurt you- it was only meant to be _him_." He murmured.

Gene hit him again. The load _thud_ made Alex wince, but her anger didn't ebb at all. She wanted to tell him everything- it was with a huge amount of restraint that she held back.

"How are you going to plead?" Alex asked him.

"Not guilty." He replied automatically.

_Thud_.

She shook her head. "After everything you've done? You're going to swear on a bible and lie?"

He whimpered as Gene raised his fist again.

"I didn't want to-,"

"But you did." She reminded him.

"I didn't mean to-,"

"But you _did_."

Shipman shook his head repeatedly- earning himself another punch in the stomach from Gene.

"'ow are you going to plead?" Gene growled.

"Not guilty." He breathed, eyes closed as he dealt with the pain from each blow.

"Gene." Alex whispered quietly. "Stop."

There it was again. That infuriating calming sensation her small voice held over him. She could have said "Gene, jump out of the window"- he'd probably have done it.

He sat back on the desk, leaving Shipman cowering.

"You hurt me, Robert." Alex reminded him. "You hit me over the head with the butt of your gun. You knocked me unconscious. You put me in a coma. You know what they say about a coma, Robert, it changes people. They can change the nicest of women into the cruellest of criminals. They can change a fine upstanding policewoman into someone who wants revenge."

Shipman's eyes lifted to hers fear obvious.

Alex shook her head. "I don't want revenge." She told him. "I just want you to accept responsibility."

"But it wasn't my fault." He whimpered. "None of it."

Alex gulped, the fury still pulsing through her veins, however hard she tried to mask it. "Gene?" She offered.

Gene snarled, pulled the man from his chair and rammed him against the wall. He held him by the scruff of the neck and punched him hard, once.

"Please!" Shipman yelped.

Gene hit him again.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Gene hit him again.

"PLEASE?!" The criminal begged.

Once. Twice. Thrice more.

Breathing heavily, Gene stopped. "'ow are you going to plead?!" He barked.

"Not-,"

Another punch stopped the words Shipman was trying to form.

"GUILTY!" He cried, bellowing the words so they echoed round the room.

Alex was surprised by the reaction his confession had.

"It's all my fault…" Shipman sobbed, shrinking down the wall as Gene let him slide.

Alex's anger ebbed away. It seemed that she'd heard what she needed to hear. Just a confession. Only words, yes, but important words. The words that helped her realise that she played little part in the situation- she was in the wrong place at the room time. It wasn't _her_ fault, it was Shipman's. Maybe she could finally move on, once and for all.

Gene looked at Alex from his side of the table. "I think it's time we were going, DI Drake." He looked over his shoulder and Shipman, before growling in his direction. "If anyone asks, you fell into a wall."

Shipman nodded, still sobbing and shaking, curled in a ball.

Gene knocked on the door, where Weller was waiting outside. The grim look on his face made it very clear that Weller had heard every detail of the confrontation.

"'E fell into a wall." Gene told Weller, calmly.

Alex nodded to back Gene's statement up. Weller sighed and shook his head, saying nothing.

"Get up, Shipman." He muttered harshly, yanking him up, letting Alex and Gene leave the interview room.

She strutted off as fast as her shaking legs could carry her, leaving Gene to jog after her. "Bolly?" He called from the end of the corridor.

Alex didn't stop. She needed air.

As she pushed through the doors into the sunshine, Alex's head span. She sat down on the steps outside the front of Fenchurch West with her head in her hands, thoughts spinning, mind reeling.

This wasn't like her. She'd just _let_ Gene beat a man in custody- whether she had reason or not. She'd seen a man flinch in pain as a fist connected with his stomach. She'd not stopped violence. That wasn't who she was.

She gasped- needing oxygen to fill her lungs. Who was she? _Had_ it been true, what she told Shipman? Had she turned into a cruel, bitter, vengeful woman?

"Bols?" Gene spoke with uncertainty, plonking himself down on the step next to her. "What's wrong? You've gone pale…"

Alex looked up at him, her head spinning. "Who am I, Gene?" She asked in fear. "Is this who I am now?"

Gene frowned. "What do you mean?"

Alex gulped. "I watched as you punched a man repeatedly. Two months ago I'd have asked you to stop."

"But you did-,"

"And then I asked you to start again." She reminded him. "I _asked_ you to beat Shipman. Just so I could hear what I wanted to hear. That's not who I am, Gene!"

Gene shook his head. "Just think, Bols. Just think for a minute. 'ow did you feel in that room, watching me 'it the bastard?"

Alex thought back. "In control. Powerful." She admitted.

"An' 'ow about now, now you've 'eard what you needed to from Shipman. Forget 'ow I did it."

She thought again. Relief was the obvious emotion. Relief that she'd be able to move on. And serenity- she felt calmer in herself than she had in weeks. In control again, of course, something that was always an issue for her. "As if a huge weight has been lifted." She told him.

"So," Gene suggested. "Perhaps just the once…the ends justifies the means."

Alex tilted her head to one side, as the world stopped spinning so fast and was easier to see. "Just the once?"

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Bolly, just because you needed someone to blame. It doesn't make you a bad person if it 'appens a few times."

"Honestly?" She asked.

"Well if you're bad, I'm evil." He acknowledged, smiling ruefully.

Alex laughed a genuine (though slightly weary) laugh. Then she sighed. "When's this nightmare going to end, Gene?"

Gene chuckled. "Never. You're stuck with me. But…it'll get easier, y'know?" He shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around her. She fell into him, snuggling into his chest and breathing in the smell she wasn't quite used to again. Cigarettes and whisky, yes, but different aftershave. Man-stink. It wasn't unpleasant, but _different_.

"Well, DCI Hunt, if I have to be honest…" She lifted her head from his chest. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with." She admitted sheepishly.

He looked at her for a second. "Only because I'm such a masterful lover."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm using you. But at least we both know it." She grinned.

He nudged her playfully before kissing her cheek and helping her to stand.

"'S time to go back to the station, Bols." He told her, pointing towards the faithful Quattro.

Alex mused as she watched the buildings blur into one on the way back to Fenchurch East. "Do you think Ray and Iris will ever meet? Now that he's not going to the army?"

Gene was quiet for a moment, apparently thinking as he automatically moved his hands across the car, and working as the master on auto-pilot…Gene had slipped back into routine easily enough.

"I think…" Gene said slowly. "That if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. An' I think Ray an' Iris might 'ave been meant to be." He looked at her briefly, before pulling into the space reserved especially for him outside the station.

"I hope so," Alex told him. "I hope they're as happy as they were in 2008…are in 2008…" She sighed in frustration. "How do we use tenses?" She asked.

"You're the one with the private bloody schooling!" He laughed. "But my suggestion is…we don't."

"We don't?" Alex queried.

"Nah. We pretend it was a dream. Like it never 'appened."

Alex thought for a moment. "Can we talk about it sometimes?" She asked thoughtfully.

Gene sighed. "You know 'ow you talk about a dream? Or a nightmare?"

Alex nodded.

"That's 'ow we treat this. It's the only was to keep us from going insane."

After some thought, Alex replied, with a smile. "I agree." She did agree, because in agreeing she avoided conflict- with Gene, let alone in her heart and mind. She'd always miss her little girl, but thinking of the whole four months in 2008 was easier to be thought of as a dream. Yes, one of those awful dreams where you wake up and think _I wish it had been real_, but better that than thinking it _had_ been real.

--------

"Luigi, get the beers going!" Gene called as practically the entire force piled into Luigi's that night after work.

The Italian pattered out from the kitchen with a dishcloth in his hand.

"Ah, it is my favourite customers…" He grumbled, pattering back to put his cloth down.

"Wait!" Alex called, giving Gene a peck on the cheek and ducking behind the bar to join Luigi. "Can I help?" She offered.

"Help?" He asked. "Does being a policewoman not pay enough now?"

She smiled. "I…I need to _thank_ you, Luigi."

"Thank me? What for, beautiful lady?"

She smiled further. "I…I heard what you did, that night. Hitting Shipman, getting help…it was very brave, Luigi. I just want to say…_thank_ you. Apparently, I owe you my life." She kissed Luigi's cheek and wrapped him in a grateful hug. "But as you saved it, it would be foolish for me to give it up once more. What can I do to show you how grateful I am?"

Luigi blushed. "Dear lady, I asked Christopher not to tell you-,"

"It wasn't Chris." Alex soothed. "Or Ray. Or Shaz. It was Shipman himself. But I don't suppose it matters. Is there anything you want? I could work shifts here? You seem a bit busy at times- if you ever want a holiday Gene and I would be only to happy to run the bar-,"

"And come back to find my best beer disappeared and your fine policemen drunk on the floor? I no think so- but thank you, dear lady. But, if you're sure…perhaps convincing Senor Hunt to pay his bar tab would be an idea?" He chuckled.

Alex laughed. "I'm sure he'd be only too happy." She grinned, reaching for a glass. "So show me how to pull a pint!" She insisted.

When Alex had sat down with Gene and the gang she looked around to take in her surroundings. It struck her how much she enjoyed the hustle and bustle- especially as things began to settle back down. Of course, the gaping hole inside would fill a little day by day- if she was lucky it would become controllable over time. She missed Molly, but she loved her friends. She could understand why Gene had missed 1982 so much…in a way this was his home as much as 2008 was Alex's. All they could do was adapt. And Alex would adapt for Gene- she'd do anything for him. Not that she'd ever let him know, he'd take advantage of it far too much. The way things were, she was happy. The happiest she'd been in four weeks anyway- and hopefully that would continue. She'd seen the future and could only hope things would be as happy for her friends. Would Shaz and Chris have the eight children they were so fond of? Would Ray marry a beautiful physiotherapist? What did the future hold for Alex and Gene anyway- marriage, mortgage…_children_? They'd cross that bridge if they came to it.

Alex smiled and turned to the group. "I'd like to propose a toast," She called. "To drinking buddies, and barmen who take out criminals just to keep their customers," She grinned at Luigi, who blushed and inclined his head.

"Alcohol!" The staff chorused back, raising their pints. Except Shaz.

"Granger, where's your drink? Orange juice is a nun's tipple!" Gene scowled as soon as the happy volume picked up again.

Shaz blushed and looked at Chris. "I…" She murmured taking a sip of her orange juice.

Chris grinned. "Go on; tell 'em, Shazza."

Shaz bit her lip, an excited flush built in her face. "I'm…well…we're having a baby." She giggled.

Ray's jaw dropped while Gene stood up to shake hands with Chris. "Well done, lad, wasn't sure if you 'ad it in you!"

Chris stood up and hugged his boss.

Alex stood too, hugging Shaz. "Congratulations…you'll be a _wonderful_ mother." Alex assured her.

"You think?" Shaz asked warily.

"I _know_."

Shaz grinned. "Thanks, Ma'am…but erm…can we all keep this quiet?" She asked, glancing around in case any of the others had heard. "I don't mind you three and Viv knowing, but…well I wanted to keep it quiet until three months…you know…luck and all that."

Alex shook her head. "No one will hear it from us, Shaz."

Ray meanwhile had come round from his temporary speechlessness and was busy clapping Chris on the back.

--

Several drinks later, the crew were rather merry- except for Shaz, who was giggling happily with her friends.

"Y'know, Shaz, Chris was worried about getting 'is end away wi' you…didn't think 'e was good enough…" Ray told her lewdly.

Shaz rolled her eyes. "Just because you 'ave problems in that department, Ray, doesn't mean everyone else does."

Gene burst out laughing at the shocked look on Ray's face.

"Good on you, girl." He congratulated her.

Alex was swilling the wine round her glass, deep in thought.

"Problem, Bollinger Knickers?" Gene asked.

She grinned. "You haven't called me that in a while. It's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?"

"Well, know you mention it…" He winked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "So we're back to the smut now?" She laughed.

Gene shook his head. "What do you want, Bols? 'Earts an' flowers?"

She argued. "No. That's not you."

"Too right it's not. I much prefer the smut."

Alex laughed again as a couple of the lads from CID left Luigi's with slurred messages of goodnight.

"Raymondo, where d'you think you're sneakin' off to?" Gene barked as Ray stood up, stumbling slightly.

Ray blushed. "I've got to go," He told the group in a slightly slurred voice.

Alex checked her watch. "Ray, it's not even midnight yet. Luigi won't kick us out until two."

Ray blushed again. "I've got…places to be." He told her, looking more and more as if he wanted to leave.

Gene looked at him in disbelief. "Don' tell me you've got yourself a _bird_, Raymondo?!"

Ray looked guilty. "Erm…well…there's a _bird_…but, erm…well…"

Chris grinned. "'E's gotta be at _church_ in the mornin', Guv."

Alex's jaw dropped, as did Shaz's. "CHURCH?!" They cried together.

Ray wanted to clout Chris. "She goes to church." He told the group quickly.

"'ow've you met a bird 'oo goes to church anyway?" Gene asked.

Ray cleared his throat. "I went, while you were in 'ops…'ospital…" He slurred. "An' I met 'er. So I thought I'd better go a couple more times."

Alex smiled. "What's she called?" She asked. As Ray made his final attempt at escape. He got as far as the door, before turning round and replying.

"She's called Iris." He rolled his eyes and stumbled back out the doorway.

Alex and Gene just looked at each other, their eyes wide.

***

"Looks like it's just you an' me, Bols." Gene told her, as Chris and Shaz left, Shaz supporting a rather worse-for-wear Chris. Gene was carefully turning the chairs upside down and resting them on the tables, while Alex sat on the bar, dangling her long legs and watching him. Luigi had left them in charge of locking up.

Alex looked around the restaurant. "I never did get that box of doughnuts," She reminded him, thinking back to the last social event.

Gene looked thoughtful for a moment. "True. But you got somethin' better." He winked, leaving Alex to laugh at his smug behaviour.

"What's that?" She asked playfully.

He strutted over and stood in front of her, leaving the same gap as was between them the last time they'd been left alone in a room in the restaurant. "Do you need to ask?" He posed the rhetorical question, not giving her time to respond. "You look beautiful, Bols." He repeated from that same night.

Before she knew it, _he_ was plugging the gap. He wasn't fighting the kiss as their lips crushed lazily, their tongues entwined and both absorbed in the rush of emotion and comfort they'd received from the moments. This time they decided not to speak, it would have been the passion-killer. Instead, Gene wrapped an arm round Alex's waist, placed an arm carefully under her legs and lifted her off the bar. He carried her up the stairs (after switching the lights off) and through the door into Alex's flat, before finally putting her down on the bed- he needed both hands free to rip her clothes off…

Lying in Gene's arms that night, reflecting on the day, Alex came to a realisation, something she hadn't thought would be possible for some time. Lying where she was, curled in the warm embrace of her future husband she was happy. The way things were, she was happy. Gene made her happy. Life made her happy. She was _happy_.

"I'm happy, Mols," She whispered into the darkness as Gene began to snore softly. "I hope you're happy too."

_A/N: That's it folks, the happy ending! Unfortunately, I didn't think there was a plausible way to get Molly into 1982, but the best I could offer was Alex and Gene being happy. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed- reviews kept me going when I got stuck, I'm sorry for the delays that appeared in various places, some things were unavoidable, some things were just meh. I hope people are satisfied with the ending, if not, I'm really sorry! Please review and let me know._

_Also, my next thing's a post s2 e8 oneshot, then a nice little fluffy fic I've been thinking about since the end of Moving On, but I knew if I got into that at times I'd never want to carry Living in the Future on…_

_Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, alerted or favourited, I'm unbelievably grateful for the overwhelming reaction my lil couple of stories have had. Thank you all, so, so much._

_Oh, a little note : My longest chapter EVER, and the fic is over 100k words!_


End file.
